L'ivresse du souvenir
by Tatuuum
Summary: Amnésique, Baer est à la poursuite de celle qu'elle était avant d'atterrir de manière inexpliquée sur le navire d'un pirate aux cheveux roux qu'elle pensait alors, le plus détestable de tous.
1. Chapitre 1

Bienvenue sur cette fanfic, dédiée à un **Shanks/OC** ! L'histoire se déroule après que Shanks ait perdu son bras, au moment où il devient Empereur. Mais je n'en dis pas plus, à vous de voir si ça vous plait ! Bye !

 _A/N : L'univers de One Piece ne m'appartient bien sûr pas..._

* * *

 _Chapitre 1_

* * *

 **« On ne se connaît pas tant qu'on n'a pas bu ensemble ; qui vide son verre vide son cœur. » -** **Victor Hugo**

* * *

"Patron, ça va ?"

Il dévisageait son capitaine, debout sur le pont à l'abri des palmiers telle une statue de cire. Le voir ainsi de dos lui rappelait tant de souvenirs. Ils avaient pris la mer ensemble, un jour où le soleil avait littéralement flambé le ciel de couleurs chatoyantes. Lucky se souvenait très bien de ce ciel en feu magnifique qui avait éclaté derrière son capitaine fièrement dressé à la proue du bateau, comme si rien ne pourrait lui ôter sa joie de vivre. C'était le bon vieux temps, là où l'avenir leur réservait encore milles surprises. Lucky n'échangerait ces souvenirs pour rien au monde. Mais à la longue, on perdait parfois de vue ce qui était réellement précieux à nos yeux sans forcément y prendre garde.

Le pirate pressa son ventre rondouillard contre la poignée et se faufila dans le dos de Shanks, dont la cape virevoltait majestueusement sous les assauts du vent. Une tempête approchait. Les nuages couvraient le ciel d'un voile sombre, l'air dégageait une sensation agréable de fraîcheur. En somme, les flots ne tarderaient pas à se déchaîner et à emporter dans leurs entrailles tous ceux qui se croyaient assez malin pour les défier.

Lucky était anxieux, non pas à cause des caprices du temps, mais à cause de son capitaine. Le regard fixe de Shanks braqué dans le vide ne présageait rien de bon. Son regard à la fois grivois et sérieux prouvait à Lucky que de sombres pensées envahissaient son apparente tranquillité. Et comme clamait le doc inlassablement, « quand le cœur n'y est pas, même le meilleur des alcools ne suffit plus ». C'était sa tirade préférée, qu'il réservait aux grandes occasions. Le doc était doté d'une compassion sans faille et était souvent le seul à déceler la tristesse que tentait de noyer ses compagnons dans la bouteille.

"Dis-moi mon bon Lucky, est-ce que j'ai l'air complètement torché ?

S'il l'était, son rire lui aurait vrillé les tympans et une chope remplie à ras-bord de vinasse au rhum se serait violemment écrasée dans la paume de sa main. Non, Lucky connaissait son capitaine, l'alcool ne le rendait jamais aussi morose.

"Pas vraiment patron, mais t'as une haleine à fouetter les océans."

Shanks baissa les yeux sur ses mains calleuses, souffla dedans et renifla le doux fumet qui s'échappait de sa bouche en écartant les narines. Lucky n'avait pas tort. Le mélange d'ail, de viande grillée, de rhum et d'oignon ne faisait pas bon ménage. Il avait dérobé un casse-croûte à la cuisine et l'avait englouti en venait ici, sur le pont, parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir.

"Je crois qu'il me faut un remontant, se résigna-t-il, en passant une main lasse sur son visage.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va patron ?

\- Je n'ai pas de fille dans mon équipage.

\- Ça, j'le sais.

\- Dans ce cas, dis-moi, pourquoi y en a-t-il une qui ronfle sur mon pont ?"

Lucky détourna aussitôt la tête et remarqua enfin la fille qui, étalée sur le pont comme un sac à patate, semblait dormir à point fermé. Ses habits étaient déchirés au niveau de sa poitrine, laissant à la vue de tous sa peau blanchâtre parsemée de bleus. Son visage crasseux reposait sur ses bras repliés, couverts de blessures, de la petite entaille à la brûlure.

"Comment elle est arrivée là ? s'enquit Lucky, les bras ballants, immobile près de son capitaine.

\- Si je le savais, elle ne serait pas là."

Il lui fallait de toute urgence un remontant. Avec un peu de chance, ce n'était simplement qu'un mauvais rêve. Et la fille disparaîtrait au lever du soleil. Oui, une bonne sieste alliée à quelques verres de saké conjurerait le mauvais sort. Il détourna les talons, pour retourner à l'intérieur du bateau.

"Tu vas la laisser comme ça ?

\- Elle ne risque pas de bouger. On est en pleine mer, aucun risque qu'elle s'échappe… et si elle veut sauter par-dessus bord, je suis certain qu'une âme généreuse l'en dissuadera."

Shanks referma la porte derrière lui. A présent seul, les épaules de Lucky s'affaissèrent, pris de pitié pour la jeune fille. Si elle restait ainsi vêtue sur le pont, la tempête aurait raison d'elle et il n'avait aucune envie de s'occuper d'un cadavre à son réveil. Ces charronneries se décomposaient vite, ils seraient alors contraints de la balancer dans la mer. Un sort funeste qu'elle ne méritait sûrement pas. Lucky tenta une approche prudente, gardant à l'esprit qu'elle pourrait être un pantin manipulé par Big Mom ou Kaido, qui navigueraient sous leurs pavillons austères avec la conviction qu'elle était capable de mettre fin à la vie de Shanks. Elle pourrait également être une marine échouée, profitant de leur clémence pour les duper. Lucky avait l'embarras du choix. La fille n'était sûrement pas apparue par hasard, ni dans un _plouf_ , sur le parquet craquelé du Red Force.

Lucky détailla le visage rond de cette fille, ses pommettes saillantes et ses lèvres délicates. Elle était une de ces beautés que les Nobles traînaient et exhibaient fièrement au bout d'une chaîne, ou sur une toile, telle une peinture à l'huile que l'artiste aurait réalisé avec le sang de sa propre muse. Sa robe blanche était pouilleuse, empreinte de saleté – de la boue et du saké, au vu de l'odeur – ainsi que de sang desséché. Déchirée à la poitrine, elle dévoilait les sévices que la fille avait dû subir avant d'embarquer sur leur navire. Lucky hésitait ; soit il la laissait sur le pont, soit il la déplaçait ailleurs. Il touilla les côtes de l'inconnue du bout du pied, chancela son corps massif de part et d'autre de sa tête, dans l'espoir qu'elle ouvre un œil. Mais rien à faire, elle dormait profondément. Lucky décida, après une brève réflexion, de détacher sa cape et de l'enrouler délicatement autour d'elle. Cette inconnue avait de la chance – ou l'intelligence – d'être tombée sur eux car il savait que le capitaine n'abandonnait jamais une fille en détresse, même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais. Lucky rit doucement de l'absurdité du cliché et se retrancha à l'intérieur du bateau en souhaitant à la jeune fille de ne pas crier lorsque la grêle lui fouettera les joues, dans quelques heures.

* * *

Le soir venu, l'équipage du Red Force s'était rassemblé dans la salle à manger. Le bateau tanguait fortement depuis près de cinq heures, la tempête étant particulièrement violente. Des bruits continus de grêle berçaient l'équipage, encore pris dans les tourments d'une gueule de bois persistante. Ils avaient quitté la terre ferme cette nuit et ne devraient rejoindre la prochaine île que dans treize jours, d'après les indications de Ben.

"Patron, il paraît que y a une fille dans ta cabine !"

L'un de ses hommes avait crié d'un ton graveleux à travers la foule, enhardi d'avoir pu clouer le bec à ses compères, qui n'avaient pas cru un seul instant qu'une jeune fille puisse se trouver sur le bateau. Shanks expulsa son rhum par les narines et cracha la dernière gorgée qui stagnait dans sa bouche par réflexe. Il se redressa sèchement et s'essuya le coin de la bouche avec son poignet.

"Elle était sur le pont avant, qui l'a foutu dans ma cabine ?"

Lucky croqua dans son gigot, amusé par la tête de son capitaine. Il n'était pas en colère, loin de là. Il était simplement estomaqué que ses hommes n'aient pas pu trouver un meilleur endroit où enfermer cette intruse.

"Ils n'ont pas dû cogiter longtemps avant d'avoir cette brillante idée, commenta moqueusement Lucky.

\- Alors, c'est vrai ? Y a une fille à bord ?" répéta l'homme, un grand sourire aux lèvres, plissant le tatouage en forme de trèfle qu'il possédait à l'arcade sourcilière.

D'autres haussèrent rapidement le ton et une véritable cacophonie se créa dans la salle à manger. Shanks mâcha son dernier bout de pomme terre et bascula en arrière, soupirant comme il en avait l'habitude :

"Qui était de garde cette nuit dans la vigie ?

\- Personne.

\- Comment ça personne ?

\- Vous nous avez dit que c'était quartier libre, patron."

Presque tous ses hommes haussèrent les épaules. Shanks vissa ses prunelles sombres sur Lucky, qui ne fit que sourire bêtement, lui confirmant sa pire crainte. Personne n'avait vu la fille embarquer sur le bateau.

"T'étais complétement soûl patron, une demoiselle a même dû te ramener à la fin de la soirée, lança Yasopp avec un clin d'œil.

Un sourire fendit les lèvres de Shanks.

"C'est vrai que c'était une bonne soirée…

\- Plus que bonne si tu mon avis, renchérit Lucky. Mais tu devrais aller voir notre p'tite intruse, elle s'est réveillée y a une heure. Ben est avec elle.

\- Ça peut attendre encore un peu."

Des flashs de sa nuit torride lui revenant en tête, Shanks reprit son ton enjoué et trinqua avec ses hommes dans la bonne humeur. Une fille naviguant sous son pavillon ne l'enchantait guère, mais il trouverait peut-être de quoi s'amuser à son retour dans sa cabine.

La soirée s'écoula joyeusement, dans les limites du raisonnable, et bientôt fut venu le temps de rencontrer cette jeune fille imprudente. Shanks quitta la salle à manger sous les railleries de ses hommes. _« Elle est un peu trop jeune patron, tu ne trouves pas ? »_ Elles avaient le don de le faire sourire, pas vexé pour un Berry de leurs insinuations malsaines. Après avoir longé le couloir, Shanks fit une entrée fracassante dans sa chambre. La porte rebondit contre le mur. Il n'accorda pas d'attention à ce qui l'entourait, sa tête tournait un peu et il interdit sa conscience de s'enflammer, car il se savait capable de déraper à tout moment. Il n'aurait pas dû boire avant de lui rendre visite. Shanks appuya le bas de ses reins contre la commode où il rangeait ses habits – et les trésors que certaines filles lui laissaient de temps à autre – et déposa sa seule main près de sa cuisse, sur le rebord du meuble.

"D'habitude ce n'est pas aussi facile."

Il offrit un clin d'œil racoleur à la créature fragile qui respirait sous ses draps. Sa voix rauque s'était languie, ne laissant aucun doute sur la nature de ses propos grivois. Les yeux globuleux de sa captive s'écarquillèrent de peur. Elle avait un regard envoûtant, doux et incroyablement sincère. Ses prunelles vertes, semblable à la couleur de l'herbe folle qui empiétait l'espace de ses palmiers sur le pont, luisaient à la lumière de la bougie posée sur la table de nuit.

"Sacré Shanks", murmura Ben, debout dans un coin de la pièce.

Shanks lui jeta un coup d'œil furtif, souriant, puis avala les derniers pas qui le séparaient de son lit. La fille se ratatina dans les draps, cachant une partie de son visage avec la couette. Shanks puait l'ail et était de toute évidence légèrement éméché. Elle ne savait pas où elle se trouvait, et même, tout était trop grand autour d'elle et rien ne la rattachait à ce monde étranger. Elle était perdue, affolée, car bien qu'elle n'ait aucun souvenir de son existence, elle savait que cet homme n'était pas net. Shanks agrippa la couverture d'un geste maladroit et tira dessus, un peu trop brutalement, pour dévoiler le visage complétement livide et effrayé qui le dévisageait.

"Du calme, je ne vais pas te faire de mal."

La voix rauque et douce de Shanks n'apaisa pas la fille. Elle tenta vainement de donner un coup de pied dans le torse du capitaine. Trop lente. Il était déjà assis au bord du lit et avait enchainé ses jambes à l'aide des draps, et tout ceci, avec une agilité déconcertante pour un homme qui n'avait qu'un seul bras.

"Elle ne se rappelle plus de rien", intervint Ben. "Je l'ai amenée ici, elle grelotait de froid sur le pont."

L'infirmerie avait été détruite par un boulet de canon égaré. La marine était très hargneuse par moment. Et personne n'avait encore pris la sage décision de la réparer. Shanks se promit d'y remédier au plus vite. Il plongea son regard d'encre dans les yeux pétillants et brusqués de la fille, songeant à l'infime possibilité qu'elle pourrait être un cadeau empoisonné.

"Pas le moindre souvenir ?" demanda-t-il subitement, d'un ton bourru.

La fille secoua la tête et chercha à se dépatouiller des draps, sans y parvenir. Elle était paniquée. Shanks râla en fermant les yeux, ne sachant que faire de cette jeune fille égarée et amnésique. C'était bien sa veine. Elle ne ferait pas long feu sur leur bateau. S'ils rencontraient en chemin la Marine ou d'autres pirates, il lui donnait zéro chance de survie avec ce corps frêle et névrosé.

"La mer est le tombeau de nombreuses vies, ma douce Baer", chuchota-t-elle tout bas, la tête baissée.

Shanks rouvrit les yeux, décochant un regard glacial à la fille, et fronça les sourcils. Avait-elle dit quelque chose ? Shanks s'impatienta.

"Pardon ?

\- La mer est le tombeau de nombreuses vies, ma douce Baer", répéta-t-elle plus clairement. "J'ai ces mots qui tournent dans ma tête en boucle, mais je ne comprends pas leur sens, tout est assez confus."

Elle avait retenu sa respiration pour débiter sa phrase avec assurance. Elle n'avait plus aucun souvenir, mais cette phrase, elle était ancrée au plus profond d'elle. Elle croyait l'entendre en ce moment, cette voix sèche qui lui murmurait à l'oreille. Shanks la dévisagea gravement :

"C'est une énigme ?"

Baer haussa les épaules timidement. Le capitaine grogna tout bas, il détestait les énigmes. Soit cette fille se fichait de lui, soit elle était sincère et complètement tarée. L'un n'empêchant pas l'autre, elle pouvait également être folle et jouer un double jeu. Shanks prit son second à part dans le coin de la pièce.

"Elle est maboule, chuchota-t-il tout bas.

\- Elle s'est cognée la tête plutôt sévèrement", contra Ben avec un demi-sourire, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. "Elle a des bleus et des blessures partout sur le corps, ce n'est pas normal. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui est arrivé avant d'atterrir ici mais ça ne doit pas être uniquement dans sa tête, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Le doc va venir l'examiner demain matin. Il n'était pas très bien aujourd'hui, tu sais, il n'aime pas quitter la terre ferme quand on reste aussi longtemps au même endroit.

\- Elle fiche la trouille avec ses gros yeux globuleux."

Il n'avait absolument rien écouté de ce que Ben lui murmurait. Shanks se retourna discrètement, lorgna la peau cireuse de Baer et grimaça en la pointant du doigt.

"On dirait un cadavre revenu d'entre les morts pour squatter mon lit !

\- Tu sais, elle t'entend, elle n'est pas sourde. Elle a juste perdu la mémoire.

\- Elle va perdre bien plus que ça si elle reste dans mon lit, rétorqua-t-il avec la voix suave qu'il usait pour faire frémir les femmes. Alors fais en sorte qu'elle quitte ma cabine le plus vite possible, et surveille-là bien, d'accord ?

\- Tu es d'ordinaire plus galant avec les demoiselles."

Le capitaine était entièrement d'accord. D'habitude, il était enchanté par la présence de la gente féminine, et même s'il s'amuserait bien à la taquiner, quelque chose le dérangeait chez elle. Il n'arrivait cependant pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui l'inquiétait. Shanks tapota l'épaule de son second et sortit de la cabine, en ignorant la fille. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver un endroit décent où passer la nuit.

* * *

"Excusez-moi, y a un truc qui sent fort par-là, j'ai l'impression que ça provient des draps… un animal mort on dirait."

Baer sourit innocemment à Ben, en désignant sa couverture de toute la sincérité et la gentillesse dont elle pouvait faire preuve. Le second, bras croisés et clope fumante dans le bec, la dévisageait distraitement.

"Ça te dérange ?

\- Oh non pas du tout", se reprit Baer maladroitement. "C'était juste comme ça, pour vous dire… pour faire la conversation."

Ben décontracta ses muscles et se détendit en imaginant la tête outrée de Shanks, lorsqu'il lui raconterait cette anecdote. Garder un œil sur Baer n'était pas aussi ennuyant et détestable qu'il l'aurait cru. Elle s'était habituée sa présence et osait lui parler, malgré la haine manifeste qu'elle vouait aux pirates. Il était intrigué que cette haine soit si forte pour qu'elle ressorte, même après sa perte de mémoire.

"Où sommes-nous exactement ? Je ne comprends pas bien ce que vous voulez de moi, en me gardant dans cette chambre… douteuse. Vous m'avez enlevée, il doit bien y avoir une raison, se crispa-t-elle.

\- Gamine, je t'ai déjà dit qu'on n'a rien à voir là-dedans.

\- Cette pièce n'a pas l'air d'être une prison, à moins que ce soit votre truc, de mettre les gens plus ou moins à l'aise et les…

\- On ne te retient pas prisonnière, s'exaspéra-t-il doucement, sans perdre son sang-froid légendaire. Et crois-moi, tu es bien mieux ici qu'en compagnie de tous ces pirates, qui attendent seulement que tu sortes de cette chambre et te trémousse pour leurs beaux yeux.

\- Y a que les pirates pour enlever les gens de la sorte", maugréa Baer, fâchée.

Le faisait-elle exprès ? Ben n'était pas quelqu'un que l'on pouvait faire tourner en bourrique. Il était malin, futé et terriblement intelligent. Elle n'était pas très douée pour cerner les gens.

"Si tu sais ça, pourquoi es-tu incapable de me dire qui tu es ?"

Ben ricana intérieurement, il lui avait couper le clapet. Enfin. Elle avait baissé les yeux, cherchait en son for intérieur, serrait les draps entre ses doigts, mais c'était peine perdue, elle n'avait aucune idée de qui elle était. _Ma douce Baer_. Peut-être était-ce elle. Après tout, elle pouvait être qui elle souhaitait, recommencer sa vie et se créer une nouvelle personnalité de toutes pièces. Mais peut-on vraiment faire impasse du passé ?

"Il y a certaines choses que je sais, que j'ai l'impression d'avoir toujours su, des choses que je vois dans ma tête et d'autres qui m'échappent totalement. Je ne me souviens vraiment pas, je n'ai aucune idée de…"

Baer nageait dans un océan d'incertitudes, s'embourbait dans des souvenirs qui n'étaient pas les siens, dans des pensées qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Toutes ces bribes étrangères la terrifiaient et elle avait l'envie pressante de s'échapper de cet enfer créer de toutes pièces par sa conscience.

"Je pense m'appeler Baer."

Elle releva les yeux, piteusement, et Ben vit qu'elle avait perdu l'étincelle qui brillait à l'intérieur de ses deux grands yeux verts. La torture de son amnésie transparaissait sous les traits crispés de son visage. Quand il plongeait son regard dans le sien, il le voyait, ce vide qui la consumait.

"Tu ne devrais pas t'en faire, ces choses-là reviennent.

\- Et si elles ne reviennent pas ?

\- Tu n'auras qu'à vivre avec.

\- Je ne peux pas vivre sans savoir qui j'étais, ce que j'ai fait avant de ma vie, c'est insensé, je ne peux pas être aussi vide ! Je n'ai aucun souvenir, rien pour pleurer ou me réjouir, je suis une coquille vide !"

Ben soupira. Personne n'avait raison, personne n'avait tort. Quoi qu'elle dise, quoi qu'elle fasse, elle ne serait plus jamais la même. Dès lors, était-il si important de courir après ce qu'elle avait perdu ?

"Certains aimeraient bien avoir cette chance, oublier toutes les monstruosités qu'ils ont faites et qu'ils regrettent. Mais on ne choisit pas ce que la vie nous réserve, on ne peut pas oublier simplement parce que l'on en a envie. Et on peut devenir fou à force de regretter nos choix."

Curieusement, Baer ne croyait pas aux secondes chances. Et le discours de Ben sonnait en ce sens, une chance d'être quelqu'un qu'elle aurait toujours voulu être dans sa vie antérieure. _Jusqu'à ce que le passé nous rattrape_. Baer se recoucha lentement sous les draps, tirant et encerclant la couverture de ses bras comme l'on se raccrocherait à une bouée de sauvetage.

"J'ai mal à la tête, se lamenta Baer, quelques larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux.

\- Et tu auras encore mal, tu as dû subir un choc violent avant qu'on te trouve."

La fille pleura en silence, ses paupières closes prises de soubresauts par instant. Pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Ben présumait que le choc avait dû être rude pour elle. A moins qu'elle jouait la comédie, qu'elle se moquait d'eux dans l'unique but d'infiltrer leur équipage. Elle semblait si sincère que c'en était suspect. Et comme Shanks, Ben savait que la Marine les talonnait.

"Nous avons dérivé à cause de la tempête, il nous faudra certainement plus de treize jours pour atteindre la prochaine île. En attendant, tu es coincée ici avec nous. »

Baer resta incroyablement stoïque, les larmes continuant de tomber et de mouiller le coussin du capitaine.

"Tu peux rester ici cette nuit, mais demain, il faudra bien que tu sortes. Ou tu risques de devoir dormir avec le capitaine."

Ben retint un léger ricanement et sortit de la cabine. Il longea le couloir, passa devant les dortoirs et la cuisine, puis s'éclipsa sur le pont. La grêle avait cessé de marteler le bateau, mais les nuages noirs ne s'étaient pas dissipés. Ils menaçaient de leurs velours orageux le Red Force, qui ne cessait d'être déporté par de grosses vagues submergeant tout sur leur passage. Ben contempla le pont désert et monta dans la vigie calmement. Il préférait rester éveillé, tant que le tempête gronderait. Qu'elle fut sa surprise en découvrant son capitaine à moitié endormi dans la vigie, recouvert de trois couvertures.

"Ah mon bon Ben, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? Je m'occupe de la vigie, va te coucher.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? rétorqua Ben.

\- Y a une nana qui dort dans mon lit, je devrais te remercier j'imagine ?"

Ben s'assit à côté de lui, sa queue de cheval reposant contre le haut du mât.

"On la déposera sur la prochaine île.

\- Oui, certainement, confirma Shanks. Les gars sont trop distraits avec une fille comme ça sur le bateau.

\- Parle pour toi."

Shanks éclata de rire.

"Elle est bien trop jeune, je ne pourrais jamais la toucher."

Ben hocha simplement de la tête et tous deux se turent, savourant la danse effroyable de l'océan. La fraîcheur que la tempête avait apportée revigorait l'âme des deux pirates. Rien n'avait plus d'importance à présent. Ils étaient tous vulnérables dans ce monde.


	2. Chapitre 2

Tadaa voilà le chapitre 2 ! L'histoire se met doucement (mais sûrement) en place :) Il n'y a pas beaucoup de Shanks/OC alors j'avais envie d'écrire sur eux, parce que ce couple c'est la vie ahah. Bref, j'espère que cette suite vous conviendra, c'est encore le début donc leurs interactions seront très limitées si vous voyez ce que j'veux dire. Merci à **_Guest_** , **_Nesple_** , **_The story of a rabbit_** pour vos reviews !

* * *

 _Chapitre 2_

* * *

Assis sur un tonneau vide, Yasopp contemplait le ciel parsemé de petits nuages blancs. Il n'y avait pas de quoi se réjouir. Ils avaient dérivé loin, même très loin. Debout à l'aube, Yasopp avait surpris Shanks à ronfler sous les palmiers, la tête enfouie dans une dizaine de couvertures. Jamais il n'avait dormi à la belle étoile, surtout si une jolie demoiselle se noyait dans ses draps et qu'il était tout à fait apte à la rejoindre. Yasopp n'imaginait pas toute la frustration qu'engendrait cette situation pour le patron. Il éclata de rire lorsque Shanks lâcha un râle plus que curieux, lascif et profond. Il devait faire un très beau rêve. Le tireur passa son chemin, mort de rire, et dénicha ce tonneau ma fois confortable sur lequel il flemmarda une partie de la matinée.

En soit, dériver n'était pas gravissime. Ils pourraient tenir plusieurs semaines, exilés sur la mer. La réserve était pleine à craquer de nourriture et d'alcool. Non, le plus étrange était ailleurs : la mer était si paisible qu'il se serait cru sur Calm Belt. Ce qui était insensé dans le Nouveau Monde.

"Ils croient tous qu'on a dérivé dans le Triangle de Florian", s'exclama Lucky, au bord des larmes.

Il s'affaissa contre le tonneau, faisant tomber Yasopp de son perchoir, et rit de bon cœur pour exorciser son anxiété. Malgré qu'il soit un pirate brave et confiant, Lucky détestait les histoires de fantômes. Cette peur était exacerbée depuis que le patron les avait conviés à une soirée plus que douteuse dans un manoir plus que flippant. Ils avaient énormément bu ce soir-là. Lucky s'était levé pour aller pisser, se perdant dans les dédales de couloirs et en était revenu une heure plus tard, en panique et suant à grosses gouttes. Il n'a jamais raconté à qui que ce soit ce qu'il avait vu dans le manoir et bien entendu, il s'était fait chambré un millier de fois par Shanks depuis.

Yasopp sourit distraitement à son compère en remontant sur son tonneau. Cette fille faisait couler beaucoup d'encre dans l'équipage et le capitaine n'avait rien fait pour les calmer. Certains l'idolâtraient déjà sans l'avoir jamais vue, d'autres avaient émis l'idée de la jeter par-dessus bord. " _Elle est maudite, elle est apparue de nul part et elle va nous faire couler avec elle_." Parfois, Yasopp se demandait si ses compagnons réfléchissaient un tant soit peu.

"Est-ce qu'ils savent au moins où se trouve le Triangle de Florian ? On n'est pourtant pas à côté de l'Archipel Sabaody.

\- Ils ont p't-être déjà oublié l'île des Hommes-Poissons et la _grosse_ prise du patron.

\- Ah ça, s'ils l'ont oubliée, ce sont de sacrés abrutis…"

La mésaventure du capitaine sur l'île des hommes-poissons était un véritable bijou parmi toutes les histoires que racontaient l'équipage. Shanks avait confondu une Sirène avec un Homme-Poisson et l'avait courtisé toute la soirée. Le calvaire de l'Homme-Poisson, repoussant Shanks à tour de bras, avait arraché l'hilarité de tout le monde.

"Et la gamine, elle est où ?

\- Elle croit qu'elle est cachée dans l'placard, rétorqua Lucky joyeusement.

\- Futée pour une gamine."

Le capitaine sifflotait à la proue du bateau, heureux d'avoir retrouvé sa précieuse cabine et son lit moelleux. Il pensait d'ailleurs y faire une sieste dans l'après-midi. Cette nuit à la belle étoile l'avait rendu morose. Même avait toutes ces couvertures, et abrité par les palmiers, il avait entendu le vent siffler toute la nuit.

"Que va faire le capitaine de cette fille ?

\- Sûrement l'abandonner sur la prochaine île. Mais doc devrait la voir quand même, tous ses bleus et ses blessures... Elle va perdre la boule si elle essaie de se rappeler ce qui s'est passé."

Yasopp siffla mollement la mouette rieuse qui volait au-dessus de leurs têtes. Elle se posa hâtivement en face de lui. Le Merlin Facteur était la preuve irréfutable qu'ils n'étaient pas prisonniers du Triangle de Florian, mais cela, Yasopp se garda bien de le dire au reste de l'équipage. C'était plus distrayant de les voir fomenter tout un tas de complots farfelus et s'ils voulaient jeter la fille dans la mer, qu'ils ne s'en privent pas. Au moins le capitaine saurait à quel point ils étaient stupides. Lucky acheta un journal avec quelques Berry et l'ouvrit à la volée.

"Le Nouveau Monde en ébullition", lit-il à haute voix. "C'est quoi ce titre de merde ?"

Le tireur se pencha nonchalamment sur le côté et posa une main sur l'épaule de Lucky. Ils avaient encore mis l'avis de recherche du capitaine sur la première page.

"Ils commencent à les appeler les quatre empereurs, tout est en train de changer. Des équipages pirates fleurissent partout, c'est le début d'une grande ère pour nous. La Marine est totalement dépassée."

* * *

Au petit matin, Baer avait toujours mal au crâne. Elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Chaque fois qu'elle parvenait à sombrer dans le sommeil, la douleur se rappelait à elle, diffuse et lancinante. Elle la rendait folle. Complètement folle.

Maintenant recluse au fond dans ce placard poussiéreux, Bear ôta sa robe et inspecta tous les bleus qui juraient sur sa peau blanchâtre. On l'avait cognée, griffée et par-dessus tout, on lui avait ôté ce qui faisait d'elle un être unique et à part entière. Sa personnalité s'était envolée, de même que ses repères. Et pire que tout, l'odeur d'œuf pourri l'avait suivie jusqu'ici, ce qui était totalement improbable compte tenu du fait qu'elle n'avait pas emporté les draps dégoûtants du capitaine. Bear dut se rendre à l'évidence que les apparences étaient trompeuses. C'était elle qui puait et non les draps du capitaine.

"T'es folle ma vieille."

L'état de sa robe était pitoyable. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'elle avait pu subir avant le « trou noir ». Et Ben n'avait pas menti, ils étaient perdus au beau milieu de nul part. Elle était bel et bien coincée sur ce bateau en compagnie de pirates. Elle n'avait pas franchement envie de les croiser, c'est pourquoi elle avait choisi de quitter la cabine aux aurores, pour être certaine qu'elle ne verrait personne. Le capitaine aurait beau avoir des draps qui sentent la fleur, elle le percevrait toujours comme imbu de lui-même, alcoolique et crade. Les préjugés ont la vie dure. Et le reste de l'équipage n'en était pas épargné.

* * *

Shanks s'était assoupi dans sa cabine et n'en émergea qu'à la tombée de la nuit. Le ciel s'était paré de ses plus beaux atouts, des milliers d'étoiles brillaient dans l'infinité de son encre bleutée où l'on dessinait les plus belles histoires. Adossé contre la porte du placard, Ben attendait que la fille sorte de sa cachette de son propre gré. Mais elle était tenace. Elle avait beau crever de faim, elle ne lâchait pas le morceau.

"Le doc a fait son boulot ?

\- Il lui aurait bien couru après avec ses aiguilles, mais pour ça, il aurait fallu qu'elle sorte.

\- Elle est toujours là-dedans ? s'étonna Shanks. Eh bien il faut croire qu'on n'est vraiment pas de bonne compagnie. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle rate, pas vrai ?"

Le sourire frivole de Shanks n'avait rien de chaste, il bavait de lubricité et c'était probablement ce sourire qui attirait toutes ces femmes vers lui. Le capitaine adorait les blagues coquines, terme employé le plus souvent par Lucky, souhaitant rendre son patron plus charmant qu'il ne l'était auprès de ses conquêtes, qui ne s'en plaignaient d'ailleurs jamais. Ben souffla une bouffée de fumée entre ses lèvres moqueuses.

"Elle ne doit pas être très à l'aise en notre présence. Tu as vu sa robe ?

\- On ne voit que ça. Si elle veut se balader les fesses à l'air, y a pas de souci, répliqua Shanks sarcastiquement.

\- Ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais parler. C'est une robe qui a dû coûter assez cher lorsqu'elle était encore présentable. Le bague qu'elle porte à l'un de ses doigts aussi.

\- Tu penses à quoi ?

\- Elle m'a l'air futée, c'est difficile à dire, mais je suis certain qu'elle n'était pas une marine.

\- Trop empotée pour être une marine. "

Ben ricana, puis ferma les paupières pour apprécier la tranquillité du bateau. L'hystérie collective s'était tarie au cours de la journée et la malédiction du triangle de Florian n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Personne n'avait balancé Baer par-dessus bord, ce qui était plutôt une bonne nouvelle. Shanks soupira comme si le poids du monde était sur ses épaules.

"Si c'que tu dis se révèle véridique, cette fille est un nid à emmerdes.

\- Probablement", concéda Ben. "On en saura plus dans les prochains jours."

* * *

De la musique enchanteresse résonnait de l'autre côté de son placard. Baer se bouchait les oreilles, car elle craignait d'être ensorcelée par leurs cris de gorets. Elle avouait volontiers que c'était totalement ridicule d'avoir des croyances aussi infondées sur eux. Les pirates tuaient, ils n'étaient pas des gourous de sorcellerie. Mais Baer était effrayée. Elles les entendaient grogner, gémir et rire par-dessus la mélodie. Des sons paraissant inhumains pour une jeune fille de son acabit. Et elle était persuadée que son aversion pour les pirates était un sentiment qu'elle gardait de son ancienne vie.

Plus le temps s'égrainait dans ce placard miteux, plus la faim remuait son ventre. Baer se pinça la lèvre inférieure, tentant en vain de réprimer le grondement sourd de son estomac. Elle devait aller chercher à manger et à boire, sinon elle verserait et l'idée que son cadavre puisse pourrir ici ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Après avoir vérifié que le couloir était désert, Baer s'extirpa du placard à contrecœur. Elle épousseta sa robe, entretenant le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait, et s'élança à corps perdu dans le couloir. La mort était à ses trousses, elle le sentait.

"Enfin sortie de ton placard."

Baer sursauta, son cri aigu étant étouffé par le rire exubérant de l'homme dissimulé dans son dos. Rapidement, elle se retourna pour l'observer, le cœur battant, et fut émerveillée par le tatouage en forme de trèfle qui était imprimé sur son arcade sourcilière.

"T'as pas l'air très sociable", remarqua-t-il, en jouant avec son poignard.

La lame acérée du couteau luisait dans les yeux exorbités de Baer. Elle recula à petits pas et percuta un torse chaud. Des bras enserrèrent sa taille fermement, un souffle enjôleur caressa sa nuque et une voix grave murmura à ses oreilles un « pas si vite » angoissant. Baer tremblait de tout son âme, ses membres devenaient mous, elle s'évanouissait petit à petit sous le coup du stress.

"Laissez-là", tonna une voix.

L'homme qui la maintenait prisonnière la relâcha aussitôt, dévoilant un sourire des plus fourbes. Le doc rattrapa Baer et prit sa température, inquiet par sa pâleur et le relâchement de ses muscles.

"Le capitaine n'en a rien à faire d'elle", lâcha-t-il crûment.

La dévotion du doc envers sa malade étonnait le pirate sadique qui avait retenu Baer contre lui. Ce n'était qu'une pauvre fille échouée, qu'ils balanceraient dans la fosse à la première occasion venue.

"C'est pas une raison pour…

\- Doc, détends-toi, on allait rien lui faire", promit celui au tatouage violet en rigolant. "Profite qu'elle soit sortie de sa souricière, tu l'aurais manquée sans nous."

Les deux pirates saluèrent leur doc et repartirent dans la salle à manger. Ils étaient imbibés d'alcool jusqu'à la moelle. Pas étonnent qu'ils s'amusent à terroriser Baer. Le doc chargea la fille sur son dos, du mieux qu'il put, et gagna l'infirmerie provisoire qu'il avait aménagée cet après-midi à côté de la réserve.

Une heure plus tard, le doc ressortit de la cabine avec quelques gouttes de sueur trempant son col roulé blanc. Il était perplexe. Ses gants en caoutchouc pendaient sous son aisselle, trop heureux d'avoir pu les ôter. Il les avait enfilés pour que Baer se détende, qu'elle comprenne qu'il était un vrai docteur, mais cette fille était une vraie tête de mule. Elle détestait les pirates, elle n'avait pas la moindre sympathie pour lui. Le doc était un personnage aimé au sein de l'équipage et certainement le plus apte à éprouver de la compassion pour elle. Mais non, cette fille était fixée sur l'idée qu'il soignait des tueurs et qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à lui décocher ne serait-ce qu'un sourire.

Maintenant débarrassé de cette plaie, le doc n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de se désaltérer avec un bon verre de saké. Il soupira en jetant ses gants en caoutchouc par terre, sous les yeux de son capitaine, qui attendait au bout du couloir.

"Tiens prend ça doc."

Shanks lui fourra un verre d'absinthe dans la main. Ce n'était pas du saké mais pourquoi pas. Il renifla délicieusement le parfum de la liberté et planta ses lèvres dans le liquide verdâtre. Puis, doc mouilla sa gorge et émit un grognement plaintif. C'était si bon.

"Patron, cette fille a subi un sacré traumatisme. Elle ne m'a pas laissé l'approcher, à chaque fois que je la touchais, elle était prise de tremblements et elle m'a même vomi dessus."

Doc grimaça de dégoût en tirant son pull blanc incrustés de taches brunes. Shanks sourit bêtement, à deux doigts d'exploser de rire.

"Ce qu'elle a subi est ancré en elle et si elle ne se souvient de rien, c'est dans son intérêt. Sa conscience l'a probablement protégée d'un choc émotionnel violent. Je n'ai pas pu examiner ses blessures, mais j'imagine que tout est lié. Vraiment patron, cette fille est un problème ambulant."

Shanks n'avait pas besoin d'en entendre plus. Il congédia le doc et entra dans la cabine. Baer ne bougea pas d'un pouce, prostrée près de l'étagère. Elle avait reconnu l'odeur typique du capitaine. Il s'agenouilla à ses pieds, en la déshabillant lentement du regard. Ce regard brûlant intimidait Baer, qui baissait les yeux honteusement. _Pauvre petite créature_ , songea Shanks. Il hésitait à rester aussi près d'elle, sa chemise blanche ne se remettrait sûrement pas d'une salve de vomi.

Durant l'heure en compagnie du doc, Bear avait bien réfléchi et elle était arrivée à la conclusion qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire sans aide. Et les seules personnes qu'elle connaissait à ce jour, c'était ces sales pirates. Conclure un pacte avec le diable devenait de plus en plus évident. Elle devait faire des sacrifices si elle tenait à découvrir la vérité. Côtoyer ces pirates serait probablement le premier d'une longue liste.

"Il m'a dit que vous alliez me déposer sur la prochaine île, murmura-t-elle fébrilement.

\- Ça sonne comme un reproche.

\- J'ai besoin d'aide", admit Baer du bout des lèvres.

Elle avait plus d'estime pour lui que pour le doc. Le jugement hasardeux de Baer amusa Shanks, car lui, il connaissait son doc et la méchanceté qu'elle employait à son encontre était totalement injustifiée. Il était doux comme un agneau, surtout avec les filles.

"La charité n'est pas mon fort, désolé.

\- Je... je veux découvrir qui j'étais.

\- Nous aurions très bien pu te jeter à la mer au lieu de t'accueillir aussi gentiment parmi nous. Ne force pas ta chance. Les pirates ne sont pas charitables, ils n'ont rien à faire des filles dans ton genre, à part peut-être les vendre comme esclave."

Une idée germa dans la tête du capitaine. Baer était peut-être une ancienne esclave. Si tel était le cas, mieux valait ne rien lui dire.

"Je vous paierai, s'emporta Baer.

\- Tu n'as pas un Berry sur toi.

\- La fille que j'étais en aura sûrement, se défendit-elle. Ou si vous voulez autre chose, quoi que ce soit, je suis prête à vous l'offrir si vous m'aidez.

\- Oh", sourit Shanks lubriquement.

Baer choisissait décidément mal ses mots. Elle avait parlé trop vite une nouvelle fois. Le regard du capitaine empli de promesses voluptueuses la fit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle balbutia, ridiculement offusquée :

"Pas.. pas ça !"

Baer ravala sa salive, soulagée, lorsque Shanks abandonna l'idée tordue qui lui trottait dans la tête. Il émit de sa voix rauque un grognement, ce qui déclencha un frisson dans la nuque de Baer. Shanks se redressa tout en continuant à la fixer. Il paraissait réellement embêté, comme s'il pesait encore le pour et le contre de la garder vivante.

"Les souvenirs peuvent être si éphémères. Ne gâche pas ta vie à courir après ceux que tu as oubliés, tu seras forcément déçue."

Baer le regardait du coin de l'œil, happée par son charme et son charisme. Il était totalement différent du pirate au sourire sadique.

"L'avenir offre toujours de belles choses. Ben a raison, profite d'être qui tu veux. Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde.

\- C'est facile à dire pour vous. Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est, d'ignorer son passé et de n'avoir rien à quoi se raccrocher. De n'avoir rien à pleurer ou regretter, parce que la vie c'est aussi faire avec ses erreurs, pour devenir meilleur.

Voyant l'air dubitatif de Shanks, elle rajouta, indignée :

"Et si quelqu'un me cherchait désespérément ?

\- Je t'aurais prévenue au moins."

Shanks sortit de la cabine en claquant la porte. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de Baer. Cette fille avait le regard le plus perturbant qu'il lui ait été donné de confronter. Elle était littéralement vide à l'intérieur. Il se demandait si cette gentille fille serait assez déterminée pour affronter tous les obstacles qui se dresseront sur son chemin.

"Qu'a dit le doc ?"

Ben était apparu, comme à chaque fois que son capitaine réclamait sa présence. Shanks le remercia de sa sollicitude d'un sourire las. Toute cette histoire le fatiguait. Cette fille était agaçante à vouloir s'entêter de la sorte, quitte à faire alliance avec des gens qu'elle détestait.

"Il dit qu'elle est maboule et qu'elle a tendance à vomir si on la touche", hasarda Shanks, en passant à côté de lui. "Ça ne change rien, on la déposera sur la prochaine île."

Ben acquiesça. La gamine était attachante et il se doutait que le capitaine réussisse à se débarrasser d'elle aussi facilement. Le destin était capricieux et d'ici-là, tout pouvait changer. Décidément, cette gamine l'intriguait beaucoup. Mine de rien, elle avait beaucoup à leur offrir sur le plan humain.


	3. Chapitre 3

Voilààà le chapitre 3 ! Un peu lourd j'avoue, mais la suite promet d'être plus joyeuse (ou pas). Merci à **_Seerafina_** , **_The story of a rabbit_** , **_Nesple_ ** pour vos reviews ! A la semaine prochaine :)

* * *

 _Chapitre 3_

* * *

L'orage grondait à nouveau dans le ciel. L'équipage s'activait à maintenir le bateau à flots, alors que Baer s'était terrée dans son placard, plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles, implorant la miséricorde de ceux qui veillaient sur elle. Mourir noyée était un véritable cauchemar, Baer avait sainte horreur de l'océan. Mais mourir seule était encore pire que tout. Elle s'était déjà retrouvée seule de son vivant, elle n'entrerait pas au royaume des morts sans que l'un de ces affreux pirates ne soit accroché à son bras. Si elle pouvait choisir, elle prendrait celui au gros ventre. C'était de loin celui qu'elle préférait. Baer l'avait croisé à midi et il lui avait souri comme si elle était la seule fille qui comptait au monde. Le cœur de Baer avait chaviré, en l'espace d'un instant, puis elle s'était résonnée. Ce n'était qu'un vulgaire pirate. Abandonnant sa mine ahurie, elle était passé à côté de lui en l'ignorant royalement.

Baer était allée chercher un bol de soupe, que le cuistot lui avait gentiment offert, sans qu'elle n'ait rien eu à lui demander. D'autres pirates assis dans la salle l'avaient regardée, gênant Baer au plus haut point, et elle s'était vite éclipsée pour échapper à ce supplice. Elle détestait cette curiosité malsaine. Décidément, s'incruster dans cet équipage pirate était encore trop dur. Elle ne supportait pas leurs regards langoureux, cette envie de la posséder qu'elle décelait dans leur comportement viril. En plus, l'odeur masculine et entêtante du capitaine ne la quittait plus. Bar avait cru plusieurs fois qu'il se tenait dans son dos, prêt à lui souffler des propos indécents au creux de l'oreille. Vraiment, elle perdait la tête dans ce placard.

Mais en cette fin d'après-midi, l'ambiance s'était nettement dégradée sur le Red Force. L'orage violent qui s'abattait sur eux angoissait Baer. Le bateau tanguait dangereusement, si bien que Baer paniquait et avait rongé le bord de son bol, écaillant la peinture qui s'était retrouvée collée sur ses dents.

"Tu ne peux pas rester ici Baer, la mer est le tombeau de nombreuses vies, tu ne peux pas mourir seule ici."

Elle avait fait son choix. Baer se jeta dans le couloir, prenant le mur d'en face de plein fouet. Elle roula jusqu'au bout du couloir sous l'impact d'une vague arrière. Le monde tournait autour d'elle, il subissait des distorsions aberrantes. Baer ricana nerveusement et rampa jusqu'à la cabine du capitaine, déserte. Elle entendait les cris déchirés des hommes sur le pont. Craintivement, elle s'élança à corps perdu dans la débandade, essayant de ne pas tomber lorsqu'elle posa le pied sur le sol détrempé du pont. Aspergée d'eau de la tête au pied, Baer contempla le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Elle le voyait à présent, l'océan qui se déchainait. L'eau noire, la mousse blanche, la sensation de fraîcheur qui fouettait sa peau. C'était beau et terrifiant, elle ressentait une sensation grisante que tout pourrait finir ici sans qu'elle n'ait de remord. Le tourbillon de vagues retournait le bateau dans tous les sens, la coque craquait mais ne cédait pas. Un remous percuta son flanc droit, faisant tomber Baer sur les fesses. Elle glissa le long de la rambarde.

"Patron, ce s'rait pas la gamine là-bas ? hurla Yasopp.

Shanks fit volte-face et découvrit avec effroi que Baer était à deux doigts de tomber dans l'eau. Elle se raccrochait piteusement au cordage noué autour de la balustrade.

"Et on me dit qu'elle n'est pas maboule, s'énerva-t-il.

\- Je vais la chercher.

\- Non Lucky, laisse-là se débrouiller, on ne pourra pas toujours être là pour la sortir du pétrin dans lequel elle a l'air de se fourrer constamment."

Lucky lança un regard surpris à Shanks, qui ne s'attarda pas et se retourna pour crier la suite de ses ordres. Il n'avait pas l'intention de l'aider, même Baer le savait. Mais elle avait espéré qu'il lui tendrait la main, juste pour cette fois, parce qu'elle était vraiment dans la panade. Son visage était éclaboussé par les vagues, elle respirait cette eau glaciale qui engorgeait ses poumons et la recrachait violemment, le tout dans une douleur abominable.

Elle savait que les pirates s'affairaient autour d'elle, ils étaient chacun conscients que cette tempête pourrait les emporter au fond de l'océan. Elle devait tenir, hors de question qu'elle meure avant ces pirates. Baer usa ses dernières forces pour faire un nœud avec la corde autour de sa taille. Personne ne lui tendrait la main, elle devait se débrouiller toute seule.

Baer se fit balloter contre la rambarde une heure durant, jusqu'à que le ciel s'éclaircisse mystérieusement en seulement quelques secondes. Des rayons de soleil filtrèrent et réchauffèrent sa peau bleutée. Elle croyait mourir, elle avait cru vu sa fin. Ce n'est que quand deux bras puissants la soulevèrent qu'elle réalisa que cette lumière n'était pas celle du paradis, mais celle du soleil qui brillait fort au-dessus de leurs têtes d'athées.

"Elle est toute fripée, commenta Yasopp tout bas.

\- Elle avait la tête dans l'océan, tu m'étonnes qu'elle ressemble à un vieux poisson pourri, railla Lucky.

\- N'empêche, elle doit avoir une bonne étoile parce que je pensais pas la revoir.

\- Le patron a une dent contre elle, tu crois ? Ça lui ressemble pas."

Yasopp haussa les épaules. Qu'est-ce qu'il en savait ? Le patron avait toujours ses raisons. Même si ses actions ne leur paraissaient pas toujours justes, c'était souvent des choix judicieux. S'il leur avait dit de ne pas aider Baer, c'était surtout pour qu'elle comprenne qu'ils n'avaient rien à faire d'elle. Ou du moins, le lui faire croire. Le capitaine se doutait que ce ne serait pas aisé de l'abandonner sur l'île de Tourtouga, elle était du genre à s'accrocher à son rocher comme une moule.

Le tireur détacha la corde nouée à la taille de la fillr pour que Lucky puisse l'emmener à l'intérieur. Avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte, la main de Shanks lui barra la route. Lucky le dévisagea curieusement.

"Elle respire encore ?

\- Oui, patron."

Shanks posa sa main sur son épaule, la tapota gentiment puis rejoignit Ben. Lucky ne saurait dire s'il se faisait du souci pour Baer ou s'il culpabilisait de ne pas l'avoir secourue. Mais ce n'était plus important. La fille était vivante, c'était à la fin, ce qu'ils retiendraient tous de cette histoire.

* * *

Baer se réveilla à la tombée de la nuit. Le doc était à son chevet. Ses lèvres étaient crispées, il ne souriait pas, mais il en avait terriblement envie. Baer soupira ; au moins il avait retenu la leçon. Elle ne voulait pas que ce doc, qui répare des tueurs, ne la prenne en pitié. Elle ne voulait pas le trouver sympathique et ne voulait surtout pas devenir son amie. Baer repoussa sa couverture, lasse, et constata qu'elle était entièrement nue.

"Je…"

Elle rougit aussitôt, cachant ses seins avec ses bras et cherchant ses habits d'un regard affolé. Le doc lui tendit un pull en tournant la tête du côté de la porte, pour lui laisser plus d'intimité. De toute façon, il l'avait vue nue avant de la recouvrir, elle n'avait plus rien à lui cacher.

"Désolé, tes habits étaient mouillés, on a dû te les enlever.

\- On ? répéta-t-elle, ahurie.

\- Oui, moi et Lucky.

\- Qui est Lucky ? s'égosilla-t-elle, en enfilant le pull bleu.

\- Celui qui t'a emmené ici, tu sais, il est un peu rondouillard..."

Le pirate qu'elle préférait. Paix à son âme, elle avait eu un peu de chance dans cette misère. Lucky n'était pas du genre à se rincer l'œil. Enfin, elle l'espérait.

Baer se mordit la joue, goûtant à son sang et à son petit goût métallique. Étrangement, ce rituel l'apaisait. Et elle avait besoin d'être apaisée.

"Bon sang, qui d'autre m'a vu nue ?

\- Personne."

Baer était soulagée mais ses joues ne désenflaient pas. Elles restaient cramoisies, Baer étant terriblement gênée par cette conversation. Le doc se racla la gorge, hocha maladroitement la tête et sortit de la pièce. Heureusement, Baer se rappelait de tout. La tempête, sa peur, la pluie diluvienne, sa chute et son visage macérant dans l'eau de l'océan.

"J'ai faim."

Des odeurs succulentes parvenaient à ses narines. Cette fois, Baer ne se pria pas. Elle trouva un petit short sur le bureau du doc qu'elle mit avec plaisir.

Baer marchait lentement, profitant d'apprécier l'ambiance chaleureuse du Red Force. La couleur du bois renforçait cette sensation plaisante de convivialité. Arrivée près de la salle à manger, les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent. Prenant son maigre courage entre deux mains, elle pénétra dans la salle. Les pirates se turent instantanément. Baer leur lança des sourires hypocrites, que certains trouvèrent adorables. Ils ne chuchotaient pas, ils la regardaient tous avec un certain intérêt.

"Salut joli p'tit ange. Viens t'assoir vers nous, on mord pas."

Celui-là, elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Ses cheveux blonds rasés à l'arrière du crâne lui donnaient une allure de baroudeur. Les compères de l'homme hochèrent frénétiquement la tête, l'invitant à leur tour à s'assoir. Baer ne pouvait décemment pas refuser, pas avec tous ces regards braqués sur elle.

"Euh.. oui pourquoi pas."

Baer s'assit à leur table, regrettant déjà de s'être comportée si gentiment avec eux. La main du baroudeur s'écrasa sur sa cuisse, provoquant un pincement sur sa peau qui résonna à ses oreilles comme une punition. Chastement, la main se baladait sur sa cuisse, parfois dans son dos, puis revenait se caler sur son genoux. Elle n'écoutait pas un traître mot de ce qu'ils baragouinaient. L'envie de mordre cette main baladeuse devenait de plus en plus forte, Baer serrait la mâchoire pour ne pas s'abandonner à cet acte barbare. Yasopp et Ben, assis un peu plus loin, observaient la scène d'un œil rieur.

"Dommage que Shanks ne voit pas ça.

\- Il est encore sur le pont ?

\- Oui, la tempête a bien amoché le bateau, les dégâts sont importants. Les gars ont colmaté les trous comme ils ont pu, ça devrait tenir jusqu'à Tourtouga."

Baer se tortillait, mal à l'aise, entre ces trois hommes baraqués. Elle jetait des regards implorants à Ben, qui se contentait de ricaner d'un air moqueur. Il ne perdait rien pour attendre.

"Il paraît que t'as perdu la mémoire ma jolie, ça doit être dur pour toi de te retrouver parmi nous", lui murmura le baroudeur.

Baer le fixa sèchement, repoussant sa main d'un geste délicat. Elle tremblait et commençait à suer de partout. Ce contact la dégoûtait, tout son corps rejetait la présence de cet homme. Il sentait affreusement mauvais comparé à l'odeur entêtante que dégageait naturellement Shanks.

"On ne touche pas, déclara-t-elle maladroitement.

\- Même si on paie?"

Le souffle graveleux du baroudeur la fit hurler. Elle avait peut-être perdu la mémoire mais elle n'était pas stupide pour autant.

"Non ! Bien sûr que non !"

Gagnant un peu de courage, elle rajouta dans son élan :

"Vous êtes vraiment comme ça, à payer ? Je pensais que vous étiez pas du genre à demander, mais plutôt à prendre, sans vous souciez de ce que ressente les…

Baer ferma la bouche rageusement. Les trois hommes riaient tellement que des larmes coulaient au coin de leurs yeux, ce qui l'énervait encore plus.

"Du calme ma jolie, on voulait pas te froisser. On a pas l'habitude d'accueillir des jeunes fille sur le bateau, on a le droit de s'amuser, non ?

\- Comme c'est marrant, grogna Baer.

\- Allez ne me dis pas que tu es si vertueuse que ça ? Je serais déçu, et je serais sûrement pas le seul à l'être, le capitaine aime bien s'amuser aussi."

Baer gonfla les joues, rouge cramoisies, cherchant à tout prix à faire taire son mépris pour ne pas rentrer dans leur petit jeu. Être mal à l'aise, être poussée dans ses retranchements, à la limite de ce qu'elle tolère juste ou non, serait dorénavant son lot quotidien. Ces pirates n'avaient rien à faire de ce qu'elle ressentait, du moment qu'elle les distrayait.

"Je hais les pirates. Je le sais que je vous déteste, je n'ai pas besoin de retrouver la mémoire pour le reconnaître."

Rien de ce qu'elle pourrait dire leur ôterait l'envie de se foutre d'elle. Le baroudeur était le plus bruyant, il lui cassait les oreilles avec son rire démoniaque.

"Ne fais pas cette tête gamine, profite de la soirée", entendit-elle de la bouche de Ben.

Baer leva les yeux au ciel, posa ses coudes sur la table et enfouit sa tête dans ses bras. Elle supporta les blagues et les rires des hommes présents durant un bon quart d'heure. Finalement, le capitaine et Lucky firent irruption dans l'ambiance survoltée de la salle à manger. Le cuisinier servit les assiettes, chacun avait une ration conséquente de nourriture. Baer put enfin goûter au dindon frit qui embaumait l'air depuis plus d'une heure et rapidement, sa nervosité s'envola. Leur cuisine était délicieuse. Même la soupe de ce midi était incroyablement goûteuse, imprégnée du parfum de différentes épices.

"On dirait que t'avais faim."

Baer fourra une énième cuisse de dindon dans sa bouche, en ignorant le baroudeur et ses acolytes. Une fois son repas englouti, elle jeta un coup d'œil à la table de Shanks. Ils mangeaient encore tous et étaient pris dans une conversation animée.

"Regarde pas le capitaine comme ça, il y peut rien.

\- Pardon ? aboya-t-elle dans un souffle.

\- Le boss ne peut pas se permettre de te garder sur ce bateau."

L'un des acolytes, plus calmes que les autres, la regardait de travers. Il n'était manifestement pas réjoui par sa présence intempestive. Comme d'autres, il était convaincu que la jeune fille ne leur apporterait que des ennuis si elle restait sur le bateau.

"Je peux me rendre utile.

\- Mais tu ne pourras pas tuer", renchérit-t-il sereinement.

Le baroudeur déposa un bras sur le dossier de la chaise de Baer. Il n'aimait pas cette fâcheuse manie qu'avait son ami à traiter les filles comme des moins que rien. Ce n'était pas un secret, il les faisait toujours fuir avec cette attitude de goujat et se plaignait toujours qu'elles étaient trop _sensibles_.

"Je n'aurais pas besoin de tuer.

\- Tu te trompes, chez les pirates, sois tu tues, sois tu meures. Il n'y a pas d'échappatoire, même pour les petites saintes dans ton genre. Toujours à faire la morale, mais adore se faire démonter la…

\- Ça suffit", le coupa le baroudeur, las.

En vivant sur un bateau pirate, Baer s'était attendue à affronter des moments difficiles. Elle ne pouvait pas lutter contre eux et leurs idéaux. Elle ne pouvait que les accepter, et faire avec.

"Pas la peine de se voiler la face, si le boss la garde au final, c'est uniquement pour se la faire en bonne et due forme."

Baer perdit leurs derniers couleurs de son visage. Le baroudeur soupira à ses côtés. Il était extrêmement ennuyé.

"Si la gamine est encore ici, c'est parce qu'elle le mérite, intervint une tierce personne.

\- Parce qu'elle s'est accrochée à une balustrade ? Laissez-moi rire !"

Ben, debout dans le dos de Baer et mains dans les poches, transperça l'homme de ses yeux noirs. Il avait entendu ses propos et s'était proposé auprès de Shanks pour résoudre le conflit naissant. Plusieurs gars hochèrent la tête en communion avec l'ami du baroudeur.

"Shanks a déjà dit que nous la déposerons sur la prochaine île, cette conversation n'a pas lieu d'être.

\- J'y croirais que lorsque je l'aurais vu de mes propres yeux.

\- L'écoute pas p'tit ange, c'est un frustré", glissa le baroudeur à Baer.

Sa voix plus douce et son attitude la rassurèrent. Ben alluma une cigarette, observa une dernière fois l'homme et sortit dans la salle à manger dans l'espoir de trouver un peu de calme ailleurs. Baer se leva gracieusement, remercia le baroudeur d'un petit sourire étranglé et suivit Ben.

"Je suis peut-être un boulet en fin de compte, lui dit-elle lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant l'infirmerie improvisée.

\- Ce n'est pas contre toi, il est toujours comme ça. Et la plupart des gars sont contents que tu sois là. Tu ne le remarques pas parce que tu es trop préoccupée par ce qui t'échappe."

Ben était il en train de la réconforter ? Non, Baer devait se tromper sur ses intentions.

"Je ne vous aime pas, mais je voudrais vous laisser le bénéfice du doute. Si je suis ici, je me dis qu'il y a une raison. Je me dis qu'avec le temps, je pourrais sûrement vous apprécier, tous. Je trouverais le moyen si vous m'en laisser l'occasion."

Ben savait pertinemment qu'elle lui racontait ce charabia parce qu'elle était effrayée de ce qui l'attendait quand elle se retrouverait enfin livrée à elle-même.

"Tu ne sais pas ce qui t'attend sur l'île, tu t'y plairas peut-être."

Baer ravala sa fierté et confia péniblement à Ben :

"Le monde me fait peur.

\- Il te fera encore plus peur à nos côtés. Tu le dis toi-même, tu ne nous aimes pas. Pourquoi t'entêter ?"

Baer baissa les yeux. Elle n'avait pas prétexte pour rester. C'est vrai, elle n'avait rien à faire dans un équipage pirate.

"Il n'avait pas tort tout à l'heure. Il n'y a que la mort qui t'attend ici.

\- Et vous ne voulez pas en avoir la responsabilité, d'accord, j'ai compris. Je vais aller au lit."

Elle referma rapidement la porte derrière elle, la claquant au nez de Ben. De grosses larmes tombaient sur son pull, elle était tellement triste de ce que la vie avait fait d'elle. Elle suppliait des pirates qui ne voulaient pas d'elle, elle était aussi vide et sans intérêt qu'une limace des mers. Baer sécha vite ses larmes et s'engouffra dans ses draps, plus seule que jamais. Cette sensation de perte l'oppressait. Le vide dans son cœur ne pourrait jamais être comblé, qu'importe le temps qui passe. Baer mordit son oreille dans l'espoir de la faire disparaître, et en cet instant, elle se promit de prouver qu'elle avait bel et bien sa place dans ce monde.

* * *

A son réveil, Baer était sortie sur le pont pour prendre l'air. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, qui se révéla vrai en seulement quelques secondes, quand elle porta son regard sur l'horizon. _Voilà, le voyage touche à sa fin_.

"Patron, île en vue !"

Shanks bouscula Yasopp pour se ruer à la balustrade et se dressa fièrement pour apercevoir l'île. Bizarrement, Baer avait mal à la poitrine, comme si elle se séparait d'un être cher. _Ce sont des tueurs, Baer,_ se résonna-t-elle en pressant sa main sur son cœur _. Ils n'ont rien à faire de toi, et toi non plus tu n'as rien à faire d'eux_. Mais malgré tout, ils étaient les seules personnes qu'elle connaissaient et sans eux, elle était littéralement perdue. Que fera-t-elle une fois sur cette île ? Offrir ses services dans un restaurant, dans un commerce ? Baer n'en avait mystérieusement aucune envie.

"Ce n'est pas Tourtouga, se plaignit alors Shanks.

\- Non, visiblement pas. Il est possible que cette île n'ait pas de champ électromagnétique, c'est pour ça que nous ne l'avons pas repérée avant.

Ben observait l'île d'un œil sceptique. Ce n'était pas Tourtouga, ni l'une des îles qu'ils avaient déjà visitées par le passé. Elle dégageait une aura contradictoire de sérénité et de malaise.

"On n'est jamais allé là-bas, je m'en souviendrais si c'était le cas.

\- Je croyais que vous connaissiez toutes les îles."

Ils se retournèrent tous sur Baer alors qu'elle affichait un sourire d'ange. Elle tentait de faire bonne figure et de ne pas s'apitoyer sur son sort. Les dés étaient déjà jetés. Baer se plaça à côté de Lucky, passablement gênée en se remémorant qu'il l'avait vu toute nue. Devait-elle éclaircir le malentendu ? Elle oublia pour le moment cet incident et se concentra sur l'endroit qui serait désormais sa nouvelle maison.

"On dirait que le Nouveau Monde nous réserve encore des surprises", s'enthousiasma Yasopp.

Baer ne partageait pas son point de vue. Après réflexion, elle préférait s'apitoyer sur son sort plutôt que de débarquer sur ce maudit bout de terre.

"Ça ressemble à une île fantôme", marmonna Baer, déçue de finir dans un endroit pareil.

Elle regardait la terre presque rouge et les arbres au feuillage noir qui se dressaient sur l'entièreté l'île. C'était encore le matin, mais plus ils s'approchaient de l'île, plus le ciel prenait des tons sombres et rouge orangés, pareil au coucher du soleil. Elle en avait des sueurs froides, et elle n'était pas la seule. Lucky fixait cette île hostile des mêmes yeux exorbités qu'elle. Baer pressa la rambarde contre sa poitrine, essayant vainement de la voir d'un peu plus près. Décidément, l'aventure était beaucoup plus effrayante qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé, au fond de son placard.


	4. Chapitre 4

Yohou, je l'ai écrit à la vitesse d'un escargot j'avoue ! Merciii à **_The story of a rabbit_** , _**Lili**_ (la suite est enfin là, toute chaude !) et _**Shamliu**_ pour vos reviews :) J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, je vais pas mentir, on ne voit presque pas Shanks mais moi je le trouve très sympa quand même ce chapitre ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Chapitre 4_

* * *

Baer observait d'un mauvais œil le sable rouge de la plage. Elle s'était accroupie et caressait distraitement ces gros grains carmin semblables à des cristaux de sel plongés dans un bain de sang. Abrasifs et glacés, ils lui écorchaient la paume de la main et induisaient une brûlure qui lui était étrangement familière. Le crépitement du fer chaud sur la peau sonnait à ses oreilles comme une mélodie singulière et entêtante. _"La fin n'est pas une fatalité."_ Baer se retourna hâtivement, certaine d'avoir entendu un chuchotement dans son dos, mais il n'y avait personne d'autre sur la plage. Les pirates étaient encore à l'intérieur du Red Force.

Curieusement, ils n'étaient pas encore descendus de leur tour dorée. Baer se redressa en frottant ses mains pour ôter toute trace de sable. Cette île ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Ces grands pins et chênes aux feuilles noires, dansant sous le joug de la brise, renforçaient cette image oppressante qui collait parfaitement bien à l'ambiance lugubre du coin. Un peu plus loin sur la plage, deux grands poteaux recouverts de plumes noires, collées grossièrement avec de la sève, portaient une banderole tâchée d'un « bienvenue » écrit avec cette même sève.

"Tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer ici", ricana un des membres de l'équipage, en passant à côté d'elle.

Baer s'étrangla avec sa salive. Elle s'apprêtait à s'effondrer dans le sable quand elle sentit la chaleur de cette main lourde qui s'était abattue calmement sur son épaule.

"Détends-toi, profite de cette belle journée.

\- Facile à dire pour vous. Vous ne finirez pas votre misérable existence ici.

\- Tu pourras toujours trouver un homme prêt à t'emmener à l'autre bout de Grand Line. Je suis sûr qu'il y en aura beaucoup, si tu leur fais un joli sourire et que tu ne tires pas la gueule comme maintenant."

Ben avait les mots justes, comme à chaque fois qu'ils avaient discuté ensemble. Elle le respectait dans une certaine mesure, même s'il était un pirate. Baer pourrait partir d'ici sans eux mais elle n'était pas certaine d'en avoir le cran nécessaire. Pourrait-elle faire confiance à quelqu'un d'autre ? Elle savait que ces pirates ne lui feraient pas de mal, mais pourrait-elle en dire de même des autres hommes qu'elle rencontrerait ?

Shanks descendit la passerelle du Red Force et offrit un sourire rayonnant à Baer. Elle fit mine de l'ignorer, leur tournant le dos à tous les deux, et observa le chemin qui traversait la forêt. La potence se trouvait sûrement à l'autre bout.

"Allons, jeune fille, ne reste pas plantée là, s'exclama Shanks.

\- Et si je m'attache à la coque du bateau, je pourrais repartir avec vous jusqu'à Tourtouga ? rétorqua-t-elle avec espoir.

\- Tiens, prends ça."

Shanks lui ouvrit la main, ses doigts effleurant les siens, et y déposa une bourse remplie de Berry. D'où sortait-il tout cet argent ? Avait-il un coffre rempli d'or gardé par un squelette défraîchi ? Baer secoua la tête avec véhémence.

"Je ne veux pas de votre argent.

\- Ne fais pas l'ingrate, c'est un cadeau.

\- C'est vous qui êtes ingrats à ne pas vouloir me garder plus longtemps parmi vous."

Shanks soupira, l'entêtement de Baer était fatiguant. Il jeta un regard blasé à Ben et ensemble, ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt pour gagner un semblant de civilisation. Prostrée sur la plage, Baer fourra la bourse de Berry dans sa poche à contrecœur et se décida à les suivre lorsque Yasopp la héla depuis la banderole « bienvenue ».

* * *

Un village était niché au creux d'une carrière, où quelques très vieilles usines relâchaient de la fumée grisâtre par vagues. A l'entrée de ce village, Baer vit un poteau orné de plumes noires semblable à celui de la plage, mais celui-ci exposait un drapeau pirate à sa pointe. D'ailleurs, Yasopp s'était arrêté pour le contempler et semblait presque contrarié, ses sourcils s'étant froncés inexplicablement. Baer le trouvait incroyablement moche comparé à celui qui flottait au-dessus de la vigie du Red Force.

"C'est embêtant", soupira Yasopp en reprenant son chemin comme si de rien n'était.

Baer suivit le pirate des yeux, puis reporta son attention sur le drapeau. Elle l'imprima soigneusement dans sa mémoire, afin qu'elle soit sûre de le reconnaître la prochaine fois. S'il y avait une prochaine fois. Se connaître soi-même était une chose, apprendre à connaître les autres en était une autre. Elle avait encore tant à faire pour retrouver ce qu'elle avait perdu.

Baer se dépêcha de rattraper Yasopp au pas de course, surprenant des regards suspicieux et intéressés de la part des passants. Le pirate se pavanait mains dans les poches au milieu de la place du village, cherchant un endroit sympa où se désaltérer. La chaleur était suffocante par ici.

Ne sachant que faire, Baer entra en sa compagnie dans une auberge, butant dans le dos de Yasopp quand il trouva une table coquette où s'assoir. Sa tête rebondit mollement contre ses omoplates, produisant un son comique et gênant. Elle se dépêcha de poser ses fesses sur la chaise, grognant des insultes sans queue ni tête, que Yasopp ne comprenait pas. Il croisa les bras et se pencha par-dessus la table.

"Y a pire comme endroit.

\- Vous rigolez ? Il fait tellement chaud que je transpire même des doigts de pieds. Et on ne parle même pas de cette ambiance lugubre, de ces gens bizarres qui me dévisagent et de cet horrible drapeau pirate qui fait office de bonjour morbide à l'entrée du village.

\- Je suis sûr que tu étais une vraie rabat-joie avant de te prendre un coup sur la tête."

Baer lui fourra un coup de pied par-dessous la table mais il ne bougea pas d'un poil. Il était même amusé de la voir s'énerver aussi bêtement. Les jeunes gens comme elle sortaient si facilement de leurs gonds.

"Je peux vous servir quelque chose ?" leur demanda la serveuse gentiment.

Yasopp lui sourit de cette manière théâtrale avec laquelle il emballait les femmes, s'attirant les rires étouffés de Baer. Elle était atterrée qu'un pirate de sa trempe ose séduire une serveuse de cette façon. Certes, elle ne connaissait absolument rien à la séduction, mais elle doutait que ce clin d'œil gênant ait enflammé le cœur de cette femme aux longs cheveux blonds.

"Une bière volontiers.

\- Et moi un seau pour vomir", marmonna Baer, incapable de retenir son rire.

La serveuse hocha la tête mollement et retourna derrière son comptoir. Elle avait l'air d'avoir la tête dans les nuages.

"Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire la gamine ?"

Yasopp s'était affalé sur sa chaise et la fixait maintenant attentivement.

"C'est ridicule", s'époumona-t-elle, en imitant son regard de braise.

Le sourcil de Yasopp tressauta.

"C'est une gamine vierge qui me dit ça ?

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir là-dedans ?" lui cracha-t-elle au nez. "Ma fois, vous êtes vieux et plus dans le coup, ne me mêlez pas à ça.

\- Tu vas voir si je suis plus dans le coup."

La serveuse revenait avec un plateau, sur lequel elle avait posé une chope de bière et un seau. Avaient-ils commandé du champagne ?

"Votre seau pour vomir."

Baer ferma la bouche. La serveuse ne rigolait pas, n'avait usé ni de l'ironie, ni de la moquerie. Yasopp lui-même était abasourdi par cette extraterrestre dont le visage neutre frôlait l'inhumanité.

"Votre bière."

Yasopp attrapa sa main mais elle ne lui octroya aucun regard. Il abandonna sans tarder toutes tentatives de séduction. Cette femme était dingue.

"Veuillez me lâcher.

\- Est-ce que vous recherchez une autre serveuse par hasard ?"

Cette fois-ci, elle baissa lentement les yeux sur lui. Son regard était vide de sens mais son intérêt, lui, était réel et palpable.

"Elle ?" questionna-t-elle finalement en désignant Baer du menton.

Yasopp acquiesça et relâcha son poignet.

"Si elle accepte de travailler pour notre protectrice, il y aura toujours une place pour elle dans notre communauté.

\- Votre protectrice ? répéta Baer.

\- Big Mom."

La serveuse tourna les talons mais Baer ne rata rien de l'expression crispée de Yasopp. Cette affaire ne sentait pas bon. Elle se rapprocha de lui en sautillant avec sa chaise.

"C'est qui celle-là ? Vous la connaissez ?

\- Cette île est sous sa protection.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de travailler pour quelqu'un que je ne connais pas.

\- Tu n'as pas le choix.

\- Si vous me laissiez repartir avec vous, je pourrais voir ce qu'est Tourtouga et je suis sûre que je me plairais bien là-bas.

\- Tu essaies de m'embobiner.

\- Alors dîtes-moi au moins qui est cette Big Mom !

\- C'est une pirate très influente sur le Nouveau Monde, tu ne devrais pas t'en faire une ennemie.

\- Une pirate ? Mais je ne veux pas travailler pour un pirate !"

Yasopp soupira. Il n'aimait pas cette idée non plus. Mais le capitaine ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision. Il prit une gorgée de sa bière et la recracha aussi sec sur la table. Elle avait un goût infect et des morceaux à la fois mous et croquants stagnaient à l'intérieur. Baer croisa les jambes gracieusement, effleurant la sienne au passage pour attirer son attention, un sourire diabolique aux lèvres.

"Y a des bonbons dans votre bière."

Très curieux. Baer remarquait que les bonbons occupaient une place de choix sur le comptoir, où des dizaines de paniers remplis de sucreries se succédaient à la file indienne. Yasopp repoussa sa bière d'un air dégoûté.

"Nous allons repartir très vite, avant ce soir, le temps de réparer sommairement le bateau.

\- J'imagine que vous n'allez pas changer d'avis.

\- Ce n'est pas si terrible, les gens ont l'air de bien vivre ici.

\- Alors pourquoi repartir aussi vite ?

\- Nous ne pouvons pas rester.

\- A cause de cette Big Mom ?

\- Tu es trop perspicace pour une gamine."

Baer retint un sourire peiné quand il se leva en lui souhaitant bonne chance. Il sortit de l'auberge sans se retourner. Elle était dorénavant seule. Baer n'avait pour l'instant qu'une envie dévastatrice de pleurer. Travailler pour un pirate, être l'esclave de cette Big Mom n'était pas tolérable. Baer rumina dans son coin durant une bonne heure. Finalement, la serveuse était revenue à la charge et lui avait proposé de lui montrer le travail honnête qu'elle effectuerait au sein de l'usine de bonbons du village.

"Pourquoi des bonbons ?" demanda Baer, accablée par les effluves blanchâtres des cuves où était malaxé le sucre.

Elle avait observé les employés de l'usine et aucun d'entre eux ne lui avait décroché un sourire. Ils étaient épuisés, mornes et malades.

"Big Mom adore les bonbons.

\- Je ne la connais pas très bien vous savez.

\- Nous sommes un petit village. Bien que nous soyons dur à débusquer, la protection qu'elle nous offre est une bénédiction. Il y a juste un prix à payer à celle-ci. Et nous nous en accommodons volontiers.

\- Tous ces bonbons, ils sont faits pour elle ?

\- Évidemment."

Baer grimaça en imaginant sa vie au sein de cette communauté vouée à l'esclavagisme. Qui pourrait rêver d'un destin pareil ?

"Nous les confectionnons avec la sève de nos arbres. C'est pour ça qu'ils sont uniques et qu'elle en raffole.

\- Et elle vient ici de temps en temps ?

\- Jamais, mais parfois, quand nous n'avons pas assez de bonbons à lui donner, un de ses commandants vient nous rendre visite.

\- En quel honneur ?

\- Nous apporter la tête de l'un de nos proches dans un paquet."

La mâchoire de Baer se décrocha. La serveuse avait parlé d'un ton si calme et froid. Elle semblait n'avoir aucun sentiment.

"Et vous vous contentez de ça ?

\- Il y a toujours un prix à payer à la procrastination. Toujours plus de bonbons est notre devise. Si nous n'y arrivons pas, c'est que nous n'avons pas assez œuvré pour.

\- C'est de la folie", murmura Baer.

La serveuse se retourna sur elle vivement.

"Big Mom sera ravie de savoir qu'un nouvel élément a rejoint ses rangs, surtout si celui-ci est amené en personne par Shanks le Roux."

Qu'est-ce que ce maudit capitaine venait fabriquer dans toute cette histoire de malade ? Baer se mordillait nerveusement les lèvres.

"Attendez, je ne sais pas faire la cuisine. Et encore moins les bonbons. Vous auriez pas un autre travail à me confier ? Comme les livraisons de ces bonbons ?

\- Non.

\- Je risque de repartir avec eux si vous persistez à refuser.

\- Ils ne veulent pas de toi."

Comment l'avait-elle su ? Baer avait épuisé toutes ses chances d'avoir un travail décent dans ce village de tarés.

"Viens, allons faire un tour aux bains.

\- Il ne fait pas trop chaud pour ça ?"

Elle transpirait à foison sous son pull bleu mais le retirer serait encore plus pénible. Son corps était recouvert de bleus et la douleur était toujours là. Montrer à cette folle ses marques de faiblesses n'arrangerait en rien ses affaires.

* * *

En fin de journée, Baer s'était vue forcée d'aller aux bains avec la sorcière à son plus grand désespoir. Sa promenade au cœur du village et les livres qu'elle avait pu lire à la bibliothèque lui étaient restés en travers de la gorge. La forêt noire était réputée autrefois pour la mort douce qu'elle offrait aux malades agonisants. Ils venaient mourir ici et étaient généralement enduits de sève, puis brûlés sur la corniche qui devait se trouver derrière la carrière où les usines de bonbons carburaient.

"On dit que la sève de nos arbres a des propriétés curatives miraculeuses", lui avait confié le responsable de la bibliothèque.

Baer avait déniché dans les archives de nombreux textes et contes sur la forêt mais une partie de l'histoire avait été rayée. Rien ne mentionnait le siècle oublié. Baer avait hésité à fouiller plus assidûment les étals de la bibliothèque. Elle savait cependant qu'elle ne trouverait pas ce qu'elle cherchait.

"Il y a dû avoir beaucoup de gens qui ont tenté de vous la voler. J'imagine qu'il y a un paquet d'or à se faire avec cette sève, supposa Baer, avec une innocence feinte digne d'une comédienne couronnée.

\- A vrai dire, vous et Big Mom êtes les seuls étrangers à avoir posé le pied sur cette île, et ce depuis que je m'en souvienne. La Marine ne vient jamais ici, les civils non plus. Nous vivions en autarcie jusqu'à neuf siècles en arrière."

Big Mom avait dû découvrir le marché lucratif qu'elle pourrait tirer de cette sève, et pourtant, elle se cantonnait à l'utiliser pour fabriquer des bonbons. Baer ne la trouvait pas très futée.

"Pourquoi avoir accepté la protection de cette pirate ?

\- Nous ne pouvions pas refuser.

\- On a toujours le choix.

\- Ce n'était pas une proposition honnête, elle est une pirate. Si nous ne faisions pas de bonbons pour elle, elle nous aurait tué. Les uns après les autres. Et si elle était parvenue à trouver l'île, d'autres y arriveraient à leur tour. Nous n'avions pas le choix. Mon fils est mort quand il a voulu s'opposer à l'un des commandants qui viennent ramasser les bonbons chaque mois."

Baer avait baissé les yeux, peinée et incrédule. Elle n'avait pas saisi toute la monstruosité que pouvait revêtir un pirate. L'équipage de Shanks était-il aussi cruel que cette Big Mom ?

"On raconte maintenant qu'elle fait partie des quatre Empereurs qui règnent sur le Nouveau Monde. On ne peut pas y échapper."

Des Empereurs pirates ? Baer eut des sueurs froides. Si elle restait ici, à confectionner des bonbons, elle finirait comme tous ces pauvres gens qui se traînaient dans le village. Elle avait remercié le vieil homme d'un sourire sincère et était retournée à l'auberge, un mauvais pressentiment bouillonnant dans ses veines. Les pirates avaient déserté le village, ils étaient déjà repartis aux dires des habitants, après avoir réparé sommairement leur bateau. Baer en avait le cœur lourd, ils n'étaient même pas venus lui dire au revoir.

La sorcière blonde l'attendait patiemment à l'auberge. Elle lui fournit son uniforme pour travailler à l'usine, lui loua une chambre à prix modique et bien sûr, elle l'obligea à venir aux bains. Baer broyait du noir et n'avait plus la force de refuser quoi que ce soit. Cette Big Mom l'effrayait tellement, un être aussi inhumain aurait dû être arrêté par la Marine. Au lieu de ça, elle sévissait sur les mers sans aucun scrupule. Baer serra les poings de haine, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait mal aux doigts et ne rigole de sa faiblesse. Décidément, elle était la dernière personne qui pourrait changer les choses ici.

* * *

Une fois dénudée, Baer plongea dans le bassin hâtivement et immergea son nez dans l'eau chaude. Ses yeux scrutaient attentivement ceux de la sorcière ; l'éclat gracieux qui les animait émerveillait Baer, qui ne connaissait que trop bien les dessous d'un tel regard. Bien qu'elle cherche à cacher sa souffrance derrière cette grâce et cette indifférence, son mal-être éclatait au nez de tous ceux qui savaient gratter sous la surface. Les apparences étaient toujours trompeuses. Certaines personnes étaient douées pour deviner ce que les autres ressentaient, les secrets enfouis de leur cœur, s'en servant comme monnaie de chantage ou d'arme immorale, dans l'unique but de détruire l'âme des ceux qui n'étaient pas digne de respirer le même air qu'eux. Soumettre les autres. Cette sensation de puissance et d'orgueil emplissait la bouche de Baer d'un goût âcre et amer. Elle ne savait pas exactement pourquoi elle ressentait ce genre de sentiments, tout était voilé par un draps trompeur de souvenirs qui n'étaient pas les siens. Son subconscient lui mentait chaque jour, et chaque jour elle se mentait à elle-même.

Accaparée par ses pensées, Baer n'avait pas vu que la sorcière avait cessé de sourire subitement. Celle-ci apposa sa main sur le front de Baer, qui éclaboussa sa tête et celle de la sorcière pour échapper à ce contact en reculant contre le bord du bassin.

"Je sais ce qui t'est arrivé", murmura-t-elle sombrement.

Baer resta interdite quelques secondes, acculée contre la pierre froide du rebord. Sa mine d'animal effarouché aurait sûrement fait hurler de rire l'équipage tout entier. Elle se surprit à regretter leur compagnie, beaucoup plus chaleureuse et guillerette que celle de la serveuse. Au moins, ils avaient la joie de vivre.

"Ça m'étonnerait", cracha Baer en retour, "personne ne le sait et en tout cas pas vous.

\- Toi-même tu le sais mais tu refuses de voir la vérité comme elle est et non comme tu voudrais qu'elle le soit.

\- Et que voyez-vous alors ?" articula Baer d'un ton franchement sardonique.

Mais de quoi se mêlait-elle celle-là ? Elle regrettait encore plus Lucky, Ben et Yasopp. L'air sérieux de la sorcière l'angoissait. Elle préférait qu'on se moque d'elle plutôt que l'on sonde son âme d'une façon si dérangeante.

"Je vois un oiseau, il est majestueux... et il est en feu."

Baer s'apprêtait à lui demander des précisions sur ce prétendu oiseau lorsque deux grands bras musclés l'attrapèrent sous les aisselles et la hissèrent hors de l'eau avec une rapidité déconcertante.

"On y va."

Baer écarquilla les yeux, son petit cœur fragile battant à l'unisson avec celui de Ben, écrasée comme une mouche contre son torse. Il avait eu la décence de prendre un linge avec lui, posé sur son épaule, qu'elle saisit immédiatement pour l'enrouler du mieux qu'elle put autour de son corps balafré. Elle n'aurait bientôt plus rien à cacher à cet équipage s'ils malmenaient autant sa pudeur.

"Tu n'as… pas le droit de-de venir ici", s'indigna Baer en bégayant, les joues rouges de honte.

En réalité, elle était tellement heureuse de le revoir. Baer était certaine qu'à la seconde où ils avaient quitté l'île, elle ne les aurait jamais plus revu. Le bonheur emplissait chaque pore de sa peau et elle eut la chair de poule d'excitation.

"Tu ne vas pas t'en plaindre, non ? Tu n'es jamais contente."

La sorcière, peu gênée d'être en tenue d'Eve, sortit de l'eau et sauta sauvagement sur le dos à Ben, lui plantant ses dents dans le cou. Surpris, il lâcha Baer par terr, qui s'écrasa la tête la première contre un petit caillou. Du sang dégoulina de son nez et elle gémit de douleur en pressant sa main dessus pour stopper la petite hémorragie. Ben avait de son côté repoussé la sorcière d'un coup de coude dans les côtes et la surplombait de toute sa hauteur, ses pieds de part et d'autre de sa taille.

"Elle est complètement malade", railla Baer.

Ben ne fit aucun commentaire. Il vérifia qu'elle soit bien sonnée en tapotant sa joue, puis se retourna vers Baer, allongée par terre les mains pleines de sang. L'absurdité de la situation le dépita. Comment avait-elle pu se faire mal en tombant de moins de deux mètres de haut ?

"Va t'habiller et dépêche-toi."

C'était sa chance. Baer se releva rapidement et coura récupérer ses vêtements, les enfilant le plus vite possible. Elle fut dehors en un éclair, le nez tordu certes, mais libre de ses mouvements. Ben lui choppa le bras et la traîna dans les ruelles sombres en veillant à ne croiser personne. Il lui ordonna de sa taire quand elle lui souffla qu'elle pouvait marcher toute seule et qu'elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il lui tienne le bras comme à une enfant.

"La dernière fois que je t'ai lâchée, tu t'es retrouvée avec le nez pissant le sang. Alors ne fais pas la maligne.

\- J'ai été surprise, ce n'était pas pareille !

\- Ah."

Ben obtempéra et Baer fut ravie de récupérer son bras, avant qu'elle ne se prenne un muret de plein fouet dans les genoux. Elle aurait dû voir clair dans son jeu.

"Aie ! Tu l'as fait exprès, espèce de brute !

\- Tu voulais que je te lâche."

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour hurler mais il la referma aussitôt en poussant sa mâchoire vers le vers haut, le pouce s'assurant que ses lèvres restent gentiment closes.

"Chut. Tu fais trop de bruits."

Baer chassa sa main avec agacement, bien qu'il ait un touché plus qu'agréable.

"Où est-ce qu'on va ? Vous avez changé d'avis ? Je croyais que vous étiez partis.

\- Ils sont partis.

\- Mais pourquoi…"

Ben plaqua Baer contre lui et enfouit la tête de la jeune fille dans son cou. Elle protesta mais elle entendit soudainement des bruits de pas précipités et des voix affolées dans la rue adjacente. Des dizaines de torches éclairèrent les maisons aux alentours. Baer crut reconnaître la voix du bibliothécaire dans ce raffut.

"Elle est déjà en route, il faut absolument retrouver cette petite garce !

\- Je croyais qu'ils étaient partis !

\- Ils le sont, je les ai vus quitter l'île, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe !"

Les voix se turent rapidement et le feu cessa de faire danser les ombres. Baer comprit qu'ils couraient en direction des bains. Était-ce elle la garce qu'ils recherchaient ? Son cœur se noircit de ressentiment à l'égard de ce bibliothécaire véreux qui profitait qu'elle ait le dos tourné pour l'insulter.

"On dirait qu'il te cherche, tout ce succès en seulement une journée, se moqua Ben en allumant une cigarette.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment du fumer ! Pourquoi ils me cherchent ? Je veux pas finir en brochette", dramatisa-t-elle.

Ben lui souffla une bouffée de fumée dans le visage pour la calmer.

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi il te cherche, gamine.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ici si les autres sont partis ?

\- Ils vont revenir me chercher, mais il faut qu'on longe la plage du côté est.

\- Je comprends pas."

Baer le fixait sérieusement dans les yeux, même si elle ne les voyait pas distinctement dans le noir. Pourquoi Ben était ici et les autres non ? Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas les agissements de ces pirates.

"De toute évidence, je ne pouvais pas te laisser ici.

\- Aurais-tu un cœur ? s'étonna-t-elle cyniquement.

\- Je me demande bien pourquoi ils sont si intéressés par toi surtout."

D'autres villageois passèrent dans la rue d'à côté, c'était la cohue.

"Heureusement qu'ils sont empotés comme toi."

Si ces villageois avaient été capables de se battre, la tâche aurait été beaucoup plus ardue. Il n'avait pas envie de faire un remue-ménage sur l'une des îles de Big Mom. S'enfuir discrètement était primordial.

"On n'est pas tous des grosses brutes."

Le pirate l'ignora, prenant une avance conséquente sur elle lorsqu'ils pénètrèrent dans la forêt. Ensuite, ils longèrent la plage pendant une heure pile. Ben suivit des traces de pas fraîches dans le sable carmin et dénicha une barque cachée dans le feuillage épais des arbres, en bordure de forêt.

"Comment ?

\- C'est moi qui l'ait cachée ici."

Elle l'observa traîner la barque sur la plage, pour la remettre à flots sur l'océan. Une fois sur l'eau frétillante de l'océan, Ben sauta dedans.

"Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

\- Alors c'est toi l'homme auquel j'ai souri et qui m'enlève loin de cette île pourrie ?" demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire exacerbé aux lèvres.

Ben fut encore plus dépité. Baer trempa ses pieds dans l'eau, et aidée par le pirate, elle monta dans la chaloupe. Il prit les rames en main et commença à faire rouler ses muscles saillants en gigotant les deux bouts de bois d'avant en arrière. Baer plongea son regard sur l'horizon, cette même sensation grisante de liberté qu'elle avait ressenti face à la tempête au creux de son ventre. Elle souffla de soulagement. Peut-être avait-elle une bonne étoile qui veillait sur elle. Elle se complaignit dans ce bonheur quelques secondes mais finalement, elle remarqua que quelque chose clochait.

"Je ne vois pas votre bateau.

\- Qu'elle vivacité d'esprit.

\- Mais on ne peut pas se promener sur une mer du Nouveau Monde en chaloupe !

\- C'est romantique pourtant, tu devrais aimer.

Le sourcil de Baer tressauta. Elle oublia cette pique et demanda nerveusement :

"Ils vont revenir n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je l'espère. En attendant, j'ai quelques poissons en réserve et une petite poêle, au cas où nous devrions nous rendre à Tourtouga pas nos propres moyens.

\- En chaloupe ?" répéta-t-elle figée.

Ben lui sourit moqueusement.

"Je ne t'ai pas obligée à me suivre, tu aurais très bien pu rester sur cette île si ça te chantait.

\- Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?

\- Je n'avais pas envie d'être responsable de ton trépas et comme je te l'ai dit, je suis curieux de savoir pourquoi ils s'intéressaient à toi.

\- Mon trépas ?

\- Tu n'aurais pas tenu dix minutes dans cette usine."

Elle s'abstint de lui demander comment il était au courant. Sûrement Yasopp. Baer souffla une bouffée de tristesse.

"C'est terrible la façon dont ces gens travaillent et se tuent à la tâche. Cette Big Mom doit être effroyable."

Ben garda le silence, ses paupières closes.

"Le vieux bibliothécaire m'a même parlé qu'elle appartiendrait à des Empereurs pirates qui sont maîtres ici, dans le Nouveau Monde. J'espère ne jamais les croiser de ma vie."

Il faillit sourire, mais mieux valait ne pas lui dire la vérité tout de suite.

"Et si ça t'arrivait ?

\- Je ferai tout pour les faire tomber."

Loin d'être impressionné, il jeta un coup d'œil à son nez biscornus qui avait maintenant arrêté de saigner. Elle n'avait aucune chance de les renverser. C'était une crevette.

"Et comment tu ferais ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore…

\- Ils sont très forts, même la Marine ne peut rien contre eux.

\- Je trouverai bien un moyen et ce jour-là, tu seras obligé de reconnaître que je suis bien plus maligne que toi.

\- Ça risque pas d'arriver, surtout si tu te fracasses le nez sur chaque pierre que tu rencontres.

\- La ferme, je t'ai dit que j'ai été surprise !"

Ben ricana et s'alluma une nouvelle cigarette. Baer n'avait rien à faire dans ce monde, elle était faite pour se pavaner en robe chic au bras d'un homme qui lui offriraient tous les cadeaux qu'elle souhaitait.

"Certains ne seront pas contents de me voir débarquer j'imagine."

Elle faisait référence à l'ami du baroudeur qui l'avait agressé verbalement la veille. Elle était clairement faible, mais elle pourrait apporter sa pierre à l'édifice et leur montrer qu'elle avait une utilité, autre que de servir de boulet de canon. Et quand elle aurait une occasion de partir pour une vie meilleure, elle la saisirait.

"Ils ne sont pas au courant.

\- Hein ?

\- Je suis venu te chercher de ma propre initiative, même Shanks ne le sait pas. Tu vas devoir faire profil bas gamine et arrêter de tirer la tronche, c'est toujours plus sympa de voyager avec des gens qui savent s'amuser.

\- Tu te fiches de moi ? Ils vont me jeter par-dessus bord à la seconde où ils me verront !

\- Sauf si nous atteignons Tourtouga seuls.

\- C'est de la folie !

\- C'était mon plan initial."

Baer se saisit de la poêle et l'abattit sur le crâne de Ben. Il l'évita facilement, se plaçant derrière elle et lui tordant le poignet pour qu'elle la lâche. Docilement, Baer marmonna des excuses. Elle sentait le torse de Ben respirer calmement contre son dos et elle devina qu'il n'était pas amusé du tout.

"Reste tranquille ou tu finiras à la flotte plus vite que prévu.

\- D'accord."

Elle se massa le poignet et le questionna sans arrière pensée :

"Pourquoi être devenu pirate ?

\- Pourquoi accorder tant de crédit à la Marine ?"

\- Je n'accorde pas de crédit à la Marine."

Baer s'allongea dans la chaloupe, les bras croisés derrière la tête. La mer était calme, l'île ne devenait plus qu'un point misérable au loin. Ils étaient définitivement seuls. Et elle n'avait pas peur.

"La vie est précieuse, c'est un cadeau. Ne le gâche pas."

Baer avait murmuré si finement que Ben n'était pas sûr qu'elle s'adressait véritablement à lui.

"Pardon ?

\- Ça tourne en boucle dans ma tête", expliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Ben rama dix minutes dans le plus grand silence, Baer regardant les étoiles dans le ciel. Elle ne parlait plus, subjuguée par la beauté de ces diamants qui semblaient briller sous ses yeux. Ben et elle étaient ridicules comparé à cette infinie beauté. Ces étoiles les surplombaient chaque nuit, depuis le commencement, mais personne ne donnait ses lettres de noblesses à ces perles de lumière, qui n'ont jamais été aussi belles qu'à leurs fins. Elles offraient leur dernier éclat aux mortels, alors qu'elles étaient déjà mortes quelque part dans l'univers.

"J'ai envie de manger de l'ananas.

\- Y en aura sûrement à Tourtouga.

\- Et j'ai l'argent pour en acheter, sourit-elle en sortant la bourse que Shanks lui avait donnée.

\- Ne le dépense pas n'importe comment.

\- Je t'en donnerai un bout si tu veux", l'ignora-t-elle en salivant déjà de l'ananas qu'elle achèterait en arrivant là-bas.

Baer se leva d'un bond et la chaloupe tangua dangereusement. Ben essaya de la maintenir à flots en contrebalançant le poids de son corps et lui cria dessus comme du poisson pourri. Dans la confusion, il perdit sa clope dans l'océan. Ben se maudit d'avoir pris la gamine en pitié et de s'être mis dans une merde noire simplement pour l'aider. Shanks avait raison, les problèmes la suivaient à la trace.

"En avant Ben, Tourtouga nous attend !"


	5. Chapitre 5

Voilu, la suite ! Elle m'a donné du fil à retordre. J'imagine que les origines de Baer ne resteront plus un secret pour longtemps... Merci à **_Celmon_** , **_The story of a rabbit_** , **_Nesple_** et **_Shamliu_** pour vos fooormidables reviews :D

* * *

 _Chapitre 5_

* * *

Le teint verdâtre de Baer témoignait de l'enfer qu'elle vivait sur la chaloupe de Ben depuis trois longues heures. Elle ne faisait plus la maligne, et à son plus grand désarroi, l'île à la sève miraculeuse était maintenant loin derrière eux. Baer était déboussolée et nauséeuse, la nuit d'encre de ce soir l'empêchait de contempler le visage rassurant de Ben. Elle était livrée à ses propres démons. Le temps imprévisible du Nouveau Monde la terrifiait encore, malgré qu'elle s'y soit un peu habituée. Les contes morbides qu'on entendait sur cette mer tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, comme une vieille rengaine. Baer connaissait l'histoire du _Soldat Perdu_ , celle du _Monstre Marin aux Écailles d'Opale_ et celle de la _Princesse Désabusée_. Ces contes aux mœurs dérangés avaient bercés ses nuits à l'époque de son enfance et l'avait dégoûtée de la mer, ainsi que des aventures passionnantes que l'on vivait sur ses eaux tumultueuses. Oui, elle se rappelait de ces histoires, mais qui avait bien pu les lui raconter ? Gros trou noir. Seulement certains de ses souvenirs s'étaient raccommodés à sa mémoire, et ce n'était pas forcément les plus utiles.

A bord de la chaloupe, les vagues devenaient de plus en plus assassines. Ben restait néanmoins très calme et retenait nonchalamment Baer par le pied lorsqu'elle était éjectée de la chaloupe par cette houle intense qui les malmenait. D'ailleurs, la coque de leur embarcation d'infortune menaçait de se briser à chaque secousse.

"On va couler… et je n'aurais même pas pu manger d'ananas... _Jeune Soldat au costume blanc, il écumait les mers, il sauvait les pauvres gens. Par son épée d'argent il tranchait les montagnes, mais fort de son héroïsme et gonflé d'orgueil, il mourut déchiqueté par les vagues et son sang vint recouvrir le fond de l'océan. Un Soldat aveuglé est aussi perdu qu'un Soldat ayant perdu sa vertu..._ C'est bête comme tout, quand on est trop sûr de soi le monde vient nous rappeler que nous sommes rien et que nous n'avons pas le pouvoir de dominer les autres."

Ben l'écoutait chanter et déblatérer en silence. Cette histoire était destinée aux enfants de Marines, le sens de la justice y était universel et s'en écarter pour faire sa propre loi mènerait indubitablement à la potence. Ben était intrigué que Baer s'en souvienne aussi bien. Son flair légendaire avait sûrement déniché une perle d'or.

"T'as la moque au nez, c'est franchement moche gamine, rétorqua-t-il en l'entendant renifler.

\- La ferme, ce sont des larmes, c'est différent !"

Son cri mourut dans le fond de la chaloupe, où sa tête s'était réfugiée après une vague particulièrement violente. Elle se mordit la joue de haine. Est-ce qu'elle avait mérité ce qu'il lui arrivait ?

"Enfin."

Baer releva la tête en direction de Ben, qui avait un grand sourire cynique aux lèvres. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à celui-là de se marrer ? Ne voyait-il pas qu'ils étaient foutus ? Tout à coup, Ben l'empoigna par la taille et l'attacha à lui avec une corde tressée. Baer se laissa faire docilement même si elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'être saucissonnée à lui. Ils couleraient seulement deux fois plus vite. Brillante idée.

"Les blagues les plus courtes sont toujours les meilleures, lui confia-t-elle dans un rire nerveux.

\- Tiens-toi bien à moi.

\- Hein ?"

Ben bondit hors de la chaloupe. Baer écarquilla les yeux, terrorisée quand elle plongea son regard dans la noirceur de l'océan qui les aspirait. Elle était à deux doigts de rejoindre les morts. Baer sentait déjà ses poumons se remplir d'eau, ses yeux lui piquer à cause du sel et son corps se faire balloter dans tous les sens jusqu'à ce qu'elle rende son dernier souffle. Un cri strident sortit de ses lèvres pincées, que Ben entendit malgré le bruit des vagues. Baer continua à crier, hurler, pleurer. Sa gorge la brûlait affreusement mais la peur était plus forte que tout. Baer serra Ben aussi fort qu'elle le put et bien qu'elle n'ait que deux guimauves en guise de bras, les côtes de Ben émirent un léger craquement. L'eau allait les submerger, c'était imminent.

Mais rien ne se passa. Baer sentait ses pieds pendre dans le vide. Par réflexe, elle avait enfoui son visage dans la chemise de Ben, elle ne voyait par conséquent absolument rien. Baer dut se forcer à ouvrir un œil et regarder en bas. La barque s'était brisée dans la houle mais eux, ils volaient.

"Qu'est-ce que..."

Elle détourna la tête brusquement. Ben était accroché à une corde tendue, elle-même reliée au pont d'un bateau. Quelqu'un devait les hisser depuis là-haut puisqu'ils montaient gentiment le long de la coque. Seul le bras de Ben les avait sauvés d'une mort imminente. Baer fut éblouie par sa force et son courage, même si admirer un pirate lui coûtait beaucoup de fierté.

"Merci", souffla-t-elle tout bas, en reposant la tête contre son torse.

Ben soupira de soulagement à son tour. Ils avaient eu de la chance. Une fois en haut, plusieurs personnes les aidèrent à basculer sur le plancher du pont. Ben eut la délicatesse de tomber au sol sur le dos pour ne pas écraser Baer qui était allongée sur son ventre. Elle cracha une salve d'eau, venue de nulle part, et grogna une bénédiction avec des mots que personne ne réussit à déchiffrer. Des mains agiles les détachèrent, la corde ayant marqué leurs peaux de rougeurs vives, mais Baer préféra rester agglutinée au torse de Ben. Il était chaud, confortable et apaisant. C'était sans compter sur le pirate qui la roula sans délicatesse sur le côté. Baer se prit le plancher dans le front tandis que Ben s'asseyait correctement sur ses fesses pour reprendre son souffle.

"Tu vas me le payer !" gémit-elle, alors que les épines de la planche en chêne lui rentraient dans les narines.

Baer se redressa péniblement à quatre pattes, car elle tremblait encore du coup de folie de Ben. Elle fut très surprise lorsqu'un jeune officier se pencha vers elle et lui proposa son bras pour l'aider.

"Ça va mademoiselle ?"

Baer remercia l'homme de sa sollicitude avec un sourire soulagé et elle se rassit aux côtés de Ben. Ils étaient vivants. Ben et elle avaient trouvé refuge sur un navire, et pas n'importe lequel, sur un navire de la Marine. Elle reconnaissait leurs uniformes bleus et blancs. En sondant rapidement les lieux, Baer comprit qu'ils n'étaient pas les Marines les plus futés qui soit. Leur commandant avait l'air très peureux et pour cause, il avait certainement reconnu Ben, à la manière dont il le dévisageait avec dédain.

"Ben Beckmann, sans le reste de l'équipage", marmonna-t-il en caressant le pommeau de son épée. "C'est surprenant."

Un des soldats s'accroupit près de Baer, tenta de l'éloigner du pirate mais elle flairait la mauvaise affaire. Elle le fusilla du regard pour le dissuader de poser la main sur elle. Pourquoi se montrait-elle froide et distante avec la Marine ? Elle aurait dû trahir Ben et les rejoindre. Mais la donne avait changé. A présent, Ben avait son respect et sa sympathie, elle n'avait pas envie qu'il soit emprisonné.

"Ne crains rien, on va pas te faire de mal."

Cependant, le Soldat insista et força Baer à se mettre debout. Elle se débattit férocement pour qu'il la lâche. Baer vit dans le regard du soldat de la Marine une profonde incompréhension, encore plus naïve quand Ben lui arracha négligemment Baer des mains pour la coller à lui. Et avant qu'ils n'aient pu deviner les intentions du pirate, Ben avait déjà pointé son pistolet sur la nuque de Baer.

"Pas de gestes brusques", susurra-t-il à son oreille.

Baer se figea. Une giclée de sang lui avait éclaboussé le visage et le corps de l'homme qui lui avait laissé un bleu sur le bras s'était effondré à ses pieds. Ben avait brandit son pistolet sur lui et avait tiré une balle entre ses deux yeux. Une seconde plus tard, trois autres hommes éclatèrent dans une mare de sang, dont le commandant.

"Pas de panique, si vous restez sage, vous repartirez vivants d'ici."

Les autres soldats déposèrent leurs armes par terre et Ben redonna à Baer la pleine possession de son corps.

"Nous allons nous rendre à Tourtouga, et une fois là-bas, vous serez libres. Mais en attendant, je veux que vous vous asseyiez autour du mat et que vous vous taisiez."

Ils obtempérèrent sans broncher. Ben demanda à Baer de trouver une dizaine de cordes dans leur remise. Elle mit un temps considérablement long à les lui rapporter, choquée de cette effusion de sang et des cadavres dans lesquels elle avait buté en rejoignant Ben près du mat.

Le pirate attacha fermement la quinzaine de Marines au mat, et quand il eut fini, Ben s'alluma une cigarette. Ils étaient enfin tirés d'affaire.

"J'ai cru que t'allais me tuer", murmura Baer, blanche comme un cul.

Ben sourit à cette idée. Baer était bien trop précieuse pour être tuée ainsi, même les Marines n'avaient rien fait pour la mettre en danger. Et Big Mom avait eu l'air de s'y intéresser de très près aussi. Ben ne pouvait décemment pas sacrifier Baer.

"Les... les cadavres, qu'est-ce que tu vas en faire ?

\- On va les balancer par-dessus bord, l'odeur de pourriture va être insoutenable sinon.

\- Mais c'est..."

Ben la scruta d'un drôle d'air, alors Baer se tut. Après tout, il était un pirate, il faisait ce que bon lui chantait.

"Tu vas m'y aider d'ailleurs.

\- Je ne veux pas les toucher, objecta virulemment Baer.

\- Il le faudra bien, n'as-tu pas dit que tu voulais rester parmi nous ? Shanks est bien gentil mais tu devras quand même y mettre un peu du tien.

\- Il ne voudra jamais que j'embarque avec vous.

\- Pas si je le convaincs du contraire."

Baer était interloquée. Que cachait cette soudaine envie que Ben avait de la garder près de lui ? À moins qu'elle se trompe totalement sur ses intentions, c'était difficile de savoir ce que pensait réellement un pirate dans sa caboche. Ils étaient fourbes et capables de la pire magouille.

"Pourquoi voudrais-je rester avec vous ?

\- Je t'aiderai à retrouver la mémoire et franchement, ça m'étonnerait que tu te plaises à Tourtouga."

Sa dernière réplique s'était vu gratifiée d'un sourire narquois. Elle redoutait que ce soit le cas et qu'elle soit obligée de reprendre la mer avec le reste de l'équipage, qui n'avait sûrement pas envie de la voir traîner sur leur navire.

"Amène-les moi là-bas et je les jetterai dans l'eau."

Baer grimaça mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Ben avait ce regard dangereux qui lui ôtait toute envie de le contredire. Elle saisit les pieds d'un des cadavres et de toutes ses forces, le trimballa jusqu'au bastingage. Une traînée de sang avait tâché le pont et Baer regrettait que ce pauvre bonhomme ne puisse pas reposer en paix dans un cimetière aux côtés de sa famille. Elle fit de même avec les autres cadavres, et quand elle eut fini, Ben s'était déjà débarrassé d'eux après les avoir fouillé, au cas où ils auraient quelque chose d'intéressant dans leurs poches. À part l'avis de recherche de Shanks et de Kaido, qu'il se dépêcha de déchirer, il n'y avait rien de grandement palpitant.

"Je me sens mal, souffla Baer en regardant les cadavres qui flottaient contre la coque.

\- Tu t'y habitueras à la longue. Aujourd'hui on avait pas le choix, mais ce ne sera pas toujours le cas."

Le regard mauvais de Baer le fit sourire plus tendrement, même s'il avait toujours l'air de se foutre d'elle.

"J'imagine que nous avons encore quelques jours de voyage jusqu'à Tourtouga ?

\- Cinq environ, je dirais. Il faut que j'aille regarder à l'intérieur s'ils ont des cartes ou autre.

\- Comment on va naviguer à deux sur un bateau de cette taille ?

\- Avec l'huile de coude. Tu vas commencer par nettoyer le pont.

\- Pourquoi moi ? s'indigna-t-elle.

\- Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre ? Allez, au travail gamine."

Baer n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle s'exécuta de mauvaise foi et revint dans la remise où elle avait vu des seaux et des balais. Le voyage promettait d'être sensationnel. En plus, Baer ne savait pas comment se nettoyait un pont ! Elle ragea dans son coin toute la soirée, oubliant sa phobie des tempêtes tellement elle rêvait d'assassiner Ben dans son sommeil. Les soldats de la Marine n'étaient pas à plaindre, car attachés à leur mat, ils n'avaient rien besoin de faire. Quelle chance ! Ben de son côté avait fait un tour du côté des réserves de nourriture et de la cabine du commandant, dans l'espoir inavoué de découvrir la raison de la présence de ces Marines incompétents à quelques lieus de Tourtouga.

Au bout d'une semaine à trimer comme une esclave - Ben ne la laissait jamais en paix - Baer entrevit une lueur d'espoir. Elle courra à la proue du bateau et saisit le bastingage dans ses mains plus que moites. Elle était excitée comme une puce. Tourtouga se dévoilait enfin à elle dans toute sa splendeur. Ses lumières rougeoyantes, éclatant dans la rues, dans les bars, se reflétaient sur le brouillard dense qui entourait la baie, comme un manteau fantomatique. Cette île était paradisiaque pour les pirates. De grands palmiers, des buissons aux grosses feuilles bruissant sous les légères rafales de vent. Des centaines de torches, de lampe, de feu de camp illuminaient la ville bâtie en partie sur l'eau. Baer se retourna et sourit naïvement à Ben, maintenant debout derrière elle. Le glas avait sonné. C'était la fin de son calvaire sur ce navire où Ben s'était improvisé capitaine et lui avait donné les pires corvées à faire, dont la plus répugnante demeurait celle consistant à lui masser les pieds.

Malgré tout, elle avait une énorme dette envers lui. Baer serait encore dans cette usine s'il n'avait pas fait preuve d'altruisme. Et qui sait ce que ces villageois auraient fait d'elle !

En débarquant dans le port de Tourtouga, Ben repéra le Red Force à l'autre bout de la baie. Shanks et les autres étaient déjà là. Il savait déjà où il les retrouverait. Ben et Baer détachèrent les Marines ligotés au mat, affamés mais chanceux d'être enfin libres. Ben espérait seulement qu'ils soient assez malins pour quitter Tourtouga immédiatement, sans faire de vague.

Ben plaqua Baer sur son épaule comme un sac à patate et sauta du bateau pour atterrir en douceur sur l'embarcadère en bois de la ville. Elle le cogna dans le dos à l'aide de ses petits poings inoffensifs et se tortilla jusqu'à ce qu'il la repose par terre. Baer marcha ensuite rapidement en direction de l'agitation et de la musique, Ben sur ses talons, à la découverte des remparts de Tourtouga. L'île cachait d'ailleurs un ancien fort, à l'ouest d'ici.

"C'est beau ici ! C'est un marché ?" demanda-t-elle en pointant une rue bien particulière, qui traversait les remparts.

\- Oui, on peut appeler ça comme ça.

\- On y va ?" se réjouit-elle.

Ben hésitait car il avait l'insatiable envie de retrouver ses compagnons, de se détendre et de boire une énorme bière avec eux. Mais Baer était si contente qu'il céda et s'engouffra dans le marché noir de Tourtouga. Une chose était sûre, elle n'allait pas être déçue.

* * *

La soirée débutait à peine. Baer avait déjà dû remballer deux hommes soûls qui lui avaient vulgairement profané des blagues salaces. Et dire que ça faisait rire Ben ! Ils se promenaient dans une rue bordée d'étales où de la nourriture locale était vendue, ainsi que des objets insolites, des armes, de l'alcool et du tabac. Ainsi que d'autres choses un peu plus « controversées ». Parfois, une pancarte invitait les clients fortunés à pénétrer dans une baraque cachée des regards indiscrets, d'où s'échappait parfois des cris. Les tenancières de ces étales étaient pour la plupart habillées avec très peu de tissus et la majorité des hommes étaient de parfaits ripoux. Baer ne le regardait pas, elle voulait à tout prix éviter de s'attirer des ennuis, même si elle était médusée. Les filles de joie avaient beaucoup de succès à Tourtouga, mais plus stupéfiant encore, elles s'intéressaient de près à Ben. Elles tentaient de le charmer en misant sur leurs courbes de déesses et leurs lèvres pulpeuses. Baer supporta leur manège, un moment. Mais ces filles lui tapèrent rapidement sur les nerfs. Elle ne pouvait rien dire à Ben sans qu'il ne soit assailli de tout bord par ces créatures de rêve. Et Baer se retrouvait systématiquement poussée sur le bas-côté.

"La barbe de ces filles ! s'énerva-t-elle, quand Ben la rejoignit deux étales plus loin.

\- Elles n'ont pas de poils, tu peux me croire."

Elle le fusilla du regard, débordante de ressentiment à l'égard de ces filles et de Ben.

"Ne fais pas la tête, on croirait que tu es jalouse."

Baer évita le regard lourd de sens de Ben, ainsi que son rire moqueur. Elle n'était pas jalouse, elle aimait discuter avec lui et il était hautement désagréable d'être reléguée au second plan par une grosse paire de seins. Evidemment, Ben serait incapable de comprendre son point de vue donc elle préféra se taire. Baer se focalisa sur l'étale de ce vieux ripou qui portait une chaîne en or à son cou. Gagnait-il assez de Berry pour se payer un tel bijou ? Baer avait la nette impression que cette ville était corrompue jusqu'à la moelle. C'était le fief de pirates après tout, qu'avait-elle espéré ? Dans tous les cas, il ne vendait pas d'ananas. A croire que ce fruit était rare par ici. Baer grogna d'agacement et chercha ailleurs. Cependant, une main saisit sa hanche et l'arrêta net au beau milieu de la rue.

"Jolie poupée… dis-moi, tu ne s'rais pas la sœur de Dick ?"

L'homme l'avait séquestrée contre lui malgré ses furieuses protestations. La sueur de ce goret dégoulinait sur elle, il puait la vinasse et parlait avec un cheveu sur la langue. Il était littéralement dégoûtant. Quand elle sentit sa main parcourir son dos, descendre sur ses reins, une peur panique éclata en elle.

"Lâchez-moi !"

Sa voix tremblait de peur, les mots ne sortaient plus de sa gorge et elle était incapable de bouger. Elle n'arrivait plus à agir raisonnablement, son corps était paralysé et elle ne maîtrisait plus rien. Des flashs aveuglants lui brouillèrent la vue, elle crut entendre des supplications qui résonnaient à ses oreilles comme la voix d'un croyant dans une église. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ?

"Tu ferais mieux de lâcher la demoiselle."

Ben s'était pointé dans le dos du goret. Le ton de sa voix fut assez dissuasif pour qu'il lève les bras lentement et recule de quelques pas. Il s'excusa auprès de Baer en s'agenouillant devant elle, mais à peine fut-il à ses pieds que Ben le dégagea dans la rigole d'un coup brusque dans le ventre et s'approcha de Baer calmement. Elle était choquée par la réaction de son corps et par l'audace du goret qui n'en serait pas resté là si Ben n'était pas intervenu. Elle se sentait si misérable que c'en était irritant.

"T'es toute pâle."

Ben la secoua par les épaules mais Baer semblait ailleurs. Il voyait de grosses larmes couler de ses yeux effarouchés et blessés, sa bouche se déformait à cause de la souffrance qui lui broyait le cœur. Elle serra la chemise de Ben dans ses mains sans qu'il ne comprenne ce qui lui prenait à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Il était mal à l'aise, surtout que les passants s'étaient tous stoppés pour les observer. Ben la prit doucement dans ses bras, glissant une main dans ses cheveux, mais Baer le repoussa aussitôt.

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi je pleure."

Elle éclata de rire, un rire vide de sens. Elle sécha ses larmes du revers de la main et sourit à Ben pour tenter de sauver les apparences.

"Tu es sûre que ça va ? lui demanda-t-il, suspicieux.

\- Oui, j'ai juste eu un coup de chaud !

\- T'as pleuré."

Elle perdit son beau sourire. Ben plissa les yeux en lui chuchotant à l'oreille, sa voix plus sèche qu'il ne l'aurait voulu :

"Il y a des choses qui ne changent jamais."

Baer n'entendit pas ce qu'il lui chuchotait, des passants l'avaient bousculée et elle choisit d'abréger leur promenade. Elle n'avait plus le courage de flâner parmi ces gens qui, elle l'avait deviné, ne faisait pas partie de son monde. Baer usa des coudes pour se faufiler jusqu'à la sortie du marché noir. Ben la suivit en silence. Le désir de retrouver ses compagnons devenait de plus en plus pressant.

"C'est quoi ces pancartes qui invitent les « fortunés » à pénétrer dans ces grandes baraques ?

\- Tu ne veux pas savoir.

\- Si j'aimerais le savoir."

Baer tentait de camoufler son mal-être en se vidant la tête et en la remplissant par quelque chose de moins déplaisant. Seulement, Ben ne voulait pas cracher le morceau.

"Tu te doutes bien que la réponse ne va pas te plaire, alors n'insiste pas.

\- Je suis fatiguée", bougonna-t-elle alors.

Elle voulait être seule, dans un endroit tranquille où elle pourrait décaper sa peau et ôter la puanteur qu'elle se trimballait depuis deux semaines. Et surtout, elle voulait oublier ce goret.

"On va trouver une auberge mais d'abord je veux retrouver les gars."

Baer n'eut d'autre choix que de le suivre dans Tourtouga. Ils rencontrèrent des pirates qui saluèrent chaleureusement Ben, dont le baroudeur qui avait passé la soirée en charmante compagnie, loin de ses compagnons.

"Eh bien Ben, si je m'attendais à ça", sourit-il en apercevant Baer dans le dos du second. "Le capitaine était en rogne toute la semaine."

Ben ricana avec lui, puis saisit Baer par la main pour qu'elle cesse de se cacher derrière lui. A contrecœur, elle s'avança dans la lumière.

"T'as une sacrée chance ma jolie", glissa le baroudeur avec un clin d'œil. "Ben n'est pas du genre sauveur de ces dames d'habitude.

\- J'imagine, rétorqua-t-elle nerveusement.

\- Les autres sont à l'auberge du _Moineau Épieur_ ?

\- Bien entendu, ils avaient tous besoin de se détendre. Quand on a quitté l'île et que t'étais pas là, y a eu du grabuge."

Le baroudeur but une gorgée de sa boisson ambrée et fixa Baer dans le blanc des yeux :

"Mais dis-moi Ben, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

\- L'instinct je présume.

\- Je vois, ria-t-il, cette beauté t'aurait-elle envoûtée ?

\- On sait tous les deux que ce n'est pas mon genre."

Baer tapotait sa main contre sa nuque, extrêmement gênée que l'on parle d'elle comme si elle n'était pas là.

"Tu nous accompagnes au _Moineau Épieur_?

\- J'aurais bien aimé, mais j'ai quelque chose qui m'attend ici. On se verra sûrement demain."

Ben salua le baroudeur, tout comme Baer qui eut en prime un baiser sur le dos de la main, et ils repartirent ensemble en direction du _Moineau Épieur_ , la célèbre auberge de Tourtouga. Ben était calme et nonchalant, contrairement à Baer qui respirait l'anxiété. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de l'auberge vingt minutes plus tard. Baer étudiait la devanture avec beaucoup d'appréhension. À travers les vitres, elle voyait plusieurs pirates de l'équipage boire une chope d'alcool. Mais aucune trace du capitaine.

"Prête ? se moqua Ben.

\- Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je fais ici, se lamenta Baer, épuisée.

\- On cherche à savoir qui t'étais et pour ça, il faut que tu t'intègres parmi nous. Je ne pourrais pas t'aider sinon.

\- Hum."

Baer inspira une grande bouffée d'air et ouvrit la porte de l'auberge timidement. Personne ne fit attention à elle. Baer atteignit le comptoir et se paya une chambre pour la nuit avec une partie de l'argent que Shanks lui avait refilé. Ben quant à lui avait déjà disparu.

"Je rêve pas, c'est bien la fille qu'on a laissé sur l'autre île !"

Baer sursauta de peur. Un homme s'était accoudé au comptoir et la déshabillait du regard. C'était celui au tatouage violet qu'elle avait croisé en sortant de son placard.

"Vous devez vous tromper.

\- T'es une marrante toi, Ben s'est donc démené pour te ramener ici ? Intéressant, très intéressant..."

Elle reçut instantanément de la bière sur le crâne. Elle puait encore plus maintenant. Génial. Baer garda les yeux fermés, elle était au bord de la crise de nerfs. L'homme au tatouage engueula celui qui avait lancé sa chope sur elle et lui offrit sa chemise, dévoilant un torse parfaitement dessiné.

"Y en a qui ont du mal avec toi.

\- Difficile de ne pas avoir envie de tous vous faire exploser."

Baer se sécha le visage et une partie des cheveux avec la chemise. Cette soirée virait au cauchemar.

"Je fais confiance à Ben et je trouve ça sympa d'avoir une fille parmi nous, ça change.

\- Parmi vous ?

\- Je suppose que c'est ce que Ben va négocier avec le capitaine."

* * *

Shanks s'était reclus dans une petite pièce du _Moineau Épieur_ , avec un escargophone pour seule compagnie. Il n'aurait pas le cœur à faire la fête tant que son second ne serait pas revenu. Shanks n'avait aucune idée de ce qui était passé par la tête de Ben. Son absence avait créé une certaine tension au sein de l'équipage, car il était évident que cette fille était la cause de son comportement insensé. Ben lui avait en quelque sorte désobéi. Mais même aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir car Ben avait un grand cœur. La fille aurait eu une vie de misère sur cette île. Bien sûr, Tourtouga n'était pas fait pour elle non plus, mais ici, elle ne craignait rien. L'île était sous sa protection.

Quelqu'un frappa deux coups fermes à la porte et d'une voix lasse, Shanks autorisa la personne à entrer. Quand il reconnut les traits tirés de son second, le capitaine se dérida et versa un peu de saké dans deux coupoles nacrées qu'il avait spécialement préparées en prévision de sa visite.

"Ça m'avait manqué", confia Ben avec un sourire discret.

Shanks engloutit son saké sans plus de cérémonie et soupira. Le retour de Ben était une bénédiction.

"Tu as cru que j'étais mort ? lui demanda son second.

\- Tu as beau être un bon navigateur, une chaloupe ne suffit pas pour endurer les tempêtes.

\- Je n'étais pas en chaloupe."

Ben avait attisé la curiosité de son capitaine. Shanks l'écoutait très attentivement, presque trop quand on le connaissait bien.

"Nous avons croisés un navire de la Marine et ils nous ont gentiment sauvés d'un destin funeste.

\- La Marine ?

\- Oui, curieux qu'ils se baladent par ici, hein ?

\- Je vois."

La Marine ne s'aventurait jamais sur les eaux proches de Tourtouga, ni même des eaux bordant le territoire qu'il protégeait. Et surtout pas des Marines aussi faiblards.

"Alors, dis-moi mon bon Ben, pourquoi ?"

Shanks était impatient de connaître ses raisons. Il tapotait ses doigts sur la table et Ben sut que la capitaine était bien plus intrigué par Baer qu'il ne l'avait laissé entendre.

"Elle est attachante, tu ne trouves pas ?

Le capitaine ricana car il avait décelé une pointe d'ironie dans le ton de Ben.

"Elle a deux pieds gauches mais elle pourrait se révéler être un atout, poursuivit-il plus sérieusement.

\- Quel genre d'atout ?

\- Le genre qui rapporte un sacré tas d'or."

Shanks fut pour le moins surpris, surtout que Ben était l'un des derniers pirates à courir après l'or. Il se pencha par-dessus la table, la mine assombrie, comme si l'enjeu était extrêmement grave.

"Tu l'as ramenée ici pour _ça_ ?

\- Il faut être bête pour ne pas avoir remarqué que les villageois l'avaient reconnue. C'était sûrement pour ça qu'ils s'intéressaient à elle et qu'ils l'ont accueillie sans broncher.

\- Alors tu sais qui elle est ? rétorqua Shanks, dubitatif.

\- Je n'ai pas pu rester assez longtemps pour le découvrir, mais je suis sûr que des gens seraient prêt à payer cher pour elle."

Ben observa le visage pensif de son capitaine. C'était certainement l'un des derniers scénarios auxquels il avait pensé ces derniers jours.

"Je ne convoite pas l'argent, tu le sais, je veux juste l'aider à retrouver sa famille. Mais je ne peux pas le faire si nous repartons d'ici sans elle.

\- Alors tu espères que j'accepte qu'elle reste sur le Red Force dans _l'espoir_ qu'elle nous rapporte gros ?"

Le second acquiesça et ajouta dans un soupir inaudible :

"Et parce qu'elle a un passé qui quand elle l'apprendra, j'imagine, sera lourd à porter."

* * *

Patience, Shanks et Baer se verront au prochain chapitre héhé. Ce n'est pas si mal barré que c'en a en à l'air ! Merci d'avoir lu et à très bientôt, bye :)


	6. Chapitre 6

On avance, on avance ! :) La trame de cette histoire est finito donc cette fanfic aura bien une fin, je vous rassure. Elle comptera entre 18 à 30 chapitres, tout dépendra. Merci à **_Celmon_ ** et à _**The story of a rabbit**_ pour vos reviews, toujours un énooorme plaisir de les lire ! Je vous laisser sur ce chapitre et à très bientôt pour la suite !

* * *

 _Chapitre 6_

* * *

Baer sirotait son cocktail à la noix de coco dans le plus grand silence, alors que les pirates autour d'elle chantaient et riaient, lui décrochant quelques sursauts inattendus. Sa bouille d'ange et ses cheveux de la couleur du chocolat resplendissaient maintenant qu'elle avait ôté toute la saleté qui lui collait à la peau. Elle s'était grattée avec le savon jusqu'à ce que l'eau devienne noire et parsemée de grains de sables carmin. Ils s'étaient cachés dans les plis de sa peau et elle avait enfin une petite idée du « pourquoi ses fesses lui grattaient depuis une semaine ».

Une fois propre et fraîche, Baer avait enfilé une robe jaune que l'épouse de l'aubergiste lui avait gentiment offerte. La robe était large, dévoilait tout de même un decollté plus que douteux et s'échouait à ses pieds chaussés de spartiates. Elle regrettait presque son vieux pull dégueulasse. "Shanks a enfin trouvé une femme digne de lui", avait claironné Barbara à son oreille. Baer avait démenti aussitôt avoir un quelconque lien avec le capitaine, mais l'épouse de l'aubergiste s'était confortée dans cette idée saugrenue et lui avait suggéré « la chambre des sept merveilles », car c'était de loin celle que Shanks préférait. Baer avait grimacé, elle n'imaginait même pas ce que ce capitaine grivois avait pu faire dans cette chambre, ni même avec qui il l'avait fait. Le clin d'œil de Barbara avait fini de l'achever et elle s'était dépêchée de réapparaître à l'étage inférieur, où les pirates festoyaient et échangeaient des histoires farfelues avec d'autres équipages. Il y avait beaucoup de monde dans cette auberge. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle était la plus célèbre de Tourtouga.

Baer était extrêmement mal à l'aise, car depuis qu'elle s'était assise à cette table heureusement libre, on la dévisageait. Certains étaient discrets, d'autres étaient carrément lourds. La mésaventure avec le goret restait imprimée dans son esprit et elle n'avait aucune envie d'être abordée par un autre homme aujourd'hui. Son cœur palpitait d'angoisse, d'autant plus que Ben était toujours enfermé avec le capitaine, comme s'il avait de la peine à le convaincre de la garder parmi eux.

"Je ne crois pas m'être déjà présenté."

Elle lâcha sa paille et contempla le jeune homme blond qui lui souriait. Bêtement, elle lui rendit son sourire malgré la nausée qui remontait dans sa gorge.

"Et vous êtes ?

\- Don, capitaine de l'équipage des étoiles rouges, rétorqua-t-il en lui tendant sa main.

\- Enchanté Don."

Baer lui serra la main et lui montra timidement la chaise en face d'elle. C'était un capitaine après tout, il n'avait pas l'air méchant, et au point où elle en était, elle devait mettre toutes les chances de son côté. Si Ben ne parvenait pas à convaincre Shanks, elle serait obligée de pactiser avec d'autres diables.

"Bif m'a dit que Shanks a trouvé une superbe créature sur son bateau il y a quelques jours et qu'il l'a ramenée ici, à Tourtouga. Je suis curieux de savoir si ce qu'il m'a dit est vrai."

Le cerveau de Baer tourna à plein régime pour se remémorer si elle avait déjà rencontré ce _Bif_ auparavant.

"Il m'a abandonnée sur une île et c'est Ben qui m'a ramenée ici", rectifia-t-elle sombrement.

Ben réapparut dans la salle à l'instant même où elle avait prononcé son nom. Il échangea quelques mots avec ses compagnons et gagna la table de Baer, passablement médusé par la blancheur éclatante de son visage et par cette longue robe qui lui seyait à merveille. L'odeur de pêche qu'elle dégageait sentait incroyablement bon. C'était très différent de cette puanteur qu'elle avait trimballée jusqu'ici. Mais où était passé la fille pouilleuse, noyée dans un pull trop ample et recouverte d'une bonne couche de crasse ? Baer sourit piteusement à Ben et lui sauta à la gorge aussitôt qu'il fut parvenu à elle.

"Alors ?

\- Il aimerait te parler, répondit-il narquoisement.

\- Mais je ne veux pas lui parler...

\- Tu n'as pas le choix.

\- Don, vous ne voudriez pas aller à ma place ? s'enquit-t-elle nerveusement, en se tournant vers lui.

\- Aller gamine, ou je t'y traîne et tu ne risques pas d'apprécier.

\- Il me fait peur, contra Baer. Et il n'est pas net !

\- Tu te fiches de moi ?" soupira Ben. "C'est le capitaine, tu ne peux pas embarquer avec nous sans le croiser.

\- Je ne veux pas aller dans _la chambre aux sept merveilles…_ ça pue cette histoire", marmonna Baer en baissant les yeux.

Ben l'observa d'un drôle d'air, toujours aussi dépité. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et son regard s'adoucit, tout en étant incroyablement moqueur. Baer détestait cette manie qu'il avait de se foutre de sa gueule en permanence.

"Où est-ce que tu as entendu parlé de cette chambre ?

\- Barbara. Très sympathique même si elle porte des décolletés plongeants très discutables...

\- Si tu attends trop jolie demoiselle, c'est clair qu'il t'y emmènera dans cette chambre", ricana Don, la coupant court dans son monologue.

Il avait parfaitement raison. Baer mordilla sa paille, empoigna son cocktail, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu décoller ses fesses de la chaise, Shanks avait déboulé dans la salle et se dirigeait vers elle dangereusement. Baer hoqueta de terreur. Elle eut l'idée de se cacher sous la table mais se rendant compte de la stupidité de son plan, elle resta pantoise et amorphe à côté de Ben. Shanks lui arracha sa boisson des mains et plongea son regard intimidant et las dans le sien, assez longtemps pour qu'elle rougisse, puis lui chopa la taille et la jeta sur son épaule. Sa main posée entre les deux omoplates de Baer la tenait fermement pressée contre lui. Shanks revint sur ses pas, sous les houleux et graveleux sifflements de ses hommes, et ferma la porte derrière lui. Baer ne se débattit même pas. Elle était terrorisée, Shanks débordait d'une aura qui était effroyablement inquiétante. Il se délesta de Baer sur un canapé de velours et tira une chaise en bois pour s'assoir en face d'elle. Ce n'est qu'en l'observant se dépatouiller avec les coussins du canapé qu'il remarqua enfin sa robe et ses cheveux brillant comme du diamant. Shanks en resta bouche béé.

"On n'est pas dans la _chambre des sept merveilles_ j'espère ?" s'enquit-elle, son regard à la dérobée scrutant chaque objet de la pièce.

Shanks fronça les sourcils. Il aimait cette chambre parce qu'elle avait une vue imprenable sur la Place Blanche de Tourtouga, qui était le symbole de l'île. Mais pourquoi…

"Barbara ne sait pas tenir sa langue", soupira-t-il avec un sourire en coin discret, certain que l'aubergiste avait encore mis son grain de sel dans cette histoire.

L'angoisse qui étreignait le ventre de Baer persistait malgré qu'elle ait lâché le coussin qu'elle maltraitait entre ses mains. Baer n'avait pas confiance en lui, ni même en personne. Ben avait toute sa reconnaissance mais elle n'était pas sûre qu'il soit réellement sincère avec elle. Après tout, on ne connaissait jamais vraiment quelqu'un sur le bout des doigts. _La nature humaine est complexe, on ne peut savoir ce qu'il y a au fond de l'âme des gens, même chez ceux que nous aimons._

"Détends-toi, je ne vais pas te manger", ria le capitaine de bon cœur, conscient qu'elle était morte de trouille. "Ben est quelqu'un que j'apprécie énormément et il a l'air de s'être attaché à toi. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal", la rassura-t-il.

\- On ne peut jamais croire un pirate."

Baer le regardait maintenant dans les yeux, s'attardant sur la cicatrice qu'il avait à l'œil. Il était amoché de partout et pourtant, il ne perdait pas son charme. Le capitaine était loin d'être un laidron et sa chemise blanche dévoilait un torse musclé qu'elle appréciait lorgner. Ce n'était pas la mer à boire de se retrouver seule avec lui finalement, elle pouvait se rincer l'œil discrètement sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte... Baer devint verte lorsqu'elle reprit le contrôle de ses pensées. Elle se donna une claque mentale pour cesser de divaguer sur les beaux attributs du capitaine. Elle devenait complètement zinzin.

"Ben tient à ce que tu voyages avec nous jusqu'à ce qu'on ait une idée concrète de qui tu es.

\- Et c'est d'accord ?" demanda-t-elle précipitamment.

Shanks plaqua sa main sur sa joue d'un air las. Il était embêté, vraiment embêté. Baer était nullissime d'après ce que Ben lui avait raconté et se coltiner un tel fardeau serait fatiguant.

"Es-tu prête à mourir ?

\- Je ne crois pas, grimaça Baer.

\- Beaucoup de gens souhaitent me voir mort et ils n'auront aucun scrupule à s'en prendre à toi si tu te trouves sur mon navire.

\- Ca m'est égal, Ben m'a promis de m'aider et si je meurs, au moins je serais en paix avec moi-même."

Baer n'avait pas le choix aujourd'hui, c'était eux ou l'errance dans Tourtouga. Shanks se redressa et lâcha un "ah" satisfait de son grand sourire grandiloquent. Au moins, Baer ne manquait pas de cran.

"Je ne te cache pas que Ben m'a dit que tu valais de l'or…, poursuivit-il.

\- Alors il n'y a que ça qui vous intéresse ? s'exclama-t-elle revêche.

\- Te vendre au plus offrant serait effectivement une bonne affaire pour nous."

Baer n'était pas dupe, les pirates n'avaient aucun honneur. Mais elle était bougrement irritée qu'ils aient pensé à la vendre comme une vulgaire esclave. Baer leva la main dans l'attention de le gifler, mais il était déjà debout derrière le canapé, la main retenant son poignet sans aucune peine. Sans qu'il n'y prête attention, ses doigts calleux glissèrent lentement le long de l'avant-bras de Baer, comme une caresse, et ils se délectèrent inconsciemment de la chaleur de leur peau respective. La colère de la jeune femme s'était totalement envolée et elle frissonnait. C'était une sensation inconnue, qu'elle n'avait jamais vécue auparavant. Elle n'était même pas sûre de comprendre la raison de ces frissons. Frissonnait-elle de peur ? De plaisir ? D'excitation ? De ressentiment ? Elle était totalement perdue.

"On se calme, je n'ai pas dit que j'allais te vendre tout de suite à n'importe qui.

\- Quoi ? cria-t-elle, complètement déstabilisée par les doigts de Shanks.

\- On pense que là d'où tu viens, les gens seraient prêts à payer cher pour te récupérer saine et sauve. Disons que c'est le prix à payer pour que tu reviennes auprès d'eux vivante."

Shanks remarquant qu'elle devait avoir mal de garder le bras contorsionné en l'air la relâcha. Il contourna le canapé et se dirigea vers un petit bureau au fond de la pièce. Il trifouillait dans ses papiers à la recherche de la pile d'avis de recherche que collectionnaient Barbara. Autant débuter la recherche par là. Peut-être que Baer avait déjà sévi sur les mers et qu'elle avait une jolie prime sur sa tête.

"Tu sais ce qui t'attend maintenant.

\- Alors je peux rester ?

\- Pour l'instant, oui. Mais si tu essaies de t'échapper, nous n'aurons pas de pitié. La cellule du Red Force est très inconfortable en plus, rajouta-t-il, mais Baer était déjà euphorique et ne l'écoutait même plus.

Elle lui souriait bêtement gonflée d'espoir et d'espérance. Guillerette et légère comme une plume, elle se leva du canapé avec l'envie folle de serrer Ben dans ses bras. Ses grands yeux verts emplis de bonheur remercièrent le capitaine et elle se dépêcha de rejoindre Ben pour se jeter dans ses bras et lui murmurer des mots qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé dire à un pirate de sa vie :

"Merci infiniment, j'ai une dette envers toi."

Ben éclata de rire, la serrant tout de même contre lui. L'odeur de pêche était vraiment agréable, Baer était plus belle que la lune. Elle ressemblait tellement à cette fille qu'il avait connue jadis.

"Tu n'es pas censé te foutre de moi", marmonna-t-elle.

Elle s'écarta de lui et se retourna vers Shanks, maintenant debout face à son équipage et à d'autres pirates qui ne perdaient pas une miette du spectacle. Un silence gênant suivi l'annonce du capitaine, où il loua la présence de Baer parmi eux jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait retrouvé sa famille. Le feuilletage des avis de recherche serait pour plus tard.

"Ils croient que c'est une blague", souffla Ben à Baer, qui suait à grosses gouttes sur sa belle robe.

Shanks contemplait ses hommes d'un regard indéchiffrable, même pour ceux qui le connaissait extrêmement bien.

"T'as perdu la tête patron ?" demanda prudemment l'un de ses hommes.

Ben soupira et amena Baer, ou plutôt força Baer à le suivre, près du capitaine. Elle fixa l'assemblée d'yeux qui la dévisageaient avec énormément d'appréhension. Ben tapota sur son épaule pour qu'elle se détende, ce qui était inutile car manifestement, elle ne se détendrait jamais en public. Baer écarta les lèvres pour tenter de sourire, mais elle abandonna cet effort quand elle vit que le capitaine secouait lentement la tête d'un air affligé.

"Nous pensons qu'elle vaut une fortune, quand nous aurons retrouvé sa famille, il est possible que nous nous en tirions avec une montagne de Berry", explicita Ben.

L'intérêt de tout l'équipage s'éveilla et des Berry apparurent dans la lueur de leurs prunelles. Baer haussa les sourcils. Ces pirates n'étaient vraiment intéressés que par l'or, l'alcool et la liberté. Les hommes levèrent leurs verres au capitaine et certains à Baer, puis la fête repris comme si elle ne s'était jamais interrompue. Baer termina son cocktail aux côtés de Ben, puis s'éclipsa dans sa chambre pour un repos bien mérité. Elle était épuisée mais contente d'avoir enfin un pied à terre auprès de personnes qui commençaient à lui être familières. Et c'était aujourd'hui tout ce qu'elle désirait.

Le lendemain matin, Baer était aux anges. Elle descendit les escaliers après un brin de toilettes et trouva Ben, avec d'autres, en train de prendre le petit-déjeuner. Le voir entouré de ses compagnons lui fit un pincement au cœur. Elle resta cachée dans le hall de l'auberge et soupira. Elle avait la frousse d'être rejetée, même si Ben était là. Ces pirates ne lui avaient pas souhaités la bienvenue. Au contraire, ils la regardaient comme une grosse bourse d'or et Baer avait beaucoup de peine à tisser des liens avec eux, parce qu'ils étaient de sales pirates.

Elle longea le couloir pour sortir discrètement de l'auberge. Elle trouverait bien quelque chose à grignoter dans les commerces environnants. Seulement, une ombre fondit sur elle et referma la porte pour l'empêcher de partir. Baer releva les yeux lentement. C'était ce fichu capitaine.

"Tu ne manges pas avec les autres ?

\- Je voulais me promener, ce n'est pas un crime, se défendit-elle.

\- Toute seule ?

\- Vous voyez quelqu'un d'autre peut-être ?"

Être de mauvaise foi de si bon matin lui creusait l'estomac. Baer fut surprise quand le capitaine rouvrit la porte et se poussa pour qu'elle puisse sortir. Elle ne se fit pas prier et foula les dalles pavées de la ruelle avec joie. Baer repéra une odeur succulente et elle s'apprêtait à la pourchasser quand le capitaine lui barra le chemin une nouvelle fois.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

\- Je me promène avec toi.

\- Je ne vous ai rien demandé.

\- Moi non plus je n'ai rien demandé mais je me retrouve avec une empotée sur les bras alors je fais avec.

\- Ce n'est pas très gentil.

\- Tu ne l'es pas non plus avec nous", s'amusa-t-il.

Baer évita de croiser son regard flamboyant, trop dangereux pour elle. Elle ne voulait plus se perdre dans un flot de pensées obscènes le concernant, encore moins quand il était si près d'elle. Baer sut à la mine espiègle de Shanks que sa journée était cuite d'avance.

"Je vous suis, _capitaine_ , ironisa-t-elle.

\- On va d'abord passer dans quelques bars du coin, je veux m'assurer de quelque chose."

Baer accompagna nerveusement Shanks à travers Tourtouga durant toute la matinée, sans lui décrocher un seul mot ni même manger de gaufres. C'était un supplice. A chaque fois, il questionnait les pirates des autres équipages sur les déplacements de la Marine. Baer était ennuyée et l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite. Apparemment, la Marine était beaucoup plus présente dans le Nouveau Monde ces dernières semaines. Un amiral avait notamment été vu à quelques lieux d'ici. C'était ce qu'ils disaient tous. Shanks les remerciait et ils ressortaient du bar aussitôt, sans rien boire ni manger. Baer crevait de faim ! Et puis, elle aurait bien aimé passer inaperçue. Rien qu'un peu. Mais tout le monde connaissait Shanks, c'était en quelque sorte une célébrité locale. Se balader dans la foule incognito était tout bonnement utopique. Les regards lourds et soupçonneux qu'elle sentait rivés sur elle l'agaçait un peu, surtout qu'elle préférait être enfermée à l'auberge plutôt que de passer la journée avec Shanks.

Alors qu'ils marchaient sur la Place Blanche, en référence aux fleurs immaculées qui étaient jetées dans la _fontaine des pendus_ , Baer croisa un vieil homme qui tirait une carriole remplie de tonneaux de rhum. Il la dévisagea comme s'ils s'étaient déjà croisés par le passé et qu'il attendait patiemment qu'elle le salue. Ses lèvres étaient gercées, sèches, et masquées par une large moustache grise. Mais en revanche, il avait de beaux cheveux blancs noués à l'arrière de sa nuque, qui descendaient en cascade jusqu'aux bas de son dos.

"Bonjour", chantonna Baer.

Les yeux azur du vieux étincelaient de fourberie.

"On se connait monsieur ?" insista-elle poliment.

Il l'épiait de la tête aux pieds, attardant son regard vicelard sur le décolleté de Baer. Elle crut qu'il était muet vu qu'il se pinçait les lèvres bizarrement, mais il aboya tout à coup en tirant d'un coup sec sa carriole :

"Sale canaille !"

Baer était à deux doigts de l'étrangler pour la peur bleue qu'il lui avait faite. Elle l'aurait tué d'un caillou dans l'œil si Shanks ne s'était pas retourné.

"Olmos ! Je suis passé à ton bar juste avant et ta fille m'a dit que t'étais pas rentré depuis un bail.

\- Tu parles ! J'ai fait une commande de ce bon rhum d'East Blue dont tes gars raffolent mais y a eu un souci à la livraison. Ils ont déposé ma précieuse cargaison sur Marbelos ! Tu vois la misère ? J'ai dû aller la chercher moi-même et c'était pas gagné, les gens là-bas sont de vraies fripouilles. Ils ne voulaient pas me rendre mes tonneaux et en avaient bu la moitié ! Ce rhum fait un malheur…"

Baer jeta un coup d'œil au capitaine, absorbé par l'histoire de ce vieillard sénile qu'elle détestait déjà.

"Ça fait des semaines que je suis parti, c'est bon de revenir", termina Olmos en humant l'air.

\- Vous m'avez déjà vue ?" demanda Baer, maintenant qu'il était en clin à lui répondre.

Olmos plissa les yeux.

"Il me semble t'avoir vue avec eux… oui, je pense que c'était toi, un joli minois comme le tien ne s'oublie pas."

Shanks chahuta un peu brusquement Olmos en saisissant le haut de son gilet.

"Tu l'as vue à Marbelos ? Avec qui ?

\- Oui c'était là-bas, mais elle doit s'en souvenir mieux que moi.

\- J'ai perdu la mémoire, l'informa Baer sèchement.

\- Ah désolé pour toi."

Olmos baissa ensuite la voix pour que seul Shanks puisse l'entendre.

"Elle avait l'air d'un vrai cadavre cette fille à Marbelos, du sang sur les cuisses si tu veux savoir, j'étais pas sûr de la revoir", trancha-t-il en se curant les dents avec son ongle jauni. "Un sacré _miracle_ , comme disait ma vieille.

\- Elle était avec qui ? répéta Shanks.

\- Avec la première flotte de ce vaurien de Barbe Blanche, je crois même que c'était ce fichu phénix qui l'aidait à marcher.

\- Marco ?

\- Oui, _Marco le phénix_. Ils revenaient d'un petit voyage à l'île des hommes-poissons à c'qu'il paraît, tu sais qu'elle est sous la protection de ce vaurien ?

\- Tu sais où ils l'emmenaient ?

\- Aucune idée, j'ai entendu dire que la Marine les avait attaqués avant qu'ils arrivent à Marbelos, donc je pense qu'ils allaient se faire soigner."

Big Mom, la Marine et maintenant Barbe Blanche ? Dans quoi s'était-elle fourrée ? Shanks observa Baer, si innocente dans sa longue robe. Qu'est-ce qui la reliait à toutes ces entités radicalement opposées ?

"Passez donc à la taverne, je vous offre à boire !

\- Eh bien, allons-y", se réjouit Shanks sous le regard noir de Baer.

La taverne n'était pas très loin. Baer suivit silencieusement la capitaine à l'intérieur et ils restèrent debout dans un coin, l'endroit étant déjà plein à craquer en ce début d'après-midi. Olmos leur servit un joli verre de jus de fruits pailleté à tous les deux, et retourna ensuite ranger ses tonneaux.

"Vous, vous buvez du jus de fruits ? s'étonna Baer d'une mine effrontée.

\- C'est la spécialité d'Olmos, c'est un peu plus corsé que du jus de fruits", rigola Shanks.

Baer goûta une petite gorgée et l'arôme caractéristique du rhum lui brûla le gosier. Elle versa le contenu dans son verre dans celui d'un Shanks ravi et demanda discrètement à l'une des serveuses un verre d'eau. Baer était une belle jeune femme et comme l'avait dit Ben, elle ne savait rien de la vie et n'avait pas la moindre chance de s'en sortir seule. Les mots d'Olmos avaient été particulièrement crus, et Shanks redoutait que son passé regorge réellement d'horreurs qu'il aurait été préférable qu'elle oublie pour toujours.

"Ben m'a raconté que hier pendant votre balade au marché tu as pleuré après qu'un ho…

\- Je ne veux pas en parler, le coupa Baer, contrariée que Ben n'ait pas gardé cet incident pour lui.

\- Tout ce qui te concerne nous concerne aussi maintenant."

Baer détestait qu'il prenne ce ton menaçant, surtout que sa voix rauque déclenchait chez elle ces mêmes frissons qu'elle avait eu hier soir.

"Ben ne sait pas ce qu'il a vu, d'accord ?

\- Il voit en toi quelqu'un qu'il a connu avant de prendre la mer et qui lui manque énormément. C'est surtout pour ça qu'il tient tant à t'aider, et pour t'aider, tu dois nous dire ce que tu sais."

Le capitaine était certain qu'elle ne se doutait de rien, mais par précaution, il préférait en avoir le cœur net. Baer baissa ses yeux verts sur le bras manquant de Shanks et confessa d'une moue revêche :

"Je fais des cauchemars la nuit, où je tue des gens, où le feu consume des cadavres, où je ris comme une folle de la misère de ces morts… je me sens au-dessus de tout, mais si triste, c'est bizarre comme le malheur des autres me réjouit et me détruit en même temps… on dirait que je ne me rends pas compte de ce que je fais."

Elle croisa le regard inquiet de Shanks et ravala sa salive.

"Mais ce ne sont que des cauchemars, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, certainement.

\- Je ne sais rien de plus, croyez-bien que je serais ailleurs sinon."

Baer était sincère, mais elle omettait de mentionner les flashs troublants qu'elle avait parfois à n'importe quel moment de la journée. Comme celui d'une chaîne attachée à son poignet tachéde sang.

"Et c'est qui cette femme que Ben aimait ?

\- Il n'en parle jamais.

\- Merci, mais encore ?

\- Je sais seulement qu'elle te ressemble beaucoup. Et même, il a l'air de bien t'apprécier tout court, ricana Shanks en trempant ses lèvres dans le breuvage d'Olmos.

\- Ah bon ? On ne dirait pas, maugréa-t-elle. Il m'a fait traîner des cadavres, m'a fait récurer le bateau de fond en comble et m'a obligé à lui grailler les pieds… s'horrifia Baer.

\- Il t'a juste montré la réalité d'une vie de pirate ! Ce n'est pas si terrible, éclata-t-il de rire.

\- Je ne vous masserai pas les pieds, rajouta Baer d'un ton cassant.

\- Tu changeras d'avis, elles changent toutes d'avis, sourit-il grassement.

\- Vous êtes irrécupérables vous les pirates."

Baer posa quelques pièces sur le comptoir, puis sortit du bar pour sentir le soleil réchauffer sa peau pâle. Tourtouga était paradisiaque. La plage de sable blanc, l'eau turquoise et le soleil, tout était d'une beauté pure. Baer respira la bonne odeur de viande grillée, écouta la musique jouée dans les maisonnettes par les habitants de l'île, et s'intéressa aux petites pancartes plantées devant certaines baraques. Elle marcha quelques pas, pour s'en rapprocher, mais Shanks la rappela à l'ordre :

"On rentre à l'auberge.

\- Vous ne voulez vraiment pas que je sache ce qu'il y a là-derrière, hein ?"

Shanks se retourna, surpris, puis la fixa avec un air amusé.

"Ce sont des endroits pour les matelots qui se sentent seuls… je ne pense pas que tu aies besoin d'y aller.

\- Vous y allez souvent ? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

\- Va savoir..."

Son sourire en coin dépita Baer. Il éclata de rire et marcha fier comme un pan devant elle. Ce capitaine n'était vraiment pas net, elle avait raison depuis le début.

"Et ce vieux avant, il vous a dit quoi ? J'ai vu que vous murmuriez.

\- Qu'il t'a vu sur une île pas loin d'ici. Il ne savait rien de plus.

\- Vous mentez.

\- Le mensonge n'est pas forcément mauvais jeune fille", répliqua-t-il d'un ton moralisateur. "Rentre à l'auberge, Ben doit t'y attendre. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait t'emmener dans un endroit spécial pour manger."

Baer hocha docilement la tête. Elle était heureuse de manger en compagnie de Ben.

"Vous ne venez pas ?

\- J'ai encore quelque chose à faire", répondit-il évasivement.

Shanks tourna les talons et cette chaleur qu'il avait dégagée de par son sourire et sa bonne humeur durant toute la matinée, s'évapora avec lui. Baer ressentit comme une vide autour d'elle. C'était étrange.

Elle rentra quand même à l'auberge, excitée d'avoir découvert qu'elle avait été bien là, quelque part, avant de se réveiller amnésique sur le Red Force. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à savoir ce qu'elle fabriquait sur Marbelos quelques semaines auparavant.


	7. Chapitre 7

Avec un peu de retard, voilààà la suite ! Je peux plus le voir ce chapitre, ça fait deux semaines que je suis dessus... il me sort par les yeux ahah. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire, Shanks est un peu plus pervers que la réalité, j'avoue, mais je le voyais bien comme ça alors tant pis. Et comme je n'en peux plus de ce chapitre, et bien je le laisse tel quel. On saura bientôt l'identité de Baer d'ailleurs ! Une petite idée ?

Merci à _**The story of a rabbit**_ , **_Guest_** et **_Coton_** pour vos formidables reviews :D Le prochain chapitre arrivera courant mi juillet, faute d'examen et de travaux à rendre... bye !

* * *

 _Chapitre 7_

* * *

Baer adorait l'odeur des parchemins rêches, recouverts de poussières, de la bibliothèque de Tourtouga. Tout ce qui était ancien lui plaisait énormément, que ce soit une bague en argent cernée de pierres précieuses ou un grimoire défraîchi bourrés de récits occultes. Ils racontaient par leurs usures et leurs décorations singulières une histoire. Leurs histoires. Le temps les ringardisait, ils perdaient parfois de leurs valeurs, mais ils survivaient parce qu'ils avaient quelque chose à raconter. Et bien entendu, il en était de même pour ces héros que le monde avait vu naître, vivre et mourir. Le Roi des Pirates en personne était venu à Tourtouga il y a plusieurs années, un portait avait été peint à sa gloire et exposé au mur de la bibliothèque. Baer se souvenait de son visage, de cette grande moustache qui avait dû lui chatouiller les narines bien trop souvent. Elle se souvenait de son exécution. Du sang jaillissant de son torse, de sa corps percutant l'échafaud dans un bruit si misérable qu'elle avait eu peine à croire qu'il était aussi monstrueux qu'on le lui avait répété. _Mais qui ?_ Et puis, elle se souvenait de ses dernières paroles. Du One Piece. Et de cette vague romanesque qu'il avait soufflé sur la foule présente ce jour-là.

Malgré le regard malicieux de Roger constamment braqué sur elle, Baer se complaisait parmi ces antiquités. Jadis, les parchemins qu'elles lisaient étaient un hymne à la liberté des habitants de cette île. La Place Blanche avait vu défilé des pendus, des sorcières brûlées vives, des enfants abattus au fusil. Une époque où dominait la cruauté humaine. Des vagabonds venus de la mer avait libéré l'île du joug de ces "monstres", leur offrant la délivrance qu'ils n'espéraient plus. La fontaine des pendus avait été dressée au centre de la Place Blanche en hommage à tous ces innocents tués, et ainsi rappeler que la liberté dont ils jouissaient tous aujourd'hui n'était qu'éphémère, car des monstres, il y en aurait toujours, qu'importe l'ère dans laquelle ils vivaient.

Baer reposa ces parchemins dans la petite caisse en bois qui était encastrée dans une étagère, et scruta par la fenêtre le joli croissant de lune qui brillait fort dans le ciel étoilé. S'étant prise d'affection pour ce petit paradis de papier, elle n'avait pas mis le nez dehors depuis trois jours. Des grosses cernes marquaient ses yeux verts, faute de nuits blanches à éplucher tous les bouquins qui lui passaient sous la main. Parfois, Ben passait en coup de vent quand il revenait du Red Force et regagnait l'auberge pour passer du bon temps avec le reste de l'équipage. Aujourd'hui, il lui avait apporté un petit ananas qu'elle s'était empressée de dévorer, ainsi que de la viande fumée et une miche de pain déjà à moitié rongée.

 _"T'en as pas marre d'être enfermée ici ? s'était-il murmuré à lui-même lorsque Baer lui avait apporté deux ou trois livres._

 _\- Regarde-moi ça, je suis sûre que ça va te plaire._

 _\- C'est des livres érotiques, s'était-il dépité._

 _\- Oui, c'est les aventures de la célèbre pirate Helma, je suis sûre que vous la connaissez tous."_

 _Le ton de Baer avait été empreint d'ironie. Ben avait feuilleté le premier livre, plein à craquer de photos suggestives et ma fois intéressantes, puis l'avait refermé en soupirant._

 _"Ne me dis pas que tu l'as lu ? Ce n'est pas fait pour les enfants._

 _\- Très drôle", avait-t-elle raillé en tapotant son doigt sur le livre, "je suis tombée dessus par hasard. Il était caché dans le petit meuble en-dessous du tableau de Gold Roger. Avec un avis de recherche en guise de marque-page."_

 _Baer l'avait déplié soigneusement et avait pendu ses morceaux restant sous les yeux de Ben._

 _"C'est qui Baggy le clown ? Il fait partie de votre équipage ?"_

 _Ben avait esquissé un sourire amusé à la vue du nez rouge de Baggy. Un bout de temps qu'il n'avait pas revu sa tête, il se demandait d'ailleurs s'il était toujours vivant._

 _"Tu ferais mieux de demander à Shanks._

 _\- Justement, c'est pas lui le jeune homme roux sur cette photo ?"_

 _Elle avait rouvert le livre à la dernière page, là où elle avait caché la petite photographie. Bon sang, c'était bel et bien Shanks à l'époque où il était mousse sur l'Oro Jackson._

 _"Ce type avec son nez rouge est dessus aussi."_

 _Baer s'était retourné et avait parlé d'un ton las, voire affligé :_

 _"Tu devrais lui rapporter son livre, au cas où il en aurait besoin. Il n'y a que des pirates pour lire ça._

 _\- Tu lui rendras toi-même à l'auberge ce soir. On a déjà embarqué ce qu'il nous fallait à bord, on part demain à l'aube. Sois prête."_

* * *

En cette fin de soirée lourde en humidité, Baer enroula un grimoire particulièrement précieux dans le bas de sa robe, qui lui remontait maintenant au-dessus du genou, et fuit discrètement la bibliothèque. Non, elle n'était pas une voleuse comme ces pirates. C'était seulement un petit emprunt malhonnête, rien de plus. Pas de quoi fouetter un monstre marin. Elle avait aussi coincé le bouquin érotique de ce vicieux capitaine sous l'une de ses aisselles.

L'auberge du Moineau Epieur était certainement la plus bruyante du coin. La fête organisée par Barbara en l'honneur de l'équipage s'entendait à l'autre bout de la ville. Baer croisa quelques pirates adossés près de la porte de l'auberge, et quand ils observèrent le petit tas de robe qu'elle gardait jalousement dans ses bras, elle sifflota en roulant des yeux, puis disparut en vitesse à l'intérieur. Elle en avait déjà franchement marre d'être considérée comme une bourse d'or sur patte.

Baer grimpa les marches de l'escalier, veillant à ce que Barbara ne soit pas dans les parages, et rangea le grimoire dans son sac en toile, avec le bouquin infâme du capitaine. Barbara avait déposé une pile d'habits sur sa commode qu'elle avait acheté spécialement pour elle. Elle restait sceptique quant au short en cuir et à la robe bleu nuit au col incrusté d'opales qui avait dû coûter une fortune. Nom de dieu, quand est-ce qu'elle aurait l'occasion de mettre une robe pareille ? Et où Barbara avait-elle trouvé tout cet argent ? Baer fourra à contrecœur les habits dans son sac, pliant tout de même soigneusement la robe, avant de descendre auprès de l'équipage imbibé d'alcool. Elle les observait avec un profond dédain, mêlé à une pointe de jalousie. Ils étaient répartis dans toute la salle en petits tas. Ils courtisaient les femmes de l'île avec un certain manque de tact, ce qui faisaient rire tout le monde, et par la même occasion Baer. Quand elle les voyait ainsi, à faire la fête et à rire ensemble, une petite voix lui disait qu'elle pourrait les aimer. Vraiment, elle craignait s'être déjà attachée à Ben et redoutait un peu le jour où elle devrait retourner auprès de sa famille. _Paradoxal hein ?_

"Ah tu es là toi !"

Baer se retourna et sourit vaillamment à Lucky. Il était entré dans l'auberge, avec deux grosses brochettes de viande et de poivrons dans la main.

"Ils en vendent à côté si t'en veux, lui proposa-t-il la bouche pleine.

\- Non merci", rigola-t-elle, "mais je cherche Ben…

\- Ah, il est sur le toit, y a une petite échelle contre le mur ouest pour y monter."

Lucky lui montra du pouce la porte dérobée qui débouchait sur le jardin potager de Barbara. Baer le remercia avec son sourire le plus sincère et chercha l'échelle, posée contre le mur. Elle était en bois, à moitié pourrie et grouillantes de bestioles. Baer ferma les yeux tout le long de son ascension, et se mordait la lèvre lorsque de petites bestioles lui chatouillaient les pieds.

Ben fumait tranquillement, assis sur le rebord du toit, l'une de ses jambes pendant dans le vide et l'autre soutenant son coude droit. Baer s'approcha de lui, s'assit et observa en silence la vue imprenable qu'ils avaient sur Tourtouga.

"Shanks m'a parlé d'une femme qui me ressemblait et que tu connaissais, avoua-t-elle du bout des lèvres, sans le regarder.

\- Et c'est pour ça que tu as voulu me refiler un livre érotique ?"

Elle lui renvoya un regard noir, maintenant qu'ils se dévisageaent l'un l'autre comme des étrangers.

"Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que j'aie connu quelqu'un qui te ressemblait ?"

Ben souffla le restant de fumée qui encombrait ses poumons devant lui, et adoucit le ton de sa voix :

"Il n'aurait pas dû t'en parler.

\- Trop tard, il l'a fait alors j'aimerais bien en apprendre plus sur elle... ou sur toi. Tu ne me dis jamais rien sur toi.

\- Parce que ça ne te regarde pas, gamine."

Baer se confrontait à un mur de gravats. Ben était quelqu'un de très secret, avec elle et avec ses compagnons. Le faire parler serait beaucoup plus ardu qu'elle ne l'avait pensé en montant sur ce toit. Mais elle voulait découvrir qui était cette femme, ce qui lui était arrivé, et le lien qu'elle avait entretenu avec Ben.

"En parlant du loup."

Ben regardait en contre-bas du toit. Baer suivit le tracé de son regard et découvrit la silhouette du capitaine, accompagné d'une femme pulpeuse, se diriger vers l'entrée de l'auberge. Son unique bras était accroché à sa taille, sa main se baladait sur ses formes généreuses, et le greluche avait l'air ravie de passer sa soirée avec lui. Baer fronça les sourcils, surtout lorsqu'il enfouit son visage dans le cou de celle-ci et y déposa plusieurs baisers langoureux.

"Comme c'est étonnent, marmonna-t-elle.

\- On dirait que ça te dérange.

\- N'essaie pas de m'entourlouper, c'est de toi et de cette femme qu'on parlait !

\- On parlait de rien du tout, maintenant va te coucher.

\- Tu n'es pas mon père à ce que je sache", s'énerva-t-elle.

Ben soupira. Il se leva agilement, l'empoigna par le bras et la tira pour qu'elle descende du toit. Elle finit par emprunter l'échelle toute seule, en jurant qu'il le regretterait un jour. Elle traversa le hall rapidement, ignorant même le regard du capitaine qui s'était posé sur elle malgré la greluche qui lui tâtait le torse sous toutes les coutures, et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Ben n'avait pas tort, elle était très fatiguée. Cette nuit n'allait pas être de trop.

* * *

A l'aube, l'équipage rallia le Red Force avec Baer sur les talons. Elle se traînait comme un cadavre, principalement parce qu'elle manquait atrocement de sommeil. Elle s'efforçait de garder les yeux grands ouverts par dignité - tous ces pirates étaient frais comme la rosée du matin ! Le Red Force était beaucoup plus impressionnant que dans ses récents souvenirs. Elle embarqua avec empressement, ravie de quitter Tourtouga et suivit Ben à la trace. Il l'emmena dans les profondeurs du navire, là où elle pourrait avoir un peu d'intimité. Shanks lui avait gracieusement fait cadeau de la cellule la plus spacieuse. Baer était dépitée de n'avoir que des barreaux pour porte, mais elle remercia tout de même Ben. Elle déballa son sac sur le tas de couvertures qui lui serviraient de lit. Baer rangea ses habits dans la petite commode qu'ils avaient installé pour elle et cacha son grimoire sous la robe bleu nuit. Sa cellule était assez crade, une couche de poussière affriolante recouvrait les couvertures et le sol. Elle pendit la clé des barreaux au mur, sur une petite vis, et partit à la recherche d'un balai.

En route, elle croisa le doc qui l'aiguilla vers la réserve où ils rangeaient le nécessaire à nettoyage. Malgré son sens de l'orientation pourri, elle put ramener un balai dans son petit nid douillet. En une heure, sa cellule était devenue un peu plus chaleureuse, après qu'elle ait placé quelques bougies au sol et ôté ce kilo de poussière envahissant.

Baer se félicita de son travail et rejoignit le capitaine sur le pont. Il était la barre avec d'autres de ses hommes. Ses cheveux roux brillaient tellement sous le soleil, on aurait dit qu'il avait un incendie sur le sommet de son crâne. Baer salua tout le monde avec un raclement de gorge et un sourire gêné.

"Alors, où nous mène le vent ? demanda-t-elle de bonne foi.

\- C'est une surprise, tu verras.

\- On ne va pas à Marbelos ?

\- Non.

\- Pourtant, c'est là-bas que cet horrible vieil homme m'a vue."

Shanks lui jeta un regard intimidant, si bien qu'elle garda ses réclamations pour elle-même. Il reprit naturellement :

"On aura plus de chance d'apprendre quelque chose en retrouvant les personnes avec qui tu étais sur cette île.

\- Et j'étais avec qui ?" asséna-t-elle en plissant les yeux. "C'est le vieux qui vous a dit que j'étais avec quelqu'un ?"

Il hocha lentement la tête. Son silence en disait long. Baer croisa les bras d'exaspération, ayant une petite idée de son soudain mutisme : elle était avec d'autres pirates à Marbelos.

"Des pirates, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, curieux que tu te promènes toujours avec nous alors que tu nous détestes.

\- Et que vous dit votre esprit pénétrant ?

\- Que tu es peut-être un pirate toi-aussi", glissa Shanks avec une pointe d'amusement.

Le visage de Baer se mortifia. Non, c'était simplement impossible. Elle les haïssait tellement, elle ne pouvait pas être comme eux.

"Vous croyez que je faisais partie d'un équipage pirate ?

\- Et pas n'importe lequel, celui du vieux Barbe Blanche.

\- Mais capitaine, il n'y a pas de fille dans son équipage, nota Lucky.

\- C'était sûrement une infirmière, réfléchis un peu !"

Yasopp asséna un coup derrière la tête de Lucky pour qu'il se taise.

"Je suis pas infimière, ni un pirate", s'horrifia-t-elle. "Et c'est qui ce Barbe Blanche ?

\- C'est un Empereur comme Big Mom", déclara Ben en se postant dans son dos.

Il l'aurait écrasée comme une mouche s'il l'aurait voulu, Baer était tellement maigrichonne à côté d'eux. En plus, elle paniquait littéralement d'être associée à un Empereur. Elle voulait passer incognito dans les ports des différentes îles et seulement chercher à se souvenir de sa vie. Et pas à se faire persécuter par des gens qui auraient une rancune envers ce Barbe Blanche. Elle se sentait plus à l'aise chez les nuls. Shanks et son équipage avec un gros bateau mais ils n'arrivaient sûrement pas à la cheville d'un Empereur pirate. Cette pensée la rassura un peu.

Mais attendez... Shanks lui avait confié que beaucoup de gens cherchaient à la tuer, mais pourquoi diable pleins de gens voudraient le tuer ? Et pourquoi n'ont-ils pas déjà réussi à l'envoyer au ciel ? Baer devint nerveuse. Et si ce Barbe Blanche voulait tuer Shanks ? Elle n'aurait aucune chance d'en réchapper vivante. A moins qu'elle soit vraiment un pirate. Baer se tirait les cheveux, ses pensées partaient dans tous les sens et elle ne parvenait pas à faire la part du vrai et du faux. Nom de dieu, et si elle était réellement un pirate ? Sa vie serait ruinée, son avenir serait réduit en cendres dans les flammes de la désillusion, et... avait-elle une prime sur sa tête ?

"J'ai une prime sur ma tête ?" s'écria-t-elle soudainement, en plaquant ses mains sur sa poitrine.

Shanks et les autres la dévisagèrent, certains avec plus ou moins d'indulgence, d'autres étaient totalement affligés. Baer répéta sa question plus fermement.

"Tu as peut-être une prime sur tes fe...

\- Boss, y a de jeunes oreilles qui écoutent", intervint Lucky en pouffant de rire. Le bon gros pirate s'adressa ensuite à Baer : "Tu n'as pas de prime sur ta tête Baer, détends toi, pourquoi tu t'excites comme ça ? La vie de pirate c'est cool..."

Baer pressa ses mains contre ses joues, comme si elle avait entendu la pire bêtise de toute sa vie, même si elle ne se souvenait pas de grand-chose concernant celle-ci.

"Je ne tue personne moi, vous, vous n'avez pas d'honneur !

\- Du calme princesse, rigola le baroudeur qui s'était joint à la scène.

\- Patron, tu aurais pu garder tes idées pour toi, se lamenta Jacky, l'homme au singe que Baer évitait à tout prix.

\- C'est une femme, ça n'apporte que des problèmes, c'est connu.

\- Elle pourrait nous faire une démonstration de danse du ventre, ajouta un autre rêveur.

\- Moi je peux te faire la démonstration aussi."

Lucky croqua dans son bout de viande, et imita piètrement une danseuse en talon. Tout le monde éclata de rire, sauf Baer qui était encore prise dans le tourbillon de sa névrose.

"Une femme, ça sert à te masser les pieds, rajouta Ben dans l'intention de la faire réagir.

\- Tu y vas un peu fort Ben", sourit Shanks, au bord des larmes.

L'équipage était de très bonne humeur, et sans s'en rendre compte, Baer commençait à creuser sa place parmi eux. Pendant qu'elle se morfondait et secouait Yasopp entre ses petites mains ingénues, Shanks et Ben s'éloignèrent des regards indiscrets.

"Alors on l'aurait vue en compagnie de Marco le Phénix ? s'enquit Ben.

\- Oui je me demande bien ce qu'elle faisait avec lui ou même eux. Soit elle fait partie de leur équipage, ou soit ils l'ont aidée à rejoindre le Nouveau Monde en passant par l'île des Hommes-Poissons.

\- Elle viendrait de l'autre côté ?"

Ben était certain qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont on pansait une blessure. Elle n'était pas infirmière. Ou alors une piètre infirmière, et Barbe Blanche n'aurait jamais pris une potiche pareille sous son aile.

"Peut-être des Sabaody oui, tu sais tout comme moi que la vente d'esclaves y est florissante.

\- Tu penses que...

\- Ce n'est pas impossible en tout cas. Peut-être qu'elle s'est faite attraper par un pirate lors d'une visite avec sa famille et a été vendue comme escale. Olmos m'a fait comprendre qu'elle s'était fait..."

Shanks et Ben ne dirent plus un mot durant un instant, ils regardaient Baer renifler le verre d'eau que Yasopp lui avait rapporté, comme s'il était empoisonné. Elle portait sûrement les sévices de son passé dans sa chair, c'était un mal profond que son amnésie avait tenu à l'écart. Baer pourrait très bien être une jeune fille de bonne famille qui s'était aventurée dans les mauvais quartiers des Sabaody. Ou un membre de l'Armée Révolutionnaire qui fuyait la Marine, en se rendant dans les coins les moins fréquentables de l'Archipel. Et puis, elle n'était peut-être même pas passée par là. Ce n'étaient que des spéculations.

"J'espère que ce vieux Barbe Blanche n'a rien à voir là-dedans, confia Ben sombrement.

\- Je ne pense pas mon bon Ben, ce n'est pas eux qu'elle fuyait."

Les rires de l'équipage s'étaient atténués de l'autre côté du pont. Ben soupira en allumant une cigarette :

"Tu lui as parlé _d'elle_.

\- La ressemblance est frappante", rétorqua Shanks sérieusement. "C'est pour son visage si familier que tu l'as secourue, je me trompe ?

\- Elle n'est pas comme elle.

\- Mais tu as un doute, non ?" en déduisa Shanks.

Ben ferma les yeux, savourant sa cigarette en silence. Shanks n'avait pas tort, il avait un gros doute. Baer était belle comme la lune, elle lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau, mais elle était si naïve et empotée. Tout le contraire de cette femme qu'il aimait encore. Mais se pourrait-il que... non, sûrement pas.

* * *

Baer s'était prise d'affection pour une petit oiseau qui venait toquer à son hublot chaque matin. Son bec fin et orangé se noyait dans une foule de plumes blanches, parfois argentées ou dorées selon la place qu'occupait le soleil dans le ciel. Il était magnifique. Son chant la berçait et la calmait, notamment quand ces sales pirates entraient dans sa cellules aux aurores pour l'asperger d'eau. Cela commençait à bien faire ! Trois jours qu'ils la réveillait comme des rustres, avec leurs seaux d'eau glacée. Elle ne s'était pas plainte les deux jours précédents, mais là, ils abusaient de sa patience.

Baer essuya son visage trempé du revers de la main, empila les couvertures de son lit d'infortune dans ses bras et sortit de sa cellule en traînant les pieds. Ces pirates allaient la tuer un jour ou l'autre.

"On m'a aspergée d'eau, encore, revendiqua-t-elle platement lorsqu'elle trouva Lucky sur le pont.

\- Ta robe est assez transparente."

Baer baissa les yeux et s'empressa de décoller le tissu de sa peau pour limiter les dégâts. Lucky prenait le soleil sur l'habituel tonneau de Yasopp.

"Pas que ca me dérange, moi je t'es déjà vue à poil mais les autres...

\- Oui merci", le coupa-t-elle gênée. "Mais pourrait-on arrêter de me réveiller chaque matin avec un seau d'eau dans la figure ?

\- Ordre du boss, renchérît Lucky solennellement.

\- Pardon ? Je...

\- Il ne veut pas que tu te la coules douce, lui sourit-il de son air compatissant.

\- Maintenant que tu es réveillée, tu peux aller aider notre cuistot à nettoyer les fourneaux et tout le reste", lui ordonna Ben en passant à côté d'eux.

Il avait été de garde à la vigie cette nuit. Baer le transperça de ses grands yeux coléreux mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Ben aimait lui donner des ordres, il ne s'en lassait pas.

"Maudits pirates..."

Baer jeta ses couvertures sur le plancher et les étala pour qu'elles sèchent au soleil. Ben l'agaçait et ce capitaine véreux aussi. Bientôt, elle sera contrainte de leur grailler les pieds, c'était certain.

Après s'être changée, Baer se démena pour laver la cuisine en compagnie du cuistot durant toute la matinée. Son côté "flambeur invétéré" étonnait Baer. Il pariait sur tout et n'importe quoi, de la couleur de sa culotte - elle l'avait copieusement frappé avec une casserole - à la prochaine île qu'ils visiteraient. Mais il était de bonne compagnie et Baer avait passé un chouette moment à écouter ses histoires à dormir debout.

En fin de journée, une fois la cuisine propre, Baer s'était exilée dans sa cellule. Elle était épuisée, autant physiquement que moralement. L'espoir s'éteignait au fond de son cœur, Baer avait peur que le voyage ne soit trop difficile pour elle et qu'elle n'ait pas le courage d'affronter ses démons. Elle n'était pas un voyou, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fichu avec l'équipage d'un Empereur pirate ? Décidément beaucoup de choses lui échappaient encore. Elle ouvrit son précieux grimoire à la page où elle s'était arrêtée la veille, et lut un chapitre entier avant que le porte de sa cellule ne s'ouvre doucement. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler à quiconque, alors elle se concentra sur les mots pour oublier cette présence qui la dérangeait.

"T'es une intellectuelle", s'intéressa Yasopp en appuyant son regard sur le livre qu'elle tripotait.

Il s'était accroupi près d'elle et avait l'air sincèrement intéressé. Baer rendit les armes lorsqu'il lui tendit un morceau de gâteau. Elle rangea son grimoire sous ses couvertures sèches qu'elle avait récupérées sur le pont et mangea sans conviction sa tranche de gâteau ... à l'ananas.

"Je trouve l'histoire de notre monde passionnante. Tellement de choses à découvrir... souffla Baer, un voile imperceptible de désillusions masquant ses beaux yeux verts.

\- Ce n'est pas dans les livres que tu les découvriras, toutes ces choses", rétorqua Yasopp avec un sourire en coin, dans l'espoir de la faire rire. "Il y a des choses plus concrètes qui t'attendent là-dehors et sortir le nez de tes livres pour venir boire un coup avec nous te ferait du bien.

\- Qu'est-ce qui pourrait me faire du bien hein ? La crise de foie que j'aurais à boire votre foutu rhum ?

\- On a du jus de fruit pour toi si tu veux."

Baer ne cacha pas son étonnement. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que ces pirates puissent se montrer prévenants à son égard. Yasopp se redressa et l'invita à le suivre d'un clin d'œil, puis ils marchèrent côte à côte jusqu'au pont, où lézardait depuis ce matin la moitié de l'équipage. Baer fut encore plus surprise de les voir clames, chacun dans leurs coin, à savourer le coucher de soleil.

"C'est tranquille ici... c'est bizarre...

\- On ne fait pas tout le temps la fête.

\- À peine", sourit sarcastiquement Baer.

Yasopp ricana et l'abandonna pour reprendre une conversation épineuse, avec des membres de l'équipage qu'elle ne connaissait pas, sur le nouveau pistolet qu'il s'était acheté à Tourtouga. Baer observait les pirates autour d'elle et se sentait un peu mal à l'aise. Elle était seule, affreusement seule. Baer pourrait s'incruster dans une discussion, mais pour dire quoi ? Elle ne trouvait ni Ben, ni Lucky en plus.

Furtivement, Baer s'éclipsa à l'avant du bateau et regarda les vagues douces et brûlantes s'échouer contre la coque du Red Force. Elle pouvait sentir la caresse du vent sur sa nuque, la chaleur dilater chaque pore de sa peau, créant ensemble un sentiment de quiétude assez consolant. Baer devina la présence du capitaine dans son dos, sa longue cape noire vint lui fouetter les chevilles alors qu'il s'était assis contre la rambarde. Elle l'observa discrètement, ce qu'il fit de son côté sans la moindre discrétion et planta ses yeux sombres dans ceux de Baer, ne dévoilant rien de ses pensées.

"Vous aimez ça hein, qu'ils vous appellent capitaine ou patron ? demanda soudainement Baer, stressé par l'attitude de Shanks, qui paraissait soit extrêmement froid avec elle, soit extrêmement provocateur dans le sens où il se servait de son sourire pour la mettre mal à l'aise.

\- Non pas vraiment."

Baer aborda un rictus sarcastique. C'était un menteur en plus.

"Ça se lit sur votre visage. Encore, si vous étiez un riche roi vous pourriez vous venter mais là vous n'avez pas de quoi être fier."

Shanks se retint de lâcher un grave soupir, ne comprenant rien à ce qu'elle déblatérait, et murmura tout bas d'une voix carnassière :

"Vraiment ?"

Il se rapprocha de Baer très lentement sans qu'elle n'esquisse le moindre geste. Le haut de sa chemise était déboutonné, elle avait une vue imprenable sur son torse parfaitement bien sculpté et provocateur. Bear se ratatina. Il prenait un malin plaisir à user de son charme sur elle et à l'hypnotiser avec ses lèvres qui s'étiraient en un fin sourire séducteur. Mais le pire était que son maudit stratagème fonctionnait ! Ces mêmes frissons qu'elle avait déjà ressentis il y a trois jours ravagèrent son corps, et plus particulièrement l'intérieur de ses cuisses et sa nuque. Shanks n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle, penché en avant pour que sa bouche soit à la hauteur de la sienne, ses yeux fermement ancrés dans les siens.

"Tu as perdu ta langue ?

\- Je… est-ce que vous pourriez vous pousser ? Vous m'étouffez avec votre odeur de chacal.

\- Tu es mal à l'aise ? l'ignora-t-il d'un ton badin.

\- Non, mais ce n'est jamais agréable d'avoir un chacal puant sous le nez, bégaya-t-elle, avec moins en moins de conviction.

\- Tu as l'air d'avoir chaud..."

Baer cessa de respirer. Ses lèvres effleuraient presque le cou tendu et transpirant de Shanks, le rendant beaucoup plus viril et attirant. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui prenait à son cœur de s'emballer autant pour si peu. Pour lui surtout. Elle se racla la gorge et avala une énorme gorgée de salive. Ses joues étaient rouges de gêne et Shanks ne la lâchait plus de son regard malicieux. Ce n'est que quand Yasopp jeta sa chope vite sur la tête du capitaine qu'il se recula et hurla de rire, Baer se sentant incroyablement bête d'avoir réagi de... cette façon.

"Patron, t'as déjà volé assez d'innocence comme ça", ricana Yasopp et d'autres hochèrent la tête d'approbation, même s'ils pleuraient tous de rire.

Les yeux de Baer lançait des éclairs à tout le monde et elle jeta le livre érotique qu'elle avait conservé dans sa poche contre le torse de Shanks.

"Tenez, c'est à vous il me semble", maugréa-t-elle.

Il le ramassa par terre et fut sceptique à la lecture de la couverture. « Helma, la pirate qui n'a pas froid aux yeux ».

"C'est pas à moi... et t'as trouvé ça où ?"

Il la prenait pour une perverse, ses yeux écarquillés la prenaient pour une perverse, elle le savait. Baer leva les siens au ciel. Bon sang, comment faisait-il pour toujours retourner la situation à son avantage ?

"La photo à la fin, c'est pas vous peut-être ?"

Elle aida Shanks à sortir la photo du livre, voyant que ce serait compliqué pour le manchot qu'il était, et la lui montra avec un grand sourire diabolique. Shanks la regarda avec cette même indifférence qu'il affichait à chaque fois que quelque chose l'ennuyait. Mais une petite lueur de nostalgie naquit dans le fond de ses yeux lorsqu'il reconnut son compère.

"Et tu as trouvé ça dans le livre ? Sacré Baggy !"

Shanks la lui prit des mains délicatement, la contempla encore, puis releva la tête en direction de Baer.

"Merci de l'avoir retrouvée."

Shanks glissa la photo dans la poche de son bermuda.

" Vous me devez une faveur capitaine, se réjouit-elle cyniquement.

\- Une faveur ?"

Son sourire moqueur était de retour, mais elle ne se démonta pas. Pas cette fois.

"Je veux que vous arrêtiez de me réveiller avec des seaux d'eau glacée, même je veux que vous n'entriez plus dans ma cellule. Vous tous.

\- C'est beaucoup demander pour une simple photo. Je vais y réfléchir.

\- Vous plaisantez ?"

Il éclata de rire, ses épaules se secouant dans tous les sens, accompagné par toute la ribambelle de curieux qui les regardaient. Vraiment, ils se foutaient tous de sa gueule. Baer leva les bras au ciel, exaspérée, et retourna dans sa cellule furieuse et la rage au ventre.


	8. Chapitre 8

Chapter 8 is _da_ ! J'ai craqué j'avoue ahah, enfin vous verrez. Encore merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire et merci à _**Celmon**_ , _**The story of a rabbit**_ , et _**Yioru**_ pour vos reviews, ça me dooonne du baume au cœur ! :)

* * *

 _Chapitre 8_

* * *

Tout le monde bavardait joyeusement dans la salle à manger du Red Force. Tout le monde sauf Baer. Elle s'était encore recluse dans sa cellule toute la journée. Elle aimait être seule, c'était une de ses péchés mignons, mais cette solitude se révélait d'autant plus sournoise et pesante sans âme ni souvenir.

"Elle est encore dans sa cellule ? s'enquit Lucky auprès de Ben, en avalant la dernière bouchée de son morceau de viande.

\- Probablement sur le pont. Elle aime bien contempler les étoiles.

\- Je vais lui apporter de quoi grignoter dans c'cas."

Lucky racla les pieds de sa chaise, tapota son ventre repu avec un grand sourire et quémanda un steak carbonisé pour elle – Baer adorait le croustillant du charbon. Le cuistot embrocha un palmier multicolore dans la chair rouge du steak en guise de décoration et garnit le reste de l'assiette avec une montagne de pommes de terre, elles-aussi cramées.

"La petite n'est pas très bien aujourd'hui, elle va apprécier le palmier."

Baer et le cuistot étaient de corvées ensemble la plupart du temps. Le ressentiment de Baer s'était étiolé au fur et à mesure qu'elle avait appris à le connaître, lui et ses rêves. Il avait une fillette, pas plus grande que trois pommes, et une femme à l'autre bout de Grande Line. Baer lui avait demandé s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle devienne pirate à son tour. Il avait naturellement déclaré d'un air désinvolte qu'il désirait qu'elle soit libre de vivre comme elle l'entendait, qu'elle devienne une brillante scientifique, une simple serveuse ou une saloperie de Marine à la solde du Gouvernement Mondial. Baer s'était surprise elle-même à éprouver de la sympathie pour ce cuistot opportuniste qui aimait profondément sa famille.

Ayant deviné le manège de Lucky, Shanks s'était retourné vers son second légèrement agacé :

"Pourquoi ne vient-elle pas manger ici comme tout le monde ?

\- Elle t'évite comme la peste."

Ben para la réplique outrée de Shanks par un claquement de langue amusé. Baer n'avait pas digéré l'incident de la veille. Pourtant, Shanks s'était montré _compréhensif_. Il avait interdit à ses hommes d'entrer dans sa cellule, comme elle l'avait souhaité. Il avait également abandonné le seau d'eau glacée par pure bonté.

Mais bien entendu, elle n'avait toujours pas émergé du pays des songes à midi. Pour la punir, il s'était glissé silencieusement dans sa cellule et avait libéré son Haki des Rois, assez subtilement pour qu'elle ressente un sentiment très désagréable, sans qu'elle ne tombe dans les pommes. Elle s'était roulée en boule dans ses couvertures, et n'avait ouvert ses yeux que lorsque ses entrailles s'étaient rebellées contre cette vicieuse agression. Encore embourbée dans son cauchemar, les poils de Baer s'étaient hérissés et elle avait hurlé à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Comme si elle subissait un véritable supplice. Aussitôt, elle avait donné de violents coups de pied dans ses couvertures en suppliant d'une voix cassée :

« _Il est revenu, il est là... Aide-moi.. Je ne veux pas, non, non... »_

Malgré qu'il soit abasourdi par sa crise de paranoïa, Shanks s'était assis derrière elle pour la calmer, en maintenant sa main pressée sur le ventre de Baer. Mais elle lui avait aussitôt giflé froidement la joue en le traitant de démon, puis avait pleuré en fermant ses paupières dans l'espoir que tout ceci ne soit qu'un malheureux cauchemar. Shanks était resté pantois dans un coin de la cellule jusqu'à qu'elle se soit calmée seule.

"Au moins elle était debout la première ce matin, rigola le baroudeur, surnommé Bif au sein de l'équipage.

\- Cette gonzesse va nous porter malheur capitaine", éluda Jacky, alors qu'il proposait une cacahuète à son singe.

Shanks gratta sa barbe de trois jours du bout de ses doigts.

"On aurait dit qu'elle était en transe... qu'elle était quelqu'un d'autre, son regard était… vide et terrifié.

\- Elle a fait un cauchemar, clarifia Ben pour les empêcher de dériver sur des délires stériles.

\- Un cauchemar ?

\- Elle ne se souvient plus de ce qu'elle a vu dedans, mais elle m'a raconté qu'elle a entendu une voix familière avant d'ouvrir les yeux."

Shanks n'était pas étonné. Elle l'avait forcément confondu avec quelqu'un d'autre.

"Et que disait cette voix ?

\- Elle ne s'en souvient plus, elle sait juste qu'elle l'a entendue et qu'elle avait l'impression de la connaître. Elle est dans le flou, elle confond la réalité avec ses cauchemars, elle manque clairement de sommeil.

\- Tu crois qu'elle peut entendre les morts ?" s'inquiéta Bif. "Dans mon village quand j'étais jeune, il y avait une sorcière qui les entendait, elle était carrément folle. Mais ce qu'elle disait, ses _prédictions_ , et ben elles se retrouvaient toujours être justes. C'était troublant. J'évite les gens comme ça depuis, ça n'apporte que des ennuis.

\- J'étais sûr qu'elle était folle, soupira Shanks pour lui-même.

\- Elle n'entend pas les morts, ce sont ses souvenirs qui remontent du subconscient."

Ben avait probablement raison. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Cependant, tout l'équipage l'avait entendu hurler de peur et certains prenaient un malin plaisir à l'imiter ou à la faire sursauter au détour d'un couloir. Baer ne se révoltait pas contre eux car elle était elle-même affligée d'avoir eu la frousse pour si peu.

* * *

Lucky n'eut pas à chercher très longtemps, Baer était assise sur la rambarde à l'arrière du bateau. Elle savait qu'elle avait moins de chance de croiser Shanks ici. Par ailleurs, elle avait toujours extrêmement honte. Lucky déposa l'assiette fumante sur une caisse et souleva Baer par les aisselles pour l'éloigner du vide. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle tombe à l'eau.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais Lucky ?" râla-t-elle.

L'odeur de l'assiette était alléchante. Quand il la reposa délicatement à terre, elle se jeta dessus avec la bave aux lèvres. Elle n'avait pas mangé à midi par crainte de tomber nez à nez avec le capitaine.

"Tu ne pourras pas l'éviter indéfiniment.

\- Je sais."

Baer goûta un morceau de viande en papillonnant des yeux, que c'était divin ! Lucky la regarda dévorer son repas un instant, puis détourna les yeux vers la lune.

"Merci Lucky", souffla Baer tout bas.

Elle hésita, ce n'était pas évident pour elle de démontrer son affection, mais elle l'enserra tout de même brièvement dans ses bras. Ses genoux rebondirent contre le ventre rebondi de Lucky, amusant Baer qui lâcha un rire étouffé et démoniaque.

"Le capitaine ne voulait pas te traumatiser, hein, il n'est pas…

\- Je sais", le coupa-t-elle énigmatiquement. "J'ai mal dormi cette nuit-là. Je suis restée au lit pour me reposer, et je ne savais pas qu'il était si tard.

\- Mal dormi ?

\- Juste des cauchemars, rien de plus."

Baer n'avait pas envie de leur divulguer la nature de ses cauchemars. Elle y voyait à chaque fois un grand homme blond, des flammes bleues, une silhouette pareille à celle du capitaine marcher vers elle sans qu'elle ne puisse faire le moindre mouvement. Elle ressentait un mal-être, une envie d'en finir, de trouver un couteau ou n'importe qu'elle objet tranchant, et de tuer. Tuer. Baer ne voulait pas leur avouer qu'elle rêvait de tuer une silhouette dans ses cauchemars. Et de toutes manières, Shanks savait déjà qu'elle faisait ces cauchemars.

"Quand j'étais avec la serveuse sur l'île où vous avez voulu vous débarrasser de moi, elle m'a dit quelque chose de bizarre... qu'elle voyait un oiseau de feu.

\- Un oiseau de feu ?

\- Oui, c'était ses mots."

Elle avait oublié ce détail jusqu'à cette fameuse nuit, où des flammes bleues étaient apparues sous la forme d'un humain divisant les ténèbres.

"Il y a un homme de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche qui est un Phénix, enfin j'imagine qu'on pourrait le confondre avec un oiseau de feu… celui avec qui tu étais apparemment sur l'île de Marbelos."

Lucky était sceptique, mais en même temps, ce ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Baer s'impatienta soudainement :

"Un phénix ? Il a mangé un fruit du démon ?

\- Oui, c'est Marco, le commandant de la première flotte de Barbe Blanche.

\- Première flotte ? Combien il en a exactement ?

\- Seize", le regard de Lucky s'assombrit, "tu ne le connaissais vraiment pas ? »

Baer farfouilla dans ses maigres souvenirs, mais non, elle n'avait pas eu connaissance de l'existence de ce Barbe Blanche. À moins que…

"C'est quoi son vrai nom ?

\- Edward Newgate."

Ce nom lui était en revanche vaguement familier, elle se souvenait l'avoir déjà entendu quelque part.

"On a déjà dû m'en parler ou j'ai dû le lire dans un livre, mais pas plus que ça, sourit-elle piteusement.

\- Tu as peut-être perdu plus de souvenirs que tu ne le penses."

C'était une théorie tout à fait pertinente. Baer déposa un baiser gêné sur la joue à Lucky et lui souhaita une bonne nuit. Elle l'appréciait encore plus qu'avant. C'était un sentiment contradictoire avec sa haine des pirates. La vie n'était définitivement pas tel qu'elle la concevait, ni foncièrement bonne, ni foncièrement mauvaise.

Aux aurores, Baer s'étira dans son lit, plia ses nombreuses couvertures et se rendit discrètement dans la douche commune à l'équipage. Elle n'avait pas franchement le choix, à moins qu'elle ne se lave plus jusqu'à la prochaine île. Elle prit garde qu'il n'ait personne dans les douches avant de s'y déshabiller et de passer le jet d'eau froide sur sa nuque, puis sur sa tête. L'eau ruisselant dans ses cheveux lui fit un bien fou, elle crevait de chaud sur le Red Force. Elle frotta vigoureusement sa peau, rinça le savon et s'enroula dans une serviette propre. Elle rouvrit la porte silencieusement et quitta les douches sur la pointe des pieds - elle ne voulait croiser personne dans cette tenue. Dire que sa cellule était à l'autre bout du bateau ! Trop occupée à ne pas glisser avec ses pieds mouillés, elle percuta un torse poilu en face de l'infirmerie.

"Salut", lâcha-t-elle, bientôt transformée en boule de nerfs.

L'homme avait croisé les bras et la dévisageait froidement. C'était Lombar, le pirate qu'elle détestait par excellence. Imbu de lui-même, violent et exempt de valeur. Le cuistot lui avait révélé qu'il était rentré dans l'équipage récemment. C'était celui qui s'était montré terriblement agacé par sa présence sur le Red Force avant qu'ils ne l'abandonnent sur l'île à la sève miraculeuse.

"La petite sauterelle se balade seule en serviette de bain maintenant ?"

Sa voix atrocement rocailleuse la fit frémir. Elle recula d'un mètre, sans le lâcher du regard. Lui était différent des autres. Il ne voyait pas en elle une montagne d'or, non, lui il voyait une menace. Le baroudeur n'avait pas tort, il avait un sérieux problème avec les femmes. C'était le seul membre de l'équipage dont Baer avait _vraiment_ peur, car elle savait qu'il pourrait lui faire du mal, même si Shanks le leur interdisait formellement. Il était tellement différent des autres. Comment Shanks avait-il pu être séduit par ce personnage impulsif ?

"Tu ferais mieux de faire attention à toi."

Il caressa la mâchoire de Baer d'une moue pensive - elle bouillonnait de dégoût - et s'éloigna tranquillement, ses pas lourds traumatisant Baer pour le reste de sa vie. L'avertissement n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Elle le garderait à l'œil dorénavant. Baer tremblait encore lorsqu'elle se remit en marche pour sa cellule. Et elle ne traîna pas. Une fois derrière les barreaux, elle s'enferma bêtement à clé et se rua sous les couvertures pour enfiler une robe noire. Elle tira ses cheveux en arrière avec une pincette, puis se rapprocha des barreaux pour jeter un coup d'œil au couloir, qu'elle entrevoyait depuis sa position. De toute façon, si ce malade se décidait à la tuer, ce ne serait pas de simples barreaux qui l'arrêteraient. Toutefois, il ne pourrait jamais se débarrasser d'elle sans que Shanks et les autres ne l'apprennent. Baer soupira de soulagement à la suite de cette réflexion. Elle ressortit son grimoire et lut durant une bonne partie de la matinée. Finalement, elle déverrouilla sa cellule et arpenta les couloirs à la recherche de Ben. Cinq personnes étaient déjà venues l'informer qu'une île était en vue. Baer déboucha sur ce pont qu'elle connaissait comme sa poche et grimaça dans toute sa splendeur. Ben n'était pas là, mais Shanks l'attendait de pied ferme. Son regard dangereusement persuasif la dissuada de s'enfuir. Il lui fit signe de l'index pour qu'elle le rejoigne.

"Il paraît qu'il y a une île en vue", amorça-t-elle le sujet d'un air incroyablement crispé.

Elle l'évitait depuis trois jours et appréhendait énormément la réaction du capitaine. Elle n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux. Baer détestait agir comme une fille sans cervelle, à l'éviter plutôt que d'avoir une conversation sérieuse, mais ce capitaine la terrifiait à tous les niveaux.

"Tu es prête ?

\- A... à quoi ? balbutia-t-elle.

\- A débarquer sur l'île", explicita-t-il avec son sourire malin. "Cette île est prisée de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche, ils s'y rendent souvent quand ils sont dans le coin. Lucky et Bif vont t'accompagner. Restez discrets et demandez au gens s'ils ont vus Marco récemment.

\- Pourquoi nous trois seulement ?

\- Comme je l'ai dit, pour être discret", lui asséna-t-il avec ennui.

Baer n'était pas d'accord. C'était autrement suspect qu'il ne veuille pas venir avec eux. Surtout qu'à terre, ils pouvaient boire comme des trous et faire la fête.

"Les hommes parlent plus facilement à de jolies filles, alors souris et montre-toi un peu charmante pour un fois !"

Shanks la poussa dans le vide, par-dessus la barrière du bateau, et elle tomba à l'eau juste à côté de la chaloupe qu'avait amarré Lucky et Bif au Red Force. Son souffle se coupa sous la violence de sa chute et de l'eau froide, mais elle réussit à revenir à la surface et à nager jusqu'à sa vieille amie la chaloupe. Elle dut s'y prendre à deux reprises pour monter dedans. Lucky et Bif se marraient tellement qu'ils n'avaient pas penser à l'aider une seule seconde. Baer hurla des insultes à Shanks qu'il fit mine de ne pas entendre. Il lui souhaita bonne chance avec un grand sourire. Baer se remit doucement de ses émotions et eut la désagréable surprise de devoir ramer jusqu'au rivage. Ces pirates n'étaient pas galants du tout !

"Tu te feras les muscles", avait assuré Bif en se couchant à côté d'elle, pour faire la sieste.

Quand ils arrivèrent à destination, elle était à bout de souffle, ses poumons étaient sur le point de la lâcher. Le port de l'île était ridiculement petit comparé à celui de Tourtouga. Des pêcheurs rentraient avec leurs cargaisons et vendaient des poissons frais sur les berges.

"Occupe-toi de la chaloupe, on va déjà tâter le terrain."

Bif et Lucky disparurent avant qu'elle n'ait pu leur demander ce qu'elle était censée faire avec la barque. Elle s'approcha du pont du port du mieux qu'elle put, sauta dessus avec plus ou moins de réussite et regarda en catastrophe leur chaloupe s'éloigner au large avec les remous de la mer. Elle aurait peut-être dû l'attacher. Baer fit comme si de rien n'était et rallia la ville en sifflotant. Elle n'aurait qu'à mentir si Bif et Lucky découvraient que la barque n'était plus au port.

Ils avaient atterri dans une ville paisible. Des enfants couraient dans les rues en rigolant, des femmes prenaient un café ensemble sur des terrasse ombragées de lierre. C'était si calme que Baer en était mal à l'aise. Au coin d'une allée fleurie, elle retrouva ses deux acolytes. Ils discutaient avec de jolies jeunes femmes. Baer leur tapota le dos avec son doigt crochu :

"Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes exactement ?"

Les filles la reluquèrent et partirent sans plus de cérémonie. Bif et Lucky se retournèrent avec la mort dans l'âme.

"On cherche des renseignements sur Marco, ça ne se voit pas peut-être ?

\- Vous fricotiez oui", para Baer en croisant les bras.

Bif passa le sien par-dessus les épaules de Baer et l'entraîna à l'écart du centre-ville. Des champignons colorés poussaient partout à la lisière de la forêt. Quand elle les repéra, Baer ne put s'empêcher d'en cueillir quelques-uns.

"Tu ne devrais pas les manger, conseil d'ami.

\- D'accord, d'accord, mais pourquoi tu m'as amenée ici ?

\- Pour te dire qu'il ne faut pas que tu prononces le nom de Shanks ici. Si tu veux savoir où est parti Marco, il faut se la jouer discret sinon bye-bye les infos et bye-bye ton passé.

\- Compris.

\- Bien, Lucky et moi on va fouiner dans les bars et toi promène-toi, sympathise avec des gens, ils seront beaucoup plus loquaces.

\- Et profite de visiter la ville Baer", s'enthousiasma Lucky. "Elle a une très belle architecture !"

Lucky et Bif convinrent avec elle d'un lieu de rendez-vous où ils pourront s'attendre à la fin de la journée, notamment le port où ils pensaient récupérer la chaloupe. Baer se garda bien de les informer de la disparition de celle-ci. Les deux pirates s'engouffrèrent dans une rue et pleine de volonté, Baer se mêla aux habitants de l'île et tenta d'être sympas avec eux, sans grand succès.

"Salut toi, t'as une chic cravate dis donc", complimenta-t-elle un enfant d'une dizaine d'année.

Chic était le mot puisqu'il se baladait avec une cravate par-dessus son débardeur blanc.

"Je crois pas qu'on s'connait, bouge de mon ch'min."

L'enfant la bouscula et courut rejoindre ses amis. Baer accusa le coup. Elle était une piètre comédienne. Elle reprochait aux pirates d'être ce qu'ils étaient, des crétins, mais ils restaient néanmoins beaucoup plus avenants qu'elle. Sentant des regards hostiles river sur elle, Baer accéléra le pas jusqu'au petit magasin qui vendait des savons. Elle s'intéressa beaucoup à l'un d'entre eux ; il était orange, en forme d'agrume et sentait incroyablement bon.

"Parfum pêche et fruits de la passion."

La dame qui était à la caisse lui tendit un échantillon dans un petit cornet marqué de l'emblème de son commerce.

"Ce sont des savons que je fabrique moi-même.

\- Ils sentent super bon ! J'adore tout ce qui sent la pêche ou l'ananas, sourit bêtement Baer.

\- Tenez, j'en ai spécialement fait quelques-uns à l'ananas et la noix de coco."

Baer prit le savon qu'elle lui proposait, en forme d'ananas, et le huma avec délice. Le parfum de l'ananas était parfait avec ce soupçon de noix de coco.

"Vous pouvez aussi le mettre dans le bain, pour passer une soirée gourmande avec votre compagnon. Toutes mes amies en raffolent."

Baer rigola, un peu mal à l'aise de son clin d'œil.

"Je suis seule, pour l'instant, donc…

\- Je vous en donne un de chaque si vous êtes intéressée.

\- Oh je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi.

\- Prenez au moins celle à l'ananas, je vous l'offre, proposa-t-elle gentiment.

\- Ah merci, merci beaucoup."

La dame lui offrit un sac papier dans lequel elle avait glissé le savon. Baer trépignait d'impatience de l'essayer ! Elle sortit de la boutique avec un grand sourire béat et profita en toute impunité de flâner dans la ville. Son ventre grognant de faim, elle mâcha les champignons caoutchouteux qu'elle avait cueilli plus tôt dans la journée. Si Bif lui avait prêté quelques Berry, elle n'aurait pas été obligée de les manger. Tant pis.

La population locale était avare de renseignements. Et c'était peur dire. Baer avait questionné plus d'une dizaine de personnes, mais aucune n'avait eu la gentillesse de lui indiquer où s'était rendu Marco le Phénix, si tant est qu'il soit venu sur cette île récemment. Un vieil ivrogne l'avait tout de même complimentée pour ses beaux yeux verts et lui avait récité un célèbre poème avant de se rendormir sur sa chaise. Plus le temps passait, plus elle désespérait, et plus elle avait mal au ventre. Baer avait beau sourire et être charmante, les gens se méfiaient. En espérant que Lucky et Bif ait plus de chance qu'elle, Baer regagna le port et s'allongea contre une cargaison pour les attendre. Elle avait d'horribles nausées, des bouffées de chaleur, ainsi que des crampes aux muscles. C'était bien sa veine.

Le temps commença à se gâter, et le ciel prit un couleur sombre en seulement quelques minutes. Bear s'inquiétait beaucoup, d'autant plus qu'elle était appuyée contre de grosses caisses, qui relâchaient maintenant des émanations putrides et franchement écœurantes. Mais que cachaient-ils à l'intérieur ? _Des cadavres_. Baer secoua la tête, prise de fou-rire. Ce n'était que de pauvres caisses en bois, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. _Des cadavres_. Baer grinça des dents, priant sa petite voix intérieure de sa taire. _Des cadavres, des cadavres, des putins de cadavre_. Baer se redressa brusquement, affolée, et courut se réfugier dans la petite maisonnette en bordure du port. Elle s'encoubla dans de la ferraille et des filets de pêches, la tête la première dans un seau d'hameçons. Quelques gouttes de sang perlèrent là où la pointe des appâts l'avaient égratignées. Mais par chance, elle avait sous les yeux un magnifique pied de biche vert. La peinture s'écaillait mais il était encore en bon état. Baer ricana de joie et l'empoigna dans ses deux mains tremblantes. Personne ne pourrait résister à un coup de pied de biche.

Elle guetta les caisses suspectes depuis sa cachette. Il n'y avait plus personne dans le port, ni sur le bateau pirate qui y était amarré. Étrange. Le port était infesté de pirates et de pêcheurs avant. Cette île était décidément encore plus flippante que les précédentes. Baer renforça sa poigne sur son pied de biche. Elle était capable de se défendre seule, elle était courageuse et ingénieuse, elle n'avait pas besoin de pirates sanguinaires pour la protéger. Elle ne les laisserait plus se moquer d'elle encore une fois.

 _"Les monstres ne sortent que la nuit."_

Baer sursauta et se retourna en donnant un coup de pied de biche dans la ferraille. C'était une voix d'enfant, cristalline et pure. Une voix familière. Baer dégoulinait de transpiration, même le pied de biche était humide maintenant. Face à l'obscurité du cagibi, Baer garda les yeux grand ouverts malgré sa frousse irrationnelle. Elle avait la douce impression d'être folle, car il n'y avait pas d'enfant dans le fond de la maisonnette. Elle délirait totalement. De plus, le ciel était rouge sang. Depuis quand le ciel était de cette couleur ? Et pourquoi la lune ne brillait plus ? Baer tremblait de tout son être, tapant frénétiquement le pied de biche contre l'encadrement de la porte.

Dans un éclair de lucidité, elle s'élança vers les fameuses caisses puantes et enfonça sa nouvelle arme dedans. Elle détruisit une caisse à coup de pied de biche rageux et écarta ensuite les débris de bois. Sa main rencontra une substance gluante, quelque chose de mou, et un… un os ? Elle glapit en jetant la jambe du squelette qu'elle avait retiré des décombres dans l'eau. Baer s'essuya ensuite les mains sur son pull vigoureusement. La substance gluante se répandit sur ses habits ; elle dégoulinait de morve.

Soudain, des rires d'enfants retentirent dans le port désert. Baer reprit son pied de biche en main, le brandissant à tort et à travers dans toutes les directions. Les enfants étaient tout autour d'elle, comme s'ils se tenaient la main et dansaient en rond, sans qu'elle ne parvienne à les voir. Ils riaient, chantaient, et se moquaient d'elle. Baer donna un coup de pied de biche dans le vide, espérant faire taire toutes ces voix qui martelaient ses oreilles d'immondices.

"Couac !"

Baer lâcha un râle ahuri. Une énorme grenouille jaune la fixait, ses pattes reposant sur la surface noire de l'océan. Le ciel rouge se reflétait dans ses yeux révulsés. Elle était aveugle. Pourquoi ne bougeait-elle pas ? Marchait-elle sur l'eau ? Et pourquoi produisait-elle des sons de canard ? Baer s'approcha nerveusement du bord de l'eau. Elle y plongea un pied, mais l'eau était lourde et vaseuse comme du béton frais. Elle eut une peine folle à en retirer son pied et reculer jusqu'aux caisses pour se mettre à l'abri de grosses vagues qui déferlaient à présent sur la berge. La substance noire lui collait à la peau. Elle essaya de la gratter doucement avec le bout de son pied de biche, mais elle était déjà sèche et avait fusionné avec sa peau.

C'était à ce moment précis qu'elle commença à paniquer.

Elle insulta la grenouille jaune qui était stoïque au milieu des vagues, et martela le sol de coups de pied de biche désespérés. Avec un peu de chance, cette mascarade ne subsistait que dans sa tête et le monde autour d'elle était toujours aussi beau et chaleureux qu'elle l'avait connu.

* * *

Lucky et Bif ressortirent penauds du dernier bar de la ville. La pierre calcaire de ces grands châteaux exotiques qui peuplaient l'île était magnifique. Lucky aimait se promener sur cette île, les habitants étaient très accueillants ici, dommage que Shanks n'y soit pas la bienvenue. Ils n'avaient rien découvert sur Marco, ni sur Barbe Blanche. Les langues ne se déliaient pas ici, et quelques personnes les avaient reconnus, les invitant à quitter l'île immédiatement. Ils espéraient que Baer soit plus chanceuse. Ils marchèrent sereinement en direction du port, toujours vêtus de leurs longues capes et de leurs capuches sombres, mais ils furent contraints de faire un détour. Une foule compacte leur barrait le chemin. Ils durent même se frayer un passage dans la marée humaine pour débouler sur le ponton où leur chaloupe était - normalement - amarrée.

"C'est quoi ce cirque ?" s'étonna Bif, souriant aux jeunes femmes qu'il poussait malencontreusement.

Quand ils virent de leurs propres yeux la raison de ce rassemblement, ils éclatèrent de rire. Baer était au centre de la foule. Elle tenait un pied de biche dans ses mains et hurlaient _"saloperies de poulets"_ en donnant des coups dans le vide. Ses cheveux et sa robe étaient débraillés, elle ressemblait à une vraie sauvage.

"Je lui avais dit de pas les manger, ces champignons, s'amusa Bif.

\- Faut qu'on la ramène sur le bateau avant que…"

Un coup de feu avait été tiré. Baer tomba à terre, les bras recroquevillés sur sa tête, en position de sécurité fœtale. Lucky s'était immédiatement agenouillée auprès d'elle. Il ricana de soulagement lorsqu'il fut certain qu'elle n'était pas blessée. Bif quant à lui pointait sa propre arme sur la foule surexcitée. Il était contrarié car les enfants s'étaient dressés devant leurs parents, comme bouclier humain.

"Le prochain qui tire, je le descends, déclara Bif nonchalamment.

\- Cette folle a agressé mon fils avec son pied de biche !

\- Ça doit être un malentendu", rétorqua Bif avec un sourire chaleureux. "Baer est tellement nulle qu'elle ne pourrait pas frapper un éléphant même s'il se trouvait juste devant ses yeux."

Lucky tenta d'arracher le pied de biche des mains de Baer, mais elle était tétanisée dessus. Il la souleva donc dans ses bras sans s'encombrer de ce détail. Maintenant, ils devaient rejoindre la chaloupe que Baer avait certainement laissée au port, à quelque part. Pendant que Bif distrayait la foule, il jeta un regard à la dérobée aux embarcations amarrées. La leur n'étaient pas là. Qu'avait-elle encore fichu ? Lucky souffla discrètement à Bif :

"La chaloupe est pas là, faut qu'on en vole une autre. La bleue, celle au bout du ponton.

\- Tu croyais vraiment qu'on allait la revoir, cette chaloupe, après l'avoir laissée entre ses mains ?" Marmonna Bif entre ses lèvres.

Baer avait un véritable don dans l'art de la connerie.

"Au coup de feu, on y va."

Bif hocha la tête lentement. Lucky sortit agilement son pistolet de sa ceinture et le pointa sur l'homme qui avait tiré sur Baer et qui l'avait ratée de peu. _Trois, deux, un…_ sa tête éclata en bouillie et son sang souilla une majeure partie de la foule. Profitant de la confusion ambiante, Bif et Lucky coururent jusqu'au bout du ponton et sautèrent dans la chaloupe bleue. Le gros pirate jeta Baer dans le fond de la barque, puis rama avec Bif pour s'éloigner au plus vite de l'île. La foule s'était amassée au bout du ponton et leur tiraient dessus. Heureusement qu'ils étaient mauvais et que les balles s'enfonçaient dans l'eau à plusieurs mètres de leur embarcation.

"Comment on en a pu arriver là ?

\- On aurait rien pu faire de plus de toute façon, je pense que Marco n'est pas passé par là.

\- Le capitaine va nous taper sur les doigts."

Ils contemplèrent Baer qui comatait sur le plancher.

« Elle sait bien manier le pied de biche quand même. Ce n'est pas la meilleure arme qui existe mais ça lui va bien », plaisanta le baroudeur.

Lucky était parfaitement d'accord, Baer aurait été capable de fendre des crânes par dizaines avec son pied de biche. Dommage qu'elle ait été sous l'influence des champignons. Ils ramèrent un certain temps, et virent les voiles du Red Force se déchaîner au loin. Bif et Lucky redoublèrent d'efforts pour rejoindre leurs compagnons avant qu'ils ne soient pris dans l'orage.

* * *

 _Baer bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et retira son bras coincé sous sa poitrine pour palper son front brûlant. Elle était nauséeuse et avait diablement chaud. D'ordinaire, un vent frais s'engouffrait dans sa cellule durant la nuit, mais aujourd'hui, les draps lui collaient à la peau. Draps ? Le tissu était doux et non rugueux comme le coton de ses couvertures. Baer se redressa lentement, légèrement inquiète, mais l'endroit où elle était allongée baignait dans le noir le plus total. Elle toucha les draps du bout des doigts, savourant la douceur exquise du tissu sur sa peau. Soudain, son cœur se gonfla de joie._

 _Avait-elle rêvé pendant tout ce temps ?_

 _Était-elle enfin revenue chez elle ?_

 _Non, ce n'était pas un rêve. Et elle n'était toujours pas chez elle. L'idée même d'avoir une famille lui paraissait aberrant. Baer déchanta cruellement lorsqu'elle reconnut enfin l'odeur du capitaine, entêtante à souhait, qui imprégnait la pièce. En plus, le coussin sentait particulièrement fort l'alcool._

 _« La grenouille. »_

 _Baer tâta le lit avec empressement mais elle ne trouva pas son pied de biche. Que s'était-il passé ? Shanks et les autres s'étaient-ils rendus compte que le ciel avait viré au rouge sang ? Et qu'une grenouille malsaine les épiait sur un océan qui n'en était plus vraiment un ? Elle se leva hâtivement et chercha la poignée de la porte en longeant les murs. La grenouille était peut-être de l'autre côté à l'attendre, pour se foutre de sa gueule comme il était coutume chez ses pirates. Baer se cogna les genoux contre une armoire et un bureau, et fit tomber de nombreux objets à terre avant d'apposer sa main sur la poignée. Aussitôt, elle ouvrit la porte à la volée et défonça la masse difforme qui se tenait de l'autre côté. En réalité, ce n'était qu'un pirate. Baer s'excusa, en vain puisqu'il serra sa gorge si fort qu'il aurait pu lui briser la nuque. Elle le supplia d'arrêter, mais elle n'avait déjà plus de souffle. Il riait et la traitait de chienne..._

"HA !"

Elle rouvrit les yeux brusquement et quelques gouttes de sueur tombèrent dans ses paupières gonfles. Instinctivement, elle toucha son cou et soupira de soulagement. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Les champignons qu'elle avait mangé sur l'île l'avaient faite halluciné. La grenouille, le ciel rouge, ce n'était pas réel. Elle avait décompensé, mais une fois revenus sur le Red Force, ses visions s'étaient estompées et elle avait pu boire un verre avec l'équipage, sous le regard courroucé du capitaine. Leur intrusion étant un cuisant échec, ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée d'où était allé Marco le Phénix. Shanks n'avait pas été content, loin de là. En revenche tous les autres membres avaient bien ri, surtout après que Bif et Lucky leur ait raconté toute l'histoire.

 _"On me tirait dessus avec des têtes de poulets", s'était défendue Baer devant l'équipage alors que le capitaine la dévisageait froidement._

Baer nota tout de même qu'elle n'était toujours pas dans sa cellule. Elle n'eut qu'à plonger le nez dans le coussin pour découvrir à qui il appartenait.

Elle devint nerveuse, surtout que le côté libre du lit était encore chaud, comme si quelqu'un avait dormi à côté d'elle. Juste ici, près de son corps à moitié nu. Baer afficha un sourire crispé sur ses lèvres qu'elle avait mordues au sang hier. Elle ne se souvenait plus de la fin de la soirée. Ceci était d'autant plus inquiétant qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre foutue idée du pourquoi de sa présence dans ce lit qui n'était de toute évidence pas le sien et qui puait l'odeur du capitaine à plein nez !

Baer roula et percuta lourdement le sol, à la recherche d'une bougie pour éclairer la chambre.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?" se plaignit une voix rauque.

Horreur, le capitaine était ici ! Baer se releva avec le feu aux fesses et suivit le son de sa voix. Elle finit par le trouver et s'encoubla dans ses grandes jambes poilues. Elle ne savait pas exactement sur quelle partie du corps de Shanks elle était étalée mais elle n'eut plus de doute lorsque qu'une bosse se forma insidieusement contre son ventre.

"HA !"

Elle s'aida de ses mains, l'une sur le visage du capitaine, l'autre sur son torse, pour se redresser et bondir de deux pas en arrière.

"Bon sang, calme-toi, c'est à peine le matin", râla-t-il d'une voix endormie.

Il dormait ! Baer le secoua dans tous les sens, si bien que Shanks fut contraint d'allumer une bougie et de s'asseoir correctement contre le coin de sa cabine.

"Pourquoi vous êtes par terre avec toutes ces couvertures ?" demanda-t-elle aussitôt.

Elle se gilfa mentalement. Elle s'en fichait éperdument ! Ce qu'elle voulait découvrir, c'était pourquoi elle était dans sa cabine.

"Tu bougeais trop et tu me donnais des coups de pieds, se plaignit-il, toujours endormi.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que je fous dans votre lit ?" s'époumona-t-elle.

Une lueur incandescente et triviale s'éveilla dans les yeux sombres de Shanks. Baer craignait que le pire ne se soit passé entre ces quatre murs.

"Tu ne te souviens de rien ?

\- Bien sûr que non, de quoi devrais-je me souvenir ?"

Le sourire moqueur et incroyablement satisfait du capitaine l'horripila.

"De tes prouesses au lit", la taquina-t-il d'un ton suggestif. "Tu caches bien ton jeu.

\- Arrêtez de vous payer de ma tête !

\- Je n'ai pas eu à payer pour quoi que ce soit", s'amusa-t-il en baissant son regard sur la naissance de sa poitrine.

Baer vit rouge et noir à la fois. Elle n'aurait pas pu être plus gênée qu'en ce moment.

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous aurais suivi ici hier soir, se risqua-t-elle, alors qu'elle savait parfaitement ce qui l'aurait conduite à venir ici.

\- Parce que tu en avais envie peut-être."

Elle lui fit les yeux ronds.

"C'est les champignons, ça m'a détraqué, se justifia-t-elle piteusement.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû en manger, Bif t'avait prévenu pourtant.

\- Ils étaient jolis.

\- Je ne goûte pas forcément à tout, même si c'est joli, contra Shanks d'un ton plus incisif.

\- Vous me faîtes la morale ? Vous êtes mal placé pour ça.

\- Tu n'as aucune expérience de la vie.

\- C'est sûr que vous avez beaucoup d'expérience vous, surtout pour vous taper toutes les nanas qui vont font du gringe.

\- Tu ressembles à une vieille mégère jalouse, c'est dommage puisque tu n'as même pas l'âge de boire de l'alcool légalement !

\- Depuis quand les lois sont devenues aussi importantes pour vous ? Vous n'êtes qu'un sale pirate puant."

Shanks plaqua sa main contre sa bouche, entraîna Baer vers son lit en la coinçant sous son bras, et l'allongea sans la moindre délicatesse en se plaignant :

"Si tu te servais de ta bouche pour quelque chose de plus agréable que m'insulter ?

\- Pour vous mordre j'imagine ? ne comprenant le double sens de sa question que lorsqu'il se mit à sourire d'un air graveleux.

\- Tu es audacieuse", s'amusa-t-il.

Il se croyait malin. Baer s'interdit de lui donner plus d'occasions de la mettre mal à l'aise et sortit de la cabine avec ce qu'il lui restait de dignité. Bon sang, avait-elle réellement passé la nuit avec lui ? C'était un cauchemar éveillé, jamais elle n'aurait fait ça ! Elle n'avait même pas de souvenirs de l'avoir vu à poil. Qu'elle déception... Non mais qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait ? Baer passa sa matinée à marmonner et maudire la vie, faisant les cents pas sur le bateau, inquiétant Ben qui était alors passé voir Shanks. Il surveillait leur cap à la proue.

"Pourquoi elle n'arrête pas de parler de toi en marmonnant ? questionna Ben avec un sourire en coin.

\- Je l'ai juste punie pour avoir mangé ces champignons vénéneux, cette fois d'une façon plus subtile. Les démonstrations de force ne servent à rien avec elle, rajouta-t-il d'un ton espiègle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

\- Presque rien, son imagination débordante a fait le reste."

Shanks reporta son regard sur l'horizon, avec un énorme sourire, en espérant que Baer ait retenu la leçon.


	9. Chapitre 9

Alleeez, on fait un bond dans l'intrigue ! Dur dur de l'écrire celui-ci... Pour la fin, elle sera détaillée ultérieurement si vous vous posez la question hé. Merci à **9** (Hello ! Tu n'es pas au bout de tes peines avec Baer, les champignons ne sont que le début d'une longue liste... mais je partage tout à fait ta théorie d'éviter de bouffer ce qui à l'air vraiment suspect ahah. Baer est dans un monde à part x) Tiens, encore un long chapitre, ça va te plaire, à la prochaine :D) et **Yioru** pour vos reviews :')

* * *

 _Chapitre 9_

* * *

Baer était adossée contre le tronc râpeux d'un des palmiers du Red Force, ses jambes étendues dans l'herbe folle. Elle fixait discrètement le capitaine par-dessus son bouquin, entre la lecture hasardeuse de deux petits paragraphes. Son livre retraçait l'histoire de la navigation, c'était Ben qui le lui avait prêté car elle n'avait plus rien à se mettre sous la dent. Il espérait certainement qu'elle acquière des compétences dans ce domaine, qui lui seraient extrêmement utiles à l'avenir. Elle avait déjà étudié les Log Pose, les Eternal Pose, ainsi que l'influence des champs magnétiques des îles. Le prochain chapitre traitait des complexités des différentes mers, de Calm Bet aux eaux tumultueuses du Nouveau Monde. Baer rêvait en secret de rivaliser avec Ben. Elle lui prouverait qu'elle était capable de devenir une talentueuse navigatrice.

De plus, Baer avait déjà entièrement lu son grimoire et n'avait pas appris gros chose de folichon, mis à part que les cauchemars étaient l'expression de la noirceur spirituelle de l'esprit. Ils étaient le reflet amplifié du vécu, où l'inconscient faisait revivre des événements ignorés du « cobaye ». Baer avait également prêté attention aux rêves lucides, qui permettraient à contrario de vaincre les cauchemars qui tourmentaient le « cobaye ». Sommeil paradoxal, activité mentale onirique. Baer s'était lancée dans une introspection acharnée de ses propres cauchemars et en avait détaché des faits similairement troublants. Elle avait vu un grand homme marchant dans le noir dont les pas lourds ressemblaient à des coups de tonnerre, elle avait vu des flammes bleues matérialisées sous forme humaine – le fameux Marco. Dans chaque cauchemar, elle était prise en piège et n'avait aucune échappatoire. Baer s'était longuement demandée si ses hallucinations aux champignons avaient été, après tout ce qu'elle avait lu, créées de la même façon que ses cauchemars. Elle avait été prise au piège par ces rires enfantins, par cet océan noir de suie qui l'aurait dévorée au moindre faux pas. Et cette grenouille apathique, quel sens avait-elle au beau milieu de ce chaos ?

Non, tout ce qu'elle voyait dans ses songes était le fruit de son désœuvrement, rien de plus. Baer ne crut plus un traître mot de ce grimoire lorsqu'elle entama le chapitre des expériences interdites sur des « cobayes » humains, ainsi que sur des Hommes-Poissons. Tout ce qu'elle lut la dégoûta, annihilant sa fascination malsaine pour ce grimoire, qu'elle avait fini par balancer dans l'eau hier soir. Elle ne maltraitait pas les livres d'ordinaire, mais elle ne donnait pas cher de la peau de ceux qui l'avaient écrit. Tout sens morale semblait avoir été prohibé dans ce dernier chapitre aux mœurs dérangées.

Baer reporta son attention sur Shanks, qui se prélassait comme un pacha au soleil près de la barre. La journée d'hier avait été insupportable, elle s'était enfermée à l'intérieur de la cale où il régnait une odeur de pourriture marine, rien que pour lui échapper. Shanks s'était foutu de sa gueule, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Il était carrément impensable, inimaginable, qu'elle se soit laissée entraînée docilement dans sa cabine.

"Je lui ferrai bouffer ses sandales", charogna-t-elle.

Le palmier frétilla soudainement dans son dos. Le vent avait porté une odeur de tabac froid à ses narines ; Baer comprit que Ben était le rustre qui lui secouait le cocotier.

"Tu marmonnes encore", la rabroua Ben en surgissant de nulle part, "si tu as un problème avec lui, tu n'as qu'à lui en parler."

Ben avait donné un coup de tête fugace à son capitaine. Par quels jolis mots polis allait-elle lui demander d'aller voir ailleurs si elle y était ? Parler à Shanks ne résoudrait que l'ennui de ce dernier, cramponné à sa barre pour passer le temps. À contrario, elle serait encore plus grognon d'être son animal de compagnie persécuté. Baer colla un masque parfaitement neutre sur son visage pour démontrer à Ben qu'elle était de _très_ bonne humeur :

"Il s'est passé quoi avant-hier soir ?

L'un des sourcils de Ben s'arqua en cloche. Il la fixait comme si elle avait dit une connerie monumentale.

"Rafraichis-moi juste la mémoire, tu sais comme elle est fragile", ricana Baer en s'efforçant de ne pas grimacer.

Grimacer n'aurait fait que confirmer qu'un problème subsistait entre elle et Shanks. Ben était incrédule mais il accéda à sa requête. Sa mémoire volatile méritait un rafraîchissement, sans doute. Autant ne pas faire d'histoires pour si peu.

"On a bu quelques verres, toi du jus de pomme", précisa-t-il plus par habitude que par réelle nécessité, "vous avez raconté ce qu'il s'était passé sur l'île, et t'as tenté de nous refiler les champignons qu'il te restait." Ben lui lança un regard affligé. "Et comme vous n'avez rien trouvé concernant Marco, Shanks a décidé qu'on irait à _Sasburga_."

Manifestement, Ben n'avait pas connaissance de cette nuit probablement affreuse qu'elle avait passé avec Shanks. Tiens, elle ne se souvenait pas non plus avoir proposé le restant de ses champignons hallucinogènes à l'équipage. Ils les avaient sûrement réduit en cendres. Dommage, Lombar en aurait eu bien besoin pour soigner sa psychopathie. Ou pour débarrasser cette belle terre de son insignifiante personne. A choisir, Baer préférait sa mort à sa rédemption.

"A moins que tu ne fasses référence à ta fin de soirée mouvementée…"

Baer rougit violemment et secoua la tête entre ses épaules creuses. Elle était devenue abominablement moite et nerveuse. Ses cheveux s'étaient collés au coin de ses lèvres et elles les mâchouillaient entre ses dents.

"Ma… ma fin de soirée mouvementée ?", répéta-t-elle innocemment.

Ben repéra aussitôt son malaise. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait à rougir aussi farouchement ? Le soleil tapait ce midi mais elle était à l'ombre, ce n'était sûrement pas un coup de soleil. Ben resta stoïque jusqu'à ce qu'il ait tilté. Il avait encore les mots de Shanks en tête. _Imagination débordante_. Il alluma une cigarette, un sourire grandiloquent aux lèvres, scrutant son capitaine du coin de l'œil. Il salua silencieusement son génie.

"Un gars t'a vue sortir de la cabine du capitaine hier matin."

Baer perdit toutes les couleurs de son visage, ainsi que sa capacité à penser logiquement. De plus, sa bouche était aussi sèche qu'un désert et ne facilitait pas sa diction. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'elle serait un as de la mitraillette littéraire.

"C'était une erreur, les champignons…" bégaya-t-elle, tandis que Ben éclatait de rire, son torse pris de grosses convulsions et sa tête rejetée en arrière.

Elle le toisa avec appréhension, puis agacement, avant de céder à la colère pure et de le menacer avec son bouquin :

"En quoi c'est marrant au juste ?"

Une saleté de pirate lui avait pris sa fleur sacrée, ce n'était pas drôle du tout. Baer lui planta le coin du livre dans la poitrine, sa couverture était rigide et devait faire mal, mais elle obtenu l'inverse de l'effet escompté. Il redoubla de rire. Ben tâcha néanmoins de lui retirer le bouquin des mains avant qu'elle ne le déchire. Baer changea alors de tactique. Elle murmura froidement :

"Pourquoi j'étais dans son lit ?

\- Les choses que l'on peut faire dans un lit sont assez limitées il me semble.

\- Ne t'y mets pas toi aussi !

\- Que crois-tu qu'il se soit passé ? Tu n'es pas le type de Shanks, si ça peut te rassurer", se moqua-t-il ouvertement.

Elle était la victime idéale de leurs taquineries. Baer aurait pu sauter au pied joint dans un piège alors que dix panneaux avertissaient en majuscules « DANGER, CROCODILES TUEURS D'HOMMES DANS LA FOSSE ». Baer se sentit incroyablement bête. Elle n'était peut-être pas son type, mais elle n'était pas hideuse pour autant. Vexée, elle le fusilla d'un regard noir, lui rappelant ces fonds marins abandonnés et plongés dans l'obscurité. Ben s'accroupit face à elle et lui décocha une pichenette dans le front.

"T'es pas une marrante, lui reprocha-t-il avec le sourire.

\- AH AH."

Ben applaudit ses efforts sociaux incontestables, il fallait dire qu'elle ne riait pas souvent, même sous l'emprise de l'ironie.

"Tu étais fatiguée et tu t'es endormie sur l'épaule de Lucky quand on était sur le pont", lui expliqua-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel, comme s'il se remémorait une bonne blague. "Comme t'étais agitée et que tu dors très mal, on t'a emmené dans la cabine du capitaine pour que tu puisses te reposer convenablement. Le doc est venu t'examiner pour s'assurer que la toxicité des champignons n'ait pas eu d'effets délétères sur ton corps. Tu bougeais tellement que j'ai dû te maintenir tranquille pendant qu'il t'enfilait des tuyaux dans la bouche." Baer eut un haut-le-cœur. "Après, tu ne voulais plus me lâcher... Vu que tu t'étais enfin calmée et que t'étais plus hystérique, je suis resté une partie de la nuit avec toi."

La place chaude était donc celle de Ben. Baer s'était honteusement fourvoyée. Et ce capitaine avait profité de sa crédulité pour se foutre de sa gueule. Elle était encore tombée dans le panneau.

"Quand j'ai pu me détacher de tes tentacules, Shanks est resté éveillé un moment pour te surveiller et il a dû finir par s'endormir. Il ne s'est rien passé de plus, ça te va ?"

Elle était soulagée évidemment, même si une infime par d'elle-même aurait adoré toucher les pectoraux de Shanks. C'est vrai, il n'était pas désagréable à regarder pour un pirate. Il n'était pas édenté, poilus à foison ou excessivement vulgaire. Cette idée s'immisçait sournoisement dans son esprit depuis la veille sans qu'elle n'arrive à la désintégrer à coup de pensées subliminales.

"Et c'est où Sasburga ?

\- C'est près d'ici. On espère avoir la chance d'y croiser Marco. Il n'est pas loin de toute manière, on finira par le trouver."

Baer nota le changement de ton de Ben, plus ferme et sérieux. Elle tira sur l'un de ses bras gros comme sa cuisse, le forçant à s'asseoir près d'elle. Discuter avec Ben faisait partie de ses moments préférés dans la journée.

"Shanks m'a dit que je ne connaissais rien de la vie.

\- Il n'a pas tort, non ?

\- Alors parles moi un peu de la vie."

Baer montra discrètement quelques pirates du doigt.

"J'aimerais vous connaître, tous. Même toi je ne sais rien à ton sujet. Pourtant j'ai passé énormément de temps à te parler.

\- Ces choses-là mettent du temps, on ne peut pas lier de solides liens avec quelqu'un en seulement quelques jours, surtout avec autant de disparités en jeu.

\- Je ne vous ressemble pas je sais, mais je ne veux pas être celle que vous traînez pour l'argent."

Il ne l'aidait fondamentalement pas pour l'argent qu'elle vaudrait le jour où ils retrouveraient la trace de son passé. Elle n'avait pas ce genre de valeur à ses yeux. Elle ne valait d'ailleurs sûrement rien, quelques Berry tout au plus, mais elle avait beaucoup de valeur auprès de sa famille, de par l'amour et l'attachement. Lui-même s'était attaché à elle, ce qui était anormal en soit. Ce n'était qu'une étrangère amnésique. La vie nous jouait parfois des tours étranges. Et Ben ne pourrait se résoudre à l'abandonner tant qu'elle n'aurait pas recouvré la mémoire.

"Si tu t'ouvres un peu plus à eux et que tu les épates, ils pourront avoir un autre regard sur toi. Mais comme je te l'ai dit, ces choses-là mettent du temps.

\- Shanks ne m'acceptera jamais.

\- Tu crois ?"

Baer hocha gravement la tête. S'il la faisait tourner autant en bourrique, c'était parce qu'il la détestait. Baer n'avait pas besoin d'être médium pour le deviner.

"Une fille sait ces choses-là. Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

\- Ouais, sûrement..."

Plus qu'affligé, Ben la dévisagea impassible en se demandant si elle le faisait exprès ou si elle était stupide. Il connaissait assez bien Shanks pour savoir ce qui lui trottait dans la tête en présence de Baer.

* * *

Baer se baladait dans les couloirs boisés du Red Force et profitait du silence ambiant. La plupart des gars étaient en train dormir. Elle s'était habillé d'un short en coton bleu marine et d'un bandeau noir. Baer avait très chaud, elle avait même cru voir l'eau bouillir cet après-midi depuis son perchoir – elle avait finalement vaincu sa peur du vide pour grimper jusqu'à la vigie en compagnie de Bif. Baer avait été contente de partager son après-midi avec lui. C'était un personnage atypique qui recelait de surprises sous ses airs de baroudeur. Malgré ses protestations, Bif lui avait montré l'énorme cicatrice qui fendait superficiellement son dos en deux. Baer avait été saisie par la beauté de cette marque rouge pâle.

Bif était autrefois un Marine. Son unité avait été envoyée en mission dans une bourgade de West Blue où paraissait-il, régnait une corruption dans les rangs de la Marine. Le complot s'était refermé sur eux au moment même où ils visitaient la base. Ils furent tous trahi par leur colonel qui les tua par derrière avec la plus grande lâcheté, les laissant tous pour morts avant de s'enfuir. Bif avait lutté contre son corps qui l'abandonnait à chaque goutte de sang qui s'échappait de sa cicatrice béante. Et ce jour-là, il eut l'impression que le ciel avait entendu sa prière. Car il fut le seul à survivre. Il racontait cette histoire avec le sourire, expliquant à Baer que cette expérience avait forgé celui qu'il était aujourd'hui. _La mort ne prend seulement ceux qui n'ont pas la foi_. Il était encore très jeune lorsqu'il quitta la Marine pour la piraterie. Au moins, il savait à quoi s'attendre en tant que pirate, contrairement à la Marine et sa justice défaillante.

Baer croisa Shanks au détour d'un couloir qu'elle croyait être désert. Elle était sacrément malchanceuse. Tout un équipage vivait sur ce taudis flottant et il fallait qu'elle tombe sur lui. Elle aurait très bien pu tomber sur Lombar, au moins elle se serait pissée dessus et aurait eu une raison valable de souffrir d'insomnie. Surpris qu'elle déambule à une heure pareille, Shanks brandit son bras en travers de son chemin. Elle releva les yeux, mais n'eut pas le courage de le défier. Ce regard froid et brillant était bien trop dangereux pour ses nerfs.

"Tu ne devrais pas être au lit ?"

Il arracha un soupir à Baer.

"Je ne suis pas une enfant."

Le regard de fer du capitaine ne la quittant pas d'une semelle, elle chuchota à contrecœur :

"Désolé pour les champignons.

\- Tu aurais pu mourir si tu en avais gobé plus."

Avoir le dernier mot. C'était un défaut que Baer avait décelé chez lui récemment. Du moins, il tenait absolument à lui faire sentir qu'elle n'était qu'une parfaite attardée. Baer ravala sa rancune avec peine :

"Et merci pour cette nuit, j'imagine. Ben m'a dit que vous m'avez laissée dormir au calme. C'est gentil de votre part.

\- Ben est trop perspicace et bavard avec toi", remarqua Shanks avec une pointe d'ennui.

Son second avait ruiné son fabuleux stratagème. Mais Shanks était ravi et étonné que Baer ait l'audace de remballer sa fierté pour s'excuser.

"Pourquoi il est comme ça avec moi ? Je veux dire, vous êtes des pirates, vous ne vous entichez pas de boulets et vous menez votre vie au jour le jour. Qu'est que Ben a trouvé de si intéressant chez moi ?

\- Je crois qu'il s'est beaucoup attaché à toi parce que tu es ce qu'il n'aura jamais. Le lien qui t'unit à lui, il ne l'aura avec personne d'autre, théorisa Shanks, sentant que sa gorge était trop sèche pour s'engager dans ce genre de conversation.

\- Je suis quoi pour lui alors ?

\- La fille qu'il n'aura jamais connue. Tu ressembles tellement à cette femme qu'il a aimé que nous avons pensé un instant que tu pourrais être sa fille. C'est ce genre de pensées hasardeuses qui me conduisent à garder un boulet sur mon navire..."

La fille de Ben ? Elle aurait aimé l'être, sincèrement, mais il n'y avait presque aucune chance que ce soit le cas. Baer prit la mouche :

"Je ne suis pas un boulet comme vous dîtes, j'ai plein de qualités.

\- Lesquelles ? s'intéressa Shanks avec sincérité.

\- A vous de les découvrir, faîtes un effort.

\- Tu dis ça parce que tu n'en as aucune.

\- La ferme !"

Baer empoigna ce qu'elle pensait être son bras, avant de se souvenir qu'il n'en avait pas de ce côté-ci. Elle froissait sa manche vide dans sa main pour être certaine qu'un bras rachitique ne s'y cachait pas. Shanks ne semblait pas gêné par ce geste crétin, il la regardait le fond du couloir avec un air profondément pensif.

"Et votre bras, qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? Vous l'avez coincé dans un grille-pain ? demanda-t-elle sarcastiquement.

\- C'est un pari sur l'avenir..."

Sa réponse pour le moins mystérieuse attisa la curiosité de Baer.

"Vous pariez vos bras vous ?

\- Je n'ai pas parié mon bras dans un concours de boisson, si c'est ce que tu penses.

\- Vous en seriez capable, j'en suis sûre", se lamenta-t-elle. Baer bailla discrètement dans sa main. "Un _charmant monsieur_ m'a dit que je devrais être au lit à cette heure-ci, peut-être n'a-t-il pas tort. Sur ce, bonne nuit _capitaine_."

Shanks lui souhaita bonne nuit à son tour malgré l'ironie insolente qu'avait employé Baer. Elle regagna quant à elle les bras de Morphée apaisée et sereine, dans sa petite cellule à laquelle elle s'habituait de plus en plus.

* * *

Sasburga était dotée d'une citadelle magnifique, dressée en son centre et visible à la ronde. Trois jours paisibles s'étaient déroulés, sans qu'il n'y ait eu le moindre problème. Baer s'acquittait de ses corvées avec aplomb, rigueur et lustrait le bateau en un temps record – pour elle. Elle mangeait ses repas dans la salle à manger, très souvent à la tablée de Bif ou du cuistot. Parfois, elle conversait avec Lucky mais devait constamment veiller à ce qu'il garde ses mains dans son assiette. Une cuisse de poulet était si vite égarée. Lucky lui avait notamment dit qu'un voyage aussi paisible était très rare. En règle générale, des pirates de secondes zones les attaquaient hebdomadairement, ils réglaient également les litiges que leur rapportaient les habitants des quelques îles qu'ils protégeaient, que les îles qu'ils visitaient n'étaient pas toutes aussi charmantes et que la météo était radicalement plus laborieuse. Baer pensait qu'il mentait pour lui faire peur.

Plus de cauchemars ces trois derniers jours. C'était la fête. Elle avait aussi terminé son livre sur la navigation et Ben avait accepté, après qu'elle lui ai massé les pieds tout un après-midi, de lui enseigner l'art de la navigation. Baer était maligne, savoir guider un bateau sur les eaux du Nouveau Monde était nécessaire pour sa survie, s'ils venaient à l'abandonner sans honorer leur promesse.

Baer darda un regard appréciateur au sable chaud et blanc nacré qui recouvrait ses pieds. Elle se délectait de la douceur des grains, de l'eau bouillante et blanche qui s'écrasait contre ses chevilles par intermittences. De la mousse semblable à celle qu'avait un homme empoisonné à la bouche stagnaient sur les côtes, sûrement provoquée par cet ébullition permanente. Baer était excitée comme une puce, car cette fois, l'équipage entier avait accosté et se ruait dans les ruelles malfamées de _Sasburga_ , Shanks à leur tête. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi sobre que ces trois derniers jours. Il ménageait sûrement son foie en vue de leur escale à Sasburga.

Demain, Baer et le cuistot iraient au marché acheter quelques produits frais à stocker dans la réserves. D'autres membres s'occupaient de ramener l'alcool et les aliments non périssables. Shanks n'hésitait plus à l'inclure dans la vie de l'équipage, ce qui faisait extrêmement plaisir à Baer. C'était en les côtoyant qu'elle apprendrait à les apprécier et à les aimer. Après les courses, elle serait de garde sur le Red Force, avec un pirate à qui elle n'avait jamais parlé.

Profitant de sa journée de liberté, elle se promena ce matin dans les boutiques avec Ben. Les gens du coin avaient décliné la mousse débordant des quais à toutes les sauces. Baer était grandement fascinée par le coussin en plastique rempli de mousse, ma fois très confortable – elle se serait crue sur un nuage –, et la moumoute en mousse, pour ceux qui rêvait d'un accessoire kitch à souhait pour parader sur la plage. Baer déboursa ses derniers Berry pour acquérir cette moumoute qu'elle s'empressa d'enfiler en dehors de la boutique. Ben la fixait avec une profonde consternation, alors qu'elle souriait avec cette touffe de mousse affreusement moche sur le crâne.

Dire qu'elle oublierait la noirceur de ses cauchemars et ce trou ambiant dans sa mémoire était un euphémisme. Elle était tellement heureuse" du soleil cramant sa peau, de cette moumoute et de partager un moment sympa avec Ben, qu'elle avait le cœur pétillant de bonheur.

"J'ai les crocs !

\- On ira manger avec les autres après, l'informa Ben, surveillant les alentours avec attention.

\- Tu penses vraiment que Marco pourrait être ici ?

\- Il y a trois ports sur cette île, son bateau n'était pas dans celui où nous avons laissé le Red Force, mais il peut très bien être quelque part d'autre. Cet endroit est particulier, il n'est sous la protection ni d'un pirate, ni du Gouvernement Mondial. L'ile est sous la houlette de chasseurs de prime de renom, de guerriers endurcis et très intelligents.

Baer s'arrêta brusquement. Une femme volait littéralement sur un nuage de mousse. Il ne se soulevait que d'un mètre tout au plus, mais était un moyen de transport prisé dans la ville. Seuls les plus riches pouvaient en faire usage.

"On trouve de tout ici, assura Ben. Il se tourna vers un groupuscule d'hommes portant de grands manteaux de mousse, préalablement noircis avant d'être enduit de gel solidifiant. "Ce sont des chasseurs de primes qui gardent la ville, ils ont généralement ces grandes tuniques qui absorbent bien les coups.

\- Mais ils pourraient vous attraper ?

\- Ils ne sont plus en activités, ils ne s'intéressent plus à l'argent des primes.

\- Je vois", Baer tripota sa touffe de mousse en souriant, "de toute façon ils n'auraient pas été intéressé par les vôtres.

\- Gamine ingrate."

Elle sourit de toutes ses dents et l'entraîna à sa suite, sa robe créant des vagues gracieuses et légères autour d'elle. Ils visitèrent le centre-ville en deux heures, chaque monument soi-disant historique avait été passé à la loupe par Baer. Il avait tenté par trois fois de lui ôter sa moumoute ridicule mais elle avait des réflexes prodigieux lorsqu'elle se donnait la peine de bouger ses fesses molles.

"Où sont les autres ? On a croisé personne, constata-t-elle d'une moue inquiète.

\- Au bar du coin certainement, tu sais, on n'aime pas faire les boutiques nous.

\- Toi tu aimes.

\- Je ne crois pas.

\- Pourtant t'es là, avec moi… tu peux me le dire, je garderai ton secret", murmura-t-elle ravie du bout des lèvres. Baer se rapprocha de sa proie. "Tu aimes porter des robes, c'est ça ? Ou te laver avec des savons de filles ? Ça ne fait pas très pirate tout ça…

\- Même un homme qui porterait une robe serait plus à même que toi de récupérer des informations. Auprès d'autres hommes."

Il faisait allusion à sa prestation médiocre sur l'île aux champignons vénéneux.

"Je ne suis pas vulgaire, nuance.

\- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

\- Désolée de ne pas être comme ces filles que le capitaine ramène le soir, j'ai de l'honneur et de la dignité moi, houspilla-t-elle.

\- Elles en ont aussi, toi t'es juste coincée du cul.

\- Pour ta gouverne, je suis entourée d'hommes au quotidien, je sais donc que je n'ai pas envie que Lucky me voie nue, que cette saloperie de Lombar me caresse le menton, de passer la nuit dans le lit assurément remplis de substances suspectes de Shanks, et de la passer en plus avec toi. Si je n'étais pas coincée du cul, qu'est-ce qu'il se serait passé hein ? Une orgie ?" s'écria Baer en chuchotant.

Ben ne pipa mot, il paraissait même troublé. Baer n'aurait pas dû lui parler de Lombar, mais les mots lui avaient échappés.

"Lombar t'a touchée ? demanda-t-il d'un ton glacial.

\- Non, j'ai pas dit ça... oublie."

Le second était loin d'être satisfait de cet réponse bancale. Baer soupira, puis pénétra dans la dernière boutique de l'allée qu'elle n'avait pas encore visitée. Ben fit demi-tour aussitôt qu'il vit les soutien-gorges et les petites culottes qui pendaient sur des cintres dorés.

"Je passe mon tour. Quand t'as fini, demande à la vendeuse où est l'auberge du Vent d'Ouest, on sera là-bas. Et dépêches-toi, on ne t'attendra pas pour manger."

Baer était froissée par son manque de courtoisie. Elle préférait néanmoins zoner dans les allées de la boutique seule, cela aurait été très gênant de regarder des sous-vêtements avec Ben. Sous-vêtements qui par ailleurs étaient très beaux. Baer n'en avait pas beaucoup, juste deux culottes qu'elle nettoyait en alternance et un soutien-gorge miteux qu'elle gardait de son arrivée fracassante sur le Red Force. Autant dire qu'elle ne le mettait presque jamais. C'était une sombre affaire. Pas qu'elle avait besoin de parader avec ses plus beaux atours, mais elle avait envie de se sentir plus confortable. Barabra avait dû oublier de lui en acheter à Tourtouga. A moins qu'elle l'ait fait exprès. Pour qu'elle soit obligée de quémander de l'argent au capitaine. Ledit capitaine qui voudrait absolument savoir en quoi son argent serait mis à profit. Et qui voudrait sans conteste donner son humble avis de pervers lorsqu'elle lui aurait avouer à contrecœur qu'elle avait besoin de nouveaux sous-vêtements. Non, elle ne pouvait imaginer telle manigance de la part d'une femme si gentille…

"Je peux vous aider ?"

Une fille de son âge lui souriait avec bienveillance, sûrement parce qu'elle n'avait encore rien vendu de la journée et qu'elle espérait que Baer achèterait une tonne de sous-vêtements. Sa moumoute en mousse prouvait qu'elle était capable d'acheter n'importe quoi sur un coup de tête.

"Je regardais juste, merci.

\- Je peux vous trouver quelques pièces si vous voulez, vous avez une silhouette de … de rêve, nous avons un large choix pour vous.

Avait-elle une inscription « pigeon » marquée au fer sur le front ? La vendeuse n'avait même pas cherché à rendre son mensonge crédible. Son regard désobligeant pointé sur la poitrine de Baer en disait long sur ses pensées.

"Je me mettrais plus en valeur si j'étais vous, et j'enlèverai ce truc de vos cheveux…"

Ayant eu pitié du désœuvrement de la vendeuse perfide, Baer accepta de jouer les cobayes. Comme dans le grimoire, sauf qu'essayer des sous-vêtements étaient beaucoup moins dangereux que de se faire prélever un globe oculaire.

"Je reviens dans un instant", s'extasia-t-elle avec entrain.

Elle n'avait sûrement pas remarqué que Baer était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus pauvre sur cette île. Pas un sous en poche. Baer parcourut les allés de la boutique, lorgnant le modèle le plus cher qui n'était autre qu'un maillot de bain une pièce en mousse. Elle était tombée dans une boutique de luxe. La vendeuse ramena très rapidement quelques sous-vêtements classiques à essayer et la conduisit de force dans une cabine aux parois rouges. Baer tenta de relativiser. Tout ceci aurait pu être pire si Ben était resté avec elle.

"Vous êtes avec le capitaine Shanks ? la questionna-t-elle, indifférente, et malgré tout, Baer sentait qu'elle mourrait d'envie de le savoir.

\- Je suis temporairement affiliée à son équipage, précisa Baer, pour être certaine qu'il n'y ait pas de malentendu.

\- Ah très bien, très bien", sourit-elle à nouveau.

Les femmes se comportaient toutes étrangement lorsqu'elles venaient à parler de Shanks. Baer l'avait maintes fois remarqué. Étaient-elles toutes aveugles ? Qu'est-ce qu'elles lui trouvaient toutes à ce type ? La vendeuse perdit une place considérable dans son estime. Une pile de soutien-gorge vint prendre racine dans le coin de sa cabine. Elle lui avait également montré une montagne de culottes, toutes plus radines en tissu les unes que les autres. Baer essaya à tour de bras une dizaine de soutien-gorges. Son intérêt se focalisa sur un balconnet vert émeraude, un bandeau noir en soie et un classique également noir, avec une dentelle très raffinée. Elle choisit aussi une dizaine de culottes parmi la sélection abusive de la vendeuse. Ses essayages étant terminés, Baer se retourna vers elle en veillant à ce qu'elle se soit rhabillée correctement :

"Je n'ai pas d'argent pour les payer, mais c'était sympa de les essayer.

\- Oh ne vous en faîtes pas, je fais comme d'habitude, je les mets sur le compte du capitaine Shanks.

\- Ah non, pas question !"

La vendeuse était sous le choc. Et Baer également. La vendeuse aurait dû la foutre dehors, pas lui proposer un arrangement douteux.

"D'abord, c'est un pirate. Il ne me semble pas qu'il doit payer grand-chose là où il va, et je ne vois pas pourquoi il me paierait mes sous-vêtements."

C'était très embarrassant.

"Vous n'avez pas d'argent, je ne vois pas le problème vu que vous êtes avec lui. Il nous remerciera comme il en a l'habitude.

\- Pardon ? Ça veut dire quoi qu'il vous « remerciera » comme il en a l'habitude ? Écoutez, je compte les voler, après tout je suis embrigadée dans un équipage pirate, je n'ai qu'à faire comme eux. Voilà, je vous le dis, je vais voler ces sous-vêtements car de toute évidence, ils me vont bien et… et puis merde, j'en ai besoin !"

Baer les fourra précipitamment dans ses bras et sortit en courant dans la boutique, évitant de justesse un vieil homme qui se rinçait l'œil à la vitre. La vendeuse la regarda s'en aller ahurie. Elle fut encore plus atterrée lorsque Baer revint sur ses pas pour lui demander où était l'auberge du Vent d'Ouest. La vendeuse lui indiqua la direction d'un ton monocorde et mal assuré. Constatant que Baer galérait avec tous ses sous-vêtements dans les bras, elle lui proposa gentiment :

« Voudriez-vous un sac ? Ce n'est pas pratique de les porter de cette façon.

\- Volontiers, mais dépêchez-vous", la pressa Baer.

La vendeuse dégota un cornet tape-à-l'œil, avec l'insigne de la boutique, et aida Baer à enfiler son butin à l'intérieur. Puis Baer repartit en courant avec son sac, suivant scrupuleusement ses indications. Elle était fière d'avoir réussi l'exploit de voler quelque chose et en plus des sous-vêtements hors de prix ! Shanks n'aurait pas à remercier qui que ce soit.

Une heure plus tard, Baer était totalement abattue et son larcin ne la réjouissait même plus. Elle ne trouvait pas cette maudite auberge. La ville était très grande et elle refusait de demander son chemin. Mordicus, elle était capable de trouver cette auberge toute seule. C'était la faute de cette vendeuse. Sa description n'avait pas été assez précise et elle avait dû se perdre en chemin.

Baer avait très faim, et s'était donc introduite dans un lieu pas franchement recommandé. Dans ce bar, l'ambiance était décontractée et chaleureuse, mais il était rempli d'hommes. Baer n'était pas des plus à l'aise. Des lumières vertes, orangées et bleues éclairaient la barmaid qui se trémoussait avec talent derrière son comptoir. Baer s'installa à celui-ci sur un tabouret libre. Un homme séduisant était assis à côté d'elle. Son torse était découvert et présentait un tatouage original. Il portait également une veste mauve. Drôle de couleur qui s'accordait parfaitement avec ses cheveux blonds. L'inconnu buvait un verre d'alcool tranquillement. Soudain, elle remarqua qu'il la fixait attentivement, avalant son rhum très lentement en se léchant la lèvre inférieure. Baer l'ignora jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne trop agaçant. Elle pivota dans sa direction, nullement amusée :

"C'est très gênant ce que vous faites.

\- Hum ?"

Il était drôlement moins loquace que Shanks et les autres. Pourtant, c'était un pirate, elle mettrait sa main à couper. Il dégageait une confiance en soi, un charisme animal, et une chaleur de vivre propre à ces troublions des mers. Baer plissa les yeux pour lui démontrer son hostilité. Encore des saloperies de pirates, ils étaient partout.

"Vous me fixez depuis que je suis là.

\- Et ?

\- Et on ne se connaît pas, voilà tout !"

Une lueur d'incrédulité illumina ses prunelles durant un instant fugace, comme un mirage, et il baissa les yeux sur sa longue robe noire. Baer était en apoptose cellulaire tant elle se sentait jugée négativement par tous les hommes dans la salle.

"Impressionnant", sourit-il subitement. " Yoï les gars, qui veut offrir à boire à cette charmante demoiselle ?"

Un silence de plomb ravagea la bonne humeur des lieux. Ils la dévisageaient tous, et ceux qui ne l'avaient pas encore regardée se prirent des coups de coudes très indiscrets.

"Sans façon, je suis avec quelqu'un, mentit-elle pour sauver les apparences, car personne ne lui aurait offert de verre.

\- Qui donc ?"

Ses coudes écartés, posés l'un et l'autre sur le comptoir, tiraient sa chemise qui s'échouaient sur ses flancs et fournissaient une vue imprenable sur ses abdominaux délimités par un foulard bleu.

"Ça ne vous regarde pas."

Elle se cramponna à son sac par pure nervosité. L'inconnu nota ce détail et lâcha nonchalamment :

"Allez détends toi, je te l'offre ce verre."

Un shot glissa le long du comptoir et s'arrêta net devant elle. Elle le repoussa discrètement du revers de la main. L'inconnu séduisant la regardait toujours attentivement. Un nain – ou homme de petite taille – déboula brusquement dans le bar en éclatant la porte d'entrée et s'abattit au pied de l'inconnu à bout de souffle.

"Commandant, Shanks Le Roux est ici sur l'île, on dit qu'il te cherche !

\- Il m'a déjà trouvé, tu ne crois pas ?"

Marco désigna Baer d'un coup de tête. Le messager écarquilla des yeux, et maintenant, tout le monde la dévisageait sombrement. On aurait pu entendre les mouches voler s'il y en avait eu dans la salle.

"Elle fiche quoi ici ? s'étrangla le messager.

\- Sois plus gentil avec elle." Son air nonchalant la rassura un peu. "Que veux-tu boire Baer ?"

Elle tomba des nues. Sa mâchoire retomba et sa bouche devint celle d'un poisson en l'espace d'un instant. Ce type louche la connaissait. Pourquoi ce type louche la connaissait ? Le cerveau de Baer était lent à la détente. Elle s'humidifia les lèvres pour gagner du temps – gagner du temps pour quoi ? Elle reluqua les autres pirates de la salle et l'évidence lui sauta aux yeux. Ils la connaissaient tous. C'était pour cette raison qu'ils agissaient bizarrement depuis qu'elle était entrée dans le bar. Son cœur se mit à battre à un rythme effréné dans son crâne. Chaque pulsation brouillait en peu plus ses raisonnements logiques. Elle mit plusieurs minutes à reprendre contenance, minutes qu'ils ont passées à la déshabiller du regard comme un animal de foire.

"Vous me connaissez ?"

Ils parurent se crisper davantage lorsqu'elle articula ces trois pauvres mots.

"On te connaît tous."

Elle se redressa le dos bien droit sur son tabouret, aux aguets, et eut la terrible sensation que ces personnes ne l'appréciaient manifestement pas. Ou étaient tellement surpris qu'ils en oubliaient les bonnes manières. Typiques des pirates de ne pas accorder d'importance aux bonnes manières.

"D'où on se connaît ? Je veux dire, on s'est déjà rencontrés avant… dans un endroit louche ?" hasarda-t-elle.

Bien qu'il soit dérouté, l'inconnu répondu par l'affirmative d'un bruit de gorge. Un long silence gela la discussion. Baer analysait minutieusement son interlocuteur sans avoir une foutue idée de qui il était. Un éclair de génie foudroya son âme alors qu'elle songeait à s'éclipser et revenir avec Ben ou Bif pour plus de sécurité.

"Est-ce que vous êtes Marco ?" s'enquit-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Marco l'observait toujours avec le plus grand soin, notant les différences majeures qu'il constatait dans son comportement. Baer n'était pas douée pour mentir, elle n'était pas bonne comédienne non plus. Son regard la trahissait toujours. Trop expressive pour être malhonnête.

"Alors Le Roux me cherche pour toi."

Elle prit cette annonce pour un « oui ». Le cœur de Baer miroita d'un espoir indicible. L'homme qu'ils pourchassaient activement étais assis, juste là. Sur ce tabouret usé. Ce n'était plus de la chance à ce stade, c'était un miracle. Baer mourrait d'envie d'avertir l'équipage de sa trouvaille. Elle les narguerait pour la forme et revendiquerait des excuses. Elle était la pro de l'extorsion d'informations, qu'on ne les y reprennent plus à penser le contraire.

"Shanks a su par un vieillard que j'étais avec vous à Marbelos.

\- Je ne comprends pas très bien ce que tu racontes Baer, ni pourquoi tu fais semblant de ne pas nous connaître.

\- Je..."

Baer était intimidée. Elle gratta nerveusement sa nuque, geste qui n'échappa pas à l'inspection attentive du Phénix. Elle était bel et bien différente aujourd'hui.

"Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, j'ai perdu la mémoire.

\- Perdu la mémoire ?"

Aucun des hommes dans la salle ne la croyaient pas. Ils auraient crié à la calomnie si leur commandant n'était pas aussi calme. Baer sentait néanmoins qu'elle n'avait pas à avoir peur d'eux.

"Je ne mens pas, je ne sais pas du tout qui vous êtes." Baer implora Marco de ce regard expressif qu'il connaissait par cœur, un regard qui exprimait une profonde solitude. "J'aimerais juste savoir ce que vous savez de moi et après je vous laisserai tranquille."

Marco était une fois de plus étonné par la fille qui se tenait devant lui. Il soupira silencieusement et termina cul-sec son verre.

"Si tu insistes."

.

.

 _"Commandant, le revêtement est terminé !"_

 _Marco hocha simplement la tête. Sa division s'était rendue à East Blue pour une visite de courtoisie. Leur Père était resté dans le Nouveau Monde en compagnie des deuxième et troisième divisions. Leur mission étant achevée, ils avaient fait halte aux Sabaody pour revêtir leur bateau et s'apprêtaient maintenant à gagner l'île des Hommes-Poissons. Dans quelques semaines, ils seraient enfin revenus auprès de leur Père._

 _Une certaine agitation régnait dans le Grove depuis le petit matin. Marco était pressé de quitter l'Archipel. Il avait entendu de la bouche de pirates particulièrement nerveux qu'un Amiral de la Marine était dans les parages._

 _"Bien, qu'on embarque les dernières provisions, et nous lèverons l'encre."_

 _La division s'activa, et en quelques minutes, les caisses avaient été soigneusement stockées dans lêndroit prévu à cet effet. Marco posa le pied sur la plateforme d'embarquement lorsqu'une voix criarde l'interpella :_

 _"Attendez !"_

 _Il hésita un bref instant à se retourner. Le désarroi de la fille qui courait jusqu'à leur navire ne pouvait que leur apporter des ennuis. Marco soupira, mains dans les poches, et détourna la tête par-dessus son épaule. La jeune fille était à bout de souffle, courbée en deux et le visage ruisselant d'eau et de saleté. Son regard fut attiré par les yeux verts de l'inconnue une fois qu'elle eut redressé le menton. Des prunelles brillantes, paniquées, abattues, qui le fixaient d'une lueur désenchantée._

 _"Laissez-moi venir avec vous", souffla-t-elle péniblement entre ses râles._

 _Elle était terriblement essoufflée. Baer n'avait pas l'habitude de malmener son corps de la sorte. Marco remarqua alors les deux ombres qui se fondaient dans le dos de la fille. Une ombre frêle, rachitique, et une ombre à la carrure démesurée, qui la dépassait de plusieurs têtes. C'était un Homme-Poisson et l'autre n'était qu'un vieillard fébrile qui n'attendait plus que la mort. Marco n'eut pas besoin de les scruter longuement pour deviner qu'ils avaient été maltraités. Une longue chaîne en métal reliait leurs colliers respectifs à la main tremblante de la fille. Des esclaves. Marco fronça les sourcils. Bien qu'elle traînait des esclaves dans son dos, elle était certainement celle qui avait le plus morflé des trois. Sa robe était déchirée au niveau de sa poitrine et elle avait des tâches de sang un peu partout sur son corps… était-ce seulement le sien ? Il se méfiait de ces anges qui n'en étaient pas._

 _Comme Marco n'avait toujours pas prononcé la moindre syllabe, Baer reprit en jetant des coups d'œil apeurés à ses arrières :_

 _"Je vous donnerai tout ce que j'ai ! J'ai…" Baer déposa précipitamment son sac à ses pieds et farfouilla dedans pour en sortir des liasses de Berry. "Tout cet argent est à vous si vous m'aidez, et… je vous donne aussi mes esclaves ! S'il-vous-plaît, aidez-moi…"_

 _Sa supplique n'était plus qu'un murmure. Elle était psychologiquement sous le choc et son corps était épuisé. Marco était curieux, mais il redoutait qu'elle ne soit qu'un problème ambulant. Plus il réfléchissait, plus la fille se recroquevillait sur son salut matériel._

 _"Je suis bête, vous êtes un pirate… vous ne faîtes pas de promesses."_

 _Elle riait et pleurait en même temps. Le plus curieux étaient sans nul doute les regards condescendants que posaient ses esclaves sur elle. Ils ne disaient rien, mais leurs yeux parlaient pour eux. Marco était d'autant plus abasourdi._

 _"Les pirates ne demandent pas, ils prennent… on est tous comme ça quand on le peut."_

 _Baer se pinçait les lèvres, elle avait enduré tout ça pour se faire dépouiller et laisser pour morte par un pirate. Elle était bête d'avoir cru que... Ses larmes redoublèrent d'intensité._

 _"Dans ce cas", renifla-t-elle, "je préfère vous le donner, je ne veux pas me battre… et prenez-les avec vous", dit-elle en lui tendant également la chaîne de ses esclaves. "Je ne peux pas les libérer, mais vous, vous pourrez peut-être."_

 _Marco saisit la chaîne avec douceur, perturbé par cette fille qui exprimait tout et son contraire. Il ramassa le sac aussi. Les esclaves avaient relevé la tête et le regardaient sévèrement, comme s'ils lui ordonnaient d'embarquer la fille avec eux. Cette ambiguïté l'étonna, et continuerait à l'obséder bien des années plus tard. Ce fut la raison pour laquelle il souleva Baer dans ses bras et l'emmena sur leur bateau. Ils immergèrent quelques secondes plus tard dans les abîmes du fond marin._

 _Sans le savoir, Marco avait scellé le destin de Baer._

 _._

 _._

Marco se demandait ce qu'il lui était arrivé pour qu'elle ait perdu la mémoire, et qu'elle se retrouve aux côtés de Shanks Le Roux. Elle avait eu de la chance, beaucoup de chance. Elle était auprès de l'une des seules personnes qui pouvaient lui offrir ce qu'elle désirait, enfin, ce qu'elle avait désiré à l'époque. Il l'avait perdue de vue seulement quelques semaines, pourtant, elle semblait avoir énormément évolué. Elle n'en avait pas conscience, l'équipage du Roux non plus, mais lui voyait clairement la différence entre elle et le débris humain qu'il avait ramassé aux Sabaody. Marco cessa de remuer ses souvenirs et débuta son récit, tout le monde l'écoutant en silence.

"On t'a récupérée aux Sabaody, t'étais paniquée, t'avais du sang sur tes habits..." Marco la jaugea du regard, puis reprit avec un ton plus détaché : "Et tu traînais deux esclaves au bout d'une chaîne.

\- Des esclaves ?

\- Oui, un vieil homme et un Homme-Poisson."

Baer scruta le reste du bar avec une profonde incompréhension. Les membres de la division de Marco n'avaient aucune réaction.

"Mais ce n'était pas les miens, j'ai dû les croiser et j'ai voulu les aider..."

Marco balaya les états d'âme de Baer :

"On a cru que tu t'étais perdue dans le mauvais Grove. Mais je pense que tu savais où tu étais. Tu cherchais un moyen de quitter les Sabaody, et ce d'une façon illégale. Un bateau pirate faisait l'affaire, même si tu avais l'air de nous prendre pour de vrais salopards. Tu nous as supplié de t'aider contre une grosse somme d'argent et contre tes esclaves."

Baer n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Se serait-elle autant rabaissée à leur demander leur aide ? Et avait-elle réellement eu des esclaves ? Après avoir passé ces deux semaines à obéir à Ben et Shanks, elle n'imaginait pas ce que la vie d'un esclave devait être. Une vie abominable, une vie qu'elle aurait eu dans cette usine de bonbon. Une vie encore pire que la mort. Marco commanda un jus de goyaves et un verre de rhum lorsque la serveuse fut revenue derrière son comptoir. Baer balbutia d'un air incroyablement blessé :

"Je... non...

\- Tu ne t'en souviens réellement pas alors ?"

Baer secoua la tête vivement, entre effroi et consternation. Seuls les monstres avaient des esclaves en leur possession. Serait-elle l'un d'entre eux ? La serveuse déposa les boissons devant Marco et il lui donna le jus de goyave à la place de son shot. Il savait qu'elle détestait l'alcool. La cuite qu'elle avait eue avec eux avait suffi à la dégouter du rhum.

"Et qu'est-ce que vous...

\- Tu étais déjà bien amochée quand tu t'es présentée à nous. Tu avais dû passer un sale quart d'heure avant de nous trouver, une fille comme toi attire les regards."

Le sous-entendu de Marco lui glaça le sang. Baer avala une gorgée de son jus de travers.

"On a libéré tes esclaves, garder l'argent et t'avons embarquée sur notre navire. Nous avons pris la direction de l'île des Hommes-Poissons. T'étais pas très bavarde, tu étais fermée comme une huître, on a rien pu savoir sur ce qu'il t'était arrivé. Tu ne voulais même pas qu'on soigne tes blessures."

Baer encaissait les informations de Marco avec le sentiment trompeur qu'il ne parlait pas d'elle, mais de quelqu'un d'autre.

"En fait, tu n'aimais pas être considérée comme notre égal", sourit-t-il faiblement. "Du moins au début. Tu t'es habitué à nous par la suite."

Marco avait remplacé son expression nonchalante par un intérêt réel.

"On a fait escale sur l'île des Hommes-Poissons, t'étais plutôt contente mais un peu névrosée quand même. On y est resté quelques jours, et ensuite on est reparti. C'est là que ça s'est gâté. La Marine nous a attaqué lorsque nous sommes arrivés dans le Nouveau Monde. Un Amiral était en train de nous attendre. On avait déjà des doutes sur toi, mais cet incident n'a fait que confirmer ce que nous pensions déjà.

\- La Marine ? Mais pourquoi elle vous attendait ? Ce n'est pas moi...

\- Elle était là pour toi oui."

Baer était déstabilisée. La Marine n'avait rien à faire d'un nuisible comme elle. Pouvait-elle croire ce qu'il racontait ? Était-il réellement Marco le Phénix ? Shanks lui reprochait d'être trop crédule et naïve. Mais se méfier constamment de son environnement était psychologiquement éreintant.

"On a réussi à s'enfuir sans trop de dégâts. Et tu nous as enfin révélé qui tu étais. Tu avais des scrupules et tu t'es défendue en disant qui si tu nous avais dit la vérité tout de suite, nous t'aurions tuée ou nous nous serions servis de toi pour obtenir des privilèges ou de l'argent."

Le moment fatidique était arrivé. Baer était évidemment consciente qu'elle ne faisait pas partie de leur équipage et qu'elle n'était pas infirmière.

"Tu nous as révélé être descendue de Marie-Joie pour te rendre à une vente aux enchères à l'Archipel des Sabaody."

Marco croqua dans une olive et la dégusta longuement.

"Tu voulais sûrement fuir quelque chose, sinon je ne comprends pas pourquoi une fille comme toi se serait mêlée à nous et aurait rallié le Nouveau Monde en passant par l'île des Hommes-Poissons.

\- Je suis… descendue de Marie-Joie, la Terre Sainte ?"

\- Il n'y a pas beaucoup de gens qui se promènent avec autant d'argent sur eux, ni même avec des esclaves. Et encore moins qui crèchent à Marie-Joie."

Baer reçut un énorme coup de massue sur la tête. Était-il en train d'insinuer qu'elle était un Noble Mondial ? Au vu de son visage incroyablement figé, ce n'était pas une divagation de son esprit.

"Je ne pense pas que je sois... Dragon Céleste... non", chuchota-t-elle tout bas.

Supercherie. Catastrophe. Désastre.

"La Marine nous colle aux trousses. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une coïncidence, ni que tu nous aies menti. C'est toi-même qui nous l'a dit et t'étais plutôt convaincante. Tes esclaves ont parlé eux-aussi."

Marine. Esclaves bavards. Elle. Noble Mondial. Baer tournait au relation, figée sur l'image que lui avait peinte le cuistot des Nobles Mondiaux. Ce n'était pas joli-joli.

"La Marine me cherche ?

\- Ils pensent que tu t'es faite enlever, bien sûr qu'ils te recherchent."

Grosse supercherie. Mensonge. Crétinerie. Elle le saurait si elle était un Dragon Céleste, elle le sentirait dans sa chair. Et que va-t-elle dire à Ben et aux autres ? Leur comportement envers elle changerait-il ?

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé à Marbelos ? Pourquoi je me suis retrouvée sur le bateau de Shanks ?"

Alors elle n'avait aucun souvenir d'eux. Marco devinait que son amnésie datait de sa rencontre avec Shanks.

"Tu t'es volatilisée un beau matin. On t'a cherché mais tu n'étais plus sur l'île."

Il ne savait pas ce qui lui était arrivé ensuite, où est-ce qu'elle était allée. Baer ruminait dans sa barbe si bas qu'il dût se concentrer pour la comprendre. « Un Noble Mondial ne devient pas amnésique. Il ne dort pas non plus sur le pont lustré d'un pervers. Ce type ment comme il respire... ».

"Tu voulais qu'on t'emmène le plus loin possible."

Le regard de Marco et de la division tout entière s'adoucit subitement. Ils l'aimaient bien Baer, c'était quelqu'un qui était née avec tout, mais qui ne désirait vivre qu'avec rien. C'était en ces mots qu'elle s'était excusée auprès d'eux. Ils l'avaient pardonnée car elle s'était démenée pour faire valoir sa place au sien de l'équipage.

"On est content que tu ailles bien, à vrai dire on ne pensait pas te revoir.

\- Ah bon ? s'exclama Baer, surprise.

\- Tes blessures s'étaient infectées et tu délirais un peu", ria-t-il en lançant des regards appuyés à ses compagnons. "Mais tu refusais tout soin."

Baer sentait qu'un lien étrange la reliait à eux. Mais aucun souvenir ne remontait à sa conscience. A croire qu'ils ne reviendraient peut-être jamais. Cette pensée l'attrista énormément.

"Tu aurais pu choisir quelqu'un d'autre pour t'amener jusqu'ici, lui reprocha-t-il.

\- Vous n'aimez pas Shanks ?

\- Ce n'est pas une question de l'aimer ou non.

\- Alors quoi ?"

Décidément, beaucoup de gens connaissait Shanks. C'était irritant.

"Et toi Baer, tu l'aimes bien ? rétorqua Marco, l'air de rien.

\- Pourquoi vous voulez savoir ça ?"

Baer lui avait fait de lourdes avances lorsqu'elle était complètement bourrée sur l'île des Hommes-Poissons. Elle n'était plus lucide, mais n'avait rien laissé filtrer sur sa vie. Elle gardait ses secrets enfermés dans un coffre-fort, au fond de son âme. Sachant que le Roux était adepte de la boisson, il n'avait aucune peine à imaginer le schéma se reproduire.

"Je ne devrais pas tarder", reprit Baer doucement, comprenant qu'il était temps de se détacher d'eux et de ce qu'ils représentaient. Accorder trop d'importance au passé était aussi dangereux que l'ignorer. "Ils m'attendent sûrement. Merci d'avoir éclairé ma lanterne, j'imagine que je vous dois beaucoup. Encore désolé pour tout.

\- Fais attention à toi Baer, tu n'as pas d'ami ici, ne l'oublie pas."

Le sens caché de sa tirade lui échappait. Elle n'avait pas d'ami ici. Que voulait-il lui faire comprendre ? Devait-elle se méfier de Shanks ? L'incertitude lui décocha un point dans le cœur. La trahiraient-ils s'ils découvraient qu'elle n'était pas roturière, ni pirate, mais une Noble ? Toujours était-il qu'ils étaient sa famille de substitution. Elle pourrait les trahir si la situation tournait en sa défaveur, c'était dans son sang d'agir pour ses propres intérêts, Ben et Shanks ne comptaient finalement pas dans le dessein qu'elle traçait dans son avenir.

"Vous partez ?"

Sa voix timide et embrumée s'était exprimée contre sa volonté.

"Bientôt. On se recroisa sûrement un jour."

C'était étrange, elle ne savait rien d'eux. Leur façon de rire, leur critique des différents alcools du monde, la cuisine qu'ils préféraient, le lien qui les unissait au sein de cette division. Mais elle savait qu'elle faisait partie de cet ensemble original. Elle le ressentait à la manière dont ils la regardaient, lui souriaient ou au contraire la mataient d'un œil agacé, à la manière dont ils choisissaient une boisson qu'elle aimait. Des petites choses somme toute futiles, qui démontraient néanmoins qu'elle avait existé avant le trou noir. Baer prit le temps de graver leurs visages dans sa mémoire et quitta le bar avec l'étrange sensation d'abandonner quelque chose qui lui était cher. Cette compression dans sa poitrine ne mentait pas. Et Baer sourit de se sentir aussi vivante.

Elle restait néanmoins sur ses gardes. Son statut de Noble Mondial, si elle n'avait pas menti à Marco, était à prohibé de toute urgence. Heureusement que ce terme n'était pas gravé sur son front. Elle serait déjà morte brûlée vive au milieu de la rue.

Lorsqu'elle dépassa la bâtisse coquette à l'autre bout de l'allée, Baer reconnut le manteau de Bif fondu au mur de celle-ci. Elle marcha hâtivement vers lui.

"Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?" l'apostropha Bif aussitôt.

\- Tu savais que nous étions là-dedans ?

\- Bien sûr que oui, tu nous prends pour qui ? Le patron m'a demandé de te surveiller pour être certain que ça ne dégénère pas. Allez viens, on a préparé une petite fête sur le Red Force.

\- Et l'auberge ? Je devais vous retrouver là-bas, se révolta Baer.

\- Je te raconterai plus tard."

Un sourire malicieux naquit sur les lèvres du pirate.

"J'ai tourné en rond pour rien ? siffla-t-elle de mauvaise grâce.

\- Ce n'était pas tant inutile que ça."

Baer tapa la semelle de ses spartiates contre un caillou et le malaxa sous sa plante de pied.

"Quand est-ce que l'on repart d'ici ?

\- Dans trois jours."

Bif surprit un regard triste de Baer sur le bar qu'elle venait de quitter et soupira. Baer n'avait pas fondamentalement envie de rester avec Marco. Certes il était ce qu'elle pouvait peut-être appeler un ami, mais comme toute amie qui se respecte, elle était triste qu'il parte. Avait-elle seulement eu des amis dans sa vie antérieure ? Peut-être se trompait-elle totalement. _Elle n'a pas d'ami ici_. Les mots de Marco ne pouvaient être plus explicites.

La mélancolie de Baer força Bif à la rassurer :

"Tant que tu n'auras pas retrouver ta famille, on sera là, ne t'inquiète pas ma jolie."

Sa famille. Avait-elle envie de revoir sa famille ? Quelle visage avait-elle ? Elle avait fui des Saboady, mais pour qu'elle raison ? Baer ressentait au fond de ses entrailles un malaise. Un malaise dont elle ne comprenait pas l'origine. Elle jeta un dernier regard au bar, imaginant ce que sa vie avait bien pu être avant qu'elle ne rencontre Marco. Elle avait certainement beaucoup d'argent, des esclaves, la main mise sur la Marine, une conviction qu'elle n'avait pas à respirer le même air que ces gens qu'elle avait côtoyé ces dernières semaines. Elle était l'élite de ce Monde. Voilà ce qu'était un Dragon Céleste. Mais était-elle réellement dotée de cette froide et cruelle vision de la vie ? Baer se sentait étrangère à celle-ci, elle avait oublié combien elle aimait cette grandeur et combien elle aimait martyriser les êtres inférieurs.

Devait-elle révéler aux pirates qui elle était ou devait-elle garder le silence ? L'abonneraient-ils s'ils découvraient la vérité ? N'aurait-elle pas le choix de son propre destin ? Tant de questions taraudaient Baer, dont le cœur s'était assombrit inexplicablement. Bif s'empara de son cornet volumineux et ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'au Red Force. Tout souvenir a un prix et Baer venait seulement d'en découvrir le montant.

* * *

Marco et sa division quittèrent le bar peu après Baer. Le modèle réduit du Moby Dick les attendait bien sagement dans le port dissimulé de l'autre côté de l'île. Le messager de l'Empereur les avait débusqué le matin-même au sud de l'île. Il n'avait pas informé ses hommes de la nature de la missive, ni même de l'auteur de celle-ci. Lui seul savait.

Marco savait qu'elle ne le reconnaîtrait pas. Il avait feint la surprise pour ne pas la brusquer. Baer n'était pas douée pour deviner les émotions des gens. Elle voyait ce qui l'arrangeait et non la réalité. C'était un trait qu'elle conservait de sa vie de Noble Mondial. C'était sa façon à elle de se protéger.


	10. Chapitre 10

Un grrros merrrci à **9** (Hello ! J'ai eu de la peine à écrire Marco, je ne suis pas très familière avec son personnage donc je suis contente qu'il soit fidèle à celui qu'il est :) Ahah oui Baer est longue à la détente ça c'est sûr, mais elle va prendre sa vie en main une fois ou l'autre, et peut-être bien qu'elle reverra Marco... pour l'instant, on est toujours à Sasburga. C'est le dernier chapitre, après ils s'en iront. Encore un long chapitre d'ailleurs mais un peu moins palpitant je trouve, c'est plus ses relations avec l'équipage qui se développent et ses pensées concernant son rang de Noble Mondial ! Enfin bref, j'espère ne pas t'avoir perdu en chemina ahah ! A bientôt :D), **The story of a rabbit** , **Coton** , **kimaha** , **Yioru** et **Shamliu** pour chacune de vos longues reviews sur le dernier chapitre, c'est terrible :D

* * *

 _Chapitre 10_

* * *

Le Red Force était en vue. Baer monta la passerelle sur les talons de Bif, s'attardant sur les aspérités de la coque du bateau. De petits trous dû à l'érosion ou à des poissons carnassiers tenaces en parsemaient son bois vernis encore en bon état. Baer ne savait pas exactement si c'étaient de vrais trous ou de simples moisissures, elle ne distinguait pas vraiment la différence entre les deux. Dire que les bateaux l'intéressaient seraient un vilain mensonge. Tout ce qui comportait un mat ne l'intéressait guère. Mais elle devait bien faire un effort pour apprendre les nombreuses sortes de bateaux qui existaient et la façon dont on devait les entretenir.

En observant cette coque, Bear se dit que rien dans le monde n'était parfait. Elle encore moins. Devait-elle mentir à l'équipage sur son origine ? Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que pensait Shanks des Dragons Célestes. Ce n'était pas une mince affaire d'aborder ce sujet avec eux sans paraître suspecte. Et elle redoutait plus que tout qu'il la juge ou l'abandonne sur une île de Big Mom.

En vérité, elle était totalement perdue et esseulée. Ne sachant que faire, que dire, son amnésie était un véritable fardeau qu'elle avait de plus en plus de peine à porter. Elle n'avait plus la patience de se promener d'île en île en espérant un jour rencontrer quelqu'un qui l'avait jadis connue pour apprendre, finalement, pourquoi elle n'était pas sagement restée chez elle. Et pourquoi elle avait encore la marque de diverses cicatrices sur le corps à cause de ses blessures antérieures.

Elle était fatiguée de tout ce cirque. Autant retourner à Marie-Joie, et elle serait fixée sur son sort. Mais quelque chose au fond d'elle ne se résolvait pas à quitter le Red Force : un pincement au cœur trop tenace pour être ignoré.

"On a été chercher spécialement du jus de lyme pour toi cet après-midi dans une petite échoppe familiale de l'autre côté de l'île", dit Bif avec panache en abattant ses jambes de fer sur la passerelle tel des boulets de canon. "J'ai pensé que tu serais contente de boire un de mes cocktails, je les réussis assez bien d'après les gars."

Baer était perdue dans ses pensées. Elle n'avait pas entendu la voix de Bif, ni celle de Lucky qui l'appelait depuis le pont d'un ton tellement enthousiaste qu'elle aurait de nouveau rougi d'embarras. Elle n'entendit non plus pas celle de Shanks qui fendit l'air violemment. Baer était loin de toutes ces voix bruyantes. Ses pensées s'enveloppaient d'une noirceur absorbante, le froid mordait sa peau en plantant ses crocs et en léchant son corps de partout. Baer sentait l'intérieur de sa poitrine se gorger d'un mal asphyxiant. Elle respirait de l'air lourd, dense, sans oxygène. Elle sombrait dans la folie, oui, c'était sûrement ce qu'elle vivait à cet instant. Elle perdait complétement l'esprit.

Un Dragon Céleste n'était pas raisonnable, elle ne l'était pas non plus.

Le cuistot avait raconté à Baer qu'un de ses congénères avait brûlé vif une famille entière car le père s'était révolté contre l'esclavagisme de sa petite dernière d'à peine cinq ans. Se sentant insulté, le Dragon Céleste avait ordonné que l'on attache la famille à l'intérieur de leur maison, et que l'on y mette le feu. Les flammes avaient tout ravagé, la famille dont on avait retrouvé que les os calcinés, la maison dont on avait retrouvé que les cendres, les cultures dont on avait retrouvé que la désolation d'une terre ravagée. La vie entière de ses voisins avait été effacée par pur caprice. Le cuistot n'était qu'un enfant à l'époque. Mais son regard n'était pas moins aveugle que celui d'un adulte. Son innocence avait été bafouée et il avait ressenti pour la première fois dans sa vie ce sentiment douloureux qu'on nomme injustice.

Mais les Nobles Mondiaux étaient-ils tous des monstres pour autant ? Elle était convaincue que non. Le froid était dérangeant, meurtrier, mais aussi salvateur, il était tout et son contraire. Baer était comme lui. En fin de compte, rien n'était tout noir ou tout blanc dans la vie, chacun avait sa part de bonté et sa part de méchanceté.

Le mal qui l'engourdissait sournoisement depuis plus d'une minute relâcha subitement sa poitrine. Une salve d'eau salée éructa de sa gorge et vint s'écraser contre la figure de Yasopp qui s'était appliqué à lui faire du bouche à bouche. Des mains la tournèrent comme une crêpe sur le côté pour vider ses poumons de l'eau qu'elle avait ingurgitée.

"Pourquoi tu t'es laissée coulée, ouhouh, tu m'entends ?"

Baer souffla la grosse goutte d'eau qui dégringolait de ses cils à sa bouche. Elle l'entendait oui, mais parler avec la capacité pulmonaire d'une femme centenaire atteinte de maladie respiratoire était difficile.

"Ne… me… postillonner… pas… dessus, haleta-t-elle.

\- Tu n'as pas perdu ta langue en tout cas."

Baer cramponna ses yeux à ceux du capitaine. Il était en face d'elle, trop près si elle en jugeait par la main qu'il avait posée sur son flanc. Elle n'avait pas le courage de lui hurler dessus malgré le profond malaise qu'elle ressentait à savoir sa main si bas sur ses reins. Les cheveux roux de Shanks étaient tout emmêlés et collés à son front, sa barbe était perlée de gouttes d'eaux nacrées et ses habits trempés taillaient ses muscles à la perfection. Baer éprouva une pointe de la tristesse lorsqu'elle vit l'une des manches de sa chemise pendre pauvrement dans le vide. Elle mit quelques secondes à se relever et s'assoir convenablement contre les jambes de Ben.

"Si tu veux te baigner, tu devrais aller à la plage plutôt, à moins que tu trouves marrant que l'on vienne chercher ton cadavre dans l'eau demain matin.

\- Je suis tombée, c'est tout.

\- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas nagé jusqu'au rivage ? l'engueula Ben avec son calme légendaire.

\- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas remarqué que j'étais tombée."

La mâchoire de Shanks se crispa imperceptiblement et tous les autres eurent un regard moralisateur, chose que Baer trouvait absolument déplacé pour des pirates. Baer chassa leurs mines déconfites d'un rire forcé et très peu naturel.

"Je plaisante, je voulais juste voir si vous me sauveriez ou pas. Histoire de voir si je peux vous faire confiance ou non, inventa-t-elle précipitamment.

\- T'es stupide ou quoi ?

\- Jugement de valeur, je vais le noter dans mon carnet d'émotion, s'apitoya-t-elle en reposant l'arrière de son crâne contre les genoux de Ben.

\- Ton carnet de quoi ?" répéta Shanks perfidement. "Tu parles du trou qui te sert de cœur ?

\- La ferme, ce n'est pas mon cœur mais ma mémoire qui a un trou !"

Baer avait lu qu'il était parfois efficace de noter les émotions et les situations pénibles que l'on vivait, ou mieux, avait vécu par le passé pour cesser d'avoir des cauchemars. Shanks lui adressa un sourire moqueur, qu'elle fit disparaître en pointant un index dangereux sur ses pieds.

"Faîtes attention capitaine, il se pourrait qu'une nuit prochaine vous vous retrouveriez à avaler par inadvertance ce truc puant qui vous sert de chaussures.

\- C'est ton carnet d'émotion pour ton trou sans cœur qui te l'a dit ?

\- Vous êtes incorrigible !" s'offusqua-t-elle en ôtant sa propre spartiate par la lui lancer dessus. "Vous la connaissez celle-là ? C'est ma cousine !", siffla Baer en tirant sur Shanks.

La spartiate ricocha pauvrement contre son torse. L'ensemble de l'équipage émit un soupir affligé en chœur mais tous furent ravis qu'elle ne l'ait pas manqué, ce qui aurait été encore plus affligeant vu la distance d'approximativement trois mètres qui les séparaient. Shanks ramassa la chaussure calmement et Baer crut voir une lueur féline habiter son regard lorsqu'il se redressa.

"Je t'ai peut-être invité sur mon navire, mais il ne me semble pas avoir invité ta cousine, dit-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

\- Ah non ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de jeter mes affaires !

\- Je vais me gêner tiens.

\- Oh et puis allez-y, je n'en ai rien à faire de ma cousine, je la connais même pas", maugréa Baer.

Shanks haussa un sourcil, puis l'autre, et relâcha la chaussure qu'il tenait en otage. Il avait parfois tendance à oublier qu'elle n'était qu'une jeune fille rabougrie et névrosée qui gardait tout pour elle, quitte à se faire écraser par ses sentiments. Il savait qu'elle souffrait en son for intérieur. Shanks estimait qu'il n'était pas de son ressort d'aider Baer à gérer ses démons, il avait déjà fait suffisamment pour elle. Se moquer d'elle était bien plus divertissant.

En plus, il n'aimait pas la façon dont elle le regardait parfois. Un regard de haine aussi noir qu'une nuit sans étoile. C'était déroutant, car au contraire, parfois elle le dévorait de ses grands yeux verts et il ne donnait pas cher d'elle s'ils se retrouvaient seuls un soir alors qu'il aurait bu une quantité non négligeable d'alcool. Cette idée n'était pas si déplaisante, mais ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'il aurait le courage de s'aventurer sur ce terrain miné. Il préférait laisser Ben s'en occuper jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent s'en débarrasser. Ils pourraient alors enfin reprendre le cours de leur vie paisiblement.

Shanks avait d'ailleurs hâte de savoir ce que Marco avait dit à Baer. Il s'était décarcassé pour que le commandant ne quitte pas l'ile avant d'avoir discuté avec elle. Il aurait très bien pu les faire espionner mais il avait suffisamment confiance en Baer. L'un comme l'autre n'avait aucune raison de mentir. De toute façon, Baer mentait très mal et à chaque fois, elle suait comme une loutre marine sortant de l'eau. Autant dire qu'elle n'était pas très douée pour raconter des bobards qui tiennent la route.

"C'est à cause de ce que Marco t'as dit que tu t'es laissée tomber dans l'eau sans rien faire ?

\- Vous saviez que j'étais avec Marco ?

\- Tu crois que tu l'aurais trouvé sinon ?" se moqua-t-il en passant sa main furtivement dans ses cheveux pour les plaquer contre le sommet de sa tête, où les gouttes ne lui rouleraient plus dans les yeux.

Baer avait été manipulée par ces vauriens. Il était évident qu'elle n'aurait jamais trouvé Marco sans eux, même dans une boîte d'allumette. Pour elle, chercher Marco le Phénix se traduisait par chercher une aiguille dans la mauvaise botte de foin. Elle était naïve d'avoir cru que cette rencontre n'était que le fruit du hasard.

"Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit tout de suite que vous l'aviez trouvé au lieu de me faire tourner en rond dans l'espoir que je tombe dessus ?

\- En l'occurrence tu savais le nom exact de l'auberge où il se trouvait, ce n'est pas de notre faute si tu ne sais pas distinguer le nord du sud."

Rectification, c'était la vendeuse qui ne distinguait pas les points cardinaux les uns des autres, pas elle. Ils s'échangèrent des regards courroucés durant des secondes qui parurent interminables pour le reste de l'équipage qui les épiait tranquillement en sirotant leurs bières.

"Et alors qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? »

Baer sourit hypocritement à Shanks, laissant son regard couler sur lui avec beaucoup d'orgueil.

"Je crois que je l'aime bien ce Marco… Il m'a dit qu'il m'avait récupérée à l'Archipel Sabaody. J'étais désespérée apparemment et déjà blessée." L'esclaffe de Shanks la contraria. "Apparemment je lui ai révélé que j'étais là-bas pour une vente aux enchères." Baer se toucha le menton pensivement. "Sûrement pour des livres précieux vu que je suis, d'après ce que je lui ai raconté sur l'île des Hommes-Poissons, la fille d'un bibliothécaire.

\- La fille d'un bibliothécaire ?"

Il n'y avait pas pire déception pour tous ceux qui avaient espéré qu'elle soit une princesse ou une fille valant suffisamment d'or pour être supportée depuis tout ce temps. Avaient-ils seulement deviné qu'elle mentait ? Baer eut un coup de panique quand elle darda un œil discret sur un Ben très incrédule et ne put s'empêcher de rajouter :

"D'un bibliothécaire de l'Armée Révolutionnaire."

Elle avait aperçu un article dans le journal sur cette organisation hier. Son mensonge était d'autant plus plausible si elle ajoutait des faits réels. Baer se félicita mentalement de son idée de génie.

"Parce qu'ils ont des bibliothécaires ?"

Shanks était rudement sceptique, comme Ben, Bif et Yasopp. Lucky n'écoutait que d'une oreille, sa gigot cuit au feu de bois était nettement plus captivant que Baer. Cette dernière déglutit en maudissant le capitaine d'être aussi perspicace et intelligent sous ses airs d'alcoolique notoire. Elle n'arriverait jamais à le cerner, tantôt il était presque risible, tantôt il était doté d'une aura impressionnante. Baer le craignait autant qu'elle le détestait et l'admirait. Pour un pirate de bas-étage, ce contraste était très étrange. Elle ne connaissait rien à la piraterie mais ce genre de charisme devait être fort utile dans la vie d'un hors-la-loi.

"Bien sûr, j'imagine qu'ils recherchent ce qu'il s'est passé durant le Siècle Oublié… le Gouvernement Mondial tient énormément à ce que cette information ne s'ébruite pas, non ?"

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. _A croire qu'il sait réfléchir_ , pensa cyniquement Baer. Plus elle s'enfonçait dans le mensonge, plus il était dur de le rendre réaliste. Elle fallait qu'elle abrège cette discussion rapidement.

"Sans doute…"

Baer était en nage. Heureusement qu'elle était tombée dans la mer ; grâce à ce bain inopiné, ses gouttes de sueur se mêlait aux gouttes d'eaux salées incognito. S'ils la voyaient transpirer abondamment, ils sauraient qu'elle mentait.

"Il ne t'a rien dit d'autre ?

\- Qu'il m'a emmené à Marbelos après que nous soyons passé par l'île des Hommes-Poissons, et que là-bas, je me suis volatilisée. Il ne sait pas pourquoi je suis partie des Sabaody en panique ni pourquoi j'ai perdu la mémoire, ni comment je suis arrivée sur l'île où vous étiez, ni comment j'ai atterri sur votre navire."

Baer se ratatina sur place. Ils la sondaient tous comme si elle était une étrangère et qu'elle tentait de les embobiner pour leur vendre des jouets en plastique à cinq cents millions de Berry. Mais ils abandonnèrent tout intérêt quand Bif leva sa choppe à Baer et lui refourgua un cocktail au jus de lyme en l'enfonçant dans son ventre. Elle était soulagée de ce revirement de situation. Shanks s'était détourné et avait rejoint d'autres gras à l'autre bout de la proue. Baer ne goûta pas son cocktail et fila directement dans sa cellule, après l'avoir donné à Ben. La nuit porte conseil et elle aurait l'occasion de mieux préparer son mensonge au cas où ils reprenaient leur interrogatoire demain.

.

Baer avait mûrement ressassé les paroles de Marco cette nuit ; sa fuite de l'Archipel des Sabaody, sa stature de Noble Mondial, cette peur irascible de son passé oublié…

Elle avait catégoriquement décidé qu'elle ne retournerait pas à Marie-Joie.

L'emmener le plus loin possible, c'était ce qu'elle avait demandé à Marco et c'était ce qu'elle ferait. Personne ne soupçonnait sa parenté aux Dragons Célestes pour l'instant. Tant qu'elle tiendrait sa langue dans sa poche et qu'elle ne déformerait pas son mensonge en une histoire saugrenue, elle n'aurait rien à craindre sur le Red Force. De plus, la Marine n'avait sûrement aucune idée de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Des soldats l'avaient vues avec Ben mais ils ne pouvaient pas conclure à l'heure actuelle qu'elle était toujours avec eux. Sinon elle ne saisissait pas pourquoi ils n'étaient pas encore venus la réclamer à Shanks.

Baer emboîta les différents éléments qu'elle avait retenu de sa rencontre avec Marco. Après coup, elle était certaine qu'il ne lui avait pas dit tout ce qu'il savait. Mais il était trop tard pour qu'elle exige de plus amples explications. Il avait déjà levé l'ancre.

Elle avait donc fui de l'Archipel en suppliant un pirate de l'aider. La raison de sa fuite était inconnue, mais elle était gravement blessée. Il l'avait conduite sous la mer, à l'île des Hommes-Poissons, seul point d'ancrage permettant de rejoindre le Nouveau Monde illégalement. La deuxième solution était légale et consistait à passer par Marie-Joie. Pourquoi donc se serait-elle embarrassée de ce voyage dangereux avec des criminels alors qu'elle avait la possibilité de s'y rendre sans encombre ? Baer supposait que la raison de ce contretemps était la vente aux enchères à laquelle elle avait assisté. Fuir des Sabaody avait été probablement un acte irréfléchi ou incroyablement bien planifié. Dans tous les cas, elle avait atteint l'île des Hommes-Poissons avec une mémoire intacte. Et de toute évidence, son mutisme envers Marco prouvait qu'elle avait quelque chose à cacher.

Puis ils avaient gagné le Nouveau Monde. Seulement, mauvaise surprise : la Marine était de pied de grue pour la sauver des griffes des hommes auxquels elle avait demandé de l'aide. La Marine n'était par conséquent pas son amie. Mais elle était sous le joug du Gouvernement Mondial, donc sous son joug si elle simplifiait son raisonnement. Pourquoi aurait-elle peur d'eux ou chercherait-elle à les éviter ? Certainement qu'elle ne voulait pas que l'on sache qui elle était ni pourquoi elle reniait sa vie de Noble Mondial.

Au contraire, elle s'était peut-être crue plus maligne qu'elle ne l'était et s'était perdue dans les quartiers malfamés des Sabaody. Pour survivre, elle avait été obligée de demander de l'aide au premier venu. Donc Marco. Elle l'aurait suivi sans faire d'histoire, jusque dans le Nouveau Monde, puis se serait volatilisée pour retourner à Marie-Joie en toute impunité.

Le souci était donc cette halte à Marbelos. Elle avait disparu sans laisser de trace. Était-elle partie de son plein gré ou était-elle tombée sur plus fort qu'elle ? Dans tous les cas, elle n'était pas retournée à Marie-Joie car selon sa carte maritime, ils s'éloignaient de la Terre Sainte de jour en jour.

Il était alors d'autant plus logique qu'elle poursuive son chemin et ne s'attèle pas à retourner à Marie-Joie. Que s'était-il donc passé entre sa disparition à Marbelos et son réveil chaotique sur le Red Force ?

Le cerveau de Baer surchauffait, debout à fixer l'horizon d'un air absent, tandis que les pirates détalaient tous pour se refaire une santé dans les bains de l'île. Baer avait prévu de s'y rendre dès demain. Shanks apparut sur le pont à la suite de ses hommes, s'étirant en sentant le soleil chauffer sur sa peau. Il avait un énorme sourire aux lèvres et ce sourire ne fit que redoubler lorsqu'il sentit le parfum du savon de Baer flotter jusqu'à lui. A chaque fois qu'elle prenait une douche, une odeur délicieuse de fruits exotiques courait le long des couloirs de son navire. Baer lui tournait le dos alors Shanks glissa sa tête par-dessus son épaule pour lui souffler à l'oreille :

"Alors, ils te vont bien tes nouveaux sous-vêtements ?"

Baer s'écarta instinctivement de lui. Elle se retourna aussitôt, abominablement gênée qu'il lui demande une chose pareille.

"Co… comment ? Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez et tenez-vous un peu plus loin, vous sentez fort."

Shanks lui lança un de ces regards « ne me prend pas pour un con » dont il avait le secret. Baer commençait à comprendre pourquoi il était le capitaine ici. On ne discutait pas ses ordres avec des yeux aussi perçants que les siens.

"Solia m'a dit que tu voulais les voler, pas très classe de ta part.

\- Et c'est vous qui me dîtes ça ?"

Sa chemise était sale et avait été boutonnée à la hâte quand il s'était levé quelques minutes plus tôt. Additionner à ceci sa barbe de trois jours, son pantalon débraillé et son odeur puante d'alcool bon marché. C'était le type le moins classe du coin.

"J'aurais aimé y jeter un coup d'œil avant que tu ne dépenses mon argent n'importe comment, se plaignit-il.

\- Même pas en rêve. J'imagine que vous l'avez remerciée comme il se doit.

\- Je suis généreux, que veux-tu."

 _Un coup de pied de biche entre les fesses lui ferait le plus grand bien,_ pestiféra-t-elle intérieurement. Et heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas dit ceci à haute voix, il aurait encore eu l'occasion de détourner salement ses propres.

Baer le fusilla d'un regard assassin alors qu'il descendait la passerelle du Red Force en sifflotant. Il la taquinait d'une manière volontairement provocante mais ce n'était qu'un jeu pour lui. Tandis qu'elle, elle prenait tout à cœur.

Baer se retourna mains sur les hanches et salua le pirate aux yeux de chat et à la chevelure violacée qui était de garde avec elle aujourd'hui. Il ne portait pas de tee-shirt, juste un short et une ceinture argentée. Baer nota qu'ils étaient tous sacrément bien musclés dans l'équipage et qu'elle aurait eu l'embarras du choix si elle était adepte du voyeurisme.

"Une personne reste ici", il désigna la barre d'un doigt, "une autre dans la vigie. Tu préfères quoi ?

\- On pourrait rester ensemble ?

\- Je crois pas non", déclara-t-il fermement en se dirigeant délibérément à la vigie.

Baer pesta tout bas en se mordant la langue. Elle avait tendance à oublier qu'ils étaient de vrais salopards. Elle traina les pieds et s'installa confortablement près de la barre, de manière à surprendre le petit malin qui tenterait de voler le bateau. Mais était-ce seulement possible ? Un navire de cette envergure ne pouvait être dompté sans une dizaine d'hommes au minimum. Et encore, ce serait la catastrophe assurée. Baer imagina le cas de figure où une vingtaine d'hommes débouleraient sur le pont et la menaceraient de voler le Red Force ou les trésors qu'ils renfermaient. Que pourrait-elle faire, si ce n'est sauter par-dessus bord pour sauver sa propre vie ?

De longues heures s'écoulèrent ainsi paisiblement. Elle ferma l'œil une bonne dizaine de fois, se réveillant en sursaut et se cognant la tête sur le coin du gouvernail. Ses cauchemars étaient revenus cette nuit, amplifiés suite aux révélations de Marco. Du sang giclaient en boucle sur ses pommettes griffées, dans ses yeux, l'obligeant à s'essuyer encore et encore avec un tee-shirt déjà totalement imbibé de cet or écarlate. Une petite ombre courait dans le noir avec un souffle court, une petite ombre tirait sur sa robe brusquement, une petite ombre disparaissait de sa vue dans un bruit de chair écorchée.

La dernière fois qu'elle s'était assoupie, elle fut tirée de son sommeil par de larges mains la secouant dans tous les sens. Baer fit le mort. Pourquoi la dérangeait-on durant sa sieste ? Elle vit entre ses paupières entre-ouvertes que le soleil s'était couché. La lune brillait au-dessus de sa tête. Baer avait la bouche pâteuse et tous ses muscles étaient douloureux. Elle repoussa lentement Yasopp en décoinçant tous ses os qui craquèrent bruyamment.

"Tu n'étais pas censé garder le pont au lieu de roupiller ?

\- Je ne roupillais pas, je me reposais juste les yeux quelques secondes… et il est où l'autre de la vigie ?

\- Il est parti il y a trois heures déjà.

\- Je le déteste.

\- Pour si peu", susurra Yasopp mystérieusement. "On va boire un verre en ville avec Lucky, tu viens ?

\- Hum oui d'accord, mais les autres sont où ?

\- Déjà bien entamés, on pensait aller ailleurs dans un endroit que t'aimerais bien."

Baer se dépêcha de d'arranger ses cheveux et de lisser sa robe, puis ils dévalèrent la passerelle du Red Force joyeusement. Baer était très contente. C'était inespéré qu'ils l'invitent à passer la soirée avec eux dans un endroit plus calme que celui où se trouvait le reste de l'équipage. Un lieu sans rire gras et sans effluves de cuir ou d'alcool. Baer laissa son regard se perdre dans les rues de la ville éclairées par de grosses lumières jaunes semblables à des gros yeux de mouches. Des massifs de fleurs avaient été plantés le long des allées. Elles déversaient d'incroyables fragrances et embellissaient de couleurs vives et pétillantes les baraques vieillottes de la vieille ville construites avec des carrés de pierre grise et du bois à présent pourri par le temps capricieux qui sévissaient souvent sur l'île. Mais ces maisonnettes traditionnelles tenaient toujours debout. Les murs étaient rafistolés avec de la mousse solidifiée là où ils se détérioraient. La mousse était parfois utilisée pour créer du mobilier onéreux ou pour colmater les trous dans les toits également. Qu'importe où vous vous trouviez dans la ville, vous entendiez le clapotis de l'eau des centaines de fontaines en argent de Sasburga.

Baer adorait cette ville car elle était l'exact opposé de Tourtouga. Ici, personne ne vous pinçait les fesses en douce. C'était un lieu prospère, non soumis aux règles sous-disant de vigueur dans le Nouveau Monde. Les chasseurs de primes ne courbaient pas l'échine devant les pirates, que ce soit de simples truands ou un Empereur, ni devant le Gouvernement Mondial.

Baer aimait cet endroit parce qu'il y régnait un sentiment de liberté plus profond, plus désireux que sur les autres îles qu'ils avaient visitées.

"Je devais aller faire les courses avec le cuistot !" se rappela soudainement Baer.

Elle cligna des yeux bêtement.

"Il est allé tout seul. Personne n'ose te réveiller maintenant quand tu fais tes cauchemars à part le patron", s'esclaffa le tireur gaiement. "On ne veut pas se prendre une tarte gratuitement.

\- Vous en faîtes encore tout un fromage.

\- Ça plaît au patron de se prendre une claque mais pas à nous."

Le ton libidineux et incroyablement moqueur de Yasopp l'irrita légèrement. Cette association que l'on faisait communément d'elle avec Shanks était non fondée et dégradante pour elle. Elle ne voudrait en aucun cas fricoter avec ce type, pas même dans les esprits féconds des autres.

"Et on va où ?

\- Dans un petit restaurant et après tu choisis où on ira boire un petit verre.

\- C'est Ben ou Shanks qui vous a demandé de me surveiller ? se douta Baer en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Aucun des deux."

Baer haussa les épaules, ce n'était pas bien important en fin de compte. Elle se rapprocha de Lucky, attrapant son bras d'un petit geste timide et ils zigzaguèrent nonchalamment dans la foule pour atteindre un petit restaurant, en bordure du port où régnait une certaine agitation, dans l'un des proches bars. Baer tenta de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour regarder ce qui attiraient tant les regards.

"Y a une bagarre", lui expliqua Yasopp, "ils autorisent des combats pour faire le spectacle dans certains endroits.

\- Sympa", soupira Baer, "et mon pied de biche vous l'avez mis où ? J'aimerais bien le récupérer.

\- Tu veux faire quoi avec ?

\- M'entraîner", déclara-t-elle avec un sourire carnassier.

Yasopp et Lucky échangèrent un regard troublé, puis éclatèrent de rire ensemble. Baer donna un petit coup de poing dans le ventre à Yasopp qui ne sentit absolument rien, juste un chatouillis agréable.

"Tu vas te casser le poignet, fais attention, lui conseilla-t-il cyniquement.

\- Je suis plus solide que j'en ai l'air !

\- Tu as peur de la moindre chose qui sort de ta zone de confort !"

Il avait totalement raison, voilà pourquoi elle désirait apprendre à se battre. Baer comprenait que dans ce monde, il n'y avait pas de place pour les gens comme elle.

"On va te ramener auprès de ton père bibliothécaire, ne t'inquiète pas, un détachement de l'Armée Révolutionnaire a été vu près d'ici il paraît. C'était écrit dans le journal il y a quelques jours."

Le teint de Baer vira au vert, au point qu'ils crurent qu'elle était prête à vomir. Lucky et Yasopp reculèrent d'un bon mètre.

"T'as quoi ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

\- Non, c'est juste que je… je déteste les chats."

Yasopp se retourna nonchalamment et vit un chaton lové contre un arbuste décoratif en mousse. Quand il le prit dans sa main, l'animal miaula gaiment et ronronna en recevant les caresses du tireur sur sa petite tête poilue.

"Il est mignon pourtant, les filles adorent les trucs mignons", répéta-t-il alors que Baer fusillait le chaton à chaque fois qu'il l'approchait d'elle en tendant le bras.

Baer le trouvait si craquant qu'elle eut beaucoup de peine à le renier. Ces gros yeux globuleux et brillants étaient très jolis, tout comme son pelage multicolore.

Elle se sentait affreusement mal depuis que Yasopp avait mentionné qu'ils comptaient l'acheminer à ces gens de l'Armée Révolutionnaire. Son plan tombait à l'eau. Ils découvriraient à coup sûr qu'elle avait menti. Baer voulait se donner un coup de pied de biche à elle-même d'avoir pensé que leur cacher son identité était la meilleure des solutions. Et elle aurait dû lire l'article avant de s'en servir inconsciemment, elle aurait ainsi su que l'Armée Révolutionnaire avait été vue tout près d'ici.

"Pourquoi elle serait près d'ici, cette Armée ?"

Sa voix frémissait d'appréhension.

"On ne sait pas encore grand-chose sur cette Armée, mais elle fait des remous… le Gouvernement Mondial la prend pour une menace sérieuse, mais difficile de prévoir ses actions aujourd'hui. Mais… ce n'est pas toi qui nous a dit qu'ils recherchaient à savoir l'histoire du Siècle Oublié ?

\- Oui, oui, bien sûr, je demandais juste ça comme ça !"

Baer n'avait aucune idée de qui étaient ces gens, ni ce qu'ils fabriquaient de leur temps libre. « _Merde, Yasopp est méfiant à présent. »_ Baer leur adressa un sourire rayonnant puis pointa le chaton qu'il avait reposé sur le muret où était planté l'arbuste en mousse.

"Allons-y avant que cette bestiole ne nous refile des maladies."

.

Baer avait passé une belle soirée avec les deux pirates. D'abord, ils avaient mangé dans un restaurant où le met far était un grand panier de crevettes assaisonnées de diverses épices et cuites sur d'énormes braises. Baer en avait mangé jusqu'à se faire péter le bide et avait roulé jusqu'au bar, de l'autre côté du port. C'était un lieu très tranquille, avec des banquettes en cuir noir et de belles tables de bois poncées qui ne collaient pas la bière. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien toute la soirée, Baer évitant soigneusement de parler de ses origines et de l'Armée Révolutionnaire, et rentrèrent au Red Force quand il fut minuit. Ses recherches sur les cauchemars avaient eu l'air de les intéresser et ils avaient daigné reconsidérer la question de son entraînement physique avec son pied de biche.

A l'aube, sous les chants énervants des mouettes du port, Baer déboula dans la boutique de sous-vêtements et chercha Solia des yeux. Une belle poupée blonde, habillée à la mode dernier cri, avec un air incroyablement suffisant flanqué au visage. Baer arpenta les rayons et tapa du poing sur le comptoir où trônait la caisse enregistreuse. Elle braqua ses prunelles sur la remise à demi-éclairée par un chandelier en argent.

Baer attendit deux secondes et sa patience atteignit ses limites. Elle cogna la caisse enregistreuse d'un coup de pied rageur et souffla la mèche de cheveux qui s'était plaquée sur son nez. Cette cruche serait capable de lui proposer d'un ton mielleux un chapeau melon pour remédier à la pagaille de ses cheveux, qu'elle lui offrirait pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle se réjouissait déjà de se taper Shanks ce soir. Enfin, elle se réjouissait qu'il la remercie.

Cette vendeuse ne manquait pas de toupet d'avoir été répéter au capitaine tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre les quatre murs de sa cabine, jusqu'à la couleur de ses vieilles culottes – elle avait entendu Yasopp en rire avec des larmes aux yeux durant une bonne partie de la soirée d'hier.

Personne ne se soucia qu'elle fracasse la caisse enregistreuse sur le sol, ni qu'elle s'enfonce dans la remise sans y être invitée. Il n'y avait aucune vendeuse ni client dans les parages. Baer parcourut la remise à pas de dragons. Des cartons, des cartons, encore des cartons. Baer se cacha derrière une étagère lorsqu'elle entendit des éclats de rire à l'entrée de la boutique. Plus exactement deux éclats de rire, dont l'un lui était extrêmement familier. L'œil à l'affut, elle se cramponna à un petit coffre de mousse, au cas où elle devrait s'en servir comme projectile.

"J'ai passé une très bonne soirée, merci Shanks", roucoula la cruche. "Ce soir à la même heure ?

\- Non désolé Solia, j'ai déjà prévu autre chose.

\- Autre chose ?" répéta-t-elle d'une moue déçue.

Baer surprit un geste tendre de la part du capitaine, une main protectrice glissée sur son avant-bras. Il lui souriait sincèrement pour s'excuser. Baer observa attentivement Shanks, sa colère dégonflant dans sa gorge. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi gentil, tendre, et préoccupé par quelqu'un qui n'était pas de son équipage. Et encore. Que représentait Solia pour lui ?

Elle pria pour qu'ils ne trouvent pas la caisse enregistreuse encastrée dans un mur. Mais Solia s'était rendu compte aussitôt qu'il manquait quelque chose sur son comptoir. Quelques débris de plastique avaient semé des preuves du crime. Solia s'esclaffa d'horreur quand elle aperçut sa caisse enregistreuse fracassée dans un rayon.

"Mon dieu, qui a fait ça ?"

Elle ramassa tous les débris et compta l'argent de la caisse minutieusement. Shanks l'observait en silence.

"Teky est allée chercher à manger pour le petit-déj, elle a dû laisser la boutique ouverte et quelqu'un a dû essayer de voler notre argent. Ça n'arrive jamais d'habitude, la présence des gardes dissuade tous les voleurs." Solia soupira de soulagement. "Le compte de la caisse est bon, ils n'ont peut-être pas eu le temps de prendre l'argent."

Shanks était dubitatif, peut-être parce qu'il avait déjà élucidé le mystère. Baer était cachée dans la remise, il sentait son parfum d'ananas et de noix de coco.

Il avala les mètres qui le séparaient de la remise en une fraction de seconde, surprenant ainsi Baer qui se tapa la tête contre le mur. Son teint était de la même couleur que la chair d'un mort-vivant. Il entendait distinctement les battements affolés de son cœur. Shanks aurait rigolé dans d'autres circonstances.

"Ça alors", articula-t-elle.

Shanks la coinça contre le mur. Son bras fit presque un trou dans le ciment tellement il mit d'ampleur dans son geste. Baer déglutit. Ses pauvres os tremblaient de peur. Le regard de Shanks était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus terrifiant avec ses yeux sombres et ses sourcils arqués.

"Je suis à deux doigts de m'évanouir.

\- Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi", tonna Shanks d'une voix dangereusement basse.

Elle lui sourit bêtement en haussant les épaules. En quoi sa présence dans cette remise l'incriminait ? Il n'y avait aucune preuve de sa culpabilité…

"Pas fini ? Je suis innocente moi.

\- Y a rien qui est innocent chez toi."

Baer eut un faible regain de courage.

"Vous pouvez vous les mettre où je pense, vos sous-entendus de pervers.

\- Tu déformes toujours les choses comme ça t'arrange.

\- Et vous, vous me faîtes peur.

\- Vas-t-en avant que je ne décide à t'enfermer sans eau ni nourriture dans ta cellule pendant trois jours. »

Baer se décomposa. Son ton glacial la fit frémir jusqu'au bout de ses doigts de pied. Elle détourna les yeux, sentant des larmes lui monter aux yeux inexplicablement. Pourquoi s'énervait-il pour une simple caisse détruite ? C'était bête. Et pourquoi avait-elle envie de pleurer dans un moment pareil ? Elle riva ses prunelles au plafond pour tenter d'éviter l'inondation. Baer le poussa de l'épaule et sortit de la remise en craignant que le débordement de ses glandes lacrymales ne lui rende les yeux bouffis. Solia était déjà en train de réparer sa caisse mais Baer ne lui accorda aucune attention.

Elle passa sa journée à la source chaude pour se ressourcer, essayant d'oublier l'hostilité du capitaine du mieux qu'elle le put. La vapeur qui s'élevait des bains l'aida à faire une bulle autour d'elle. Lorsqu'elle sortit enfin de l'eau, elle était toute fripée. On aurait dit une vieille femme de cent ans avec une dentition étonnement complète. Pourtant elle se sentait en meilleur forme que jamais. Baer prit une longue douche, un luxe qu'elle ne se permettait jamais sur le Red Force et profita d'utiliser les produits offerts par l'établissement pour se laver les cheveux.

Baer sortit des bains une heure plus tard, propre et fraîche. Elle dénicha une jolie fontaine rectangulaire, couverte par un toit de lierre, et s'assit sur son banc en pierre. Elle resta immobile à méditer sur sa vie.

Elle se sentait misérable, bête et trouillarde. Ce n'était de loin pas l'image qu'elle souhaitait refléter.

Soudain, un vieil homme l'apostropha. Il titubait sur les deux baguettes qui lui servaient de jambes et tenait son ventre rebondi, sans doute le fruit de l'alcool, entre ses grandes mains calleuses. Il se laissa choir sur le banc à côté d'elle et déposa ses yeux révulsés sur Baer. L'alcool imprégnait son haleine douteuse et il entretenait une longue barbe grise.

"Vous savez quand passe la prochaine charrette ? Je crois qu'elle est déjà passée… je sais pas lire l'heure sur le panneau là…"

Il étouffa un rot entre ses lèvres gercées qui recouvraient des dents jaunes et des restes de nourritures décomposées. Baer le regarda sans aucune once de sympathie, un profond dégoût tiraillant son esprit. Elle murmura comme si elle avait honte de lui adresser la parole :

"Vous prenez quelle charrette ?"

Le vieux marmonna et lui redemanda l'heure impatiemment, butant sur chaque mot qu'il prononçait.

"J'arrive pas à lire le panneau… venez, je vais vous montrer…"

Le voyant se lever péniblement droit comme une barre de métal sur ses deux baguettes, elle l'imita à contrecœur. Le panneau était juste à côté du banc. Mais rien n'indiquait qu'une charrette passait par ici. Ce n'était qu'une affiche publicitaire. Il planta son doigt par deux fois sur le mot qu'il souhaitait qu'elle lise, mais Baer resta de marbre. Ce type était un peu fou et désorienté.

"Elle arrive bientôt votre charrette", déclara-t-elle doucement, ne voulant pas l'énerver davantage – la mésaventure avec Shanks lui avait suffi.

Le vieux observa le panneau un long moment puis revint s'asseoir à côté de Baer. Il était complètement bourré, ce qui expliquait sa difficulté à parler correctement et à réfléchir logiquement.

Brusquement, il se tourna vers :

"T'es une jolie jeune fille et gentille en plus", sourit-il d'un air si malsain que Baer en déglutit d'effroi. "Ça fait plaisir, un vieil homme comme moi, tu sais… ce n'est plus ce que c'était…"

Baer garda le silence, se contentant de lui sourire pour qu'il lui lâche la grappe.

"T'as quel âge ? Je parie que tu es plus jeune que moi…

\- Je pense aussi, ria-t-elle nerveusement.

\- De mon temps, à la belle époque, on faisait la fête mais pas comme aujourd'hui… un grand-père comme moi…. Tu sais, j'ai eu une attaque, j'étais paralysé d'un côté.

\- Vous vous en êtes bien remis.

\- Oh je suis veuf… quand j'étais jeune, on recevait les coups de ceintures, on faisait pas le malin à table… t'as pas connu ça toi hein ?

\- Non, confia Baer, alors qu'elle mesurait l'ampleur du mal qui rongeait cet homme brisé par la vie.

\- En tout cas t'es une jolie jeune fille, un grand père comme moi ça fait plaisir de les regarder…"

Baer fronça les sourcils. On ne décelait pas de tristesse dans sa voix ou dans ses gestes, mais ses yeux avaient comme dépéri. Elle ne savait pas si c'était dû à l'alcool ou à sa vie passée.

"Et la charrette, elle passe quand vous savez ? Je crois qu'elle est déjà passée…"

Il fixait à nouveau le panneau. Baer sentit une énorme peine grignoter son cœur lorsqu'elle jura qu'il s'apprêtait à lui redemander ce qui était écrit sur le panneau. Mais il se ravisa au dernier moment, ayant une nouvelle idée en tête :

"Et tu vas à la chasse aux mâles ? Hein ? Une jolie fille comme toi…

\- Euh non.

\- Choisis-le bien et avec de l'argent, dit-il de ses babines retroussées.

\- J'y penserai…

\- Et la charrette, elle passe quand ? Je sais pas lire le panneau… et tu t'appelles comment ? Ah tu vas pas me dire ton vrai prénom pas vrai ? ria-t-il avec de gros râles qui le firent tousser.

\- Baer." Elle attendit que sa toux disparaisse. "Je vais devoir vous laissez. Bonne soirée à vous.

\- Ah ça, on reste pas avec les vieux ! On préfère rejoindre les jeunes cons", siffla-t-il plus méchamment.

Baer sentit son pouls s'accélérer. La tendresse qu'elle avait éprouvée pour lui s'envola immédiatement. Elle se dandina sur place tandis que le vieil homme s'était rapproché d'elle en traînant ses fesses le long du banc. _On a tous une part de noirceur au fond de nous_.

"Baer, tu viens ?"

Elle remercia Ben de tout son cœur. Il lui tendait la main sous le menton, impatient qu'elle s'en saisisse. Ben quant à lui scrutait à tour de rôle Baer et le vieil homme qui n'avait pas bronché.

"Bonsoir vieil homme.

\- Bonsoir jeune homme, t'es plus jeune que moi je parie… tu sais quand passes la charrette ? Je... j'arrive pas à lire le panneau là…"

Baer glissa sa main dans celle de Ben soulagée et ils partirent en laissant le vieil homme marmonner sur le banc.

"Il n'est pas méchant.

\- J'ai vu", Baer resserra sa main autour de celle de Ben, "il a perdu la mémoire comme moi, mais c'est sûrement dû à la vieillesse et à l'alcool. Il est sûrement devenu alcoolique à la mort de sa femme.

\- Hum."

Baer suivit Ben au travers de la rue, puis elle lui tira le bras pour l'emmener dans un coin discret, sous une serre en mousse qui cachait un adorable potager public.

"Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

\- Tu pourrais me parler un peu plus de cette _femme_.

\- Je rentre au Red Force, une autre fois.

\- Tu m'as promis de m'apprendre la navigation !"

C'était hors contexte mais elle espérait le faire rester grâce à ce prétexte. Et elle n'avait pas envie de retourne au Red Force et de croiser Shanks.

"Observe les nuages.

\- En quoi je vais apprendre quelque chose ?

\- On a beaucoup à apprendre des nuages et du ciel, fais ce que je te dis et ne m'emmerde pas. »

Ben avait déjà disparu. Comment avait-il pu être aussi rapide ? Baer se frotta les yeux à plusieurs reprises mais ce n'était pas une hallucination, Ben s'était volatilisé. Elle se promena en ville encore quelques minutes et croisa un des membres de l'équipage, Jacky, qui lui donna le nom de l'auberge où ils mangeraient ce soir. Baer le remercia et trouva celle-ci en un temps record. En pénétrant à l'intérieur, elle fut ravie de constater que Shanks n'était pas présent et qu'ils se passeraient de sa présence pour le diner.

.

"Quand j'étais jeune, je portais la blouse blanche, grogna Bif d'une voix gorgée de saké.

\- Tu me l'as déjà raconté", râla Baer

La musique de fin de soirée était d'une tristesse absolue, surtout avec Bif totalement soûl qui ne cherchait qu'à crier à l'île entière qu'il emmerdait la Marine et le Gouvernement Mondial. Par extension, il l'insultait aussi mais Baer se garda de le lui révéler. Soûl ne voulait pas dire mort. Et tout le monde savait que seuls les morts étaient en droit de garder un secret dans la tombe.

"Mais le courage n'est rien si l'on a pas ce qu'il faut là où il faut ! s'enorgueillit-t-il en empoignant une partie sensible de son anatomie.

\- Bon sang, ôte tes sales pattes de là !

\- Un homme, un vrai, a des couil..."

Baer le frappa avec son verre, mais même soûl, il avait réussi à l'éviter très aisément. Bordel, ces pirates étaient-ils vraiment aussi nuls qu'elle le croyait ? Déjà qu'ils avaient réussi à convaincre Marco de rester, un commandant puissant d'un Empereur pirate ! Baer reposa son verre sur la table avant de le casser et Bif l'enlaça aussitôt dans ses bras.

"Du caaalme ma joliiiie !

\- Ne me touche pas avec tes sales pattes !

\- Tu veux que je te touche avec quoi alors ?"

Tout le monde hurla de rire, sauf elle, parce que leurs blagues salaces n'étaient pas drôles du tout. Baer abandonna la bataille et s'exila dans un coin, là où elle serait plus tranquille. Elle s'assit à la table de Ben, seul à boire en observant ses compagnons faire les pitres. Il ne s'en lasserait jamais. Baer s'éclaircit la gorge, hurler sur Bif était éprouvant pour ses cordes vocales, mais elle ne dit rien. Elle regardait l'équipage rire aux larmes alors que Lucky avait avaler un os de travers, qu'un déluge de bière s'était abattu sur Cale – celui au tatouage de trèfle violet – et que le chant cacophonique de Lombar se hissait au beau milieu de cette porcherie, de sa voix rocailleuse que Baer n'affectionnait pas du tout.

"Elle avait ton âge quand je l'ai rencontrée", soupira Ben finalement.

Baer cligna des yeux, abasourdie.

"Ne fait pas cette tête de poisson frit, sinon je ne ta raconterai rien d'autre.

\- Oui, oui", s'excusa-t-elle.

Il était autant bourré que les autres, mais Ben avait de la classe. Baer l'avait toujours admiré pour son flegme, son côté réfléchi et incroyablement intelligent, et sa confiance en soi. Il aurait pu se faire écraser par une montagne qu'il serait toujours pareil à lui-même, debout, humble et fier. Shanks lui vouait une confiance aveugle et pour qu'une personne reconnaisse votre valeur avec autant d'assiduité, c'était que vous étiez quelqu'un de formidable. Oui, Baer l'admirait parce qu'il était formidable. Et c'était d'autant plus ardu pour elle de le reconnaitre parce qu'il était un pirate. Pour elle, un pirate ne pouvait être formidable. Un pirate était l'exact opposé, soit un être lamentable doté d'une cervelle de la taille d'une noix. Baer admirait Ben parce qu'il était au-delà de cette vision simpliste du monde.

D'un sourire doux, elle contourna la table et vint s'assoir sur les genoux de Ben malgré ses grognements de protestation. Il y avait moult femmes dans la salle. Baer était une des plus belles à ses yeux mais ce n'était pas une raison pour qu'elle se permette d'investir ses genoux de la sorte, comme s'il était le vieux conteur d'histoires incompris du coin.

"Et j'ai quel âge d'après toi ?

\- Pas plus de dix-sept ans ans je dirais."

Baer fit une moue indignée. Dix-sept ans, c'était trop jeune. Elle pensait être plus vieille mais une fois encore, elle ne s'en rappelait pas.

"Tu l'as rencontrée où ?

\- Sur mon île natale, à East Blue.

\- Tu as grandi avec elle ?

\- Non, elle était seulement de passage. Enfin, elle est restée six mois dans l'hôtel au centre-ville. Toujours le nez fourré dans les fleurs, à se promener avec un bouquin dans les mains… c'était une femme cultivée et très belle. L'une qu'on ne voyait jamais par chez moi. Elle ne m'aimait pas beaucoup en fait", ricana Ben, "en ce sens elle te ressemblait beaucoup. Elle avait horreur des pirates.

\- T'étais déjà pirate ?

\- Je revenais d'un long voyage oui, je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé vivre comme tout le monde.

\- Et elle venait d'où ?

\- Elle était mystérieuse, elle ne m'a jamais dit d'où elle venait ni même où elle repartirait. Les premiers jours, elle m'ignorait totalement…

\- Tu m'étonnes", commenta-elle cyniquement.

Ben fourra sa main dans les cheveux de Baer et tira dessus gentiment. Les lèvres de celle-ci brûlèrent d'un « espèce de sale brute », mais elle ne voulait pas le brusquer. Maintenant qu'il se livrait sans filtre, elle se devait de le caresser dans le sens du poil.

"Aie, j'ai compris, je me tais.

\- Je n'ai pas grand-chose à te dire de plus. Elle te ressemblait beaucoup, les mêmes yeux, les mêmes cheveux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle est devenue ?

\- Je ne sais pas, elle est partie un matin en panique et elle n'est plus jamais revenue.

\- Tu ne l'as pas cherchée ? se fâcha Baer.

\- Non, on m'a dit qu'elle était morte.

\- Ah…"

Ben racla une allumette qui projeta de minuscules étincelles dans les airs et mit le feu au bout de sa cigarette.

"Et vous vous êtes rapprochés comment ?

\- Je t'en ai déjà assez dit, alors ne me pose plus de questions. Et vas poser tes fesses ailleurs."

Baer leva les yeux au ciel. C'était bien sa veine. Ben ne serait jamais assez soûl pour lui avouer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Elle libéra ses genoux, commanda un cocktail à la noix de coco sans alcool et sortit du bar en piétinant le sol. Ce cocktail spécial était servi dans une noix de coco. C'était très joli. Baer n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'en boire cinq d'affilée. Elle marcha lentement dans les rues, s'imprégnant du lieu et de son caractère serein. Baer croisa plusieurs soldats en armure de mousse qui la saluèrent en se courbant légèrement en avant. La ville était très calme. Elle fit un crochet à la fontaine des quatre grands hommes de pierre. Ces statues immenses représentaient les fondateurs de Sasburga. Baer siffla son cocktail en écoutant le clapotis des mini-cascades qui couraient les longs de ces statues.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle se décida à rentrer. Elle avait bu cinq cocktails sans alcool mais sa tête tambourinait tout de même énergiquement. Elle suspectait Bif d'avoir versé le fond de son verre de rhum dans son cocktail quand elle avait le dos tourné.

Baer ne résista cependant pas à l'appel du sable nacré de la page. Elle se roula dedans en rigolant puis se rassit en recroquevillant ses jambes contre sa poitrine. Elle se sentait jovial à observer l'horizon où aucune vague ne perturbait la surface lisse de la mer.

Subitement, une masse s'affaissa juste à côté d'elle dans le sable. Baer se décala en créant un petit tourbillon de grains autour d'elle. Elle n'avait pas entendu cet individu marcher jusqu'ici. Et la nuit noire n'arrangeait pas son appréhension.

"Si je voulais te tuer, tu serais déjà allongée au sol sans pouvoir bouger", la taquina Shanks.

Baer expira profondément et déposa sa noix de coco vide à ses pieds. Elle resta à bonne distance de Shanks car une infime partie d'elle avait déjà envie de se rapprocher de lui. Ce n'était pas bon signe. Et l'incident de ce matin lui restait coincer au fond de la gorge.

"Je croyais que vous aviez déjà quelque chose.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais là alors ?"

Baer le considéra un instant, oubliant cette chemise ouverte qui l'invitait à se rincer l'œil. Sans parler de son pantalon qui tombait sur ses hanches et laissait entrevoir une fine ligne de poils qui elle, lui promettait une charmante nuit d'allégresse.

Bif avait forcément versé deux verres d'alcool dans ses cocktails.

Elle chassa ces idées de son esprit et reprit contenance en ravalant un filet de bave qui menaçaient de couler au coin de sa bouche.

"Là, il se trouve que vous m'emmerdez."

Il brandit une bouteille sous son nez, dans l'espoir qu'elle y goûte, mais Baer l'ignora royalement. D'où avait-il pu la sortir ? Avait-il fait un tour de magie ? Baer lut l'inscription sur la bouteille avec dédain. Elle n'était pas son amie, elle n'avait donc pas à partager sa vinasse. Elle avait encore des sueurs froides de ce matin. Pourtant, en cet instant, elle n'avait pas peur de lui.

"Ce rhum vient de chez moi, c'est le meilleur que je n'aie jamais bu."

Qu'est-ce qu'elle en avait à faire que ce soit le meilleur ? Baer renifla lourdement comme un chat irrité. Shanks déboucha la bouteille à l'aide de son pouce et versa un filet de rhum dans sa bouche. Baer avala sa salive de travers. Ce geste anodin n'aurait pas dû créer autant de frissons dans son bas-ventre. Elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de la gorge de Shanks qui remuait en cascade pour acheminer le rhum dans son estomac.

"Pourquoi tu as fracassé la caisse enregistreuse de Solia ?

\- Pourquoi vous avez parié votre bras ?" rétorqua-t-elle du tac-au-tac.

Il planta sa bouteille dans le sable et la reboucha soigneusement.

"Je l'ai sacrifié pour sauver un jeune garçon que j'aime beaucoup, il me fait penser au capitaine Rog… il n'est pas prudent", se reprit-il maladroitement. "Il est du genre à gueuler à tort et à travers, à se bagarrer avec des bandits pour l'honneur de ses amis. C'est un gamin attachant. Je lui ai légué mon trésor le plus précieux… j'espère un jour le revoir lorsqu'il sera devenu un grand pirate."

Shanks avait littéralement des étoiles dans les yeux et paraissait assez excité. Ce gamin devait vraiment être spécial. La carapace de Baer fondit encore un peu plus. Shanks n'avait pas hésité à perdre son bras pour un enfant. Baer n'aurait jamais donner de bras, ni même un seul de ses poils pour quiconque.

"A ton tour."

Baer hésita à inventer une histoire rocambolesque où elle se serait battue avec un voleur pour sauver ce qu'il restait de la caisse enregistreuse après l'avoir surpris en train de la démonter à coup de pieds. Mais Shanks n'était pas dupe, il n'y croirait pas une seule seconde. Et elle avait déjà suffisamment menti ces deux derniers jours.

"Je l'ai cassée parce que Solia est une cruche."

Son discours était beaucoup moins émouvant et fourni que le sien. Saleté de pirate, elle passait pour une personne sans cœur après lui.

"Tu n'es pas douée pour juger les gens."

Si elle l'était, il est clair qu'elle ne serait pas ici à patauger dans l'ignorance, dans un équipage pirate de pervers. Shanks enfouit sa main dans la sable et ôta ses sandales défaites pour en faire de même avec ses pieds.

"J'ai promis à un ami de veiller sur elle quand je le pouvais, c'est une femme avec du caractère qui s'est battue pour survivre. La vie ne lui a pas fait de cadeaux.

\- La vie ne fait de cadeau à personne."

Un long et odieux soupir franchit les lèvres de Shanks lorsqu'il se laissa tomber en arrière pour se coucher dans le sable. Baer l'observait discrètement d'un œil contemplateur. La lune l'embellissait et l'habillait d'une sacralité quasi mystique.

"Pourquoi tu regardes les étoiles tous les soirs ?

\- Je ne regarde pas les étoiles", s'étonna Baer en se blottissant à son tour dans le trou qu'elle avait creusé en se dandinant, "je regarde la lune."

Le menton dressé au ciel, elle planta ses iris vertes sur la magnificence de l'astre. Il n'était qu'un petit croissant égaré parmi les étoiles. C'était sous cette forme qu'elle préférait la lune.

"Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, j'attends quelque chose.

\- Quoi ?"

Ce capitaine était agaçant avec toutes ses questions. Elle s'estima néanmoins chanceuse qu'il ne lui pose pas des questions auxquelles elle devrait mentir pour y répondre.

"Si je le savais, je ne serais pas là tous les soirs à la regarder pour essayer de m'en rappeler."


	11. Chapitre 11

Un petit chapitre, qui sera suivit par un gros chapitre je vous assure. On avance, on avance, mais je n'avance pas dans mes chapitres que j'avais prévu (c'est pour ça qu'ils deviennent de plus en plus gros). Celui-là est exceptionnellement plus court. Bref, merci à _**Celmon**_ , _**The story of a rabbit**_ , _**Yioru**_ et _**Guest**_ (voilà la suite :D) pour vos reviews ! Avoir un retour de votre part sur les chapitres me fait super plaisir et me permet de savoir ce que vous avez bien/moins aimé :)

* * *

 _Chapitre 11_

* * *

Baer se réveilla sur la plage, du sable plein la bouche et plein les habits. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la masse qui lui écrasait la jambe et lâcha un hoquet de stupeur, surprise que le capitaine se soit endormi sur sa jambe qui lui servait accessoirement de coussin. Elle la gigota aussitôt pour qu'il s'enlève mais au lieu de se dégager, Shanks empoigna dans sa main la cheville de Baer pour l'immobiliser. Il émit ensuite quelques grognements hautement agacés et consentit enfin à se décaler de quelques centimètres pour la libérer. Baer se releva immédiatement comme si un serpent rampait dans sa direction. Elle courut au Red Force, où elle tomba nez à nez avec Ben qui donnait les dernières instructions pour le départ.

"Bien dormi ? la nargua-t-il, écrasant le filtre de sa cigarette entre ses dents.

\- Affreusement mal, dit-elle sèchement.

\- Tu n'as pas fait de cauchemar pourtant.

\- Et comment tu le sais hein ?

\- Je vous ai surveillé depuis la vigie cette nuit, c'était moi de garde."

Ber se trahit en jetant un regard en arrière, là où Shanks était encore étalé de tout son long dans le sable. Inutile de revenir sur ce moment gênant. Il se moquerait encore d'elle et de sa pudeur exacerbée.

"Et alors, je ne fais pas tout le temps des cauchemars.

\- Ces derniers jours si."

Elle leva les bras au ciel, scandalisée qu'il sache mieux qu'elle ce qui se déroulait durant ces nuits très mouvementées qu'elle avait subie depuis l'apparition de Marco et ses sbires. Baer rabattit ses mèches de cheveux fourchues sur son crâne lorsqu'elle surprit Yasopp à tirer sur ses propres cheveux – grouillant surement de monstres marins et d'autres petites bêtes dégoûtantes – pour la singer.

"Je crois que Shanks est un remède à tes crises nocturnes, ricana Ben avec un large sourire.

\- Bin voyons ! Déjà, j'espère qu'il n'a pas osé s'approcher de moi cette nuit ! Me prendre pour un coussin, ça ne va pas la tête ! aboya-t-elle en lui postillonnant dessus.

\- Il ne s'est rien passé, vous vous êtes juste endormis côte à côte. Arrête de croire que Shanks ait envie de faire _ça_ avec toi."

Elle l'avait déjà intégré, mais force était de constater que cette parole ne valait rien car Ben n'avait pas la clé du cerveau de Shanks et n'avait par conséquent qu'une idée préconçue des goûts de son capitaine. Il avait des chances de se tromper malgré son intelligence hors du commun.

Lorsque Shanks embarqua finalement avec une gueule de bois monumentale et qu'ils s'éloignèrent de Sasburga, Baer souffla de soulagement. En mer, personne ne la reconnaîtrait et elle se sentait relativement en sécurité dans cet équipage. Or, elle ne devait surtout pas se reposer sur ses lauriers car ceux qui la haïssaient ne seraient pas tendres avec elle. Baer évitait Lombar, le pirate sanguinaire, mais c'était de plus en plus difficile car maintenant qu'elle s'était habituée au Red Force, Ben et les autres la laissait se promener souvent seule. Croiser Lombar était devenu « un de ses pires cauchemars ».

L'après-midi fut couronné d'un exercice de maniement de pied-de-biche hasardeux et maladroit. La moitié de l'équipage l'avait observé se ruer sur Ben sans réfléchir et jeter des coups dans le vide, chose qui l'avait très rapidement épuisée. Le second lui avait arraché son arme des mains et lui avait soufflé qu'il préférait lui apprendre d'abord à éviter les coups, et qu'une fois qu'elle serait devenue plus agile et consciente de son environnement, ils retenteraient de reprendre en main le pied-de-biche. Baer avait accepté à contrecœur de se soumettre aux volontés de Ben et avait enduré six heures durant des coups de planche qu'elle était censée éviter alors qu'elle ne voyait même pas la planche bouger et fendre l'air pour lui fracasser le crâne.

A la nuit tombée, le doc l'avait ramassée sur le pont, en sang et trempée de sueur, et l'avait emmenée dans l'infirmerie sans entendre la moindre plainte. Il désinfecta ses blessures superficielles, les banda et soupira en lâchant un râle amusé. Baer s'était donné un mal de chien pour esquiver cette planche qui terminait inexorablement sur sa tête, parfois ses bras, ses cuisses ou son ventre. Aucun coup ne lui avait échappé.

Baer se réveilla en sursaut durant la nuit et tout son corps lui cria de ne pas bouger. La douleur fusait dans ses articulations, ses muscles, ses tendons. Tout était monstrueusement réduit en charpie à l'intérieur de sa combinaison de chair. Baer aurait quelques jours de répit avant que Ben ne revienne à la charge avec ses satanés planches. Elle épongea son front avec le linge plongé dans un bol de glaçons sur sa table de chevet, puis respira de longues et grosses bouffées d'air pour calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Les cauchemars étaient sans nul doute une partie de rigolade contrairement à ce massacre à la planche de bois. Elle entendait encore les rires des membres qui les regardaient, leurs sifflements agaçants et surtout, l'air incroyablement suffisant du capitaine lorsqu'il s'était agenouillé près d'elle à la fin du carnage et avait dit d'un air détaché « tu peux mieux faire ». Comme si c'était facile pour elle qui n'avait jamais levé le moindre petit doigt !

Elle serra la couverture entre ses doigts couverts de bandages, bouillonnante de rage. Ce capitaine se moquait d'elle alors qu'il devait fuir la queue entre les jambes devant un Amiral de la Marine. C'était tout bonnement injuste. Baer s'énervait tellement qu'elle en oublia son cauchemar et cette lune ronde qu'elle voyait dans ses songes, puis rabattit sa tête dans son oreiller.

"Cet oreiller ne t'a rien fait."

Baer hurla telle une furie à plumes et sursauta sur son matelas, entraînant dans sa chute draps et bol de glaçons. A califourchon par terre, la tête dans les glaçons, Baer jura qu'elle le tuerait un jour. Assis dans un coin de la pièce sur un petit tabouret, Shanks la dévisageait comme s'il avait attendu toute la nuit qu'elle ouvre les yeux et le rassure de part ce simple petit regard endormi.

C'était une situation très étrange. Il n'avait pas une once de moquerie dans la voix, ni dans les yeux. Baer savait à l'odeur fraîche qu'il dégageait dans la pièce qu'il n'avait pas bu une seule goutte d'alcool. Prise de panique, elle se cramponna à ses draps et laissa les glaçons fondre sur ses joues et dans son cou. L'incident au magasin de sous-vêtements tournait en boucle dans sa tête, comme leur soirée à la plage et cette curieuse atmosphère de sérénité qu'elle avait adoré partagé en sa compagnie.

"Tu comptes rester par terre ?" demanda Shanks, curieux.

Baer hocha vivement la tête – c'était probablement le seul mouvement qu'elle était encore capable d'esquisser au vu de ses bras et jambes enchaînés aux draps. Elle n'avait pas peur, non, elle était… déstabilisée. Ce capitaine avait le don de la mettre mal à l'aise, car elle devait l'avouer, son regard voluptueux et sobre éveillait en elle bien plus que du mépris ou de la haine. Il était diamétralement opposé au regard glacial et impétueux qu'il lui réservait à chaque fois qu'elle faisait une monumentale connerie.

"La vue est plus belle depuis le sol, croassa-t-elle, détournant les yeux sous le lit où des touffes de poussières gambadaient sereinement.

\- La vue ? répéta-t-il, un mince sourire aux lèvres.

\- Oui, la… la vue."

D'accord, elle n'était qu'à un doigt de se frapper la tête de dépit. La vue sur la poussière de l'infirmerie était la plus moche qui soit, à moins qu'elle n'ose relever les yeux sur l'objet de ses désirs... c'est-à-dire le plat de fruits exotiques du doc. Avoir le ventre plein rendait n'importe qu'elle situation moins pénible qu'elle ne l'était réellement.

"Je peux savoir ce que vous faîtes là ? Vous ne pouvez plus vous passer de moi ?"

Son sourire n'avait plus rien d'innocent, Baer était stupéfiée par sa bestialité et son charme, tous deux contenus par deux fichues lèvres divinement envoûtantes.

"En fait, je viens juste d'arriver.

\- Et ?

\- Et rien. Je voulais savoir si tes os avaient tenu le choc.

\- Ça vous intéresse peut-être ?"

Il soupira, mais d'un soupir rauque et étrange. Les joues de Baer s'enflammèrent tels des brasiers quand elle sentit son bras se refermer sur sa taille et la hisser doucement sur le lit. Elle n'essaya pas de le mordre, de le frapper, tous ses sens étaient brouillés par l'attitude nonchalante de Shanks. Elle se retrouva propulsée délicatement sur le matelas, Shanks a une distance raisonnable d'elle. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer, mais il ne mentirait pas sur cette envie qu'il avait ressentie de venir la voir en se retournant sans cesse dans son lit, en quête du sommeil. La nuit précédente qu'il avait passée avec elle – qu'elle avait probablement oubliée – l'avait émoustillé plus que de raison. Il n'était pas homme à être tenté pour si peu mais quelque chose le perturbait chez Baer, quelque chose qui brillait dans le fond de ses yeux verts, quelque chose qui lui prouvait qu'il ne serait jamais à la hauteur. Le réveil aurait pu être tellement agréable si elle n'avait pas choisi de lui fracasser la mâchoire avec sa jambe. Sans faire attention, sa main était restée scotchée à la taille de Baer qui avait beaucoup de peine à respirer calmement.

Cette nuit était décidément bizarre.

D'un air distrait, il retira sa main et se détourna longuement, hésitant même à retourner dans sa cabine. Pourquoi était-il venu ici ? C'était un regrettable imprévu dû à son incapacité de trouver le sommeil. Mais elle faisait encore un cauchemar et il n'avait pas résisté à écouter ce qu'elle grognait tout bas – pas de hurlements cette fois-ci. Seulement, en pénétrant dans l'infirmerie, elle s'était éveillée et ses mots mâchés n'étaient plus que des murmures inaudibles.

"Vous partez ? Vous vous fichez de moi ?"

Baer plaqua sa main sur sa bouche. Bien sûr qu'elle désirait le voir quitter la pièce. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de lui reprocher une chose pareille ? Shanks se plia à son caprice et revint s'assoir sur son tabouret en silence. Baer sourit maigrement et sécha son visage cramoisi encore trempé d'eau glacée.

Shanks ne tenait plus en place. La lenteur du tissu se déplaçant sur sa peau nue, son regard apeuré, cette tension anormale… Il avait beaucoup de peine à garder la tête froide. Sa respiration devint légèrement pressée et ses yeux reflétèrent en traitre tout ce qu'il essayait vainement de contenir en lui.

Ni une ni deux, il ferma les yeux. Et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, le sommeil s'empara de lui très rapidement. Baer était largement soulagée qu'il se soit mis à ronfler en un temps record. Elle se sentait étonnamment bien, presque euphorique. Elle avait toujours peur que quelqu'un vienne lui demander de répéter ce que Marco lui avait dit et que cette personne finisse par relever des incohérences dans son discours. S'ils découvraient qu'elle avait menti, ils ne lui accorderaient pas de seconde chance. Baer était au pied du mur.

* * *

Ils avaient levé l'encre de Sasburga trois jours en arrière. Trois jours paisibles en apparence. Baer avait été enfermée ces deux journées pour étudier des cartes maritimes, son corps balafré de partout réclamant des soins du doc tous les soirs. Quand elle n'était pas enfermée, elle observait les nuages épars qui se bousculaient dans le ciel. Elle ne savait pas exactement à quoi lui servirait cette inspection obsessionnelle du ciel, mais elle obéissait par crainte que Ben ne lui rappelle jusqu'à la fin de sa vie qu'elle n'était pas fichue de tourner un gouvernail correctement.

Cet après-midi, Baer avait étalé son linge en mousse – Ben le lui avait acheté le dernier jour de leur escale – à l'avant du bateau et lézardait paisiblement au soleil. De temps en temps, Lucky lui appliquait de la crème solaire sur les épaules et le dos pour éviter qu'elle rosisse comme une dinde. Pas très malin avec ses blessures mais le doc n'avait pas l'ascendant sur elle.

"Lucky, tu me fais mal", marmonna-t-elle.

La main compressait ses épaules à les faire craquer comme du gravier mouliné. Baer s'échappa en se s'entortillant et roula hors de son linge telle une baleine échouée. Ben dardait un regard franchement pas engageant sur elle.

"Tu ne devrais pas être à l'intérieur pour étudier les cartes que je t'ai prêtée ?"

Baer se débloqua l'épaule d'un geste novice et secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

"Je les ai déjà étudiées cette nuit.

\- Tu devrais dormir à la place de faire ça la nuit, la réprimanda Ben en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

\- Je sais."

Ben était agaçant avec ses cartes et cette manie de lui démontrer par des moyens aussi fourbes qu'elle était une inculte de la vie marine. Elle rêvait de lui écraser le visage dans du pudding, de le cuire au four et de le servir à tous ses joyeux petits copains. Ben ramassa son linge sans scrupules et l'enferma dans un placard, sous clé.

"Sois attentive."

Baer insulta Ben de tous les noms mais c'était trop tard, il avait refilé les clés au capitaine et avait disparu du pont. Pourquoi diable les lui avait-il données ? Baer ne s'était plus approchée de Shanks depuis ce fameux soir à l'infirmerie où elle avait cru perdre une moitié de son cœur tellement il palpitait dans sa poitrine. Elle n'eut d'autres choix que de rouler un tonneau vers la balustrade et s'y asseoir, afin de lorgner l'horizon et le ciel parfaitement bleu clair.

C'était une tranquillité apparente, car deux heures plus tard, la mer s'était déchaînée avec une violence inouïe. Baer n'avait rien vu venir, et pourtant, elle avait étudié de nombreux bouquins de navigation. Ben avait été très réactif en revanche et maintenant, elle observait l'équipage se débrouiller en pleine tempête, analysant chaque détail et se retournant régulièrement pour jeter un coup d'œil aux tourbillons d'eau qu'ils traversaient avec brio. Elle était bien entendu terrifiée, mais elle était restée vaillante et endurait cette tempête avec plus de courage qu'elle n'en ait jamais eu. Trempée jusqu'aux os, Lucky finit par l'obliger à rentrer à l'intérieur où elle s'aperçut que le bateau tanguait excessivement fort.

Le soir venu, la tempête avait laissé place à un déluge de pluie. Cependant, la mer avait enfin retrouvé stabilité. Baer ressemblait à un chien mouillé à sa table, mangeant en silence les saucisses que le cuistot avait grillées.

"T'as quoi petite ?"

Surprise, elle vissa ses deux prunelles vertes sur un homme à la carrure robuste, une longue chevelure blanche lui tombant sur les omoplates, qui avait pris place en face d'elle avec son assiette bourrée d'une trentaine de saucisses. Bon appétit.

"Je t'ai bien observée depuis que tu es là."

Baer garda le silence, abattue de ne pas avoir pu déceler les signes indiquant qu'une tempête allait éclater dans les secondes à venir.

"Le capitaine n'aurait jamais dû t'embarquer avec nous, tu ne sais strictement rien faire."

Elle eut mal au cœur, sincèrement. Parce qu'il parlait d'une voix dénuée d'émotions et parce qu'il avait entièrement raison. Baer se renfrogna sur elle-même, ne surprenant pas le regard réprobateur de Shanks braqué sur eux.

"Tu auras beau essayer de changer, tu resteras toujours ce que tu es… une lâche.

\- Je fais des efforts pour tous vous traiter avec respect, la moindre des choses est d'en faire pareil avec moi.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu plais au capitaine que nous devons courber l'échine devant toi."

Elle ne lui plaisait pas. C'était catégorique. Même s'ils semblaient tous penser le contraire, c'était un fait indéniable. Shanks ne l'aimait. Or l'attirance et l'amour n'était pas nécessaire l'un dans l'autre, mais Baer n'avait pas d'expérience dans ce domaine et ne faisait aucune différence entre le fait de désirer quelqu'un et le fait de l'aimer sincèrement. Peut-être l'apprendrait-elle un jour à ses dépens.

"Ça n'a rien à voir", rougit-elle stupidement.

Elle détestait cette manie qu'avait son visage de se rebeller lorsqu'elle évoquait Shanks en public et l'imaginait dans son plus simple appareil sous ses draps. Et depuis quand l'imaginait-elle nu exactement ?

"Oh ça te gêne peut-être ?

\- Je… c'est Ben, réussit-elle à railler.

\- Il a beau écouter Ben, c'est quand même lui qui prend les décisions et je peux t'assurer que si tu n'avais pas d'aussi jolies fesses, tu serais encore à Tourtouga à l'heure qui l'est.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, s'énerva-t-elle subitement.

\- Il n'a pas essayé de conclure à Sasburga et ce n'était pourtant pas le choix qui manquait. Et où le retrouve-t-on le lendemain ? Endormi sur la plage, avec toi."

Elle n'en avait rien à faire, qu'il aille dans tous les bordels qu'il connaissait si cela lui chantait. A cette pensée, elle se dit que retourner à Marie-Joie n'était peut-être pas une erreur. Elle ne survivrait jamais dans un monde de pirates, elle n'était douée que pour parader dans de belles robes, acheter tout ce qu'elle désirait et mépriser la terre entière simplement parce qu'elle était née ainsi. On lui avait donné le droit d'agir comme une exécrable personne et pourquoi s'en priverait-elle finalement ? À cause d'histoires sordides que Bif et le cuistot avaient sûrement inventées ? Baer était hautement agacée d'être toujours remise en doute par les rebuts de la société. Par des gens qui étaient par définition « inférieurs à elle ». Une colère doucereuse emplit son cœur de noirceur, si bien qu'elle eut l'idée saugrenue de tuer tout le monde. De brûler ce navire, de revendiquer son statut de Dragon Céleste. Mais sa folie ne dépasserait jamais sa raison. Tout à coup, elle se rendit compte que sa méchanceté n'aurait eu aucune limite en cet instant. Baer reconsidéra sa fuite des Sabaody et se clama aussitôt. Quoi qu'elle ait fait dans sa vie antérieure, quelque chose l'avait poussée à fuir ce monde de luxure, soit consciemment ou inconsciemment. On ne montait pas sur un bateau pirate par pur caprice. C'était impossible. Elle avait passé assez de temps sur le Red Force pour s'en rendre compte.

"Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas m'accepter ?"

Le pirate la jaugea, comme s'il déterminait si cet héroïsme soudain n'était que pure idiotie, courage ou désespoir. Baer était difficile à cerner, d'autant plus que son amnésie la rendait parfois un peu schizophrène.

"Parce que tu nous mens et tu nous prends pour des idiots. Tu n'es pas ce que tu prétends être, tu nous manipules et quand on en aura enfin la preuve, tu morfleras gamine. Shanks n'est pas tendre avec les traites."

Baer ne supporta pas un mot de plus. Elle se leva aussitôt, plaquant ses mains sur la table et sortit en courant de la salle à manger. La peur irradiait tout son corps, c'était un froid qui gelait chaque centimètre carré de sa peau et tuait ses organes à petit feu. Elle se jeta sous ses couvertures, dans sa petite cellule. Elle n'était pas prête à en découdre avec son mensonge. Que lui fera Shanks lorsqu'il apprendra la vérité ? Que fera Ben à son tour ? Elle ne se moquait pas d'eux, elle voulait juste sauver sa peau.

Elle se sentait bien avec eux. Elle ne voulait pas quitter ce bateau. Elle ne voulait pas être un Dragon Céleste. Mais elle avait avant tout peur de n'être pas assez courageuse pour tourner le dos à sa vie ancienne. Et qui sait, peut-être était-elle une personne tout à fait correcte. Avoir des esclaves ne signifiait pas un rejet aussi virulent de sa part de sa condition de Dragon Céleste. Elle pouvait être quelqu'un de bien avec une part d'ombre, elle avait droit d'être imparfaite. Mais il était plus simple de l'affirmer que d'y croire vraiment.

* * *

 _Cinq jours plus tard_. Cette île était un véritable taudis. Accoster sur une marre de gravats avait été une expérience inédite pour Baer, mais elle n'avait éprouvé aucun plaisir à marcher dans l'eau en repoussant des jouets d'enfants à moitié couverts d'algues et de moisissures. On lui avait déjà raconté que la vie n'était pas toute rose pour tout le monde, que certaines îles vivaient dans le chaos ou dans des conditions climatiques extrêmement dangereuses. La précarité, la pauvreté. Rien n'était rose ici, pas même les fleurs qui étaient fanées ou carrément inexistantes à cause d'incendies dévastateurs. Baer sortit de l'eau en piétinant un panneau publicitaire très semblable à celui que le vieil homme lui avait montré à Sasuburga. Celui qui ne retrouvait pas sa charrette.

Était-il un habitant de cette île ravagée par la guerre ?

Baer se précipita entre les débris du port détruit, escaladant des montagnes de planches où elle se planta mille échardes, et sauta de l'autre côté du rempart de bois. C'était là qu'elle les vit, ces charrettes autrefois luisantes de vernis. Des fresques étaient gravées dessus à même le bois mais les charrettes étant fracassées, Baer ne put apprécier entièrement ce travail d'orfèvre.

Autour d'elle, les maisons étaient presque toutes écroulées. Rares étaient celles qui se dressaient au-dessus des ruines, intactes. Baer posa ses mains sur ses genoux, se penchant en avant pour reprendre son souffle. La misère n'avait donc pas de frontière et la cruauté n'avait donc pas de limite ?

Brusquement, un enfant s'extirpa d'une des maisons en ruine et la regarda d'un œil curieux. Il était sale de partout. Et à mesure qu'elle s'avançait dans la ville, d'autres personnes apparurent des décombres. Ces habitants portaient des habits sales et rapiécés de partout, avec de la fourrure et du tricot. C'était tout bonnement désastreux comme style vestimentaire et pourtant elle n'était pas difficile en la matière. Une guerre semblait faire rage de l'autre côté de l'île d'après les boulets de canons qui perçaient le silence.

"Ne t'éloigne pas trop Baer, cet endroit est dangereux", l'informa Lucky tout bas. "Des criminels se cachent ici, des gens qui ont tellement perdus dans leur vie qu'ils n'ont eu d'autres choix que de venir vivre ici…"

Il l'avait rejointe et elle se cala instinctivement dans son ombre.

"La guerre n'est pas fini même s'il n'y a plus beaucoup de choses à défendre…

\- Pourquoi est-on venu ici alors ?"

La question parut mettre mal à l'aise Lucky et Baer remarqua que le reste de l'équipage n'était pas derrière eux. Même, ils n'étaient plus là du tout.

"Où sont-ils passés ?

\- Visiter je suppose."

Baer jeta un regard à la dérobée aux tas de gravats éparpillés.

"Ne te moque pas de moi, il n'y a rien à visiter ici…

\- Alors je ne sais pas."

Baer cogna le ventre de Lucky du pied mais il ne sentit absolument rien. Au lieu de s'énerver inutilement contre Lucky, elle s'approcha du petit garçon qui la regardait bizarrement, ses grands yeux bruns fondant comme deux billes de chocolat au soleil. En étant confrontée à la vie misérable de ces gens, Baer regretta de vivre dans le mensonge. C'était désolent d'avoir besoin de se nourrir du malheur des autres pour se rendre compte de son propre bonheur. Peut-être l'avaient-ils emmenée ici pour qu'elle doute de ses choix, peut-être était-ce eux qui la manipulaient depuis le départ. Baer referma sa main sur le poignet du garçon mais il se débattit comme un diable avant qu'elle n'ait pu lui offrir le fruit qu'elle avait glissé dans la poche de son pull en partant du Red Force.

Il courut dans la direction opposée, son ourson en peluche serré dans les bras. Baer le suivit immédiatement, sautant par-dessus plusieurs gouilles étonnamment profondes. Soudain, elle sentit une main blanchâtre empoigner fermement son pull et fut stoppée net dans sa course. L'enfant avait réussi à s'échapper. Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, Baer croisa l'éclat meurtrier d'une prunelle qui la dévisageait avec une haine sans précédent. L'autre globe oculaire était absent et d'après son orbite rouge sang et fripé, il n'était pas parti en vacances. Baer chercha à se défaire de cette emprise mais la haine semblait donner une force herculéenne à la fille qui lui faisait face.

"Lâchez-moi.

\- Espèce de…"

La rage déformait ses traits et sa voix était étouffée par une grosse boule dans sa gorge. Baer se ramollissait dans sa poigne car elle eut le mérite de reconnaître que cette femme la haïssait, non pas parce qu'elle avait fait peur à l'enfant, mais parce que cette inconnue la reconnaissait. Elle la regardait comme seul Marco l'avait regardé, un regard qui lisait au fond de son âme et en avait cerné ses plus sombres secrets.

"Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes… lâchez-moi, demanda calmement Baer.

\- Ne te fous pas de ma gueule, espèce de pute de démon."

Baer fut tellement choquée qu'elle laissa ses bras choir dans le vide. La voix glaciale de la jeune fille atrophiée qui la détenait avait poignardé son cœur. Elle commençait gentiment à paniquer.

"Tu ne te souviens pas hein ? Typique des lâches…"

Elle plaqua violemment Baer contre des débris de béton, enfonçant le coin d'un mur dans sa colonne vertébrale. Baer serra les lèvres afin de n'émettre qu'un sifflement aigu, signe qu'elle n'avait jamais eu aussi mal de sa vie.

"Après tout, tu as dû faire ça des centaines de fois, tu ne dois pas te rappeler d'un événement si insignifiant… moi je m'en souviens très bien, j'ai fait en sorte de me rappeler pour toujours du visage de celle qui a gâché ma vie, la pute qui a osé cramer mon œil !"

Baer reçut un énorme crachat de salive et de nourriture décomposées dans les yeux. L'odeur fut tout particulièrement fétide tandis que la substance coulait sur son nez et sa bouche. Elle n'avait même pas percuté. Était-ce réellement elle qui avait brûlé son œil ? Quelles étaient les chanceuses pour qu'elle rencontre une victime de ses sévices sur une île désolée en proie à la guerre ? Les Dragons Célestes ne fréquentaient pas ce genre d'endroits.

"Quoi…"

La jeune fille enfonça brusquement le manche d'un pistolet dans son ventre. Baer tomba à genoux dans une petite gouille, le visage baissé et recouvert de boue. Sa bouche tressautait, elle retenait des larmes de douleur, mais c'était peine perdue. Elles se déversaient pauvrement et se mélangeaient à la boue fraîche qui peinturlurait tout son corps. Ses mains tremblaient, ses épaules aussi. Elle se sentait si ridicule, ignoble, qu'elle n'osait plus relever la tête, ne serait-ce pour lire dans l'unique œil de la fille le dégoût qu'elle lui inspirait.

Baer ne pouvait se voiler la face. C'était probablement elle qui avait mutilé cette fille. Au fond d'elle, elle le savait et n'avait pas besoin de s'en souvenir.

Lucky était resté à l'écart, adossé à un mur. Il regardait attentivement la scène de l'autre côté de la rue. Baer était en fâcheuse posture, agenouillée devant une fille crasseuse. Un pistolet était braqué sur sa tempe et elle ne bougeait absolument pas. Mais à quoi jouait-elle ?

"Et elle ose pleurer ! Ce n'est qu'un coup, ça te fait si mal que ça ?"

Le pistolet était toujours pressé contre sa tempe. Baer n'arrivait plus à taire ses larmes. Elle avait terriblement peur de mourir de cette façon.

"Moi aussi j'ai pleuré quand t'as forcé un de tes esclaves à me cramer l'œil, tu sais ce que tu m'as dit ? _Les vermines ne méritent pas l'indulgence des dieux_. Mais on dirait qu'aujourd'hui, tes dieux t'ont abandonné."

Baer rouvrit les yeux. Ce sentiment d'asphyxie dans sa poitrine la paralysait. C'était le même sentiment qu'elle avait eu lorsqu'elle avait coulé dans la mer, avant que Shanks ne la ressorte de l'eau. Elle se sentait coupable d'avoir dit une absurdité pareille. Elle ne pensait pas être si cruelle. Sa confiance en elle se brisa en mille morceaux.

"Je suis désolée."

Elle avait détaché chaque syllabe dans une volonté de prouver qu'elle était sincère. Sa voix embrumée, cassante, avait été atrocement pitoyable.

"Le gens de ton espèce ne mérite pas _mon indulgence_. J'ai perdu mon bébé à cause de vous, ceux qui croient être mieux que tout le monde parce que vous respirez dans des bulles. J'espère que ton _père_ pleura ta mort et décidera de se suicider, à moins qu'il ne l'ait déjà fait s'il a appris que tu fricotes avec des pirates."

La fille pressa sur la détente de son pistolet. Tout se passa très vite. Baer eut une terrible douleur dans son bas ventre, sur le flanc droit. Du sang jaillit du trou que la balle avait percé dans son abdomen, se déversant sur ses pieds et contaminant la gouille. Baer glissa sur le dos, sentant ses forces l'abandonner, attendant le coup de grâce qui l'achèverait. Mais la délivrance ne vint pas. Lucky avait immobilisé la fille contre le sol, entourant ses chevilles et ses poignets avec une corde en fils de fer. Il fixait Baer avec des yeux exorbités, affolés, tandis qu'elle crachait des gorgées de sang sur son pull en étreignant son flanc, sans parvenir à arrêter le déluge de sang.

"Alors j'étais réellement quelqu'un de mauvais. La réalité n'est pas toute rose… moi qui pensait être la fille d'un bibliothécaire de renom." Baer émit un rire parasite entre ses chuchotis sinistres. "Au lieu de ça, je suis… je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je suis..."

Sa chevelure brune s'était tarie, aussi fade que du verre rayé. Lucky entrevoyait des sillons humides sur ses joues. _Surveille-là, elle risque encore de tomber dans un trou et d'y mourir au bout de trois jours_. Les ordres de Shanks n'auraient pas pu être plus explicites, pourtant, il avait stupidement pensé que Baer pouvait se défendre toute seule. Pourquoi n'avait-elle rien fait pour se défendre ? Une fois qu'il eut attaché solidement la fille, Lucky déchira sa cape et la pressa contre le ventre de Baer. Elle perdait trop de sang. Dans un dernier geste désespéré, il la souleva dans ses bras et la serra de tout son cœur contre lui.

Avant que ses paupières ne décident à se clore de leur propre volonté, Baer eut envie de dire au revoir à Ben et Shanks. C'était bête. Mais c'était la dernière chose qu'elle aurait aimé accomplir sur cette terre, si insignifiante paraissait-elle.


	12. Chapitre 12

Hello ! Je crois pouvoir dire que le dernier chapitre vous a plu. Ce qui me fait _énormément_ plaisir parce que j'avais cette idée en tête depuis le début et je suis ravie que ça plaise !

Merci booocuuu à **The story of a rabbit** , **9** (Hello ! Voilà enfin la suite. Ce chapitre m'a vraiment déprimée en l'écrivant, sérieux je comprenais pas vraiment ce que je faisais ahah. Oui, la fin du dernier chapitre est un peu triste, elle montre aussi que Baer n'a pas la volonté suprême de vivre… enfin, elle est perdue car elle ne sait pas qui elle est et qu'elle se prend en pleine face la vérité. Enfin, je te laisse avec la suite et à bientôt j'espère ! :D), **Guest** (Héhé, j'espère que cette suite sera dingue aussi ! D), **Yioru** , **Astagram** , **Musicmyb** , **Liliheaity** et **veryonepiece** pour vos merveilleuses reviews qui me réchauffent le cœur :))

* * *

 _Chapitre 12_

* * *

 _"Le mensonge, ce rêve pris sur le fait." – Louis-Ferdinand Céline_

Une odeur âcre de fumée. Baer était allongée sur un lit rouillé dans une maisonnette aux murs gris terne où s'encastrait dans les coins de longues piques en fer. Lentement, elle remua sa main sur son flanc où un énorme pansement spongieux se gorgeait de sang et de substances légèrement jaunâtres. Elle appuya dessus avec son index et constata l'horrible consistance de cette chose qui lui suçait son sang. Un fin tuyau s'échappait de la veine de son poignet gauche et était reliée à une petite poche blanche, accrochée à un clou au-dessus de sa tête.

Il n'y avait absolument rien dans la maisonnette, juste des murs écaillés, des bougies et divers médicaments trônant sur sa table de chevet, ainsi que ces magnifiques pointes de fer sur lesquelles elle pourrait s'embrocher si la vie devenait trop insupportable. Ses draps étaient propres mais ne sentaient pas aussi bon que ceux du capitaine lorsqu'il daignait les laver.

Où était-il d'ailleurs ? Et Ben ? Lucky ? Baer n'avait pas oublié une miette de ce que cette fille lui avait craché à la figure. Cet orbite brûlée, stigmate de son passé tumultueux, était apposé au fer chaud dans sa mémoire et rien n'aurait pu en détrôner l'image, si ce n'est un Homme-Poisson nain habillé d'une robe à paillettes.

Elle avait été aux portes de la mort. Aurait-elle dû en finir maintenant ? Aurait-elle dû arrêter de forcer sa chance ?

Une fois n'est pas coutume, elle était à poil sous les draps. Enfin, la personne qui s'était occupée de lui bander le flanc avait fait preuve de charité et lui avait laissé sa culotte. Les yeux de Baer s'humidifièrent lorsqu'elle sentit cette fatigue extrême la charger dans les côtes. Pourquoi l'avait-on tirée de son cercueil si précocement ? Elle se sentait si faible qu'elle s'imaginait dépérir à petit feu, endurer une souffrance semblable à celle qu'elle avait, par pure cruauté, faite subir à d'autres gratuitement. Et c'en était si insupportable qu'elle préférait s'embrocher à la place d'éprouver ce mal dans sa chair. _Egoïste_. Elle était lâche, tout le monde avait deviné cette facette de sa personnalité. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'elle changerait. On ne peut pas décider de changer comme l'on changerait de robe. Ce n'était pas aussi simple.

 _« La mer est le tombeau de nombreuses vies, ma douce Baer. Tu finiras par regretter le choix que tu as fait. »_

Cette voix familière, d'où apparaissait-elle ? Surgissait-elle d'une contrée sombre de son inconscient ? Les mots étaient doux, attentionnés, et pourtant, ils n'étaient que cendres dans sa bouche. Baer eut si mal au cœur subitement. Allait-il la lâcher avant même qu'elle ait abandonné tout espoir ? Un rire jaune franchit ses lèvres, se transformant en sifflement rauque, puis elle toussa à s'en dérocher les poumons. Baer avait un père, qui d'après les dires de la fille, s'inquiéterait de sa disparition. Un père aimant. Alors pourquoi s'était-elle enfuie de Marie-Joie ?

* * *

Shanks s'était assis tôt ce matin devant la maisonnette où le doc avait installé Baer une semaine auparavant. Son état était préoccupant : le cœur de Baer menaçait de lâcher à tout moment en raison d'un grave souffle au cœur qui l'affaiblissait considérablement.

 _"Elle me faisait confiance_ , répétait Lucky d'un air maussade à chaque fois qu'un de ses amis lui apportaient à boire.

 _\- Pourquoi emploies-tu le passé ? Elle n'est pas morte à ce que je sache"_ , lui rétorquait sarcastiquement Lombar la majeure partie du temps. " _Attends que sa chair commence à pourrir et à sentir mauvais, là tu pourras nous bassiner avec cette idiote_."

Shanks s'abstenait quant à lui de parler de Baer à son équipage. Il gardait ses pensées pour lui-même. Cependant, il avait été sacrément ébranlé en la surprenant dans une mare de sang, le doc tentant de sauver ce qu'il restait de son cadavre. Avant qu'il n'ait pu rassurer son second, Ben s'était agenouillée auprès de Baer et avait frappé le gravât contre lequel elle avait été pressée comme un citron. Le gravât avait été réduit en poussière par la hargne de Ben d'un seul coup de poing. Il était terriblement inquiet et impuissant face à la balle qui vidait Baer de son sang. Soudain, un rire hystérique avait résonné à leurs oreilles comme la pire des insultes. Une borgne se débattait à terre, ses mains et poings liés, tentant de cracher sur Baer depuis sa position. _J'espère que cette pouffiasse va crever !_ Shanks avait rarement vu son second perdre son calme et sa patience divine, c'est pourquoi le voir saisir la gorge de la fille borgne et la serrer jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne violette lui avait fait perdre les pédales à son tour. Il s'était penché maladroitement sur le visage de Baer qui présentait un étrange petit sourire benêt et avait déposé un baiser chaste sur son front fiévreux. Ce baiser avait interloqué le doc qui s'était machinalement reculé pour laisser plus de place à son capitaine. Baer l'aurait sûrement frappé si elle en avait été capable, mais face à la mort, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Pas même les taquineries.

"Alors, qu'est-ce qu'ils pensent de te proposition ?" s'enquit Ben en s'adossant à la maisonnette, près de Shanks.

\- Ce territoire est à nous.

\- Cette ruine tu veux dire."

L'amertume de Ben et son dégoût pour ce pays augmentaient de jour en jour. Si Baer devait mourir ici, il ne pardonnerait jamais aux natifs de cette île de l'avoir laissée agoniser tranquillement, ne maintenant même pas une compresse contre sa blessure. Un miracle qu'elle n'ait pas succombée avant le retour de Lucky et du doc. Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui, ils auraient enterré son cadavre.

"Ils reconstruiront leurs vies et leur ville maintenant que la guerre a cessé.

\- Il n'y a que des criminels ici, on n'était pas arrivé depuis une heure que l'un d'entre eux avait déjà tiré sur Baer. Heureusement que le doc était resté au Red Force.

\- Tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a pas que des criminels sur cette île, ils ne représentent qu'une faible minorité. Et de toute façon, tu les as tous chassés pas vrai ?"

Ben tira une longue bouffée sur sa cigarette. Il les avait bel et bien chassé. Certains étaient morts avant d'atteindre le port, transpercés par les balles de son fusil, d'autres s'étaient noyés au large ou faits bouffer par des monstres marins. Il n'avait eu aucune pitié.

"Et la fille ?

\- Je pense que nous l'avons faite assez mijoter.

\- Pas de nourriture pendant une semaine, tu es sans cœur », ironisa Ben.

Shanks soupira en passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux. Cette fille était coupée du monde depuis une semaine. Lucky lui apportait un tonneau d'eau tous les jours, mais pas de nourriture. Au bout de ces sept jours, la fille avait enfin perdu son sourire cynique et satisfait. Elle s'était recluse dans le fond de sa cellule et se terrait dans le silence. Une aubaine pour l'équipage qui n'en pouvait plus de l'entendre hurler des insultes depuis sa prison. Shanks se releva en époussetant sa cape pleine de poussière. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passé. Sous ses yeux avaient défilé les nombreux tonneaux d'alcool prévu pour la fête de ce soir et les produits frais que les natifs avaient rassemblés pour un repas digne de ce nom. L'équipage était excité à l'idée de cette fête où ils pourraient boire à tomber raide mort par terre et festoyer jusqu'au bout de la nuit.

La fille était enchaînée dans une maisonnette, de l'autre côté du village. Elle était gardée par Lucky et Lombard qui ne laissaient personne s'en approcher. Ce dernier se délectait des insultes de la fille avec sadisme. Elle avait pensé trouver un allié de taille en lui lorsqu'il l'avait félicitée pour son joli tir mais Lombard avait beau détester Baer, il ne se rabaisserait jamais à sympathiser avec une sauvage complètement crade. La borgne avait déchanté violemment, surtout lorsqu'il lui avait écrasé la main sous sa chaussure pour la faire définitivement taire.

Shanks traversa le village et s'engouffra dans la prison où une bougie éclairait le visage de leur captive. La borgne était méconnaissable. À l'instar de Baer, elle ressemblait à un zombi. Son orbite vide était cependant vraiment intrigante. Cette fille avait tenté de tuer Baer, mais Shanks voyait en elle le portrait de la souffrance. Le destin avait fait d'elle la marionnette de ses sombres desseins, tout comme il avait fait de Baer une amnésique inutile.

"Pourquoi ?"

La borgne frissonna lorsqu'il déploya son Haki des Rois sur elle. Elle tenta de résister pitoyablement, de grosses traces de sueur froide sur les tempes, mais elle ne se doutait pas qu'il se jouait d'elle dans l'unique but de lui montrer qu'il ne tolèrerait pas qu'elle se rebelle. De plus, Shanks ne l'avait pas déployé à pleine puissance car évanouie, elle ne lui servirait strictement plus à rien.

"Vous êtes Shanks Le Roux, un des quatre grands Empereurs. Je vous reconnais."

Un silence glacial s'ensuivit. La fille rampa sur le sol terreux, traînant péniblement ses chaînes derrière elle. Elle cherchait à se rapprocher de lui et tendait ses mains crasseuses pour attraper le bas de sa cape. On aurait dit qu'elle était aveugle tant ses gestes semblaient hasardeux et incoordonnés.

"Je me trompe ?

\- Pourquoi ?" répéta-t-il.

Elle ne manquait pas d'audace. Avachie sur le sol et dénutritie, elle avait encore la force de l'affronter. Contrairement à Bear, le désir de vivre brûlait dans ses yeux vicieux. _"Elle s'est battue pour survivre, mais toi Baer, tu as baissé les bras avant même d'avoir été vaincue..._ _Pourquoi n'as-tu pas empêché cette fille de te tirer dessus ?"_ Shanks avait déjà entendu ses insultes mais il ne saisissait pas pourquoi elle les haïssait autant. Ben l'avait étranglée certes, mais sa langue de vipère les avait gratifiés d'un tas de surnoms peu flatteurs avant même qu'ils se résignent à l'isoler dans cette prison.

"Je suis étonnée que vous protégez un déchet comme elle, elle ne mérite pas que des pirates lui sauve la vie. Tss."

L'intérêt de Shanks s'illumina dans le reflet de ses yeux noirs.

"Tu la connaissais ?

\- Elle est finalement morte ?"

L'aura écrasante de Shanks la dissuada de sourire. Mais elle s'en réjouissait intérieurement. Baer n'avait eu que ce qu'elle méritait.

"Réponds à ma question.

\- Seulement si vous promettez de me relâcher."

Shanks étudia sa proposition, qu'il accepta finalement en lui interdisant des représailles vengeresses envers Baer, lorsqu'elle serait enfin rétablie. La borgne n'en fut pas enchantée, mais c'était le prix à payer pour sa liberté. Échapper à un Empereur n'était pas chose aisée et elle s'estimait chanceuse qu'il la laisse repartir alors qu'elle avait manifestement tiré sur quelqu'un qui avait une certaine importance pour lui. Mais en quoi Baer était-elle importante pour cet équipage de pirates s'ils ne savaient même pas qui elle était réellement ? Décidément, la borgne haïssait cette princesse capricieuse à qui tout souriait.

"Bien entendu que je la connais cette poufiasse, elle m'a laissé un joli souvenir sur le visage", siffla-t-elle en désignant son orbite brûlée. "J'ai aussi une cicatrice sur le ventre, là où elle a ordonné qu'on me poignarde. J'étais enceinte et j'ai perdu mon bébé."

* * *

Les crickets rompaient le silence de cette nuit calme et chaude, propice à la fête endiablée qu'ils avaient organisée. Le pays avait cessé les hostilités contre ses envahisseurs, grâce à Shanks, et ils avaient enfin une chance de vivre une vie plus paisible. La protection de Shanks était une bénédiction pour ces paysans, ils savaient que son nom dissuaderait énormément de pirates à piller leur maigre trésorerie. Le pays ennemi avait lui-aussi baissé les armes, vaincu par la majestueuse présence de l'un des quatre Empereurs dans le camp adverse. Lombar avait réquisitionné tout l'alcool restant de l'île et l'avait fait acheminé sur la place principale de la ville, nettoyée de tous gravats. La fête était belle ; les éclats de rire des pirates se mêlaient à ceux des natifs, ils trinquaient dans la joie et la bonne humeur, insouciants et invaincus.

Mais le capitaine n'avait pas le cœur à la fête. Il avait bu un peu pour le plus grand plaisir du maire squelettique de la ville et s'était rapidement éclipsé dans la maisonnette où était soignée Baer. Il s'appuya contre le mur, à deux mètres de son lit, en apparence détendu et serein. Il ne l'était pas du tout en réalité. Son esprit n'avait jamais été aussi chamboulé de pensées toutes plus désagréables les unes que les autres.

Il scruta attentivement les traits tirés du visage de Baer, aminci et terne. Elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Lutter contre l'infection de sa blessure l'avait vidée de toute son énergie. Son corps était en sueur, les draps blancs étaient même mouillés, mais le doc avait assuré que c'était une très bonne nouvelle.

Shanks esquissa un sourire. C'était une très bonne nouvelle. Baer combattait le mal qui la rongeait. Il repensa à la surprise qu'il avait eue de la voir étalée sur son pont, endormie dans sa tenue souillée et déchirée. Elle n'était encore rien ce jour-là. Juste une parfaite inconnue dont il allait se débarrasser à la première occasion. Baer était têtue, bizarre, incapable de se débrouiller seule. Jamais il n'avait vu une fille si dénuée de talent, quel qu'il soit. Elle ne savait même pas se servir de son corps pour charmer les hommes.

Aujourd'hui, Shanks avait enfin compris ce qui rendait Baer si détachée du monde et de sa réalité. Il était clair qu'elle n'avait aucun talent parce qu'elle n'avait jamais eu besoin d'en avoir.

 _« Cette fille, c'est une Noble Mondiale. Vous savez, ceux qui se baladent à Marie-Joie avec la conviction inébranlable que nous sommes tous leurs esclaves. Elle vous a menti, ce n'est pas étonnent. Elle a tout inventé. Elle n'est pas amnésique, qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Vous êtes si naïfs. »_

Le regard sombre de Shanks dévia sur la nuque brûlante de Baer. Sa fièvre était encore plus agressive qu'hier. Lentement, il plongea sa main dans le seau d'eau glacée et en retira une serviette qu'il tapota sur le front de Baer.

Il avait déjà des doutes avant. Mais Shanks n'avait jamais voulu croire que Baer leur avait menti. Pourquoi avait-elle choisi de mentir ? Cherchait-elle désespérément à leur cacher quelque chose, comme le fait qu'elle n'avait jamais perdu la mémoire ? À moins qu'elle n'ait toujours pas confiance en eux.

Pourtant, elle semblait si sincère. Ses grands yeux verts ne pourraient duper personne tellement ils étaient expressifs. Peut-être avait-elle eu peur de ce qu'elle était jadis. Peut-être avait-elle préféré fuir ce qu'elle n'était plus. Shanks avait essayé de cerner Baer au travers de ses taquineries, mais elle était beaucoup plus complexe à comprendre que toutes les femmes qu'ils avaient déjà rencontrées. Elle était différente, c'est pourquoi il avait l'impression qu'il ne serait jamais à la hauteur. Ce sentiment ne le quittait plus, même en ayant en tête toutes les atrocités qu'elle avait probablement commises dans son passé. Baer était tout et son contraire.

Il avait apprécié l'avoir à ses côtés ces dernières semaines et il ne mentirait pas en affirmant qu'elle était une très jolie jeune femme. Solia avait été très vindicative à l'égard de Baer, ce qui l'avait fait énormément rire. Et puis, cette soirée sur la plage où il avait tenté de s'excuser pour sa réaction excessive avait été une preuve irréfutable du lien qui l'unissait à Baer. Un lien encore flou, étrange, mais qui avait le mérite d'exister.

Seulement, si Baer était un Dragon Céleste, il avait tout intérêt à l'abandonner dès que possible. La Marine s'était déployée massivement pour la retrouver. C'était pour elle que des flottes entières avaient été dépêchées dans le Nouveau Monde. S'il la gardait sur le Red Force, en admettant qu'il lui pardonne son mensonge, la Marine ne le lâcherait plus d'une semelle. Adieu la tranquillité et la liberté.

Baer soupira dans son sommeil, l'extirpant de ses pensées. Elle se tourna instinctivement face à lui. Le drap avait glissé sur sa taille, il se hâta donc de le remonter pour recouvrir sa nudité. Le doc l'avait informé qu'elle s'était réveillée aux alentours de midi. Shanks savait qu'elle ne dormait pas. Il se racla la gorge bruyamment pour la faire réagir. C'est ainsi que Baer ouvrit timidement ses yeux épuisés et que Shanks la gratifia d'un regard horriblement sévère. Un poignard aiguisé avait rouvert la plaie béante du cœur de Baer. Pourquoi la regardait-il si méchamment ? Elle avait franchement espéré un « content que tu sois réveillée » ou un « qu'est-ce qui t'a pris », mais pas à un regard si blessant. Baer tenta de sourire pour faire bonne figure, car elle se doutait bien que Shanks avait appris son mensonge, mais il continua à la dévisager comme si elle était une mauvaise herbe tenace qu'il devait à tout prix éradiquer. Elle aurait pu le défier par orgueil mais son propre regard était tout sauf vivant. C'était un de ces regards vides dont elle était prisonnière, dont elle ne pouvait s'échapper car mieux que quiconque, ils délivraient la vérité comme elle était et non comme elle aurait dû l'être. Le vide l'habitait et le vide ne la quitterait plus. Ses yeux verts ne mentaient pas, c'était une certitude. Etrange était le sentiment qui interdisait Shanks d'abandonner Baer à son sort, ici-même, sans se préoccuper qu'elle meure de son infection. Certainement qu'il s'était attaché à elle, comme Ben avant lui.

Shanks soupira gravement et recula contre le mur opposé au lit de Baer. En mentant, elle avait trahi sa confiance. Shanks imagina déjà à regret la fin avortée de leur voyage. Baer ne pouvait pas vivre la vie de pirate. Elle était une princesse, une sainte, une dame. Et elle était une menteuse dangereusement recherchée par la Marine et le Gouvernement Mondial. Que devrait-il faire d'elle ? Pourquoi Marco avait-il accepté de l'aider, pourquoi lui avait-il accepté de se coltiner ce fardeau ? Shanks attendait qu'elle parle, qu'elle avoue son mensonge, qu'elle ose assumer ses actes. Mais Baer s'était renfermée sur elle-même. Elle avait peur de Shanks et de sa réaction. Car au fond d'elle-même, elle espérait encore qu'il ne soit pas au courant de son statut de Dragon Céleste.

"Ah capitaine, vous êtes là."

Lucky se glissa dans la pièce, jetant un coup d'œil à Baer qui s'était recroquevillée dans ses draps blancs et avait refermé les yeux, subissant la colère sourde de Shanks en silence. Elle ne pourrait rien dire pour sa défense sans aggraver son cas. Et toute façon, elle avait la sensation qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de mot pour se comprendre.

« La fille, tu l'as laissée partir ? murmura sèchement Lucky, assez bas pour que Baer n'entende pas.

\- Baer a un passé qu'elle ne peut pas ignorer. Elle a fait des choses graves qui ont des conséquences regrettables. Je ne suis pas dieu Lucky, ce n'est pas moi qui juge les coupables. »

L'amertume de Shanks surprit Lucky, notamment au son rêche du mot dieu entre ses lèvres. Il ne faisait jamais d'allusion à dieu, alors pourquoi lui en parlait-il maintenant ? Le gros pirate était déroutée.

« Alors c'est vraiment elle qui lui a brûlé l'œil ? Pourquoi elle aurait fait ça ?

\- Nous serions mal placés de la juger. »

Shanks ne rigolait pas du tout, pas une once de malice n'avait ébranlé son visage excessivement sérieux. Baer frissonnait de sa colère sourde et dévastatrice, bien qu'elle se soit emmitouflée dans ses draps pour y échapper.

Pourtant, si elle avait été un peu plus attentive, elle aurait compris son message détourné. Il ne la jugerait pas. Elle n'avait aucune raison d'avoir peur de se confier à lui. Mais Baer n'écoutait jamais. Elle n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.

« Ne te méprends pas capitaine, je voulais simplement comprendre comment Baer, _la_ Baer qu'on connait, ait pu brutaliser une femme enceinte. C'est totalement… même nous, nous ne tuons pas d'enfants. »

Le capitaine n'avait rien à répondre à Lucky, car la folie ne pouvait s'expliquer logiquement.

« Quand elle sera entièrement remise de ses blessures, Baer nous quittera Lucky. Profite de le lui demander pendant qu'il est encore temps. »

Shanks avait volontairement haussé le ton. Il ne mentirait pas à Baer sur son avenir au sien de l'équipage. Il n'avait pas l'intention de s'attirer des ennuis aussi astreignants pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas le courage d'affronter ses erreurs. Baer sentit son cœur s'affoler ; il grondait dans sa poitrine le désespoir qui l'étreignait. Mais elle ne dirait rien, car rien ne pourrait pardonner le déchet qu'était son existence.

* * *

Elle eut l'autorisation de sortir de son lit cinq jours plus tard. Appuyée sur l'épaule de Ben, ses cheveux sales s'échouant devant ses yeux désillusionnés, ils traversèrent le village débarrassé de ses gravats de béton et de sa misère. Les habitants avaient déjà débuté les travaux et bavardaient joyeusement dans la rue, comme si la guerre était un lointain souvenir. Baer les enviait secrètement. Mais elle avait dû rater un épisode. Comment ces gens s'étaient-ils débarrassés de la menace qui planait sur leurs côtes ?

"Tu t'es laissée couler à Sasburga, sans rien faire, et là tu n'as même pas essayé de te défendre alors qu'une fille te tirait dessus."

Ben était venu lui tenir compagnie ces deux dernières semaines, mais il n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot. Baer non plus. Elle avait tellement honte d'avoir agressé cette fille, d'avoir ôté la vie de son bébé, d'avoir cramé froidement son œil. C'était étrange comme ses erreurs passées pesaient dans sa conscience alors qu'elle aurait simplement dû se dire que ce n'était que du passé, que ce n'était pas grave. Le reproche ne Ben ne faisait qu'amplifier son malaise, même si elle était heureuse d'entendre enfin le son de sa voix.

"Tu sais ce que j'ai fait à cette fille, chuchota Baer d'une voix apaisée.

\- J'ai tué beaucoup plus de personnes que toi, gamine.

\- Tu es un pirate, vous êtes tous des brutes de toute façon", haussa-t-elle des épaules.

Shanks n'avait dit à personne qu'elle était un Dragon Céleste. Baer était un peu déboussolée. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas partagé cette information avec son second ? Il n'était pas non plus revenu lui rendre visite depuis qu'il lui avait annoncé qu'elle n'était plus la bienvenue dans son équipage. Cette annonce avait créé une tension parmi ses hommes, qui ne comprenaient décemment pas la décision de leur capitaine. Baer était touchée par l'affection que l'équipage lui témoignait mais son sentiment de culpabilité ne dégonflait pas. Si la Marine les retrouvait, ils mourraient probablement tous. Ils n'étaient pas très forts, ils ne pourraient jamais se défendre face à des soldats expérimentés. Certes, Ben avait eu beaucoup de chance lorsqu'il s'était approprié ce navire de la Marine mais la foudre ne frappait jamais deux fois au même endroit. Au mieux, ils la livreraient pour sauver leur peau. Cette solution déplaisait beaucoup à Baer, elle n'avait aucune envie de se séparer de cet équipage qui avait appris à l'apprécier et qu'elle avait appris à apprécier malgré son dégoût prononcé pour la piraterie.

"On va partir aujourd'hui. Nous sommes attendus ailleurs. Je t'emmène au Red Force maintenant ou tu veux faire un petit tour ?

\- Pourquoi es-tu encore en colère contre moi ? s'agaça Baer.

\- Je ne suis pas en colère.

\- Tu me parles à peine. En fait, depuis deux semaines, aucun de vous ne m'adresses vraiment la parole."

Ben aurait voulu lui démontrer qu'elle n'était pas beaucoup plus loquace que lui et qu'elle n'avait pratiquement rien dit depuis deux semaines non plus, mais la mauvaise foi de Baer l'emporterait certainement.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?"

Baer arqua l'un de ses sourcils.

"A Shanks, précisa Ben.

\- Rien du tout."

Sur la défensive, sa réponse avait le goût d'un aveu.

"Alors pourquoi a-t-il subitement eu envie que tu quittes l'équipage ?

\- Va savoir, il ne m'a jamais apprécié.

\- Arrête tes bobards, Shanks t'apprécie beaucoup, assez pour ne pas faire ce qu'il fait d'habitude aux femmes qui lui plaisent, alors qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit pour qu'il en vienne à cette décision ?"

Shanks avait plombé son moral et en plus, il l'embarquait dans des situations très délicates. Personne ne comprenait sa lubie soudaine de la virer au plus vite, lui qui adorait se moquer d'elle à longueur de journée. Par conséquent, que devait-elle raconter à Ben ? Peut-être que Shanks ne voulait pas que l'équipage apprenne qui elle était. C'était un vrai casse-tête.

"Je ne peux pas te le dire.

\- Bien sûr que tu le peux."

Elle baissa les yeux sur ses pieds qui foulaient la terre mollement. Baer était tellement fatiguée qu'elle se serait écrasée comme une crotte sur le sol sans le bras de Ben enroulé à ses hanches. De loin, elle repéra la cape noire du capitaine qui était en train de serrer la main du maire du village. Un soupçon de rancœur envenima son cœur.

"C'est à cause de la fille.

\- Tu l'as agressée et alors ? Tu fais partie de l'Armée Révolutionnaire, ce n'est pas un camp de remise en forme.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça. La fille lui a dit quelque chose à mon sujet.

\- Quoi ?

\- Va savoir."

Baer s'en mordait les doigts. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas fichue d'avouer la vérité à Ben ? Elle n'avait pas peur de le décevoir, il était une sorte de confident et n'avait jamais jugé ses travers. Pourtant, la vérité ne sortait pas de sa bouche. Parce qu'elle se mentait à elle-même, parce qu'elle pensait encore que cette vie de Dragon Céleste n'était pas la sienne. C'était idiot. Absolument insensé.

Ou parce qu'elle aurait aimé un peu de soutien de la part de Shanks. Ce qui était idiot aussi.

"Pourquoi vous n'étiez pas là ? Pourquoi Lucky et moi étions seuls dans ce village ? Où étiez-vous passés ?

\- Vois ça avec Shanks.

\- Mais il est... il m'évite.

\- Si tu me disais pourquoi, je pourrais peut-être t'aider."

Ils étaient tous les deux agacés. Et dépasser Shanks qui regardait fièrement le Red Force n'arrangea rien à leurs humeurs toutes deux massacrantes.

"Vous puez la gnole", l'informa Baer, rageuse.

D'accord, ce n'était peut-être pas la chose la plus intelligente à lui dire. Shanks la riva de ses yeux sombres et inamicaux, et elle perdit tout envie de lui aboyer dessus. Elle était loin de se douter qu'il lui réserverait dorénavant ce regard négligent à chaque fois qu'elle oserait s'adresser à lui.

* * *

Dix jours à écumer la mer. Et dix jours à subir les regards oppressants de Shanks ou son indifférence totale. Il riait toujours autant, plaisantait avec ses hommes à longueur de journée, se réjouissait de goûter aux diverses boissons qu'ils entreposaient dans leur réserve secrète. Il n'avait cependant plus cette fâcheuse tendance à la taquiner, il ne s'approchait plus de sa cellule, il ne la regardait plus. Baer était devenue parfaitement transparente. Son rire exubérant qui se foutait de sa gueule lui manquait. Plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Baer avait une peine folle à subir son indifférence, parce qu'elle devait l'avouer, elle était flattée par ses taquineries et elle aimait qu'il fasse attention à elle, rien qu'un petit peu.

Sa blessure étant toujours en train de cicatriser, le doc préférait qu'elle se manège et ne participe pas aux tâches quotidiennes. Elle avait néanmoins insisté pour laver le linge sale aujourd'hui. Savon en main, elle frotta les draps vivement, déversant toute sa colère envers Shanks sur le tissu bientôt troué. Elle rinça ensuite les draps dans des tonneaux d'eau clair et s'attaqua aux habits sales de l'équipage. Baer avait passé un après-midi entier à frotter, rincer, et étendre les vêtements sur des fils qu'elle avait tendus entre les palmiers. Une douce odeur de savon envahissait maintenant le Red Force.

Ce soir, dans la salle à manger, Baer mangeait sa pomme de terre carbonisée en silence, fourrant de gros morceaux écrasés dans sa bouche qu'elle mâchait avec toute la grâce qui la définissait.

"Tu manges comme un porc, ricana Ben en face d'elle.

\- Je mange comme vous, nuance."

Un énorme rot éclata les tympans de Baer. Il était sonore, gras, languissant. C'était un cocktail explosif, surtout pour le nez de Baer qui fut gazé par cette odeur répugnante d'oignon.

"Lucky, tu es vraiment bon à ce jeu. Tu devrais lancer un défi au cuistot. Il prétend roter plus fort que quiconque sur ce bateau de nazes.

\- Tu devrais participer Baer, mais avec tes fesses."

Yasopp était littéralement mort de rire, la tête en arrière prête à décocher les étoiles.

"Que dois-je comprendre ?

\- Non ne lui dis pas Yasopp, le prévint Ben, lui-même étouffant son fou rire pour rester neutre.

\- Crachez le morceau !"

Baer s'était jetée sur Yasopp à sa gauche et le secouait de toutes ses forces. Le pirate continuait à rire et se foutre de sa gueule, n'arrivant pas à s'arrêter. Il attirait l'attention de tous les autres en plus.

"Est-ce vraiment si drôle ?

\- Nan, c'est juste que tu pètes dans ton sommeil. Et que ça décoffre il parait.

\- Comme si j'allais le croire ! Vous vous seriez déjà foutus de ma gueule plus tôt si c'était le cas.

\- Shanks nous avait fait promettre de garder le secret. Tu faisais une mini tempête de sable à toi toute seule !

\- Vous avez fini, oui ?" se vexa Baer.

Elle avait mangé de la nourriture épicée, c'est tout. Tout le monde avait des flatulences. C'était tout à fait naturel. Et Shanks, quel abruti de raconter ce genre de choses à ses hommes ! Franchement, elle n'était pas gâtée. Un petit pincement au cœur tordit sa gorge. Aujourd'hui, elle aurait aimé qu'il se moque d'elle et lui postillonne dessus. Rien que pour l'entendre rire et qu'il la regarde, _elle_ , et non le mur derrière elle.

Les trois pirates en face d'elle se lancèrent des regards lourds de sens. Baer se sentait dindon de la farce.

"Ce n'est pas du joli de se mettre à trois grands gaillards comme vous contre une jeune femme frêle comme moi.

\- Ça te fait parler au moins. Tu as terminé de lire les livres que je t'ai passé ?

\- Oui tonton Ben, le nargua-t-elle avec arrogance.

\- Ça ne te rajeunis pas Ben !"

Yasopp se pencha sur elle, une main plantée dans sa touffe de cheveux, l'autre posée négligemment sur le dossier de la chaise de Baer. Il avait le regard rêveur d'un enfant s'imaginant voler au beau milieu des nuages.

"Je ne t'ai jamais parlé de mon fils Baer, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tu as un fils ? s'étrangla-t-elle.

\- Un brave bonhomme du nom d'Usopp !

\- _Original_ le prénom. Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec lui ? Ça me paraît irresponsable…

\- La vie de pirate m'appelait, je ne pouvais pas passer à côté de cette chance… et Usopp est avec sa maman, il ne manquera de rien.

\- Qui a eu envie de faire un bébé avec toi ?" grimaça Baer. "Tu l'as emballée avec la même technique de drague que celle que tu as servi à la serveuse de l'île où vous m'avez abandonné ? Quelle performance !

\- Tu n'es qu'une gamine, tu ne peux pas…

\- Baer, tu devrais nous raconter cette histoire", s'amusa Lucky en croquant sa pomme de terre d'une bouchée.

Son cœur regonflé de joie, Baer parodia la voix faussement séductrice de Yasopp et le mima draguant la serveuse lourdement. Elle exagérait évidemment, sinon ce ne serait pas drôle. Des gars écoutaient également son histoire aux tables alentours et éclataient de rire, encourageant Baer à poursuivre son imitation grotesque.

"C'est sûr que toi tu es mieux…

\- C'est petit ça, de se venger sur moi ! claironna Baer, en s'asseyant sur les genoux de Yasopp qui fit semblant d'être écraser par un gros monstre marin et de se torde de douleur.

\- Je peux te dire que je suis bien meilleure comédienne que toi !

\- En attendant, le capitaine nous a raconté que tu avais pété un câble dans le magasin de Solia. C'est quand même vilain la jalousie…

\- Jamais de la vie !"

Baer s'était relevée et s'accrochait à la touffe de cheveu de Yasopp pour le faire tomber de sa chaise. Malgré ses efforts pour rester insensible à cette accusation, ses joues s'étaient empourprées d'un joli rose pâle. Baer n'avait jamais vu l'incident de la caisse enregistreuse de Solia sous cet angle calomnieux. Franchement, de quoi serait-elle jalouse ? D'un type ultra musclé qui avait un foutu sourire très séduisant et un charme fou ? Non, certainement pas monsieur. Baer ne se montrerait jamais jalouse pour ce pet de rouquin.

"Solia a dit à Shanks que j'étais passée dans sa boutique et ça m'a un peu énervée, c'est tout.

\- Ah ouais, on te croit alors."

Yasopp avait un sourire si cynique aux lèvres qu'elle leva les yeux au ciel.

"De toute façon, il ne me parle plus. Il n'y a rien à dire de plus."

Un silence particulièrement gêné gela la bonne humeur ambiante. Baer avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine et fixait son assiette vide, démoralisée. Son départ était un sujet tabou et elle ne s'était toujours pas résolue à poursuivre sa vie sans eux.

"Je ne sais pas quelle mouche a piqué le capitaine, mais je sais qu'il n'est pas choqué par ce que tu as fait à cette fille…

\- C'est bon Lucky, Shanks fait ce qu'il veut. C'est lui qui décide. Si je dois partir, je partirai.

\- Alors pourquoi tu renifles la morve qui te coule du nez et pleures comme une baleine ?

\- Ah, ça c'est parce que vous allez me manquer", sourit-elle, tout en contraste avec ses grosses larmes dégoulinant de partout.

Elle était si désespérée qu'elle ne s'était pas aperçue de la baignoire qu'était devenue son visage.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivée avec cette borgne pour que tu deviennes niaise ? Et ne me sors pas l'excuse de la mort, tu serais la première à te jeter sous les rails d'un train des mers.

\- La ferme Ben.

\- Ou quoi ?

\- Ou je te lance ma morve dessus.

\- Charmante, commenta Yasopp, dégoûté.

\- Et ton fils, tu n'aimerais pas le revoir un jour ? Il pourrait se passer plein de choses… tu n'as pas peur que…"

 _Qu'un Dragon Céleste décide de lui tirer une balle entre les deux yeux_. Un frisson de révolte dressa les poils de Baer qui se maudissait d'avoir des pensées si sinistres.

"Bien sûr, mais pour le moment, il doit grandir et vivre ses propres expériences. J'espère quand même qu'il sera fier de son papa."

Une saloperie pendait aux lèvres de Baer, mais gâcher le bonheur de Yasopp aurait été méchant. Quoi que, ils étaient habitués.

"Baer, passes-moi la viande et que ça saute !"

Baer se retourna aussi sec et sourit dangereusement à Bif, qui s'était assis à se droite en lui caressant doucement le dos. Il avait terminé son tour de garde dans la vigie. Elle lui servit elle-même à manger, aussi docile qu'un agneau.

"Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? demanda Bif qui flairait l'entourloupe.

\- Entraînes-moi aux cartes. Au jeu de cartes je veux dire. Tu es le meilleur de l'équipage, je te veux toi !

\- Tant d'audace", s'exclama Bif avant d'être calmé par le poing de Baer dans son estomac. "Et pourquoi tu veux que je t'entraîne aux cartes ?

\- Ça pourrait être un moyen comme un autre de gagner un peu d'argent. Je ne cracherai pas dessus.

\- Mais y a d'autres moyens aussi, tu n'y as jamais pensé ? Des moyens plus honnêtes on va dire. Tu peux proposer tes services…

\- Ça ne va pas la tête !"

Baer lui enfonça une pomme de terre dans la gorge, qu'il recracha dans la figure de Ben, stoïque.

"Dans un bar, un bar", répéta Bif hilare. "Ou dans un commerce ou une bibliothèque. Mais je pense quand même que tu es bien mieux en tant que pirate chez nous ! Ah et désolé mon vieux, dit-il à l'attention de Ben qui essuyait les morceaux régurgités de patate qui dégringolaient de sa figure.

\- Je ne suis pas un pirate.

\- Tu radotes ma pauvre. Vu que tu es sur notre navire, t'es un pirate. Point à la ligne."

Baer secoua vivement la tête.

"Prenons un exemple qui te parle", commença-t-elle patiemment. "Ce n'est pas parce que je me trouve dans un bordel que je suis une prostituée, tu me suis ?

\- Mais tu es complice de ce qui s'y trafique. Même, il se pourrait que tu sois toi-même une cliente.

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport.

\- Tu cautionnes", explicita Bif en tranchant sa viande d'un coup sec.

Baer sentit ses petites mains lui démanger.

"Bon, je n'ai peut-être pas utilisé le bon exemple !"

Bif la prit dans ses bras et la serra gentiment contre lui, riant tellement que son buste la malmenait dans tous les sens. La tête de Baer ricochait contre ses pectoraux durs comme du béton.

"Fais attention à sa blessure, l'engueula Ben.

\- Mais si elle se blesse à nouveau, elle restera un peu plus longtemps avec nous."

Bif lança un clin d'œil coquin à Baer, qui se remettait de ses émotions et du tremblement de terre humain qui lui avait causé une douleur dans son flanc raccommodé.

"Shanks saura que tu l'as fait exprès.

\- Notre cher capitaine est bizarre, Ben. Il adorait Baer, on le sait tous. Alors pourquoi il est si indifférent maintenant ?"

Bif dévisagea gravement la jeune femme.

"Baer, tu es un mauvais coup, c'est ça ?

\- Ne dis pas de connerie", devança Ben en écrasant son mégot dans un cendrier. "Baer sait pourquoi il est comme ça mais elle ne veut pas nous le dire. Et Shanks non plus.

\- Baer, dis-nous maintenant ! exigea Bif d'un ton solennel.

\- Vous vous fatiguez pour rien. Je ne sais pas. C'est la borgne je vous ai dit, elle lui as dit quelques chose.

\- Mais quoi ?

\- J'ai perdu la mémoire, t'as oublié ? Crétin, asséna Baer en pinçant la cuisse de Bif.

\- Ne sois pas si rabat joie, on veut juste comprendre. On n'a pas encore retrouvé ton père en plus.

\- Mon père ? Si ça se trouve, je l'ai tué."

Bif lâcha sa fourchette dans son assiette. Baer n'était pas dotée d'un humour exceptionnel. C'était parfois très consternant. En l'occurrence, sa blague avait tourné au vinaigre. Baer avait pourtant cru que la plaisanterie les amuserait. Car c'était une plaisanterie. Tout sa vie était une plaisanterie.

"Baer, tu n'as pas tué cette fille. Et elle ne le dit pas, mais elle avait sûrement fait quelque chose de grave pour que tu l'agresses. Si ça se trouve, elle avait tué quelqu'un à qui tu tenais."

 _Oui, elle n'a pas accepté de s'incliner devant moi. Ça te convient Lucky, comme explication ?_ Baer sourit piteusement aux quatre hommes, sentant sa joie quitter peu à peu son cœur. Le mensonge était toxique et pourtant, il lui permettait de rêver un peu plus longtemps. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'aperçoive que ce n'était qu'une parfaite illusion.

Le lendemain matin, Baer s'étira et se rendit sur le pont, pour saluer Ben et les autres. Ils étaient déjà de pieds de grue. Une île était en vue. Blasée, elle se traîna jusqu'au tonneau fétiche de Yasopp et remarqua un journal à moitié déplié posé dessus. Elle le prit dans ses mains, vaguement intéressée, et retourna s'exiler dans la cale humide du bateau. C'était la dernière heure qu'elle passait sur ce bateau, autant qu'elle profite de cette bonne odeur de sel et d'algues. Des gouttes d'eau mouillèrent son journal tandis qu'elle parcourait attentivement les gros titres. Aujourd'hui, la Marine avait nommé officiellement un nouveau Corsaire. Baer plissa les yeux. _Don Quichotte Doflamingo_. Un flash s'imprima instantanément sur ses iris vertes. Elle reconnut aussitôt ce visage mat, ainsi que ce sourire machiavélique gorgé de malveillance. Baer sentit son pouls s'accélérer à une vitesse effrénée ; ce pirate, elle l'avait déjà rencontré. A l'instar de Marco, elle l'avait vu dans ses cauchemars sous la forme d'une silhouette marchant tranquillement dans le noir. Son sourire blanc tranchait dans l'obscurité et ces mêmes cheveux blonds luisaient comme le soleil. Baer n'avait aucun doute. Cet homme lui sautait aux yeux comme une évidence. Hâtivement, elle arracha la page du journal, la plia soigneusement et la fourra dans sa poche.

* * *

Baer débarqua dans le port, son sac qui contenait toutes ses affaires sur le dos et son pied de biche dans la main, légèrement anxieuse du futur qui l'attendrait ici. Cette île était des plus maussades. Un filet épais de bruine chatouillait sa peau de partout. C'était frais et mystérieux. La bruine se confondait à la forêt vierge qui s'étalait à perte de vue par-delà l'énorme montagne qui se dressait au centre de l'île. Baer n'aurait pas été surprise si un oiseau géant s'était envolé par-dessus la cime de ces grands arbres tropicaux et lui aurait arraché la tête en descendant en piqué sur elle.

"C'est super glauque ici."

Dans la brume, elle vit un tissu sombre flotter au vent à l'entrée d'un sentier. Sentier qui conduisait certainement au village le plus proche. En se rapprochant de ce sentier, Baer parvint à discerner le dessin du drapeau.

Un drapeau pirate.

Elle le contempla longuement, comme si elle essayait de prouver que ce qu'elle voyait n'était pas réel. Shanks la doubla par la droite lorsque, incertaine, elle l'interrompit.

"Pourquoi votre drapeau est ici ?"

Elle pensait à celui de Big Mom. Celui qui avait indiqué que l'île à la sève était sous sa protection. Baer se détourna lentement du sentier pour observer le charisme quasi divin de Shanks. De profil, ses cheveux roux recouvrant son regard noirci et sa main unique posée sur le pommeau de son épée lui octroyait une allure imposant le respect. Baer rentra sa tête dans son épaule. Elle ne lui avait plus adressé la parole depuis si longtemps qu'elle se demandait s'il prendrait la peine de lui répondre.

"Des trouble-fêtes perturbent la tranquillité de cette île. Nous venons simplement calmer le jeu."

Baer tremblait sur ses maigres jambes, pourtant œdématiées, et serra le pied de biche contre sa poitrine. Shanks lui avait parlé, sans la regarder évidemment, mais il lui avait accordé cinq secondes de son temps. C'était plus qu'escompté. Malgré tout, son ton avait été si froid qu'elle se serait transformée en stalagmite si Ben n'avait pas posé sa main réconfortante sur son épaule.

"Que comptes-tu faire d'eux ? demanda Yasopp, jonglant avec son pistolet habilement.

\- Une Alliance.

\- Et s'ils refusent ?", marmonna Baer.

Shanks lui lança un regard si noir qu'elle trembla de peur. Ses jambes devenaient flageolantes, incapable de soutenir sa lourde tête. Le capitaine savait décidément quelque chose. Mais elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Qu'elle s'efface jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit guérie et qu'elle parte la tête basse pour Marie-Joie ? Ou qu'elle se jette d'une falaise ?

"Lombar, Friedrich et Welt, vous irez avec Baer vous camoufler dans le village de l'autre côté de l'île. S'ils essaient de s'échapper, vous les en empêcherez. Et attendez que nous soyons arrivés pour entamer le combat. Retenez-les simplement."

Ben décroisa ses bras et s'apprêtait à dénoncer le choix peu judicieux de son capitaine, mais Shanks lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

"Partez maintenant."

Baer était terrifiée. Ben essaya de la rassurer avec un maigre sourire mais ces trois hommes étaient ceux avec qui elle avait le plus de problèmes relationnels. Pourquoi Shanks se déchaînait-il sur elle ? Baer réajusta son sac sur ses épaules et suivit les trois hommes à contrecœur. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt et bientôt, Baer se volatilisa parmi les arbres tropicaux.

"Tu es fou de l'envoyer là-bas avec eux !" s'emporta Bif soudainement. "On va la retrouver dans une boîte d'allumette, qu'est-ce qui te prend au juste ?

\- Calme-toi Bif…", murmura nerveusement Lucky.

Bif était furieux, pas pour lui, mais pour la pauvre Baer. Shanks avait choisi les trois pires pirates de l'équipage, ceux qui ne rêvaient que de la perdre dans la jungle pour en être enfin débarrassé.

"Je ne t'ai jamais vu traiter un membre de ton équipage avec si peu d'égard !

\- Elle ne fait pas partie de l'équipage Bif, et tu sais très bien qu'elle sera plus _en sécurité_ là-bas qu'ici.

\- Elle a pleuré hier soir à cause de toi", renchérit Bif hors de lui. "Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait bordel ?

\- Si tu ne veux plus faire partie de mon équipage, je te libère Bif."

Bif se tut instantanément. Shanks était très sérieux et sa menace n'avait pas été prononcée à la légère. Un froid polaire s'était jeté sur le reste de l'équipage. Shanks conjura Bif de se tenir tranquille d'un simple regard.

"Ils ne se doutent sûrement de rien", reprit-il, "alors soyez discrets et ramenez-moi leur capitaine vivant."

* * *

Shanks lui avait clairement démontré qu'il s'était senti trahi. L'indifférence, les regards désobligeants, elle aurait pu supporter n'importe quoi, même des mots blessants. Mais l'obliger à se coltiner Lombar était pire que tout. Il avait dépassé les bornes. Elle ne s'excuserait pas pour son mensonge, elle l'avait fait pour se protéger. Il ne pourrait jamais comprendre ce qui se trottait dans son esprit, il ne pourrait jamais savoir ce que ressentait un amnésique lorsqu'il découvrait que sa vie était une hérésie. Elle avait développé de la rancœur envers lui, car il aurait pu lui offrir son soutien. Pourquoi se méfiait-il d'elle ? Baer ne savait plus quoi penser du comportement de Shanks. Elle était _perdue_ car elle ne savait pas ce qu'il désirait. Et elle n'avait pas le courage de le lui demander clairement.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait au capitaine pour qu'il te traite comme une moins que rien ?"

Lombar marchait à sa droite, menton relevé, comme s'il était le roi de la jungle. Diable qu'elle le détestait. Et elle n'était certainement pas assez bête pour se confier à ce mécréant.

"Laisse-moi deviner… tu t'es tapée un autre gars ? Hum, une sainte nitouche comme toi ça m'étonnerait… à moins qu'il ait découvert que tu étais une petite menteuse."

Baer essayait de ne pas accorder de crédit à ce qu'il racontait mais Lombar se rapprochait de plus en plus d'elle.

"Allez, dis-le-moi.

\- Ne me touche pas !"

Lombar empoigna fermement le bras de Baer et la tira sans ménagement à lui, la plaquant férocement contre son torse découvert et poilu. La joue de Baer claqua froidement contre l'un de ses pectoraux gonflés. Il puait la testostérone bon marché. Le souffle de Lombar se fraya jusqu'à son oreille, créant un véritable tourbillon de frissons désagréables sur la peau nue de son cou. Ce n'était pas les mêmes frissons qu'elle ressentait lorsque le capitaine lui susurrait des mots indécents tout bas, ces frissons-là étaient des billes de plomb qu'on insérait violemment dans sa chair, une par une, avec une lenteur sacrificielle.

"Bif ou Ben ne sont plus là pour protéger ton petit cul, alors fait attention à la manière dont tu t'adresses à nous, petite sauterelle. Ces prochains jours vont être très longs pour toi. Tu devrais peut-être t'enfuir pendant qu'il est encore temps. »

Baer était terrifiée par ses menaces. En réalité, Lombar ne cherchait qu'à tester sa loyauté. La main libre de pirate remonta doucement le long de ses hanches et il raffermit sa prise sur son bassin pour la presser plus fortement contre lui.

"Le capitaine n'est plus là pour te protéger non plus. Crois-moi, fuir est la meilleure des solutions."

Lombar ria légèrement dans son oreille, profitant que Baer soit tétanisée pour glisser une main calleuse dans ses cheveux bruns, de la manière la plus répugnante qui soit.

"Tu devrais peut-être la laisser tranquille, le patron n'aimerait pas ce que tu fais là, intervint Welt.

\- Très bien, très bien, je voulais simplement que les choses soient claires", s'excusa Lombar avec un affreux sourire carnassier.

Il relâcha Baer, qui tituba sur ses jambes flasques jusqu'à trouver appui sur un bananier. Elle se laissa tomber le long du tronc et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Un puissant sentiment de dégoût avait déferlé sur elle comme un poison aurait contaminé son sang. Soudain, elle se cambra en avant et vomit toutes ses tripes sur le sol. Ses intestins se vidèrent complètement avant qu'elle ne puisse respirer à nouveau. Baer tremblait comme une feuille, saisie par un mal-être profond qui refaisait brusquement surface.

"On ne va pas t'attendre, dépêches-toi, le patron veut qu'on soit de l'autre côté le plus vite possible."

Welt attendait impatiemment Baer. Les autres avaient déjà disparus dans la végétation dense de la forêt.

"Ce n'est pas parce que le capitaine te traite de cette façon que tu dois abandonner. Tu auras toujours des obstacles devant toi, quoi que tu fasses, et tu dois te montrer suffisamment forte pour les surmonter.

\- Pourquoi me dire ça ?

\- Ben est mon ami, je lui dois bien ça."

Baer fixa ses pieds recouverts de vomi. Elle était si pathétique. Que c'était irritant ! Elle voulait être libre, comme eux, elle voulait être quelqu'un pour ses aptitudes et non pour son nom. Solia, la borgne, elles s'étaient toutes battues pour la vie. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner lâchement. Tel le phénix qui renaît de ses cendres, Baer se releva en s'aidant du tronc et afficha une détermination sans faille. Welt lui fit signe de la main de le suivre et ils rattrapèrent rapidement les deux autres au cœur de la sombre forêt tropicale.

Il fallait qu'elle change. C'était peut-être impossible, mais elle ne pourrait se pardonner qu'en devenant quelqu'un de meilleur.

* * *

La nuit était tombée sur leur petit campement. Baer n'aurait jamais cru que cette île soit aussi immense. Traverser la forêt vierge était pénible et astreignant. C'était le seul moyen de gagner la rive opposée, là où quelques bateaux de pêcheurs étaient habituellement amarrés. Les indigènes connaissaient un chemin sûr et relativement rapide au travers la végétation luxuriante de leur forêt, mais ils n'avaient pas souhaité partager leurs secrets avec Shanks. Le capitaine avait respecté leur choix et avait éclaté de rire en avalant une nouvelle bouteille de saké.

Baer ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce foutu capitaine. Il était dans toutes ses pensées, partout, tout le temps.

"Saloperie…

\- Ce n'est pas à moi que tu parles, j'espère ?" la gronda froidement Lombar.

Elle le vrilla d'un regard assassin, puis se coucha sur un tas de grandes feuilles vertes qu'elles avaient arrachées aux alentours. Elle s'était confectionnée un petit nid douillet, car ils avaient préféré rester cachés dans la forêt. Si les envahisseurs s'enfuyaient par cette rive isolée, Lombar et les autres pourraient les surprendre. Ceci était néanmoins très peu probable car la côte était très escarpée et qu'aucun bateau étranger ne flottait dans les environs.

"Bonne nuit."

Baer sourit brièvement à Welt et Friedrich qui ne lui rendirent pas son sourire, et enfouit sa tête dans ses bras, en espérant que la nuit serait clémente.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut deux heures plus tard. Baer jeta des coups d'œil affolés de part et d'autre du campement. Elle avait entendu un cri d'outre-tombe, qui n'avait rien d'animal ou d'humain. Welt et Friedrich dormaient paisiblement près du feu. Mais Lombar était absent. C'était pourtant lui qui était de garde. Baer sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et si Lombar s'était fait tué ? Et si c'était lui qui venait de crier ?

 _Bon débarras_.

Baer ria nerveusement. Le problème était néanmoins complexe. Car si Lombar avait trouvé un destin tragique dans la forêt, les prochains sur la liste étaient eux. La forêt était peut-être hantée. Baer se rongea les ongles en surveillant les alentours avec l'horrible sensation qu'une bête allait surgir de nulle part et lui arracher le foie.

Pourquoi le foie ?

Parce qu'il était nettement plus tendre que son cœur. Baer marcha à quatre pattes jusqu'au feu et se recroquevilla près des flammes. Elle était tellement paranoïaque qu'elle avait déjà imaginé sa mort, celle de Welt et la manière dont Lombar s'était fait déchiqueter par l'abominable homme des neiges.

Que ferrait Ben à sa place ?

Il irait indubitablement chercher l'origine du cri et découvrir pourquoi Lombar n'était pas à son poste.

Que ferrait Baer ?

Elle attendrait le petit-matin pour enterrer les restes de Lombar. Ou elle tenterait de grimper dans un arbre, mais découvrant qu'elle n'y arrivait pas, elle aurait creusé un trou dans le sol et s'y serait cachée jusqu'au petit matin, où elle enterrerait les restes des trois pirates.

Hum.

Baer soupira et s'élança courageusement dans la sombre forêt, un bâton enflammé dans la main gauche et son pied de biche dans la main droite. Elle avançait prudemment. Après environ dix minutes exploration nocturne, Baer se détendit. Il n'y avait rien de suspect… quelque chose remua dans les buissons à cinq mètres d'elle. Elle sursauta mais s'abstint de crier en mordant ses lèvres. Elle ne devait pas dévoiler sa présence. Baer s'arma donc de courage et décocha un coup de pied de biche dans le buisson. Mais son coup n'atteignit jamais sa cible. Et elle se retrouva nez à nez avec le sol.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

Le cœur de Baer cognait fort de sa poitrine, alors que Lombar l'avait retournée et plaquée au sol, s'asseyant nonchalamment sur son postérieur.

"Je te cherchais ! T'es de garde je te signale !

\- Ah, ne me dis pas que tu t'es inquiétée pour moi ? Ne me salis pas avec des pensées si répugnantes.

\- Ce n'est pas ça, s'agaça Baer.

\- J'étais juste parti pisser, du calme la sauterelle.

\- Mais tu as entendu le cri, non ?

\- Ah celui qu'a lâché la bête que j'ai égorgée tout à l'heure ? Oui", sourit-il, un pur rictus malsain aux lèvres.

Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que Baer remarqua qu'elle était totalement seule avec Lombar. Et qu'il l'écrasait de tout son poids. Une peur irrationnelle l'inonda et un nouveau reflux de vomi menaçait de s'échapper de ses boyaux.

"Tu pourrais t'enlever ? Je ne me sens pas bien.

\- Maintenant qu'on est enfin seul, on pourrait en profiter."

Lombar s'était relevé. L'ambiguïté de ses propres paralysait Baer face contre terre. Elle tentait de calmer son angoisse, en vain.

"Mais je crois que tu n'es pas encore prête pour ce que je te réserve."

Il se marrait ce salopard. Baer attendit qu'il s'en aille et s'empara de son bâton qui par miracle ne s'était pas éteint, ainsi que son pied de biche, et rentra au campement. La panique lui avait délivré une tonne d'adrénaline, si bien qu'elle dormit très mal cette nuit-là.

* * *

 _Deux jours plus tard_. Les trouble-fêtes avaient accepté l'alliance proposée par Shanks. Le groupe de Baer avait donc rebroussé chemin sans désagréments. Baer avait longuement réfléchi à sa vie et à ce qu'elle voulait en faire durant ces deux jours. Elle avait également compris que Shanks n'était pas n'importe qui. Posséder des territoires n'était pas à la portée d'un pirate faiblard. Baer avait toujours cru qu'ils étaient des pirates de bas-étage, qui se ferraient tuer par Big Mom ou un autre Empereur, si la marine ne les capturait pas avant. Elle avait repensé à la notoriété de Shanks à Tourtouga également. Cette île était probablement aussi sous sa protection. Baer n'était pas stupide. Ils lui avaient tous cachés que Shanks était un pirate influent. Elle se sentait quand même un peu trahie. Il lui reprochait de mentir alors qu'il faisait exactement la même chose.

Le capitaine fut soulagé lorsqu'il repéra le visage coloré de Baer qui se débattait avec quelques roseaux à l'orée de la forêt, Lombar secouant la tête derrière elle d'un air profondément affligé. Elle n'avait pas l'air blessée. La culpabilité qu'il avait éprouvé à l'envoyer en expédition avec ces trois brutes venait de s'évaporer.

Baer galopa jusqu'à Ben et l'étreignit chaleureusement avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle était si heureuse de les revoir après s'être coltiné Lombar trois jours entiers. Shanks apprécia son sourire rayonnant mais bien vite, la gaité de Baer s'estompa. Elle cessa même de sourire lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent.

"Baer !" se réjouit Bif en la chargeant comme un buffle.

Elle éjecta en arrière, rattrapée au vol par le ventre rond de Lucky qui souriait également avec joie. Curieux comme cette fille insensible et insupportable avait creusé sa place dans l'équipage. Shanks n'aimait pas ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire, mais Baer l'avait bien cherché. Il marcha dans leur direction, résolu à honorer sa décision.

"Je vois que tu t'es bien remise de tes blessures."

Décidément, il détestait ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. Baer le fixait avec une telle arrogance dans la lueur de ses yeux verts qu'il lui aurait bien enfoncé la tête dans le sable.

"Bien, j'imagine qu'il est temps de se dire au revoir."

La phrase en interloqua plus d'un. Non pas parce qu'elle était drôlement polie pour l'atmosphère chargée de tension qui régnait toujours entre Shanks et Baer, mais parce que cette phrase anodine était sortie de la mauvaise bouche. Baer avait lâché son petit sac rond en tissu sur le sol et tendait aimablement sa main à Shanks. Lui était totalement dérouté par l'attitude confiante de Baer.

"Vous croyez peut-être que j'allais vous supplier de me garder ?" le nargua-t-elle vaillamment.

Ben esquissa un sourire narquois, probablement fier que Baer ait remonté la pente et se sente aussi bien dans sa peau. Les trois jours passés avec Lombar et les autres l'avaient métamorphosées. Certes, elle était toujours aussi nulle, mais elle avait regagné confiance en ce qu'elle voulait être.

Tout le monde était content que Baer ait repris du poil de la bête. Mais pas Shanks. Il était véritablement irrité par son air détaché. Pourtant, tout était simple. Il n'avait qu'à serrer sa main, échanger des banalités et repartir en mer. Baer ne le suppliait pas, ne se raccrochait pas à lui et son équipage. Elle le laissait partir en toute quiétude. Alors pourquoi l'indifférence de Baer l'agaçait-il autant ?

"Vous avez perdu votre langue, capitaine ?"

L'air malin de Baer, conjugué au clin d'œil complice de Ben, fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Shanks balaya les jambes de Baer et la jeta négligemment sur son épaule, avant de s'exiler un peu plus loin. A l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes de ses hommes, Shanks libéra Baer qui avait pris une teinte écarlate en la lâchant sur le sol.

"Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Vous ne m'adressez plus la parole, vous me jetez dehors de votre équipage et maintenant, vous m'enlevez comme un vulgaire thon.

\- Le thon est très bon, s'il est bien cuisiné.

\- Sommes-nous ici pour parler cuisine ? Maintenant, laissez-moi partir, je ne peux plus vous supporter."

Les mots de Bif revinrent en tête de Shanks. _Elle pleuré hier soir à cause de toi_. Il soupira et déposa sa main sur le tronc de l'arbre, frôlant volontairement l'épaule de Baer au passage. Elle ne comprenait absolument plus rien. A quoi jouait Shanks exactement ?

"Tu comptes partir sans t'expliquer ?

\- Et vous ? Me dire que vous étiez un foutu Empereur, c'était peut-être trop vous demander ?"

Shanks n'était pas surpris, Baer en conclut que ses hypothèses étaient fondées. Un énorme marteau s'abattit sur son crâne. Shanks était un Empereur. Elle n'arrivait pas à analyser toutes les conséquences de cette information. Son cerveau ne suivait plus la cadence.

"Je pourrais très bien te tuer maintenant et aller accrocher ton cadavre à Marie-Joie."

C'était on ne peut plus clair.

"Alors vous savez.

\- Je le sais. La fille qui t'a tiré dessus me l'a dit, mais j'espérais sincèrement que tu m'en parlerais de ton propre gré."

Le regard déçu de Shanks blessa Baer, qui cherchait désespérément une excuse valable. Il l'avait ignoré, regardée comme une moins que rien, mais lorsqu'elle avait osé lui parler, il lui avait tout de même répondu. Alors c'était des aveux qu'il attendait depuis tout ce temps. C'était pour cette raison qu'il n'avait rien dit à l'équipage. Il attendait qu'elle assume son mensonge, qu'elle prouve qu'il avait raison de continuer à lui faire confiance.

"Si nous ne t'avons pas dit que j'étais un Empereur, c'était pour ton propre bien. Tu aurais paniqué sinon. Déjà que tu ne pouvais me regarder dans les yeux sans te sentir mal."

Ce moment lui rappela celui, en tête à tête, qu'ils avaient passé ensemble à la plage de Sasburga. Il avait fait le premier pas. De nouveau. Baer se sentait si nulle.

"Vous n'avez pas l'air si fort que ça pourtant, déclara-t-elle frivolement en détourant le regard.

\- Ne peux-tu pas arrêter de mentir, Baer ?"

Elle déglutit. Shanks s'était rapproché. Une puissance écrasait ses épaules mais le plus stressant était la proximité qu'il avait instaurée entre elle et lui. Pourquoi se tenait-il si près ? Ses neurones disjonctaient lorsqu'il entrait dans sa sphère intime.

"Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu nous as menti.

\- Parce que vous croyez que je suis fière d'être ce que je suis ? D'être un suppositoire de satan ? Vous m'avez dit que j'avais le droit d'être qui je voulais, de recommencer une nouvelle vie. J'ai choisi d'être quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Tu ne peux pas reconstruire ta vie sur un mensonge.

\- Je ne peux pas reconstruire ma vie sur le passé qui est le mien non plus. Croyez-moi, je ne suis pas fier de ce que j'ai fait à cette fille et je pense qu'elle n'est pas ma seule victime. Vous croyez que j'ai envie de m'étaler sur le monstre que j'étais ? Enfin, capitaine, vous êtes des pirates, quelle assurance avais-je que vous ne me vendiez pas au plus offrant ou que vous me tuiez aussitôt ?"

Shanks plongea son regard ténébreux dans celui sincèrement désolé de Baer. Elle se dandina alors qu'une vague de chaleur remonta le long de son ventre, s'attaquant à son cou et à son cuir chevelu. C'était ce fichu regard intense qui la perturbait.

"Je n'en peux plus que vous me regardiez comme ça."

Il ne bougea pas d'un poil. Mais son soupir s'évanouit contre la peau tendue de sa clavicule et elle aurait juré que les lèvres de Shanks l'avaient effleurée. Baer était si troublée qu'elle fixa un petit singe qui se balançait aux arbres un peu plus loin, comme si de rien n'était.

"Tu devrais retourner à Marie-Joie.

\- Je devrais… mais c'est avec vous et votre équipage que je veux être."

Soudain, une détonation éclata bruyamment dans le port. Un boulet de canon s'écrasa violemment contre les arbres qui se fracassèrent en dizaines de morceaux sous son impact. Des débris de bois retombèrent brutalement au sol une centaine de mètres à la ronde. Baer s'était baissée pour éviter une noix de coco qui avait éjectée elle-aussi.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" paniqua-t-elle en s'agrippant au bras de Shanks.

Le capitaine la tira en arrière, pour éviter un second projectile, et chercha l'origine de ce raffut dans le port. Les arbres et les rochers volaient en éclats tout autour d'eux. De la fumée blanche commençait à s'élever au ciel. Shanks décida de hisser Baer sur son dos et de regagner le Red Force rapidement, découpant avec son sabre deux boulets de canon qui avaient failli les réduire en bouillie. Baer criait comme une folle, les deux bras accrochés à son cou. _Vous coupez les boulets de canon avec votre sabre ! Mais vous êtes malades ! Vous vous voulez nous tuer ? Aaaah, attention, celui-là est passé tout près ! Arrêtez de vous la péter en les découpant, contentez-vous de les éviter !_ Shanks l'aurait volontiers fait taire mais le temps pressait. Ils atteignirent finalement le Red Force qui avait subi étonnamment peu de dégâts.

" Patron ! Un navire de la Marine nous tire dessus !"

Sur le pont, son équipage se démenait déjà pour préparer la riposte. Ils couraient dans tous les sens, dans un désordre organisé.

"Ils sont en train de détruire l'île", fit remarquer Ben avec un calme olympien. "Ils ne nous tirent pas dessus."

Shanks déposa Baer à côté de lui. Forcément qu'ils ne leur tiraient pas dessus. Ils avaient peur de toucher Baer accidentellement. La Marine pensait certainement qu'elle était sur le bateau et qu'en tirant à côté, ils l'éviteraient.

"Pourquoi la Marine est ici ? Elle ne vient jamais sur…

\- On lève l'encre, dépêchez-vous !"

Ils manœuvrèrent difficilement le Red Force et réussirent à quitter le port. Ils croisèrent le bateau de la Marine qui se dirigeait vers l'île en sens inverse. Curieusement, il avait cessé tout tir sur l'île.

"Pourquoi ils ne nous tirent pas dessus ?

\- Ils ne veulent pas prendre le risque.

\- Le risque ?" s'étonna Bif.

Le Red Force vogua à la hauteur du bateau de la Marine, sur lequel étaient postés une cinquantaine de soldats, une dizaine de commandant, cinq Contre-Amiraux, trois Vice-Amiraux et deux Amiraux de la Marine. Bif s'accrocha à la rambarde pour être certain que ce qu'ils voyaient tous n'était pas une hallucination.

"Pourquoi la Marine nous pourchasse avec une armada ? s'enquit-il, légèrement blême.

\- Ils veulent Baer", répondit Shanks sereinement.

Bar était médusée par l'immensité du navire, ses grandes voiles blanches déployées, ces soldats alignés en rangs sur le pont, fusils à la main. L'armature en bois craquait sinistrement et lui faisait dresser les cheveux sur la tête, à mesure que le navire se déplaçait lentement le long de la coque du Red Force. Les deux bateaux étaient très près l'un de l'autre. Elle s'attendait à une secousse, tant ils tendaient à se rentrer dedans.

Sur le Red Force, tous les gars fixaient avec une légère crainte le bataillon spécialement envoyé à leurs trousses par le Gouvernement Mondial. Pourquoi cherchaient-ils Baer ? La plupart des hommes se dispersèrent aux quatre coins du Red Force, attendant les ordres de Shanks avec un peu d'appréhension.

"Baer, viens ici."

Le capitaine lui intima d'approcher. Elle s'exécuta hâtivement. Avec une dureté feinte, il la força à s'agenouiller à côté de lui, sa main refermée sur le haut de son pull. Sa main paraissait ferme mais elle était à l'inverse douce et Baer culpabilisa de se sentir aussi bien, d'apprécier sa main sur elle, ses doigts frôlant sa nuque par inadvertance.

"S'ils croient que tu es de notre côté…

\- Je comprends", le coupa Baer, qui ravala péniblement un soupir d'aise.

Shanks raffermit sa prise sur son pull, comme s'il était tendu, alors que leurs regards croisèrent ceux des deux Amiraux. Baer analysa attentivement l'expression neutre de ces deux inconnus qui étaient censés lui obéir. Ils étaient tout bonnement effrayants. Heureusement, Shanks l'était tout autant. Baer se sentait entre de bonnes mains – entre la bonne main en l'occurrence.

"Deux Amiraux patron, ça fait beaucoup quand même…"

Lucky s'était fondu dans le dos de Baer, mimant d'enfoncer un couteau dans sa gorge. La lame était délicatement pressée contre la peau de son cou. La mise en scène était très réaliste, et l'espace d'un court instant, Baer se demanda si elle ne l'était pas un peu trop. Mais elle avait choisi son camp. Baer avait chaussé une mine dépitée et abattue pour plus de crédibilité.

Les deux Amiraux s'avancèrent jusqu'au bastingage, ensemble, rendant l'atmosphère encore plus étouffante qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Baer cessa de respirer inconsciemment.

"Donnez-nous la fille et nous vous laisserons repartir vivants."

Elle était tétanisée. La force tranquille de l'Amiral était déroutante. A présent, elle avait peur que Shanks ne se résigne à la refourguer à cet homme. Il lui avait dit lui-même qu'elle devait retourner à Marie-Joie.

"Et si je refuse ?

\- Nous vous tuerons. Je vous encourage fortement à saisir votre chance, rouquin."

Shanks ne tremblait pas. Baer l'admirait énormément pour son sang-froid et son courage. A sa place, elle se serait évanouie comme une parfaite froussarde.

"Ma chance ? Depuis quand épargne-t-on les pirates qui s'en prennent aux Dragons Célestes ?" rétorqua Shanks, dans la volonté de les provoquer.

L'équipage tout entier avait ouvert le bouche, hébété. Mais qu'est-ce que Shanks avait encore inventé pour se payer la tête de la Marine ? Ben avait en revanche parfaitement enregistré le fait que Baer était un Dragon Céleste et qu'ils voulaient absolument la récupérer en vie. Mais même s'ils la livraient, les deux Amiraux tiendraient-ils leur promesse ? Ben n'avait certainement pas l'intention de laisser Baer s'échapper sans explications.

" _Saint Visef_ tient à épargner ceux qui détiennent sa fiancée, seulement s'ils n'opposent pas de résistance à nous la livrer en bonne santé."


	13. Chapitre 13

_Chapitre 13_

* * *

 _Saint Visef_.

 _Fiancée_.

Baer s'était raidie et dévisageait l'Amiral à la voix rocailleuse avec une douce lueur de panique dans le fond de ses yeux verts. Elle était très intimidée par tous ces officiers de la Marine, par leurs expressions singulièrement calmes et neutres, ainsi que par tous ces canons braqués sur eux. Le bateau de la Marine semblait avaler le Red Force d'une seule bouchée. Mais la découverte de ses fiançailles avec un autre Dragon Céleste était de loin la chose qui la terrifiait le plus. Un profond dégoût naissait en elle à l'idée d'être liée à l'une de ces personnes. Elle était trop jeune pour se fiancer à un monstre. _Il n'est peut-être pas comme ça, il est peut-être doux et aimant_. Mais Baer ne parvenait pas à se résonner et à espérer quelque chose de bon de cette union. Elle était trop ivre de liberté pour se retrouver enchainée à son passé. Elle se retrouvait soudainement ensevelie sous la fatalité de la vie. Elle se sentait réellement emprisonnée, liée à un passé dont elle ne connaissait absolument rien, mise à part quelques anecdotes racontées par des inconnus. Elle avait l'impression que cette « vie » n'était pas la sienne et qu'ils parlaient tous de quelqu'un d'autre. Une fille née Noble Mondial maltraitant des esclaves, tuant des misérables qui se dressaient courageusement sur son chemin, échappant à son mariage en s'alliant à des pirates pour rejoindre la mer des non-droits où criminels et hors-la-loi se départageaient férocement femmes et territoires.

Ce n'était pas elle. Ce n'était pas Baer.

La demoiselle chercha à intercepter le regard de Ben mais toute son attention était rivée sur les deux Amiraux de la Marine. Il était vraisemblablement en train de cogiter à la manière dont ils pourraient prendre la poudre d'escampette sans envenimer la situation. Shanks était de marbre, toujours debout près d'elle. Il n'avait pas rouvert la bouche non plus. Baer pria intérieurement qu'il ne cède pas à leur proposition et décide de par sa grande bonté de la garder au chaud près d'eux. C'était peut-être un caprice, mais son cœur ne mentait pas et il lui ordonnait de rester auprès de ceux qu'elle considérait maintenant comme sa famille. Bif, le cuistot, Yasopp, Ben, Lucky et même Lombar. Un lien indéfectible s'était créé entre eux et Baer comprenait aujourd'hui pourquoi elle avait eu si peur de leur avouer la vérité. Et pourquoi elle redoutait tant leurs regards forcément déçus qui accompagneraient ses aveux. Mais ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment de penser à elle. Aujourd'hui, elle devait penser à eux et tout faire pour qu'ils puissent repartir vivants de cette confrontation. Une idée géniale lui vint soudainement à l'esprit. La Marine était sous le joug du Gouvernement Mondial, auquel elle faisait irrémédiablement partie. Si elle leur ordonnait gentiment de partir, peut-être qu'ils obéiraient sans sourciller...

"Vous, baissez vos fusils !" aboya-t-elle fermement aux soldats.

Elle se sentit subitement si stupide. Les soldats se regardaient les uns les autres, ne sachant pas vraiment que faire de leurs fusils présentement pointés sur les membres de l'équipage de Shanks. L'hésitation était telle que la moitié des soldats se dandinaient, très mal à l'aise dans le dos de leurs supérieurs.

Shanks et Ben étaient en revanche profondément dépités. Ben s'obstinait à fixer le navire de la Marine, car s'il se retournerait, Baer mangerait salement le plancher sous sa poigne de fer. Shanks jeta un coup d'œil à la fille qui était agenouillée à ses pieds, très dubitatif. Avait-elle sincèrement besoin de ramener sa fraise maintenant, alors qu'elle s'était terrée dans le mutisme ceux deux dernières semaines ?

Cependant, contre toute attente, l'un des deux Amiraux leva doucement son bras et ordonna sereinement à ses soldats de poser fusil à terre. Ils s'exécutèrent sans discuter. Autant dire que l'équipage était abasourdi. Les Marines avaient obéi à Baer. Lucky avait spontanément relâché le poignard qui menaçait Baer et l'avait saisie par les épaules, la plaquant amicalement contre son gros ventre bien qu'il soit totalement parachuté par ce qu'il se passait sous ses yeux.

"Nous n'allons pas vous livrer la fille", décida finalement Shanks avec une voix des plus cordiales. "Nous ne sommes pas assez fou pour croire que vous nous laisseriez partir vivants."

Baer se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention des deux Amiraux, toujours calmes et décontractés. Ils n'avaient pas peur d'échouer et semblaient même certain qu'ils repartiraient avec ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher. Cette assurance exaspéra Baer qui tremblait comme une poule mouillée.

"Saint Visef tiendra sa promesse, n'est-ce pas ? intervint-elle avec un ton hautain presque naturel.

\- Bien entendu, majesté.

\- Bien, relâchez-moi maintenant sales porcs", siffla-t-elle à Shanks, méprisante à souhait. "Vous n'avez pas entendu ou vous êtes trop bêtes pour comprendre ? C'est moi le prix de votre liberté. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je vous ferais brûler vivants ici même."

Le capitaine serra fortement le pull de Baer dans sa main, agacé qu'elle se rebelle ainsi contre lui et la releva brusquement en tirant sur son habit. Il avait presque failli l'arracher avec toute la force qu'il avait employée à la relever. Elle était vraiment insupportable. Quand il se serait enfin débarrassé d'elle, il irait se détendre dans les bras d'une belle femme qui n'aurait pas de scrupules à lui avouer qu'elle avait envie de lui. Ce serait enfin simple et plaisant. Shanks marcha lentement jusqu'à la rambarde, où un soldat s'était avancé pour attraper Baer et l'aider à enjamber le gouffre qui séparait encore les deux navires. La gorge nouée, Baer garda les yeux solidement rivés sur le soldat et plongea ses mains dans les siennes sans jeter de regard aux pirates. Si elle le faisait, elle devrait certainement réfréner un torrent de larmes. Baer était brisée de les quitter d'une façon si lâche et brusque. Elle pouvait sentir le regard foudroyant de Ben sur sa nuque.

Il devait être tellement déçu.

Baer leva sa jambe droite mais bizarrement, son pied n'atteignit jamais le pont du bateau de la Marine. La main ferme de Shanks l'avait brusquement projetée en arrière et elle était retombée lourdement contre le gouvernail du Red Force. Tout se passa ensuite très vite. Des crissements d'épées retentirent tout autour d'elle, avec des coups de feu par dizaines. L'odeur répugnante de la poudre à canon et une épaisse fumée grise surgissaient de partout, l'obligeant à tousser et à fermer ses yeux qui lui piquaient déjà énormément. Elle se serait étouffée avec la fumée si un gros coup de vent ne l'avait pas chassée un peu plus loin dans le ciel. Des planches du Red Force volaient par-dessus sa tête, après que le bateau ait subi des secousses très violentes. Baer s'accrochait au plancher avec beaucoup de difficultés car une pression incommensurable l'encourageait à tourner de l'œil. Au milieu de ce bazar, la voix ferme de Shanks guidait ses hommes dans la mêlée. Baer sentit le bateau trembler une nouvelle fois sous son corps mou, tandis que Ben s'était accroché au gouvernail et le manœuvrait avec agilité parmi les décombres qui jonchaient la mer.

Puis les bruit se turent et les yeux de Baer se parèrent d'un voile noir. Elle s'était évanouie.

.

Lorsqu'elle reprit lentement ses esprit, Baer constata qu'il faisait à présent nuit. Elle reconnut néanmoins le Red Force entre milles, malgré l'épave qu'elle avait maintenant sous les yeux. Il y avait des trous partout dans le pont, sur les murs et le bateau tanguait dangereusement sur la droite. Cependant, il naviguait encore fièrement, ce qui était rassurant au vu de la noirceur qui les entourait. La Marine n'avait pas réussi à mettre la main sur elle. Un soulagement intense détendit ses petits muscles déjà bien flasques. Elle tenta de bouger ses membres mais elle avait l'impression que tous ses os s'étaient brisés. Shanks n'avait pas été de main morte lorsqu'il l'avait retirée des mains du Marine. Elle était certaine qu'il avait fait exprès de mettre plus de force que nécessaire dans son geste. Baer entendit soudainement des voix familières au loin, comme si elles chuchotaient.

"Bien essayé, Baer."

Merde. Ben était toujours à la barre. Elle discernait maintenant le bout de sa cigarette qui rougeoyait dans la nuit.

"Je t'ai vu remuer des fesses, ne fais pas semblant d'être encore évanouie.

\- Je ne me suis pas évanouie, contra-t-elle d'un orgueilleux.

\- Tu t'es évanouie", trancha Ben avec froideur. "Shanks t'a assommée avec son haki."

Baer n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était le haki et se garda bien de le demander à Ben. Tout ce qui concernait Shanks ne l'intéressait pas. Non monsieur. Et Baer était déjà tellement mal à l'aise qu'elle n'avait pas la force d'endurer d'autres sous-entendus graveleux à propos d'elle et du capitaine.

"On a réussi à les semer ? demanda-t-elle timidement, en s'efforçant de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

\- Je ne les vois plus, s'incrusta Lucky en guettant les alentours.

\- On ne voit plus rien du tout tu veux dire."

Shanks et ses hommes scrutaient attentivement le paysage arrière du Red Force, alors que cette obscurité malsaine les engloutissait dans ses entrailles inconnues. L'air semblait malade. Et du brouillard encore plus épais que celui de l'île précédente les envahissait de partout. Ils traversaient littéralement à l'aveuglette une mer opaque de brume qui s'élevait des eaux comme si elles étaient chaudes et brouillonnaient gentiment.

"On dirait qu'on est dans une sorte de grotte, émit Lucky, un peu songeur et fasciné.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- On vient d'échapper à la Marine il y a seulement quelques minutes. Il ne devrait pas faire nuit. On est en pleine matinée."

Baer en conclut qu'elle n'était pas restée évanouie très longtemps. Elle contempla le ciel orageux qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre au plafond d'une grotte perlé de milliers de diamants. C'était anormal. Baer aurait mis sa main à couper qu'ils s'étaient enfilés dans des eaux hantées. Elle avait lu des histoires à ce sujet dans les livres de navigation que Ben lui avait prêté. Et bien que ce soit des mythes, elle avait tendance à y croire dur comme fer.

"On a été obligé d'affronter la Marine pour nous enfuir. Il y a pas mal de blessés, mais le bateau tient miraculeusement debout."

Ben riva son regard perçant sur Baer.

"Je crois bien que tu as quelque chose à nous dire."

Le ton de Ben était sarcastique, ferme et énervé. Elle était encore plus mal à l'aise et elle culpabilisait même un peu. Pourquoi Shanks avait-il choisi l'affrontement alors qu'elle s'était sacrifiée pour qu'ils puissent tous repartir sans dommage ? Elle aurait préféré retourner auprès de son fiancé plutôt que d'affronter l'équipage et lui révéler son mensonge. Baer se rendit soudainement compte que l'équipage comptait désormais beaucoup pour elle et la peur de les décevoir n'était qu'en fait son désir cher de rester auprès d'eux.

Mais ce que Baer ignorait, c'était que Ben savait déjà ce qu'elle s'évertuait à leur cacher. Et quand il y repensait, c'était tout à fait logique. Les Marines qu'ils avaient rencontrés lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux s'étaient montrés particulièrement prévenants envers Baer sans même savoir si elle était une pirate ou non. Et la présence de hauts gradés du Gouvernement Mondial dans le Nouveau Monde n'était pas non plus une coïncidence. Ils avaient l'air très déterminés à retrouver Baer et la ramener à Marie-Joie. Il n'était pas non plus étonné d'apprendre qu'elle était fiancée, bien qu'elle soit encore très jeune.

"Alors, tu n'es pas de l'Armée Révolutionnaire, pas vrai ?

\- Non, je… j'ai menti."

Une grosse partie de l'équipage s'était rapprochée d'eux pour les écouter. Baer se sentait un peu étouffée et elle vit que seul Shanks était resté à l'écart, appuyé nonchalamment contre un tonneau.

"Marco ne m'a pas dit que j'étais la fille d'un révolutionnaire, il m'a dit que j'étais un Dragon Céleste."

Baer se sentit incroyablement soulagée d'avoir enfin dit la vérité. Malgré tout, un silence de mort s'abattit sur le Red Force tandis que les membres de l'équipage qui n'avaient pas froncés les sourcils eurent le regard brillant de Berry. Elle avait longuement redouté leurs réactions, et pour le coup, elle était très déstabilisée par ce calme gênant et ces regards durs braqués sur elle. Elle avait imaginé se faire jeter du bateau immédiatement, d'être tuée sur le coup et de devoir se rendre en enfer sans qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de se racheter une conduite.

Cependant, parmi tous ces pirates, Baer n'avait d'yeux que pour Bif. Il s'était reculé et fixait le sol, son visage hermétique à toutes émotions. Il avait du mal à avaler la nouvelle. Bif adorait Baer. Il lui avait trouvé toutes les excuses du monde après qu'il ait appris qu'elle avait violentée cette fille, mais maintenant, il n'était plus très sûr d'avoir envie de la défendre. Il comprenait un peu mieux le comportement de Shanks à présent. Mais le plus déçu de tous fut certainement le cuistot, lui qui avait déjà rencontré des Dragons Célestes par le passé et qui en gardait un souvenir amer. Baer ravala péniblement sa salive.

"Il m'a dit que j'étais aux Sabaody pour une vente aux enchères, que je l'ai supplié de me laisser embarquer avec lui. J'étais dans un état déplorable. D'après lui, je fuyais quelque chose.

\- Et il t'a aidé ? s'étonna un membre avec insolence.

\- Je conçois que ça peut vous surprendre…

\- C'est clair que nous ne nous serions pas donné cette peine, la coupa-t-il sèchement.

\- Laisses parler la morveuse !"

La tension était plus que palpable. Baer s'était attendue à ce genre de commentaires désobligeants, mais chaque mot était terriblement blessant, et renfonçait le clou qui lui perçait douloureusement la poitrine. Elle chercha du soutien auprès du capitaine, mais il était décidé à ne pas intervenir. Il assistait à la scène en silence, ses cheveux roux dissimulant son si beau visage. Baer avait envie de lui aboyer dessus, de lui cracher à la figure que tout était de sa faute, mais sa colère n'avait pas lieu d'être. Shanks n'avait rien fait de plus que de la pousser à agir courageusement et la tête droite. Il l'avait sauvée alors qu'elle n'était rien, il l'avait protégée au prix de leur propre sécurité. Elle n'aurait pas dû être en colère contre lui, mais infiniment reconnaissante.

"Je lui ai donné une jolie somme d'argent apparemment… et mes deux esclaves. Nous sommes passés par l'île des Hommes-Poissons pour rallier le Nouveau Monde. Il ne sait pas comment je me suis retrouvée sur votre bateau, la mémoire perdue, parce que j'ai apparemment disparu à Marbelos. C'est tout ce que Marco savait.

\- Alors cette fille, tu l'as violentée pour t'amuser si je comprends bien ? ricana Lombar, plus amusé que jamais.

\- Je ne m'en souviens pas."

Baer était tendue. Elle plongea sa main dans sa poche, où le morceau de journal était toujours soigneusement plié. Elle le malaxa dans sa main pour canaliser toute son appréhension et son stress. Baer jetait des regards suppliants à Ben qui ne fit que soupirer discrètement en fermant les yeux, plus par dépit que pas déception. Il avait toujours su que Baer n'était pas n'importe qui. Il avait toujours su qu'elle était un problème ambulant et qu'elle n'était pas quelqu'un d'honnête.

Exactement comme elle.

Avec ses cheveux bruns coupés aux épaules, ses grands yeux verts, son innocence et sa frivolité feinte, elle lui ressemblait tellement. Cette femme qui avait disparu un beau jour, sans jamais lui révéler qui elle était réellement. Ben n'arrivait pas à en vouloir à Baer parce qu'il n'avait jamais cru à son mensonge. Shanks l'avait déjà assez malmené ces deux dernières semaines pour qu'il s'y mette à son tour.

Baer regardait à présent tous les pirates avec une mine très anxieuse. Personne ne parlait, tout le monde la dévisageait comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils la voyaient. Et c'était bien la première fois qu'il la voyaient nue comme un ver et plus vulnérable que jamais. Lentement, Baer sortit son article de journal de sa poche et le brandit devant elle à bout de bras.

"Je suis certaine que j'ai déjà rencontré cet homme. Je pense qu'il a un lien avec tout ce qui m'est arrivé."

Elle tendit fébrilement son morceau de journal à Lucky. Il le lut rapidement, puis le passa plus loin sans détourner ses yeux de Baer.

"Je le vois dans mes cauchemars."

Lombar arracha le morceau de papier des mains de Yasopp et éclata de rire alors que ses compagnons affichaient tous un visage grave.

"Doflamingo… j'en ai déjà entendu parler. Qui aurait cru qu'il serait nommé Corsaire ! s'esclaffa-t-il.

\- Vous le connaissez ?

\- Pas vraiment…"

Lombar se rapprocha rapidement d'elle et l'encercla avec force dans ses bras. Baer eut un haut-le-cœur fugace.

"Tu vois, je trouve ça assez bandant que tu sois impitoyable, comme une vraie femme avec des couilles", lui dit-il avec un sourire machiavélique.

Il s'écarta en ricanant lorsqu'il croisa le regard désapprobateur et presque menaçant de son capitaine. Beaucoup suivirent Lombar et se dispersèrent sur le pont sans accorder plus d'attention à Baer. Elle inspirait une indifférence et une déception peu commune pour cet équipage habituellement joyeux. Baer baissa les yeux, à nouveau honteuse d'elle-même.

Elle s'approcha craintivement du capitaine lorsqu'elle releva la tête et le vit se retourner pour surveiller l'horizon obscur. D'une main tremblante, elle tapota sur son épaule timidement. Shanks ne fut pas tellement surpris, il avait entendu ses pas lourds d'éléphant arriver jusqu'à lui. Il lâcha le soupir le plus désabusé qui soit et se tourna gentiment vers Baer, qui s'était planté à côté de lui et le fixait comme une âme en peine. La demoiselle remarqua sa chemise tâchée de sang et les nombreuses égratignures sur son torse, qu'il dissimula hâtivement sous sa cape. Elle fut tellement abasourdie qu'elle se recula de deux pas, comme si elle avait été frappée d'horreur, les yeux grands ouverts et la mâchoire tombante. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu blessé. Et même, n'était-il pas un empereur pirate ? Ne faisait-il pas régner la terreur, ici, dans le Nouveau Monde ? Il semblait si vulnérable en cet instant qu'elle perdit tout sourire. Ils avaient vraiment risqué leurs vies pour lui permettre de rester sur ce bateau – si bateau était encore le terme approprié pour cette épave flottante.

"Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Je serais partie de votre bateau, ils m'auraient ramené à Marie-Joie et vous auriez pu reprendre votre petit train de vie. Pourquoi ? répéta-t-elle, d'une voix anormalement chevrotante.

\- Ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça, jeune fille. Ils auraient essayé de nous tuer quand même, la Marine n'aurait jamais laisser passer cette occasion de m'attraper.

\- Je leur aurais demandé de ne pas vous tuer !

\- On est censé t'avoir enlevée je te signale", fit-il remarquer avec un sourire en coin.

Baer s'étonna de le voir si naturel et décontracté avec elle, après ces deux semaines de froideur et de négligence dont il avait fait preuve envers elle. Elle le trouva soudainement attirant. Cette pensée l'effraya énormément, bien plus qu'une arme pointée sur sa tempe. Elle transpirait déjà et tentait vainement de regarder ailleurs. Seulement, un petit quelque chose d'hypnotique dans ses yeux l'obligeait à garder les siens rivés sur lui.

"Pourquoi vous souriez ? s'exaspéra Baer, reprenant du poil de la bête.

\- Parce que tu te soucies de nous, c'est plutôt gentil de ta part quand on sait d'où tu viens."

Baer aurait dû être réjouie de ce compliment, mais il n'en était rien. Une pointe de tristesse voila son regard, si bien que Shanks cessa de sourire et soupira une nouvelle fois.

"Tu ne pourras jamais changer qui tu étais.

\- Je sais.

\- Ne te morfonds pas.

\- Je ne me morfonds pas.

\- Alors relève la tête et démontre-moi que j'ai bien fait de prendre des risques inconsidérés pour toi.

\- Vous n'auriez peut-être pas dû, vous avez vu leurs têtes, ils ne me feront plus jamais confiance."

Baer jeta un coup de tête discret à tous ceux qui étaient encore sur le pont.

"As-tu réellement besoin de leur confiance ?"

Baer l'interrogea du regard.

"Tu ne resteras pas éternellement sur ce bateau, il viendra un jour où tu rencontreras quelqu'un et ce quelqu'un, tu n'auras plus envie de le quitter", s'expliqua-t-il en laissant son regard se perdre sur le fond étoilé de la grotte.

Elle baissa les yeux sur le sol. Shanks n'avait pas tort. Elle ne resterait pas éternellement avec eux. Et elle avait l'embarras du choix. Elle pouvait être qui elle voulait, mais qui voulait-elle être ? Baer n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Le ton doux de Shanks la démoralisa encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

"Peut-être bien que je trouverai quelqu'un qui voudra regarder la lune avec moi tous les soirs", dit-elle avec mélancolie.

Shanks se retourna complètement vers elle et lui sourit à nouveau. Baer sentit son cœur, ce sale traître, s'exciter et cogner fort dans sa poitrine.

"Il me semble que tu l'as déjà trouvé."

Il leva un doigt en direction du ciel étoilé, où une lune déformée brillait faiblement, comme un mirage. Baer ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il était diamétralement opposé à l'idée qu'elle se faisait des empereurs pirates. Elle se rendait compte à quel point elle s'était trompée. Lentement, elle se rapprocha de lui et se mit sur le point des pieds, s'aidant de ses bras pour se hisser à son oreille et lui murmurer avec une certaine humilité :

"Merci capitaine."

* * *

Cette histoire n'est pas à la dérive, j'ai simplement une charge de travail énorme pour les cours et je n'arrive plus à suivre... désolé pour ceux qui attendaient la suite avec impatience... enfin, je poste ce petit chapitre pour vous dire que je suis toujours là ! Et je voudrais un très gros merci, vraiment, à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review ! C'est tellement gentil de votre part, et j'en suis très touchée ! Donc un grrros merrrci à **Astagram** , **veryonepiece** , **9** , **The story of a rabbit** , **Guest** , **Rika** , **Musicmyb** , **Camille** , **Yioru** , **Annabesse** , **Lea Roussel** , **MarshallDsky** , **surricate** et **Nesple** ! Je n'ai pas encore répondu à vos reviews, je le ferrais dans la soirée ou demain :)

Je me remets de ce pas à écrire la suite, parce que ce chapitre n'était pas des plus intéressants (je ne pouvais plus le voir ahah), et je vais essayer de la poster le plus rapidement possible !

Encore merci pour vos retours et à bientôt !


	14. Chapitre 14

Chapitre 14

* * *

Une large couche de neige recouvrait l'île sur laquelle ils venaient d'accoster, mais Baer était heureuse de toucher la terre ferme du bout des pieds. Ils étaient enfin sortis de cette brume verdâtre ou de cette grotte hantée, Baer ne comprenait toujours pas le phénomène surnaturel qui les avait emprisonnés tout ce temps. D'après le journal qu'ils avaient reçu hier au petit matin, ils avaient passé trois semaines à dériver hors du temps dans cette fameuse grotte. Trois semaines qui en avaient paru dix, à tourner en rond sur le bateau et à ne parler qu'à Lucky, Yasopp, et Ben. Baer avait tenté de résoudre le mystère de la grotte hantée, mais ses bouquins ne contenaient que des légendes sans queue ni tête. Ils n'avaient eu d'autre choix que de continuer à avancer sur cette mer noire et verdâtre. C'était presque un miracle qu'ils se soient réveillés un matin avec le soleil brillant au-dessus de leurs têtes, comme s'il n'avait jamais disparu, et la mer aussi bleue qu'elle aurait dû l'être.

Baer enfila son sac en toile sur le dos et emprunta le chemin qui menait au village des indigènes. Le gros manteau que Shanks lui avait prêté lui donnait assez chaud et elle ne mentirait pas si elle avouait, avec un plaisir coupable, qu'elle adorait sentir l'odeur du capitaine sur elle. Les papillons qui voltigeaient dans son ventre ne la laissaient jamais tranquille quand Shanks était dans les parages. Elle redoutait de s'être trop attachée à lui. Pire, elle redoutait de s'être trop attachée à l'équipage entier, même si la plupart d'entre eux ne l'aimaient pas.

Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux qu'elle s'en aille le plus vite possible. Plus vite elle partirait, moins ce serait dur de les quitter.

Il fallait qu'elle parte.

Baer se pinça la joue et continua à marcher en silence, essayant de ne pas pleurer en imaginant que d'ici quelques jours, elle serait loin d'ici et loin d'eux. La couche de neige était de plus en plus profonde à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Une énorme montagne trônait au centre de l'île, recouverte de forêts enneigées et de roches blanches. Baer était époustouflée par ce relief sauvage. Elle marchait tête haute et observait le mouvement aléatoire des arbres. Ils semblaient vivants, parfois avalés par un tourbillon de neige. Le monde était si grand et elle si petite. Parfois, elle était terrifiée à l'idée de se retrouver seule dans ce monde étranger et hostile. Elle pourrait mourir à chaque instant, fusillée par un homme ou tombée dans un trou profond.

Mais il fallait qu'elle parte. Elle l'avait décidé. Elle devait savoir.

Plus ils s'éloignaient du rivage, plus Baer s'enfonçait dans la neige, peinant à avancer. La neige lui arrivait pratiquement au genou. Elle se faisait à chaque fois sortir d'une grosse motte compacte de neige mouillée par un membre de l'équipage qui passait à côté d'elle. Elle se retrouva donc rapidement en queue de file, et elle maudit Ben de ne pas l'avoir pris sur son dos. Elle était gelée et elle ne sentait plus ses doigts de pieds.

« Du nerf ! »

Lombar lui donna un coup de coude dans le dos et elle tomba à la renverse dans la neige. Elle l'entendit rire comme un fou.

« Abruti ! » hurla-t-elle en mâchonnant de la neige et reniflant quelques flocons.

« Allez Baer, on y est presque ! » s'enjoua Shanks en passant près d'elle.

Il la souleva par l'épaule avec une facilité déconcertante et Baer devint livide lorsqu'il effleura son dos de la main pour remettre sa veste et son manteau en place. C'était une sorte de caresse douce et réconfortante. Il n'en fallut pas plus à ses papillons pour s'exciter et lui retourner totalement le ventre. Elle tenta de les ignorer durant tout le trajet et grâce à ça, elle ne pensa plus à ses doigts de pieds gelés. Finalement, après une demi-journée de marche, ils parvinrent à atteindre un petit village désert pourvu de quelques maisons en bois.

« Il n'y a personne ? » demanda Baer en se laissant tomber aux pieds de Ben.

« On dirait qu'ils sont partis depuis longtemps, les maisons ne sont pas bien entretenues, et certaines tombent en ruines. »

« Ils ont fui ? Il faisait peut-être trop froid » rétorqua Baer en se frottant énergétiquement les bras.

« Je ne pense pas, ils sont habitués au froid, ils n'ont pas une petite nature comme toi. »

« Qui tu traites de petite nature ? » s'agaça Baer, piquée au vif dans son amour-propre.

« Tu n'aurais même pas atteint ce village sans nous et tu serais morte dans une motte de neige » s'amusa Ben. « Aller, va te réchauffer dans une des maisons, on va allumer des feux. »

Baer obtempéra et alla se vautrer paresseusement dans une des maisons encore en bon état, puis tenta de réanimer ses doigts de pieds près du feu. Elle resta seule un bon moment, Le soleil déclinait gentiment dehors. Baer finit par s'endormir, confortablement enroulée dans le manteau et l'odeur du capitaine.

Elle rouvrit les yeux quand la nuit fut totalement tombée sur les alentours. Le feu que Lucky avait allumé brûlait toujours joyeusement devant elle. Baer fut soulagée d'avoir retrouvé l'intégrité de ses doigts de pieds et renifla un bon coup, ravie d'être boudiné dans ce manteau maintenant chaud et douillet. Elle entendait des voix bruyantes à l'extérieur et des ombres dansaient sur les murs de la maison. Ils avaient apparemment déjà commencé à faire la fête. Baer bougea pour détendre ses jambes et soupira de contentement.

« Tu es réveillée ? »

Baer se retourna vivement, jetant instinctivement le manteau aussi loin qu'elle le pouvait, et sourit craintivement à Shanks. Il était assis dans la pénombre, mais la couleur de ses cheveux ressortait tout de même avec la lumière de la lune qui perçait à travers la fenêtre. Il avait été très silencieux pour qu'elle ne remarque pas sa présence avant. A en juger par l'odeur qui flottait jusqu'à elle, Shanks devait déjà avoir bu un peu de rhum. Baer se rapprocha de lui timidement et se cala contre le mur près de lui. Leurs épaules se touchaient, se frôlaient, elle hésitait à se rapprocher encore plus.

« Vous n'êtes pas à la fête ? » demanda Baer doucement.

« Tiens. »

Il lui tendit sa bouteille et elle la saisit en rigolant. Shanks la fixait intensément avec ses yeux sombres. Les reflets du feu sur son visage renforçaient cette impression suffocante que quelque chose de spécial se passait entre eux. Shanks dégageait une force pure, brute et envoutante. Baer aurait pu le regarder durant des heures et des heures sans se lasser. Était-ce ça, un empereur pirate ? Il n'avait pas besoin d'une prétendue justice ni d'argent pour se faire respecter. Rien qu'un regard vous faisait courber l'échine. Elle le voyait maintenant, que Shanks n'était pas comme les autres. Qu'il n'était pas faible ou pathétique comme elle l'avait pensé en le voyant pour la première fois.

« Tu es censée boire une gorgée, c'est ce que l'on fait quand un ami partage sa bouteille avec toi. »

« Un ami ? » s'étouffa Baer en riant. « Est-ce que je suis votre amie capitaine ? »

« Tu pourrais être plus » sourit-il à son tour, d'une manière volontairement provocatrice.

Baer continua à rire de bon cœur, cette facette de sa personnalité lui avait manqué ces derniers temps, mais quand la main de Shanks vint se poser sur son genou, elle se figea totalement. Elle but instinctivement une gorgée de rhum, puis une deuxième et une troisième. Sa gorge flambait mais elle s'en fichait, il lui fallait du courage et seul le rhum pourrait lui en donner ce soir. Elle avait tellement envie que cette main remonte lentement sur sa cuisse, mais d'un autre-côté, un mal-être profond lui criait de s'éloigner de Shanks, de fuir, de courir loin. Baer était perdue, son corps et son esprit était en totale contradiction. Alors peut-être que le rhum pourrait les réconcilier.

« Doucement » chuchota Shanks, un sourire irrésistible aux lèvres, en retirant sa main de son genou et en lui prenant la bouteille des mains. « Tu vas verser dans une heure si tu continues à ce rythme. Mais ça fait plaisir que tu aimes mon rhum préféré ! »

Baer essaya de sourire mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Une peur panique l'envahissait. Son corps voulait sortir de la maison. Elle n'arrivait pas à lutter, c'était comme cette envie de vomir qui la prenait parfois. Incontrôlable. Baer se leva brusquement, essayant d'atteindre désespérément la porte, mais Shanks la retint par le bras. Il se leva à son tour sereinement, puis glissa sa main le long du bras de Baer. Il la sentit frissonner.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

La voix de Shanks était très calme et concernée. Elle n'aurait pas dû avoir peur. Elle ne devrait pas avoir envie de l'embrasser et en même temps, avoir envie de le tuer. Décidément, il lui fallait des réponses. Shanks le tira par la main vers lui, plaquant Baer contre lui et glissant sa main dans le bas de son dos. Il sentait qu'elle était crispée comme un gros bloc de glace.

« Je ne sais pas » murmura Baer.

Shanks immobilisa sa main au creux des reins de Baer. Il crevait d'envie de l'embrasser à pleine bouche, de lui faire l'amour sur le sol de cette maison mais contrairement à Baer, lui savait ce qu'il se passait. Et il ne pouvait décemment pas la toucher dans ces circonstances.

« Tu devrais sortir faire la fête avec les autres, profite. »

Il la relâcha simplement, avec un bel air charmeur au visage. Avant que Baer n'ait pu regretter qu'il s'éloigne d'elle, la porte de la maison s'ouvrit dans un fracas assourdissant. Un des membres de l'équipage entra et pointa l'extérieur avec de grands yeux effrayés. Baer se cacha aussitôt derrière Shanks.

« Patron ! Il faut que vous veniez, tout de suite ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

« C'est œil de Faucon patron ! »

Baer regarda la silhouette de Shanks sortir tranquillement de la maison, et scruta par la fenêtre la raison de cette agitation. Un homme, avec une grande épée accrochée dans le dos, se tenait debout au centre de la place. Il n'avait pas l'air très amical. Tout le monde avait l'air tendu autour de lui.

* * *

 _Personne ne savait quelle heure il était, ni depuis combien de temps ils naviguaient dans cette grotte brumeuse. Ils n'avaient jamais rien vu de pareil. Baer avait entendu des murmures s'élever jusqu'à la vigie où elle s'était recluse, des murmures qui ne présageaient rien de bon. Elle était inquiète, après tout, elle avait étudié les mers du Nouveau Monde et les légendes maritimes. Et même si ce n'étaient que des légendes, elle y croyait dur comme fer. Ils naviguaient sur des eaux hantées, comme le Triangle de Florian. Il n'y avait pas d'autres explications possibles._

 _Personne ne savait quoi faire, si ce n'est attendre. Baer contemplait la flamme de sa bougie orange d'un air songeur, dans la vigie qui s'élevait au-dessus du brouillard. Le ciel étoilé de la grotte brillait faiblement et reflétait une lueur verdâtre sur son visage. C'était une sensation étrange. Cette lumière verdâtre lui réchauffait la peau et la privait de vitalité en même temps. Baer souffla sa bougie qui répandait un léger parfum d'agrumes aux alentours et enfouit sa tête dans ses bras croisés. Elle en avait marre d'être ici, sur cette mer bizarre qui n'avait rien d'accueillant._

 _Aussi contagieuse que la peste, elle n'était pas descendue de la vigie et n'avait pas risqué de rencontrer les regards culpabilisants de l'équipage. En fait, elle s'était isolée tout de suite après avoir remercié Shanks. Elle n'avait pas eu le courage d'affronter la déception de Bif, les sourires vaseux de Lombar et des autres crétins qu'elle n'aimait pas, et surtout, elle n'avait pas eu le courage de supporter les sourires compatissants de Lucky et Yasopp. Parce qu'elle ne méritait pas de compassion après tout ce qu'elle avait fait de mal dans sa vie._

 _Mais elle voulait leur pardon. Elle voulait redevenir la fille qu'ils avaient recueilli des semaines en arrière, la fille sans histoires qu'elle était et qu'ils aimaient._

 _Soudain, la tête de Ben apparut au-dessus du brouillard. Il fumait encore avec ce sourire narquois qui l'horripilait._

 _« Depuis quand tu n'as pas mangé ? Descends Baer » lui dit-il d'une voix cassante._

 _« Non. »_

 _Ben soupira brièvement et porta son regard sur le ciel étoilé de la grotte verdâtre. Vraiment, c'était encore pire dans la vigie. Au sol, sur le pont, il n'y avait qu'un faible résidu verdâtre et non cette lumière qui semblait brûler chimiquement la peau._

 _« Peut-être que tu ne leur as pas tout dit la dernière fois. »_

 _Baer releva la tête subitement, arrachée de ses pensées._

 _« De quoi tu parles ? »_

 _« Tu ne veux pas descendre à cause des autres. Alors peut-être que si tu leur dis tout, ils comprendront. Cette lumière est étrange, il ne faut pas que tu restes ici trop longtemps. »_

 _La lumière était nocive, elle le sentait, son corps lui criait de descendre. Mais la peur du rejet l'empêchait de faire le moindre geste. Elle avait tellement peur d'être rejetée, c'était un mal viscéral, une peur incontrôlable. Comme si elle la gardait de sa vie passée._

 _« Tout dit ? Je ne sais rien d'autre Ben ! J'ai même appris en même temps que vous que j'étais fiancée à un autre Dragon Céleste ! »_

 _Fait qu'elle tentait vainement d'oublier._

 _« Je parlais de toi, pas de celle que tu étais. Des fois, parler de ce qu'on ressent aide les autres à comprendre. Ça t'aiderait toi aussi. Tu gardes toujours tout au fond de toi, tu ne te confies jamais. »_

 _« Je le sais » déclara Baer d'une toute petite voix, en baissant les yeux sur le brouillard qui lui chatouillait maintenant les pieds._

 _Ben la regarda encore un instant. Elle avait des grosses cernes et ses cheveux étaient si gras qu'ils se collaient à l'arrière de son crâne. Baer n'était plus que l'ombre de celle qu'elle avait été. A moins qu'elle n'ait jamais été vraiment vivante._

 _A contre-cœur, Baer se décolla du plancher de la vigie. Elle eut un peu mal, surtout parce que sa peau s'était agglutinée au bois comme si elle avait fondue. C'était sûrement l'effet de la lumière. Ben avait raison, ils ne devaient pas rester exposer trop longtemps. Sa peau lui grattait de partout maintenant._

 _Baer attrapa la main de Ben et il la hissa sur son dos, puis descendit de la vigie prudemment. Baer sauta du dos de Ben lorsqu'ils furent sur le pont. Elle se sentait déjà mieux. Alors qu'elle respirait un bon coup, elle surprit plusieurs regards suspicieux sur elle. Baer traversa le pont pour se rendre à la cuisine, et elle remarqua que sur son passage, tout le monde se taisait. C'était une ambiance morbide. Heureusement Ben était resté près du mat, bientôt rejoint par Shanks. Baer était soulagée de ne pas avoir dû lui dire bonjour, bien qu'elle ne sût pas s'ils s'étaient réellement vus il y a longtemps ou non. Elle avait toujours ces fichus papillons dans le ventre lorsqu'il la fixait et c'était encore pire lorsqu'il venait lui parler._

 _Elle se figea devant la porte de la cuisine. Bif était à l'intérieur et avec quelques autres, il jouait une partie de carte. Le cuisinier n'était pas là. Baer entra discrètement dans la pièce et baissa honteusement la tête, longeant le mur pour les éviter un maximum. Bif ne la regardait même pas. Il devait l'ignorer, maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle avait menti et qu'elle était un monstre._

 _Elle atteignit rapidement les restes de salades de pommes de terre sur la table. Baer se servit une petite assiette et ressortit de la même manière de la pièce, tête baissée. Elle retourna sur le pont et se trouva un petit coin tranquille pour manger derrière trois tonneaux, où personne ne pourrait la dévisager ni l'insulter. Elle avala une rondelle de pommes de terre, contente d'être à nouveau seule._

 _« C'est à cause d'elle qu'on est coincé ici. Et elle est un Dragon Céleste, on n'aura jamais la paix maintenant ! »_

 _« On est des pirates, ça change quoi ? Le capitaine nous protégera quoi qu'il arrive. »_

 _« A quoi ça sert d'être pirate si on ne peut pas prendre du bon temps ? Cette fille, c'est une plaie. »_

 _Baer sentit son ventre se tordre. Ces voix provenaient de l'autre côté des tonneaux. Elle lâcha son assiette et rabattit ses jambes contre elle. Ces brutes n'avaient aucune idée de combien elle s'en voulait pour les avoir entraînés dans toute cette histoire. Si seulement elle n'avait pas fui de l'équipage de Marco et si seulement elle savait ce qu'il s'était passé avant qu'elle n'atterrisse sur le Red Force._

 _Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle le découvre, elle en avait besoin pour aller de l'avant. Prenant une grande bouffée d'air, Baer se leva et se planta au milieu du pont, résolue à faire face à son destin. Comme elle s'en était doutée, tous les regards convergèrent sur elle, y compris celui de Shanks. Elle s'efforça de l'ignorer, ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir des papillons dans le ventre. Baer se racla la gorge, pour attirer les derniers curieux, et parla d'une voix forte._

 _« D'accord, j'ai commis une erreur. L'erreur de ne pas me confier à vous, de ne pas avoir eu confiance en vous. Ou peut-être avais-je seulement envie que vous ne saviez pas la honte que j'ai pu éprouver quand j'ai su que j'étais un Dragon Céleste. Parce que je n'en suis pas fière, je ne suis pas fière d'avoir tué le bébé de cette fille ni de lui avoir brûlé une partie du visage. Je ne pourrais même pas vous dire que je regrette ce que j'ai fait, parce que je n'en sais rien. Je ne m'en rappelle pas. Je suis impuissante » siffla Baer en fermant les poings, le regard rivé sur le sol. « Si je ne vous ai rien dit, c'est parce que je ne voulais pas perdre ce que j'avais avec vous : une famille, des gens que je ne connaissais absolument pas et qui ont choisi de m'aimer pour moi. Seulement pour moi. Voilà pourquoi j'ai menti. Je ne voulais pas vous décevoir et je sais aujourd'hui que c'était une erreur. Je ne vous demande pas de me pardonner mais seulement de me donner une seconde chance, pour vous montrer combien je tiens à bien faire… et combien je me suis attachée à vous. Même Lombard » ajouta Baer en riant légèrement malgré l'énorme point qui pesait dans sa poitrine._

 _Lombard souriait d'un air goguenard, nonchalamment adossé au mat près de Ben et de Shanks. Il n'aimait pas Baer, mais il reconnaissait qu'elle avait quelque chose en elle d'attachant. Comme la foule était silencieuse et dévisageait Baer étrangement, il s'avança vers elle et lui posa une lourde main sur l'épaule, la faisant trébucher sur le côté. Il la remit sur pied avant qu'elle ne se casse le nez par terre. Elle avait encore ses yeux verts de Merlan frits qui le regardaient anxieusement. Il se retint de lâcher un soupir d'agacement._

 _« Dommage qu'on soit perdu dans ce foutu brouillard, on aurait pu te trouver une petite fillette à maltraiter, tu te serais bien amusée. »_

 _Il éclata de rire en la voyant pâlir de stupeur. C'était beaucoup trop facile. Il tapota son épaule sans délicatesse et retourna à l'intérieur. Avant de refermer la porte derrière lui, Lombard se retourna et sourit faiblement à Baer._

 _« Enfin. »_

 _Elle haussa un sourcil. Lombard disparut en claquant la porte et Baer se retrouva à nouveau seule face au silence de l'équipage. Même Ben restait mutique. Elle grattait ses avant-bras distraitement, attendant que quelqu'un dise quelque chose. Lucky se détacha du groupe et s'arrêta en face d'elle. Il la détailla durant de longues secondes, qui étaient aussi gênantes qu'interminables._

 _« Merci Baer. »_

 _Il la prit subitement dans ses bras. Baer osa enfin sourire, parce qu'autour d'elle, le monde semblait moins hostile qu'avant._

 _« Tu nous as mis dans un sacré pétrin, mais au fond, on pensait bien que tu n'étais pas de l'Armée Révolutionnaire. On espérait seulement que tu nous ferrais confiance un jour, assez pour tout nous dire. »_

 _« On t'aime bien Baer, ne l'oublie jamais » renchérit Yasopp en lui donnant un petit coup derrière la tête._

 _Baer sentit son cœur se remplir de chaleur. Même si Lombard, Yasopp et Lucky lui avaient accordé une autre chance, ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde. Beaucoup continuaient à la dévisager froidement._

* * *

« On raconte que tu t'es acoquiné d'un Dragon Céleste. »

Shanks sourit stupidement à Mihawk. Il était déjà bien éméché et il lui fourra une chope de rhum dans la main.

« Même toi, tu en as entendu parler ! »

« Tout le monde est au courant. C'est le genre de rumeur qui se propage partout. Ne sois pas stupide, que fais-tu avec cette fille ? »

« Encore rien si tu veux savoir… »

Stoïque, Mihawk fixa sérieusement Shanks. Lui avait ce regard grivois qu'il connaissait bien. Les deux pirates rivaux s'étaient légèrement mis en retrait de l'équipage pour discuter seul à seul. Mihawk avait largement entendu parler de la brève confrontation qui avait eu lieu entre Shanks et la Marine. Tout le monde en parlait dans le Nouveau Monde et personne n'avait compris cette folie, jusqu'à peu de temps en arrière, où une rumeur racontait que Shanks s'était épris d'une belle demoiselle recherchée activement par le Gouvernement Mondial. La rumeur disait même que cette demoiselle était issue de la lignée des plus nobles familles, soit un des Dragons Célestes les plus influents à Marie-Joie.

« Elle est là-bas » lança Shanks désinvolte, en pointant sa bouteille dans la direction de Baer.

Baer était en fâcheuse position, pelotonnée entre un Lucky totalement ivre et un Ben au sourire largement narquois, qui tentait de lui enfoncer la tête dans le neige depuis une bonne heure. Elle s'était habillée de son anorak vert et de sa grosse combinaison noire, mais elle grelottait quand même. Elle regrettait d'avoir rendu au capitaine son manteau.

« Tout ça pour une fille, tu es encore plus inintéressant que lorsque tu as perdu ton bras. »

Shanks éclata de rire. Décidément, cette fête était une réussite.

* * *

Baer ouvrit les yeux le lendemain avec un mal de crâne sans nom, mais elle était soulagée de ne pas être morte gelée cette nuit. Une chaleur bienvenue réchauffait tout son corps. Elle sourit en lâchant un soupir d'aise, avant de se tendre. Une main d'homme compressait doucement son ventre et la collait contre cette même surface chaude et moelleuse dont elle se réjouissait quelques secondes plus tôt. Lentement, elle tourna la tête et vit avec un mélange d'angoisse et de surprise le visage paisiblement endormi de Shanks. Il n'aurait pas pu être plus beau qu'à cet instant avec ses cheveux en bataille et cette barbe sauvage. Seulement, elle aurait préféré qu'il ne soit pas collé à elle de cette façon. Elle devint écarlate aussitôt. Son esprit s'égarait loin, très loin. Elle était partagée entre le désir de ne pas bouger et celui de lui hurler dessus. Heureusement, il n'était pas nu et avait eu la décence de garder son pantalon. Baer huma discrètement son odeur, appréciant à contre-cœur la sensation de son corps musclé contre le sien. Et cette main, pressée doucement sur son ventre, elle se sentait en sécurité. Mais en même temps, elle se sentait mal et avait envie de vomir. Encore cette contradiction insensée entre son corps et son esprit.

Mais le pire, si pire il y avait, était qu'un homme aux yeux perçants les dévisageait dans le coin de la pièce. N'était-il pas le vieil ami flippant de Shanks qu'elle avait aperçu hier par la fenêtre et qui avait passé la nuit avec lui ? Ne dormait-il pas ? Elle devint subitement cramoisie et se défit de l'emprise du capitaine hâtivement, si bien qu'elle était debout en une fraction de seconde, fixant à son tour ce mystérieux inconnu. Il était assis contre le mur, les bras croisés et le visage incroyablement fermé.

Pourquoi donc cet abruti de capitaine s'était-il retrouvé dans _son_ sac de couchage ? Et pourquoi son vieil ami effrayant les fixait-il comme s'il était prêt à payer pour en voir plus ? Baer s'avança prudemment jusqu'à Mihawk.

« Vous allez bien ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire crispé.

Mihawk l'ignora royalement. Elle n'était même pas sûre qu'il la voyait réellement, elle se sentait transparente. Alors qu'elle se confortait dans cette idée réjouissante, il releva les yeux sur elle et sa gorge se serra.

« Tu devrais être à Marie-Joie. »

Cet homme était flippant. Baer n'arrivait pas à soutenir son regard perçant. Mais elle sentait qu'il n'était pas dangereux. Juste effrayant.

« Ce n'est plus chez moi. »

Il resta silencieux et Baer jeta un coup d'œil à Shanks, repensant à l'objectif qu'elle s'était fixé. _Partir_. Elle devait comprendre qui elle était, ce qui l'avait poussée à fuir de Marie-Joie. Et ce fiancé, qui était-il ? Shanks avait raison, elle ne resterait pas éternellement dans cet équipage. Il était temps qu'elle s'envole de ses propres ailes. Et que risquait-elle à essayer ?

« J'ai une faveur à vous demander. Je sais qu'on ne se connait pas, que vous n'avez rien à faire de moi, mais est-ce que vous pourriez me déposer sur Dressrosa ? »

Œil de Faucon ne sembla pas surpris par sa requête. Plutôt ennuyé. Mais Baer avait l'impression que cet homme pourrait la mener auprès de Doflamingo et qu'il serait beaucoup moins difficile d'accomplir son objectif avec lui qu'avec Shanks.

« Pourquoi ne pas le demander à Shanks ? »

« C'est plus facile maintenant que demain…. C'est plus facile quand on n'aime pas, quand il n'y a pas de liens en jeu. Je suis sûre que vous comprenez. »

« Et pourquoi je ferai ça ? Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec une gamine insignifiante. »

« Mais si vous en aviez du temps, vous le feriez ? »

* * *

Merci infiniment pour vos reviews, ça me touche énormément ! Promis j'y répondrai tout prochainement ! Cette histoire n'est pas morte, j'irai jusqu'au bout. J'avoue avoir buté sur cette partie, je l'ai donc raccourcie, j'espère que le chapitre reste tout de même compréhensible. C'était nécessaire pour que je puisse avancer. A bientôt, bonne journée à tous :)

 **Lili** : merci pour toutes tes reviews, et encore désolé de ne pas poster plus souvent, je n'arrive juste plus à suivre.. à très bientôt ;)

 **Guest** : la suite est enfin là ! Je ne peux pas promettre de poster la suite la semaine prochaine, parce que je n'y arriverais pas, mais la suite viendra, c'est sûr :) D'ailleurs, j'essaie de toujours vérifier le sens de mes mots maintenant, j'avoue que parfois je les écris alors que je sais que ça ne va pas dans la phrase mais j'oublie de les changer ahah. Et pour le développement des personnages et de leurs psychologies, ça me fait ultra plaisir car c'était ce qui me faisait défaut avant alors ton compliment me va droit au coeur ! Encore merci pour tes reviews !

 **Camille** : merci beaucoup pour ta review sur le chapitre précédent ! Oui, l'heure des révélations a bel et bien sonnée, et bientôt on saura ce qu'il en est du passé de Baer à Marie-Joie ! Normalement, il y aura encore d'autres moments entre Shanks et Baer d'ailleurs ;) J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu et je te dis à bientôt !

 **Rika** : salut ! J'ai mis un temps infiniment long à te répondre, j'espère que tu es toujours là pour la lire.. tes compliments m'ont fait très plaisir bien sûr, c'est toujours super de savoir que Baer est appréciée, et mieux encore, que la relation Baer/Shanks est appréciée, car c'était un peu le but de cette fic ahah ! A tout bientôt ;)

 **surricate** : j'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue, et j'espère que tu continues à lire cette fic même si les chapitres se font rares.. merci beaucoup pour ta review sur le chapitre 12, ça me fait toujours plaisir que cette histoire plaise ! A bientôt ;)

 **9** : ta précédente review était longue et fournie, ça m'a fait très plaisir que tu prennes du temps pour l'écrire ! Merci beaucoup ! Je pense que la petite excursion avec Lombar lui a fait du bien. Cela lui a permis d'ouvrir les yeux sur certaines choses. Et maintenant, elle se sent mieux pour partir seule de son côté. En tout cas, j'espère que le dernier chapitre t'a plu, on avance enfin ! :)


	15. Chapitre 15

Bonsoiiir ! Me revoilà pour le 15ème chapitre, qui va enfin tout révéler. J'ai d'ailleurs lu le dernier scan et je suis extrêmement contente, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ! Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui ont reviewé : **Nesple** , **The story of a rabbit** , **Lili** , **Alicexa** , **Eyilin** , **YumiieSuccube** , **veryonepiece** , **Surrricate** et **MarshallDsky** ! :)

 _Surricate : Whaou, je suis super contente que l'ivresse du souvenir soit une des histoires que tu aimes le plus, ça me fait super plaisir ! J'espère qu'elle le sera toujours après ce chapitre ahah. Il y aura encore des flash-backs ;) J'ai hâte d'avoir ton avis, à bientôt ! :)_

 _Lili : Voilà la suite, plus rapide que la dernière fois ;)_

* * *

 _Chapitre 15_

* * *

 **« Suffit-il de n'être jamais injuste pour être toujours innocent ? » - Jean-Jacques Rousseau**

* * *

Baer contemplait la patte de mouche qu'était devenue l'île enneigée depuis le petit « radeau » de Mihawk. Le vent fouettait méchamment son visage, ébouriffant ses cheveux aux reflets caramel, soulevant le collier en lin qu'elle s'était tressé autour du cou. Elle avait envie de pleurer. La fâcheuse idée qu'elle ne les reverrait plus jamais trottait sans cesse dans sa tête. Elle mourrait peut-être avant d'avoir eu cette chance. Doflamingo, les Dragons Célestes, les habitants sans histoire qui peuplaient toutes ces îles magnifiques, tous avaient sûrement une bonne raison de lui enfoncer un pieu dans la poitrine. Baer n'avait pas envie de mourir, Shanks l'avait convaincue qu'elle devait se battre pour ses rêves, mais sans lui, elle savait qu'elle n'était plus qu'un cafard insignifiant qui pourrait se faire écraser par n'importe qui. Elle devait se montrer très prudente.

Avant de s'en aller, Baer avait enfilé sa robe blanche qui s'échouait à ses pieds gracieusement et des spartiates noires qui remontaient jusqu'à la moitié de ses mollets. Elle s'était lavée avec son savon qui sentait bon le miel, la vanille et la fleur d'oranger, mais elle doutait qu'elle ne resterait pas fraiche longtemps, surtout sur le bateau précaire de Mihawk. Baer ressemblait à une princesse, ses grands yeux verts donnant à son visage rond un air pure et angélique. Heureusement, elle n'était pas très grande et elle pourrait certainement passer inaperçu. Mains posées sur ses cuisses, Baer retenait sa robe qui s'envolerait aussi haut qu'elle le voudrait.

« Merci de m'y emmener. »

Elle était dos à Mihawk, à l'extrémité opposée de l'embarcation, mais elle sentait son regard perçant sur sa nuque. Assis sur un petit socle en bois réhaussés d'un coussin violet, les bras croisés, il était resté silencieux depuis qu'ils avaient quitté terre. Baer n'était pas mal à l'aise, elle était bien trop préoccupée par la réaction de l'équipage pour penser au type flippant qui partageait son embarcation de fortune avec elle. Lui en voudraient-ils de partir aussi précipitamment et sans leur dire aurevoir de vive voix ? Elle n'avait même pas eu l'occasion de renouer son amitié avec Bif et le cuistot. Baer avait un sentiment d'inachevé, une sensation pesante qui masquait un peu son appréhension de se lancer toute seule dans une aventure aussi dangereuse. Ce n'était pas de gaité de cœur qu'elle se rendait à Dressrosa. Elle voulait la vérité, elle la méritait. Si elle était allée avec Shanks, en admettant qu'il ait été d'accord de l'y emmener, elle n'aurait pas obtenu la vérité. Doflamingo risquerait de se braquer s'il voyait débarquer le Red Force. Baer avait retenu que Shanks n'était pas n'importe qui dans le Nouveau Monde et qu'il était mieux qu'elle rencontre cet homme seule. Après tout, il avait apparu dans certains de ces rêves, c'était donc à elle de résoudre toute cette affaire. Ce n'était pas à Shanks.

D'un air distrait, Baer sortit la coupure de journal de son sac en toile posé à ses pieds et fixa encore une fois le visage de Doflamingo. Un corsaire, après tout, ne devrait pas être une menace pour elle. Mais ce sourire malsain, animé d'une soif de reconnaissance, était totalement opposé à celui de Shanks et lui donnait froid dans le dos. Baer avait compris que tous les pirates n'étaient pas cruels ou sanguinaires, Ben et tous les autres en étant la preuve, mais elle gardait en tête que certains l'étaient tout de même. Peut-être que Doflamingo était l'un d'eux, et si c'était le cas, elle se jetait tout droit dans la gueule du loup.

« Ils ne vont pas apprécier que tu t'enfuies sans rien dire » parla soudainement Mihawk, perturbant Baer dans ses réflexions.

Elle ne l'avait pas entendu depuis des heures entières. Sa remarque lui arracha un sourire triste, mais sincère.

« Je leur ai dit au revoir » chuchota-t-elle en pressant sa poitrine là où elle avait mal. « J'ai compris que peu importe où je me trouverais, les liens qui nous unissent ne disparaitront pas. »

C'était ce qu'elle retenait de sa rencontre avec Ben. Les liens qu'on créait et qu'on chérissait n'avaient parfois rien à voir avec le sang. On pouvait aimer inconditionnellement même si nous ne faisions pas partie de la même famille. Un peu comme elle aimait Ben. Elle ne pourrait jamais lui faire du mal, que ce soit à lui ou à Shanks. Ils lui avaient montrés combien les valeurs étaient importantes dans la vie. Baer renfila un peu, s'efforçant de retenir ses larmes. Elle n'avait aucune raison de pleurer, c'était elle qui avait fait son choix.

Alors que les vagues devenaient de plus en plus fortes, une petite tempête se préparant au loin, formant un nuage très sombre, Baer imagina ce qu'aurait été sa vie si elle était restée avec eux. Elle aurait peut-être étudié les mythes et légendes dans les différentes bibliothèques des îles sur lesquelles ils auraient débarqué, elle aurait créé une véritable complicité avec Ben, Yasopp et Lucky, elle se serait faite pardonnée auprès de Bif, elle aurait appris à passer outre, se serait détachée des choses qu'elle aurait pris trop à cœur auparavant. Elle aurait été un peu la douceur de cet équipage, mais aussi sa faiblesse. Baer ne se faisait pas d'illusions, elle ne serait jamais une guerrière. Et si elle finissait par craquer et qu'elle laissait ses sentiments envers Shanks l'envahir, souffrirait-elle en fin de compte ? Il était un pirate et les pirates n'étaient pas connus pour leur fidélité exemplaire. Elle était un peu perdue, il fallait dire qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se rapprocher des hommes de cette façon. Mais une chose était sûre, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire béatement en se remémorant leur baiser.

* * *

 _Ils dormaient encore quand elle eut fini de préparer son sac. Son pied de biche porte-bonheur dépassait un peu mais ce n'était pas grave. Baer ajusta son sac sur son dos et les observa une dernière fois. Elle espérait qu'un jour Bif la pardonnerait d'avoir menti, et elle priait de tout cœur que la prochaine fois qu'ils se croiseraient, ils pourraient partager un verre comme de vrais amis._

 _Baer avait déposé un mot près de la couche de Ben, un simple « pardon » pour s'excuser de la manière dont elle les quittait après toutes ces péripéties. Ben avait été son ange gardien. Elle n'aurait pas pu parcourir tout ce chemin sans lui. A regrets, elle se détourna et se faufila jusqu'à Lucky et Yasopp. Ils ronflaient forts, alors Baer se contenta d'embrasser leurs joues en se retenant de rire._

 _Puis, après avoir pensé écraser le crâne de Lombar avec un plaisir coupable, elle retourna sur ses pas et s'accroupit près de Shanks. Ses cheveux retombaient sur ses yeux, son torse se soulevait et se rabaissait à un rythme régulier, créant un spectacle hypnotique. Baer posa une main discrète sur son torse, profitant une dernière fois de sa chaleur, et se pencha au-dessus de lui. Gênée, elle lui embrassa timidement le coin des lèvres._

 _« Merci pour tout. »_

 _Brusquement, la main de Shanks se plaqua à l'arrière de sa tête et la rapprocha de lui. Baer cru s'évanouir quand sa bouche se posa délicatement sur la sienne. Les lèvres de Shanks étaient si chaudes et enivrantes. Baer sentit son ventre se tordre de plaisir, oubliant totalement qu'elle était simplement en train de lui dire aurevoir. Shanks caressait ses cheveux impatiemment, attrapant quelques mèches et tirant dessus pour faire cambrer Baer. Sa bouche quitta celle de la jeune femme et se délecta de sa gorge, mordillant un peu sa peau, puis remonta farouchement pour plaquer à nouveau ses lèvres contre celles d'une Baer totalement dépassée. Shanks profita qu'elle ait entrouvert ses lèvres dans un soupir coupable pour y glisser sa langue, rendant le baiser plus fiévreux et intense. Baer émit un petit gémissement étouffé, la langue et les lèvres de Shanks se faisant de plus en plus pressantes. Puis, il s'arrêta net, comme s'il s'était enfin rendu compte de ce qu'il faisait. Il la relâcha dans un élan de regret et d'excuses._

 _« Désolé je… »_

 _« Ce n'est rien » souffla Baer, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, profonds et désireux._

 _Shanks hocha la tête, et dans la confusion, détourna la tête et se rendormit aussitôt. Au final, pour lui, ce ne serait qu'un rêve. Un beau rêve._

 _Baer dut rester immobile quelque secondes pour reprendre ses esprits. Tous ses sens étaient en ébullition, et pour la première fois, ce rapprochement n'avait rien eu de désagréable. Même, elle mourrait d'envie de recommencer. Son corps réclamait Shanks. Avant de perdre définitivement la tête, Baer se releva et quitta la maison en courant. Lorsqu'elle rejoignit Mihawk à la limite du village, elle était encore écarlate et essoufflée, repensant à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Vraiment, ce capitaine n'était pas aussi insupportable et détestable qu'elle avait voulu le croire. Cela prouvait bien qu'elle était humaine et qu'elle commettait aussi des erreurs._

* * *

Baer avait passé trois jours en compagnie de Mihawk, trois jours où il n'avait rien dit et qu'elle s'était renfermée sur elle-même. Ils avaient essuyé une grosse tempête, dont ils étaient miraculeusement ressortis sans être trempés. Mihawk avait tranché les vagues avec son épée, ce qui avait fait crier Baer de stupeur. Quel malade était capable de trancher les vagues et d'échapper à une telle tempête avec une embarcation aussi précaire ? Elle n'aurait pas dû être aussi étonnée, après tout, elle avait vu Shanks trancher des boulets de canons. Elle avait d'ailleurs failli s'évanouir et s'était rappelée qu'elle n'avait pas du tout le pied marin.

« Pêches un poisson. »

« Je ne sais pas faire ça » répondit Baer sur un ton de défi, abominablement vexée qu'il fasse exprès de lui montrer combien elle était inutile.

Elle lui tourna le dos, consciente que c'était un comportement d'enfant, mais le vieil ami de Shanks pouvait se montrer encore plus agaçant que lui.

« Elle a quoi de spécial votre épée ? » demanda Baer, tentant de faire un effort pour sympathiser.

Elle l'avait longuement observée. Cette épée respirait la puissance et la grandeur. Les beaux reflets de la lame noire plaisaient à Baer mais elle se doutait que ce n'était pas la raison qui avait poussé Œil de Faucon à s'en servir pour trancher des vagues immenses.

« C'est un des sabres les plus puissants du monde » répondit-il avec ce même air ennuyé et impassible.

Baer était impressionnée mais essaya de garder son admiration pour elle. Pas question de baver devant ce type effrayant. Elle était d'ailleurs curieuse de savoir comment Shanks et lui avaient pu tisser des liens alors qu'ils étaient radicalement différents. Shanks aimait faire la fête, rire, passer du bon temps, s'enfiler dans des sacs de couchage qui ne lui appartenait pas. L'homme qu'elle avait en face d'elle ne semblait pas partager les mêmes aspirations que lui.

* * *

Baer se réveilla en sursaut, transpirante de partout, et se frappa accidentellement le front contre le rebord du bateau. Elle retint d'insulter quiconque, craignant de perturber Mihawk dans son sommeil, puis frotta doucement son front où une petite bosse poussait déjà. Elle avait appris à ne pas le réveiller quand il faisait la sieste ou quand il dormait. Il était généralement d'une humeur exécrable lorsqu'elle le faisait et elle voyait bien qu'il se retenait de la réduire en bouillie.

Baer se redressa un peu, appréciant le vent qui rafraîchissait son visage, et posa les yeux sur le bleu océan de l'eau, où la lune se reflétait et projetait des gerbes blanches sur plusieurs kilomètres. C'était beau et apaisant.

Elle remarqua qu'elle avait un peu bavé pendant son sommeil et essuya discrètement le coin de sa bouche, ainsi que le col de sa chemise. Baer grimaça en voyant que la bave s'étendait jusqu'à ses seins. Elle devait avoir sacrément baver, heureusement que l'autre ne l'avait pas vue, il se serait encore gratifié d'une petite remarque anodine et agaçante.

Grand dieu, elle avait crié victoire trop tôt. Elle sentit soudainement son regard perçant sur elle et sursauta en constant qu'il ne dormait pas du tout. Il était même assis en face d'elle, de l'autre côté du petit bateau, et la fixait d'un drôle d'air.

« Vous ne dormez pas ? » s'enquit Baer avec un sourire bien trop bienveillant pour être authentique.

« Difficile quand tu soupires et tu baves » rétorqua-t-il d'une voix parfaitement neutre.

Baer ferma les yeux, priant pour qu'elle n'ait pas prononcé son nom. Pourvu que... non. Le regard de Mihawk en disait long, il était évident qu'il l'avait entendue soupirer lubriquement le nom de Shanks. C'était extrêmement gênant. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle ait rêvé de lui ? Elle avait enfin fini de faire des cauchemars, ce n'était pas pour remplacer ceux-ci par des rêves encore plus cauchemardesques !

* * *

« On y est. »

Baer bondit sur ses pieds et scruta l'horizon. Une île ou plutôt un point minuscule apparaissait au loin. Ils avaient mis une dizaine de jours à atteindre Dressrosa. Baer se réjouissait de pouvoir se dégourdir les jambes. Ça faisait des jours et des jours qu'elle mangeait le poisson affreux que Mihawk pêchait et qu'elle restait assise ou couchée dans un silence insoutenable. Il l'avait jetée dans l'eau trois jours en arrière pour qu'elle ne finisse pas amorphe mais Baer avait moyennement apprécié son geste. Surtout qu'il ne lui avait donné aucune explication avant de lui empoigner le bras et de la lancer par-dessus-bord, dans une mer qui devait pulluler de monstres marins.

Plus ils se rapprochaient des côtes colorées de Dressrosa, plus elle devenait nerveuse. Mihawk ne lui avait rien dit à propos de cette île.

« Vous le connaissez Dolfamingo ? »

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il réponde, de toute manière, il ne répondait jamais aux questions qu'elle lui posait. C'est pourquoi elle fut très surprise d'entendre le son de sa voix, toujours parfaitement maitrisé.

« De nom. »

« Est-ce qu'il va me tuer ? » demanda Baer en fixant l'île.

« Il n'aurait pas d'intérêt à le faire, la Marine est prête à payer cher pour te récupérer. Les Corsaires ont l'obligation de te ramener à Marie-Joie en vie. »

« Mais vous êtes un Corsaire » s'étonna Baer.

Lucky le lui avait dit lorsque Mihawk discutait en retrait avec Shanks et elle avait été sacrément impressionnée. Evidemment, pas autant que lorsqu'elle avait découvert que Shanks était un des hommes les plus influents du Nouveau Monde, mais il avait gagné une certaine estime.

Œil de Faucon ne répondit pas et Baer se demanda bien pourquoi il avait accepté de trimballer un boulet comme elle jusqu'ici et pourquoi il ne l'avait pas ramenée à Marie-Joie, comme il en avait reçu l'ordre. Peut-être parce qu'il ne recevait pas d'ordre. Baer imaginait mal l'homme qu'elle observait se plier à la volonté du Gouvernement Mondial.

« Je te laisse ici, je ne viens pas avec toi. »

Ils étaient finalement arrivés près d'une petite corniche. C'était le seul endroit où il avait pu la laisser descendre sans passer par le port officiel.

« Merci pour tout. Je n'oublierai pas. »

Baer hocha la tête, un petit sourire rayonnant aux lèvres, puis elle escalada la pente herbeuse qui lui faisait face. Une fois en haut, elle apprécia la vue qu'elle avait sur Dressrosa. C'était une très belle île. Elle était très surprise, de tous les scénarios qu'elle avait imaginés, celui-là aurait été le dernier qu'elle aurait choisi. Baer s'élança avec appréhension, traversant plusieurs champs de fleurs, et atteignit quelques maisons, à l'écart du centre où il semblait régner une joie de vivre contagieuse. Baer se faufila discrètement entre les maisons et rejoignit une grande rue, où de la musique enjouée détendait l'atmosphère et où de petits marchands vendaient des spécialités culinaires locales. Elle était époustouflée par toutes ces couleurs, par la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau et par la musique qui l'invitait à danser au beau milieu de la rue. Mais ce qui l'interloqua le plus, ce fut ces jouets vivants grandeur nature qui accompagnaient les gens et qui marchaient à leurs côtés.

Des jouets vivants.

Baer plaqua ses mains sur ses joues, ayant l'envie d'hurler. Certains de ces jouets étaient mignons mais certains d'entre eux ressemblaient plus à des cadavres de jouets qu'un enfant aurait martyrisés, leurs ôtant jambes et bras, et les laissant dans un coin prendre la poussière. Elle ne savait pas trop d'où venait sa sensation de malaise, mais elle était là et il lui était impossible de l'ignorer.

En ville, les gens étaient bien habillés et ils respiraient la joie de vivre. Baer choisit de pas s'éterniser dans le coin et décida d'accoster une jeune femme de son âge. Elle sortit hâtivement la coupure de journal de son sac.

« Bonjour, je cherche cet homme, où est-ce que je peux le trouver ? »

La jeune femme la regarda avec un air outré et presque dégoûté, scannant la robe un peu déchirée à l'épaule qu'elle portait et ses cheveux légèrement sales.

« Le jeune Maître, notre bienfaiteur, est très occupé » répondit-elle avec suffisance.

Baer grinça des dents. La jeune fille poursuivit son chemin, non sans lui adresser un dernier regard de pitié. Elle détestait cette personne. Décidément, elle avait été trop chouchoutée chez les pirates. Il était évident que lorsqu'elle se baladait avec eux, tout le monde l'aimait bien parce que Shanks étaient un homme très respecté. Seule, elle ne valait plus rien. C'était très énervant. Si seulement elle avait encore un peu de pouvoir, elle pourrait réduire ces gens au silence.

« Oh. »

Baer secoua la tête, se sentant honteuse d'avoir pensé que récupérer son statut de Dragon Céleste serait un moyen d'écraser tous ceux qu'elle détestait. Ce n'était pas par la haine qu'elle devait avancer dans la vie. Il fallait qu'elle se clame, qu'elle ne se prenne pas la tête, comme Shanks et son équipage. Oui, elle devait suivre leur exemple. Plus question d'esclavagiser ou de tuer. Baer souffla un bon et releva la tête. Tout d'un coup, tout lui devint un peu plus clair. Un énorme palais trônait un peu plus loin sur une colline, derrière un parterre de fleurs. C'était sûrement là-bas que le bienfaiteur vivait. C'était donc là-bas qu'elle rencontrerait Dolfamingo.

Baer se remit en route impatiemment. Il était de mettre fin à toute cette histoire, mettre le passé de côté et recommencer une nouvelle vie où elle serait Baer, une femme libre. Elle aspirait tellement à cette vision qu'elle courait presque au palais.

Elle pensait à Marco, à Ben, Shanks, à tout son équipage, à Yasopp, Lucky, Bif, à Œil de Faucon et à tous ces gens qu'ils avaient rencontré. Elle avait déjà parcouru tellement de chemin depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée amnésique sur le Red Force. Elle n'allait pas baisser les bras maintenant.

Baer atteignit rapidement le palais, un peu essoufflée mais remplie d'espoir. Elle s'était arrêtée pour acheter une brochette de poulet à un marchand avec l'argent qui lui restait et l'avait dévorée sur le chemin. Lorsqu'elle s'annonça au palais, devant les grandes portes closes, une femme magnifique vint à sa rencontre. Elle portait une longue robe violette moulante, sa chevelure noire retombait en cascade sur ses épaules puis dans son dos. Baer se sentait pouilleuse et enfantine à côté d'elle.

« Je suis venue voir Doflamingo. »

Violette haussa un sourcil, les bras croisés sur son imposante poitrine, rappelant à Baer qu'elle était presque aussi plate qu'une planche à pain.

« Le jeune Maître ne reçoit personne. »

« Mais je le connais » s'énerva inconsciemment Baer.

Violette la jaugea longuement. Vraisemblablement, Baer avait dû parcourir un long chemin pour venir s'entretenir à Doflamingo. Elle sentait la transpiration et le poisson, témoignant qu'elle ne s'était pas lavée depuis un petit moment déjà.

« Ton nom ? »

« Baer. »

« Attends ici. »

Baer observa la femme magnifique disparaitre par les portes. Elle attendit nerveusement une dizaine de minutes. Que ferait-elle si Doflamingo refusait de la rencontrer ? Il faudrait qu'elle trouve un moyen de s'introduire dans le palais, impossible qu'elle reparte d'ici sans avoir de réponses.

Finalement, la femme revint, avec un homme massif portant une sorte de masque. Baer avala sa salive de travers. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle tombe sur tous les types effrayants du Nouveau Monde ?

« Suis-moi. »

Baer hocha lentement la tête, contournant craintivement l'homme au masque, et entra dans le palais. En parcourant ses couloirs déserts et silencieux, Baer se demanda si elle vivait jadis dans un palais comme celui-ci. La décoration était raffinée et respirait le luxe. C'était très différent du Red Force, et curieusement, elle ne se sentait pas à sa place. Baer continua à suivre Violette jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui indique de prendre place dans un fauteuil, dans une pièce sombre où quelques bougies se consumaient pour fournir un minimum de lumière.

« Il va arriver. »

Elle se retira, tout comme le gorille, et Baer se retrouva seule avec elle-même, dans un endroit qui lui était totalement inconnu et qui la stressait beaucoup. Elle essayait d'être courageuse, mais une petite voix ne cessait de lui répéter qu'elle se jetait volontairement dans un piège.

* * *

Baer tapait du pied sur le sol depuis une dizaine de minutes, attendant nerveusement que Doflamingo se montre. Baer aimait particulièrement les grands rideaux rouges en soie qui encadraient les fenêtres, qui elles-mêmes devaient donner une vue somptueuse sur l'île et ses champs colorés.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu arriverais jusqu'ici Baer » ricana une voix grave derrière elle, la forçant à se retourner dans son fauteuil.

L'homme qu'elle avait vu dans le journal était entré dans la pièce et avançait lentement vers elle. Baer remarqua qu'il portait de drôles de chaussures, en plus de son manteau de plumes rose, ne manquant pas de lui rappeler combien il devait être malsain pour porter des habits pareils.

« Je me souviens de votre visage » furent les seuls mots qu'elle réussit à prononcer.

Son sourire dérangeant s'élargît davantage, découvrant une rangée de dents carnassières. Baer trembla intérieurement. Doflamingo posa le verre de vin qu'il tenait dans sa main droite sur une petit table basse en verre et déshabilla Baer du regard, comme s'il était extrêmement réjoui de sa venue. Quand elle eut un mouvement de recul involontaire, dû probablement à la nervosité de se retrouver seule en compagnie d'un parfait inconnu, il éclata de rire. Son rire effraya Baer, dont le cœur fragile s'affolait de plus en plus.

Mais il n'était rien qu'un pirate gracié par la Marine. Elle ne s'abaisserait pas à avoir peur de lui. Si elle mourrait aujourd'hui, c'était qu'il devait en être ainsi. Elle s'efforça de paraître froide et distante, pour que ce maudit Doflamingo sache qui elle était à présent. Non pas un Dragon Céleste, mais une personne libre. Toucher à la richesse de sa famille lui corromprait à nouveau le cœur. Baer n'était pas dupe, la soif de grandeur des Dragons Célestes les conduirait un jour à leur perte. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. C'était toujours une question de temps.

« Comment vous me connaissez ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? »

Sa dernière question était peut-être un peu trop agressive. Elle nota que Doflamingo avait cessé de sourire. Ce n'était pas bon signe. C'était le stress qui la faisait agir aussi impulsivement. Il fallait qu'elle apprenne à contrôler ses émotions si elle voulait survivre dans ce monde hostile.

« Tu es mal placée pour me reprocher de t'avoir aidée Baer. »

« Aidée ? » s'étrangla-t-elle, comme si elle avait dû avaler la sandale de Shanks.

« Tu serais morte sans moi. »

Son rire démoniaque envahit à nouveau la pièce. Baer eut envie de lui fourrer son verre de vin dans la bouche pour le faire taire.

« Si tu es venue ici, je présume que tu ne te souviens pas de notre rencontre. »

Baer cacha son incrédulité du mieux qu'elle put. Elle était fébrile, surtout que le ton qu'il avait employé lui suggérait qu'ils ne s'étaient pas quittés en bon terme. Merde, qu'avait-elle donc fait ? Quitter prématurément le Red Force pour aller à la rencontrer d'un psychopathe, c'était donc ça son plan si génial ?

« J'ai perdu la mémoire. »

Doflamingo s'assit en face d'elle. Baer était étonnée que ces jambes soient si fines et gracieuses, alors que son torse était très musclé. Elle culpabilisa d'apprécier ses pectoraux et ses abdominaux, mais elle tout de même contente de réaliser qu'elle préférait nettement se rincer l'œil avec Shanks. Ce qui était en soit une réflexion stupide en un moment pareil. Au moins ses angoisses et son stress s'étaient un peu calmées.

« Je m'en doutais bien » se délecta Doflamingo. Il poursuivit d'une voix machiavélique : « je t'ai enlevée à Marbelos ou je dirais plutôt que je t'ai convaincue de me suivre. »

« Je ne vous aurais jamais suivi de ma vie. »

Baer jeta un coup d'œil fugace à son manteau en plumes de grande folle. Jamais elle n'aurait suivi un homme si bizarre, surtout si elle était avec Marco.

« Si sûre d'elle et si bête… » Baer fronça les sourcils d'exaspération. « Tu pensais pouvoir commencer une nouvelle vie. Tu pensais t'être débarrassée des Nobles Mondiaux et de tes privilèges. Tu pensais être _libre_ , tu n'avais que ces mots à la bouche. Lorsque tu as su que j'avais été un ancien Dragon Céleste moi-aussi et que je menais une vie acceptable, tu as voulu me suivre. Tu voulais goûter à une vie simple. Tu pensais que tu m'avais rencontré pour une bonne raison, que c'était le destin. »

« Je voulais être libre... » murmura Baer.

Elle était proche de la vérité. De sa vérité. Le visage de Dolfamingo s'affaissa et ses traits firent ressortir un profond mécontentement. Baer eut soudainement peur de lui, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne repartirait pas d'ici sans y avoir laissé au mieux une partie son âme.

« Renier qui tu étais pour vivre dans cette décharge ? Même la pire des excuses n'était pas acceptable. »

« Décharge ? » répéta Baer, plus pâle que la mort.

Il ignora délibérément sa remarque, une veille saillante étant apparue sur son front.

« Je voulais te ramener à Dressrosa, mais un bateau de Big Mom était en visite sur l'une des îles où nous avons fait halte. J'ai dû changer mes plans pour de foutus bonbons. Ils ont tout de suite deviné qui tu étais. Je n'aurais pas dû te laisser te balader toute seule, tu étais une idiote bavarde et tu révélais ton identité à n'importe qui. Même si tu reniais ton statut, tu ne pouvais pas t'empêcher de te vanter auprès de tout le monde. »

« Vous vous trompez » émit faiblement Baer.

Elle n'était pas vantarde, elle ne voulait pas l'être. Et elle avait compris qu'il valait mieux taire ses origines plutôt que de s'en servir pour se faire des amis. Car de toute évidence, on ne se faisait pas d'amis en étant un Dragon Céleste détesté de tous.

« Big Mom voulait t'avoir dans sa collection. Heureusement pour toi, ses sbires étaient faiblards et ils n'ont pas pu t'approcher parce que tu étais bien entourée » sourit-il vicieusement. « Tu as échappé à la Marine parce que tu étais bien entourée. Personne ne viendrait _le_ défier aveuglément. »

« Shanks ? » répéta Baer machinalement, comme si elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. « Comment… »

Comment pouvait-il savoir qu'elle était avec Shanks, que s'était-il passé ? Elle scruta Doflamingo, dont le sourire n'aurait pas pu être plus malsain.

« C'est moi qui t'ait malencontreusement lâchée sur le bateau de ce Roux. » Il éclata de rire, croisant ses jambes gracieuses et poilues. « J'imagine qu'en heurtant le sol, tu t'es cogné violemment la tête et tu as perdu la mémoire. »

* * *

 _« Les hommes de Big Mom la cherche et la Marine aussi. On va forcément avoir des ennuis, jeune Maître. »_

 _Doflamingo ne souriait plus. Il regardait Baer droit dans les yeux, impénétrable et effrayant. La demoiselle tremblait, encore couverte de sang dans ses habits déchirés. Décidément, la ramener à Dressrosa serait plus difficile qu'escompté. Il devait décider, et vite. Un deuxième homme soucieux se rapprocha de lui. Baer nota qu'il portait un bavoir à bébé, ce qui était en soit très gênant vu qu'il aurait pu être un très bel homme sans cet accessoire douteux._

 _« Jeune Maître, Shanks Le Roux est ici sur l'île, nous devrions nous en aller tout de suite. Le navire de Big Mom nous a probablement suivi, il faut qu'on se dépêche. »_

 _« Soyez prêts au départ. »_

 _Doflamingo empoigna le col de Baer, s'envola dans les airs et dansa dans la nuit, de nuages en nuages. Baer n'avait même plus la force de hurler, elle avait fait tout ça pour finir par se faire avoir par un homme habillé d'un manteau de plume rose. Sa vie ne rimait vraiment à rien. Elle sentit le poids de toutes ces années de souffrance sur ses épaules et pensa soudainement qu'il était temps que tout ceci finisse, même si pour en finir, elle devait mourir. Elle essuya le sang qui collait à sa peau de toutes ses forces, s'arrachant même quelques bouts de peau. Elle voulait s'assurer qu'elle n'irait pas en enfer avec le sang de ce monstre. Personne ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait dans son cœur, personne ne pouvait comprendre la douleur physique qui la prenait à chaque fois qu'elle s'approchait d'un garçon qu'elle appréciait et qui lui plaisait. A chaque fois, il revenait la hanter. C'en était trop, il fallait que ces images s'arrêtent. Il fallait qu'elle meure. Doflamingo s'arrêta soudainement au-dessus du vide. Baer n'avait même pas la force de regarder en bas. Elle gardait ses yeux verts si expressifs et brisés dans ceux de son « sauveur ». Finalement, quand on était un Noble Mondial au cœur pourri, on le restait toute sa vie. Le sourire carnassier de Doflamingo donna froid dans le dos à Baer, qui sentait son cœur lâcher petit à petit. Elle méritait de mourir, elle ne pourrait jamais se racheter après tout le mal qu'elle avait fait._

 _« Pourquoi ? »_

 _Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure. Baer avait l'impression de faire face à un démon, aux mêmes démons qui habitaient sur Marie-Joie. Un démon comme elle, qui n'avait foi en rien et qui dictait ses propres règles._

 _« On se reverra. »_

 _Baer sentit la main de Doflamingo la lâcher et son corps bascula dans le vide, tombant au ralenti. Sa vie ne défila pas devant ses yeux, non, il y eut juste le vide et la sensation grisante d'être enfin libérée. D'être enfin libre._

* * *

« Je ne me suis même débattue » chuchota Baer pour elle-même.

« Ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant. J'ai averti la Marine que tu étais ici, ils ne devraient plus tarder. C'est fini » conclut-il, emportant son verre de vin et quittant la pièce.

Alors il en était ainsi. Elle retournerait à Marie-Joie, elle se confronterait à nouveau à ce qu'elle avait fui. Mais malgré tout, elle ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui l'avait poussée à s'exiler. Pourquoi avoir tant voulu quitter ce monde doré ? Baer s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, réfléchissant à tout ce que Doflamingo lui avait dit.

Au bout de deux heures, le gorille revint dans la salle et lui empoigna le bras. Baer ne chercha pas à se débattre, ce n'était définitivement pas son truc. Ils traversèrent en silence la ville, les habitants murmurant sur leur passage. Ce moment sembla durer une seconde pour Baer, elle était tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle avait créé une sorte de bulle hermétique autour d'elle. Quand ils arrivèrent au port, un bateau de la Marine l'attendait déjà. Comment avaient-ils fait pour apparaître aussi vite ? Sûrement qu'ils étaient déjà là à surveiller l'île avant même qu'elle n'accoste.

« Voilà où t'ont mené tes désirs de liberté, crois-tu toujours au destin ? » se moqua Doflamingo, qui avait surgi de derrière le gorille.

Elle avait lui avait dit avant de finir amnésique qu'elle voulait être libre, qu'elle n'aspirait qu'à ça. Que c'était le destin. S'était-elle trompée ? Un soldat de la Marine s'avança vers elle et la pria d'embarquer. Sans se retourner, Baer s'adressa calmement à Doflamingo d'une voix empreinte d'humilité. Chose qu'elle ne devait pas beaucoup cultiver dans sa vie passée.

« Ce n'est pas aussi simple. Le destin m'a menée à vous certes, mais au final, ce n'était qu'un mal pour un bien. Le destin m'a en réalité menée à Shanks et j'ai enfin pu être libre comme je le souhaitais. Même si aujourd'hui le destin me renvoie à Marie-Joie, je suis sûre que c'est pour une bonne raison. »

« N'en soit pas si sûre » ricana Doflamingo.

Ce fut les derniers mots qu'elle entendit. Baer embarqua sur le bateau de la Marine, où un commandant et un contre-amiral se présentèrent à elle, puis elle gagna une cabine où elle resterait enfermée des jours entiers, tel un prisonnier attendant son jugement.

* * *

Quand Baer posa le pied sur la terre sainte de Marie-Joie, environ un mois plus tard, elle ressentit une vague écœurante d'injustice. Ceux qui vivaient ici dans la luxure et la démesure la dégoûtait. Vêtue d'une robe verte, incrustée de pierre précieuses qui définissait un décolleté discret, elle se dégoûtait elle-même. Des marines en costumes l'escortèrent jusqu'à un grand manoir à l'architecture raffinée, entièrement bâti avec du bois blanc. Baer aurait été émerveillée si ce manoir n'avait pas été celui d'un Dragon Céleste. Ils avaient traversé une grande cour, bordé de fleurs et de plantes, où plusieurs personnes les avaient dévisagés d'un air hautain. C'était probablement d'anciennes connaissances, leurs regards dédaigneux exprimaient un profond mécontentement, sûrement dû aux rumeurs qu'elle avait entendues sur elle et Shanks.

« Il vous attend » annonça l'un des marines en désignant la grande porte d'entrée. Baer ne bougea pas, légèrement paniquée. Qui se cachait derrière cette muraille dorée ? Son instinct ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

« Qui m'attend ? » osa-t-elle demander poliment.

« Dépêchez-vous, il n'aime pas attendre, vous le savez bien. »

Bien entendu, le soldat s'excusa d'un petit signe. Ils savaient tous qu'elle était amnésique, elle ne cessait de le répéter. Baer ouvra alors la porte de sa main tremblante, de peur que le marine ne la traîne à l'intérieur de force. Elle n'avait pas l'air la bienvenue ici. Personne n'était venue vers elle la serrer dans ses bras. A croire qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas de famille. Baer referma la porte derrière elle et observa le long couloir qui lui faisait face, ainsi que l'énorme escalier sculpté sur sa gauche. C'était gigantesque. Le plancher sombre et vernis craquait sous ses pas à mesure qu'elle s'enfonçait dans les entrailles du manoir. Elle tomba rapidement sur une porte coulissante légèrement entrouverte. De la lumière s'en échappait.

« Viens, entre Baer. »

Quelqu'un l'avait entendue. Baer eut des picotements désagréables dans sa nuque, cette voix lui était familière. Un mauvais pressentiment accéléra son rythme cardiaque. Ses jambes devinrent molles comme du caoutchouc.

« Entre » répéta la voix sèchement.

Celle-ci avait perdu tout sa volupté et n'était plus qu'une menace déguisée par de bonnes manières. Baer commençait à paniquer, elle commençait à comprendre certaines choses. Cet homme, elle le connaissait bien. Sa voix résonnait encore dans sa tête. Mais qui était-il ? Baer se faufila discrètement par l'ouverture et scruta la pièce d'un œil anxieux. Un homme était assis de dos dans un grand fauteuil en cuir. Elle voyait le haut de son crâne, coiffés de cheveux bruns très épais.

« Approche ma chérie. »

Le malaise qu'elle ressentait s'intensifia à chaque pas. Elle contourna le fauteuil et découvrit le visage vieillissant de son hôte. Ses cheveux grisonnaient déjà par endroit. Était-ce son père ? Baer le connaissait, elle savait qu'elle le connaissait. Elle se sentait incroyablement mal à l'aise d'être seule dans cette pièce avec lui. En réalité, elle mourrait d'envie de vomir. L'homme se leva tranquillement, détendant ses jambes gracieusement, et s'approcha de Baer. Il glissa sa main sous son menton, empoignant le visage de Baer avec délicatesse. Il était porche, extrêmement proche. Baer pouvait sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres. Pourquoi ce vieil homme se comportait-il comme si elle lui appartenait ? Baer était tétanisée par la peur, elle n'arrivait plus à bouger. Elle aurait aimé que Shanks soit là, que Ben soit là. Parce qu'elle était impuissante, et qu'elle aurait eu besoin de leur aide.

« Tu m'as manqué, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris… »

Il déposa ses lèvres à la commissure des siennes, forçant Baer à détourner les yeux et à le pousser en arrière avec tout le courage qui lui restait. L'homme recula un peu, passant la main dans son épaisse chevelure brune, et éclata de rire.

« Tu es devenue bien téméraire, petite sotte. »

L'homme empoigna brusquement les cheveux de Bear et les enroula autour de sa main, puis tira dessus violemment. Baer se cambra, forcée de se baisser à genou devant lui. C'était loin d'être aussi doux que quand Shanks l'avait fait en l'embrassant. Elle tenta de lui donner un coup, mais il coinça ses chevilles sous son pied, appuyant dessus pour la dissuader de tenter autre chose.

« Me tromper avec ce… tu as bien pris ton pied Baer, hein ? »

L'homme était hors de lui, et pourtant, son sourire excité semblait ravi. Baer avait le souffle coupé. Elle s'était comme pris un coup de massue sur la tête et sentait quelque chose imploser en elle. Car dans sa tête, des images repassaient en boucle. Des images qu'elle avait oubliées et qui étaient brusquement revenues à elle. _Des souvenirs_. Sa mémoire revenait, elle se souvenait maintenant de la raison qui l'avait poussée à prendre la mer. Inconsciemment, elle avait peut-être voulu ne jamais s'en souvenir mais maintenant, elle ne pouvait plus faire comme si de rien n'était. Baer voulut hurler, tout ce qu'elle avait cherché à oublier revenait d'un bloc et c'était plus qu'elle ne pouvait en supporter.

* * *

 _« S'il-te-plaît, papa ne… »_

 _« Papa n'est pas là ma chérie, nous sommes que tous les deux… Maintenant tais toi. »_

* * *

Baer fourra un coup de tête à l'homme et profita de l'avoir surpris pour se dégager. Elle recula en s'encoublant dans le tapis en peau de bête.

« Ne me touche pas ! » fulmina-t-elle, soudain ravivée par la flamme qui semblait s'être éteinte dans son cœur, celle que Shanks et Ben avait rallumée.

« Cette saleté de pirate t'a rendue bien sauvage » s'amusa-t-il en la lorgnant de haut en bas d'un œil appréciateur. « Dommage, j'aurais aimé goûter à ça… mais tu comprends, je ne peux plus te marier Baer, plus après ça. »

Baer fermait sa mâchoire si fort que ses dents grinçaient. Elle le détestait, elle voulait le voir mort, sa tête embrochée au bout d'une pique. Qu'il périsse brûlé vif dans d'horribles souffrances.

 _Elle se souvenait_.

« Je ne me serais jamais mariée avec toi, tu me dégoutes. La preuve, je me suis enfuie à cause de toi » cracha Baer d'une voix sèche.

« Et pourtant, tu étais ma fiancée. Ton père était si fier. Tu te rends compte de sa déception ? Maintenant, nous sommes obligés de faire ce que nous avons à faire. J'espère que tu comprends ma chérie, on ne peut pas faire autrement… Bien sûr, ton père a demandé à ce que tu sois chassée de Marie-Joie, que nous te laissions repartir en vie quitte à ce que tu te fasses tuer par des sauvageons, et tout ceci à condition que tu ne reviennes plus jamais ici et que tu sois dépossédée de ton statut de Noble. Mais non, je ne peux pas laisser passer ça Baer, tu m'as délibérément désobéi et tu as menti… »

« Je n'ai pas menti » s'horrifia Baer, se rappelant la dernière conversation qu'elle avait eu avec son père à l'Archipel Sabaody. Son père. Elle se souvenait de son père, de sa moustache grises et de ses fossettes. Elle se souvenait de son regard, ce soir-là, alors qu'elle lui avouait tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur depuis tant d'années. Un regard blessé, torturé, dans lequel personne n'avait envie de se perdre. Parce que depuis le début, il savait. Et il n'avait jamais rien fait. Il avait préféré rester silencieux et il avait ainsi perdu l'amour de sa fille.

* * *

 _« Tu dis n'importe quoi Baer, maintenant retourne te coucher ! »_

 _« Comment peux-tu dormir après toutes ces années papa, comment peux-tu ? Je n'ai plus la force, je… je préfère mourir. »_

 _« Baer, cesse tout de suite tes enfantillages, tu n'as plus l'âge ! »_

 _« Que dirait maman si elle te voyait ? » murmura Baer, les yeux emplis de larmes. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle dirait en sachant ce que… »_

 _« Sors de ma chambre ! Je ne veux plus te voir Baer, disparais ! »_

 _Baer fixa son père, qui s'était retourné violemment. Elle n'y croyait pas, comment pouvait-il être aussi cruel ? L'âme meurtrie, Baer sortit silencieusement dans la chambre et tenta en vain de sécher les grosses larmes qui lui coulaient partout sur le visage. Il n'était pas question qu'elle retourne dans sa chambre, il n'était pas question qu'elle le voie encore une fois. Elle devait fuir, et au pire, si elle tombait sur une bande de pirates, elle mourrait en paix. Baer renifla un grand coup, leva les yeux au ciel pour stopper le flux de larmes et gagna sa propre chambre pour emporter quelques affaires avec elle. Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche. Elle emporta avec elle tout l'argent dont elle disposait, c'était au final tout ce dont elle avait besoin. En ressortant précipitamment de sa chambre, Baer regarda ses deux esclaves qui en gardaient sa porte. Eux-aussi la regardaient. Finalement, après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle attrapa leurs lourdes chaînes._

 _« Venez, ne faîtes pas de bruits, on y va. »_

 _Les deux esclaves échangèrent un regard confus, mais sentant l'anxiété et la nervosité de Baer, ils se levèrent rapidement et la suivirent sans faire d'histoires. Baer parvint à éviter les gardes et sortit du Groove sans être repérée. Elle était soulagée. Elle prit directement la direction des Groove malfamés dans l'espoir d'y trouver un équipage qui les prendrait en mer avec eux. Baer tentait de cacher les énormes chaînes qui la liait aux esclaves dans son dos, craignant qu'elle soit trop reconnaissable._

 _Soudain, au détour d'un bar très animé, Baer sentit une main se refermer sur sa gorge. Elle fut projetée contre le mur, lâchant les chaînes de ses esclaves. Ce fut le début du cauchemar._

 _« Où est-ce que tu allais comme ça Baer ? »_

 _Il avait bu. Il sentait le sake à plein nez. Baer détestait cette odeur, elle lui rappelait sans cesse ces nuits interminables de souffrance. St-Joseph glissa directement sa seconde main entre les cuisses de Baer, l'écrasant de tout son poids pour qu'elle ne puisse pas bouger. Elle pensait que c'était la fin, mais en réalité, il ne la laisserait jamais mourir aussi facilement. Il voulait profiter d'elle, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait plus aucun intérêt à ses yeux._

 _« Tu sens bon ma chérie… détends-toi, on est bientôt marié, ton père ne verra aucun inconvénient à ce qu'on consomme ce mariage un peu avant la date… »_

 _Il lécha brièvement la naissance de sa poitrine, puis la retourna avec force, la plaquant une nouvelle fois violemment contre le mur. Baer lâcha un cri étouffé. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire, elle avait fui, elle pensait s'en être sortie. Pourquoi était-elle tombée sur lui, quelles étaient les chances pour qu'ils se croisent ce soir ? C'était injuste._

 _« Tu sais très bien que si tu ne te détends pas Baer chérie, tu auras horriblement mal… »_

 _Ses mains passaient et repassaient sur les fesses de Baer, dont les larmes mouillaient le mur contre lequel elle était plaquée. Il déchira sa robe d'un coup de main ferme et continua son manège, tout en baissant son propre pantalon._

 _Elle le détestait. A ce moment précis, elle aurait tout donné pour le tuer, même son âme s'il l'avait fallu._

 _« Pas ce soir. »_

 _Cette voix grave interpella St-Joseph, puisqu'il se retourna nonchalamment et fixa avec dédain les deux esclaves de Baer qui s'étaient relevés et se tenaient droits derrière eux._

 _« Je vous ai autorisé à l'ouvrir peut-être ? » s'énerva St-Jospeh._

 _« Tu ne lui ferras pas de mal ce soir. »_

 _Le plus grand des esclaves, l'homme-poisson, saisit rapidement sa chaîne et l'envoya brutalement au visage du Noble, qui s'écroula par terre en hurlant avec rage. Baer ne bougea pas, tétanisée, sa robe en lambeaux sur ses épaules. Le plus vieux des esclaves s'approcha d'elle, profitant que St-Joseph se roule par terre de douleur, et lui parla d'une voix douce :_

 _« Il faut que tu partes, c'est ta chance. Vas-y Baer. »_

 _Calmée par sa voix pleine de sagesse, d'humilité et de compassion, Baer hocha lentement la tête et se décolla du mur. St-Joseph hurlait toujours de rage. Lorsqu'elle passa près de lui, il lui attrapa une cheville et releva son visage ensanglanté sur elle. Il lui faisait encore plus peur, il avait vraiment la tête d'un fou furieux._

 _« La mer est le tombeau de nombreuses vies. Si tu t'en vas, tu mourras comme une chienne, battue par des pirates, jetée à la mer et tu finiras par regretter le choix que tu viens de faire. La vie est précieuse, ne le gâche pas comme ta salope de mère. »_

 _Baer écarquilla les yeux, horrifiée, et voulut se dégager mais il la tenait férocement. L'homme-poisson lui donne un nouveau coup de chaîne dans le dos, et cette fois-ci, le sang gicla sur Baer. Elle eut un hoquet de stupeur, voyant St-Jospeh se recroqueviller de douleur sur le sol, dans une mare de sang. Curieusement, elle n'éprouvait même pas de soulagement ou de satisfaction à le voir souffrir de la sorte, parce que même si elle avait longtemps souffert ces dernières années, elle ne pouvait souhaiter ceci à personne. La cruauté avait ses limites et elle les connaissait._

 _« Il va rameuter du monde, dépêchons. »_

 _Baer suivit ses deux esclaves à travers le Groove, épuisée, et ils arrivèrent finalement dans un endroit où il y avait un bateau. Un bateau assez grand pour s'y cacher. Elle voyait un homme debout sur le pont depuis où elle était, avec des cheveux blonds. Baer n'eut alors plus l'ombre d'une hésitation._

* * *

Tout était enfin clair. Baer se sentit si sale et pathétique. Elle se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour s'empêcher de hurler. St-Jospeh, le meilleur ami à son père, l'observait avec un sourire rieur.

« Ces pirates t'ont réellement changée, tu n'as plus le même regard qu'avant. »

« Je ne suis plus cette petite fille là. Tu n'arriveras plus à me faire du mal, je t'écraserai comme un pauvre insecte » raya Baer en fermant les yeux. « Je peux déjà voir tes entrailles brûler d'ici. »

« Et c'est toi qui va me tuer Baer ? » ria-t-il en croisant les bras et en faisant la moue.

« Non, c'est toi. »

« Moi ? Je vais me tuer pour te faire plaisir ? Voyons Baer chérie, ce que tu dis n'a pas de sens. »

St-Joseph était un Dragon Céleste extrêmement respecté ici, à Marie-Joie. Un bel homme d'après les dires de tous, intelligent et charismatique. Un homme riche que beaucoup de femmes rêveraient de marier. Mais ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il cachait, le secret inavouable, le squelette qui gisait dans son placard.

L'inavouable.

« Votre prétendue supériorité, vos actes, vos crimes… ça ne durera pas. Cet endroit brûlera un jour. Et j'espère que toi, tu mourras le dernier, pour que tu puisses voir tout ce que tu possèdes partir en fumée. »

St-Jospeh perdit son sourire. Baer avait réussi à le contrarier. L'air grave, il s'avança vers elle, prêt à lui administrer une gifle. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse lever la main sur elle, un petit homme entra en trombe dans le bureau. Baer reconnut aussitôt son père. Il avait plus de rides qu'avant et semblait avoir vieilli d'une dizaine d'années d'un coup.

« Baer ! Ma fille ! »

Il se jeta sur elle et la serra dans ses bras. Baer se laissa faire, comme un pantin, sans joie ni peine. Elle sentait qu'un lien indéfectible la reliait à son père, elle l'aimait de tout cœur, mais il y avait certaines choses qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer. Si elle devait lui faire du mal pour qu'il ouvre les yeux, elle le ferait. Même si elle avait mal au cœur rien que d'y penser.

« Je suis désolé Baer, j'ai essayé de les convaincre mais… »

« Il ne suffit pas d'essayer papa » le coupa-t-elle sèchement.

Il baissa les yeux et se détourna légèrement d'elle en se grattant la tête. Son père était un petit homme attachant, mais qui n'avait pas l'aplomb d'un seigneur ni même d'un courageux soldat. Il n'était qu'un gentil petit homme, sans aucune valeur.

« Tu vas être pendue cet après-midi sur la place centrale. Je ne peux rien y faire, tu as choisi Baer et tu as perdu. »

Il lui tourna le dos et sortit à peu feutrés de la pièce. Elle aurait juré voir quelques larmes sur son visage, mais ce n'était sûrement qu'une hallucination. Le petit homme fier ne pleurait jamais, même à l'enterrement de sa femme, morte dans des circonstances étranges. Elle avait accouché de sa jeune sœur, Node, et quatre mois plus tard, Baer pleurait sur la tombe de sa mère disparue. Elle se souvenait maintenant. Le cauchemar avait commencé à la mort de sa mère, maintenant qu'elle n'était plus là pour la protéger.

« Tu as de la chance que ton père, ton frère et ta sœur ne soient pas pendus aussi » ajouta St-Jospeh en se versant un verre de cognac. « Vois-tu, je suis clément ma douce… dire que tu es si belle, c'est du gâchis. »

« J'ai toujours voulu être la fille parfaite aux yeux de mon père, j'ai tout enduré pour lui, pour qu'il me regarde à nouveau pour ce que je suis » murmura Baer. « J'ai tué tous ces gens, j'ai poignardé cette fille et tué son bébé parce que je croyais que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire pour qu'il me voie… »

« Tu étais bien plus docile, dommage que ce primate alcoolique t'ait insufflé autant de sottise dans la tête. »

« N'insulte pas Shanks » raya Baer en serrant fort les poings.

« Oh aurais-je mis le doigt sur un point sensible ? » ricana-t-il en buvant une gorgée de son verre. « Tu crois peut-être qu'il viendra te sauver ? Tu crois peut-être qu'il t'a apprécié ? Il voulait juste ce que tous les hommes veulent. »

Baer le fixa méchamment, ses veines bouillonnaient de haine. Elle mourrait d'envie de saisir la bouteille de cognac et de la lui éclater sur le crâne. Mais était-elle vraiment prête à prendre la vie de quelqu'un, même d'un monstre comme lui ? Le sang qu'elle avait déjà sur les mains lui montrait que ce n'était pas la solution. Tuer n'était pas la solution. Cela n'enlevait rien de la colère.

« Ils vont bientôt venir te chercher pour t'emmener sur la place, là où tu seras pendue comme ces misérables pirates. Tu devrais profiter d'aller dire au revoir à ta sœur et à ton frère. »

Le sourire malin de St-Joseph énerva tellement Baer qu'elle se mordit la joue. Elle préféra partir avant que ses dernières résolutions ne tombent à l'eau.

« Ils sont aussi dégénérés que vous, je n'en ai rien à faire d'eux. »

« Oh tu as plus de points communs avec ta petite sœur Node que tu ne le crois. Elle vous ressemble tellement, à toi et à ta mère… »

Son sang se glaça. Inconsciemment, Baer avait saisi le sous-entendu et tremblait de haine. Elle claqua la porte derrière elle et se jeta sur les gardes devant la maison, les força à se disperser pour qu'elle puisse passer. Bizarrement, ils ne la suivirent pas. Ils devaient être affectés à la surveillance du Manoir.

Baer cogna rageusement dans un arbre, près de la place centrale, pour défouler tout le ressentiment qui lui rongeait le cœur. C'était insupportable, elle serait pendue dans une heure et le monstre qu'il était continuerait à sévir les yeux fermés.

Elle s'assit contre l'arbre et attendit que le temps passe. Elle n'avait plus rien à faire ici, si ce n'est attendre la mort. Baer aurait pu se battre, tenter de s'échapper, mais elle savait qu'ils la rattraperaient de toute façon. Elle avait eu beaucoup de chance la dernière fois. Au bout d'une heure où elle regretta de s'être fourvoyée en pensant qu'elle pourrait survivre sans Shanks, un soldat de la Marine lui demanda de le suivre. Baer obéit et bientôt, ils arrivèrent devant l'échafaud. Beaucoup de monde s'était déplacé pour voir son exécution. Baer monta sur l'estrade le cœur lourd, loin d'être en paix avec elle-même.

 _« Père ne veut pas être dérangé lorsque la lune brille. Il dit qu'elle est là pour une bonne raison, qu'il faut que l'on reste silencieux face à ses caprices. Parce que si nous la chérissons, elle nous aimera en retour. Mais la lune est hypocrite, car les monstres ne sortent que la nuit. Et elle n'est jamais là pour les chasser. »_

Baer serra sa robe entre ses doigts, elle fermait les yeux, ne voulant pas se rappeler. Mais les souvenirs s'imposaient à elle sans qu'elle ne réussisse à les contrôler. Un frisson incontrôlable la fit trembler de tout son être. Elle le voyait tout le temps dans sa tête maintenant, cet homme qui avait maintes fois posé la main sur elle. Elle entendait distinctement les cris stridents qu'elle poussait la nuit lorsqu'il arrachait ses vêtements. Elle se rappelait les larmes qui mouillaient son visage lorsque ses mains écartaient ses jambes violemment. Et malgré tous ses cris et ses pleurs, personne ne venait jamais à son secours.

« _Père ne veut pas être dérangé lorsque la lune brille_. »

Personne n'avait eu l'audace de contrarier son bourreau et personne n'avait eu l'audace de la regarder dans les yeux. _Père_ évitait son regard, il ignorait la souffrance qu'il pouvait y lire et se murait dans une réalité illusoire de bonheur. Car comme Marco et bien d'autres avant lui, tous avaient décelé l'énorme peine et souffrance de ses grands yeux verts si expressifs.

Sur la place de Marie-Joie, tous les Dragons Célestes la dévisageaient avec mépris, comme si elle n'était plus rien à leurs yeux. Son papa chéri ne la regardait même plus. Et St-Jospeh, celui qu'elle rêvait inconsciemment d'égorger dans son sommeil, l'amusant meilleur ami à papa, ne manquait aucune miette du spectacle, debout dans la foule. Ses derniers mots, ceux qu'il lui avait craché à la figure avant qu'elle ne s'enfuie dans le Grove malfamé, étaient toujours là où elle les avait fait taire. Coincer dans sa gorge.

 _« La vie est précieuse, ne le gâche pas comme ta salope de mère. »_

Était-ce lui qui était à l'origine de la mort mystérieuse de sa mère ? Est-ce que son père avait fait pire que d'ignorer les sévices qu'il lui faisait endurer depuis tant d'années ? Est-ce qu'il avait détourné les yeux lorsqu'il s'en était pris à elle ? Pullulante de haine et d'amertume, Baer rêvait un jour de se venger et de le faire souffrir. Mais encore une fois, ce n'était pas la solution, alors qu'aurait-elle dû faire ? Le dénoncer ? Personne ne l'aurait crue.

Baer fixa fatalement la corde qui pendait maintenant devant à elle. Elle comprenait pourquoi elle regardait tous les soirs la lune, pourquoi elle cherchait tant à attirer son attention. On lui avait tellement répété étant petite que la lune la protégerait toujours. Alors quand elle avait fini par comprendre que la lune avait une fois de plus menti, Baer s'était effondrée dans son malheur.

 _« Ton père ne veut pas être dérangé quand la lune brille, parce que c'est lui la lune, c'est lui qui te protège. Il te protégera toujours tant qu'elle brillera dans le ciel. Je te le promets. »_

Baer ouvrit grand les yeux, cette voix qu'elle entendait dans sa tête, c'était celle de sa mère. Elle eut envie de pleurer, parce que sa mère avait menti et parce que son père ne l'avait jamais protégée. Baer croisa son regard absent, espérant au plus profond de son âme qu'il regretterait un jour sa lâcheté et monta sur le tabouret pour positionner son visage face à la corde.

Oui, la lune était cruelle et menteuse, mais Baer avait toujours cru en sa rédemption. Cette nuit, comme celle d'hier, avait vu des monstres rire d'elle dans l'obscurité. Mais la lune avait été encore et toujours indifférente à ses pleurs.

* * *

J'ai passé très vite certaines parties, sinon l'histoire n'aurait jamais avancé. Le passé de Baer n'est pas très joyeux... la lune est en fait une métaphore, Baer l'associe à son père et c'est pour ça qu'elle la regardait sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, parce qu'elle était sans cesse à la recherche de sa reconnaissance. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre, à bientôt !


	16. Chapitre 16

_Chapitre 16_

* * *

Une explosion. Des milliers de gravats éjectèrent dans la foule sous les yeux ahuris et choqués de Baer. La déflagration l'avait faite tomber à genoux, et elle voyait depuis le haut de son échafaud la vague de panique incontrôlable qui se mouvait parmi les Nobles venus assistés à son exécution. Rapidement, une fumée noire formée de poussières et de cendres avala les gens et Baer ne vit plus personne, juste des ombres ondulant dans l'épaisse fournaise.

La fumée atteignit aussi l'échafaud. Elle se retrouva bercée par l'odeur de poudre à canon, incapable de bouger. La chaleur qui régnait la faisait transpirer à grosses gouttes, sa robe vertes s'était même collée à sa peau rougie. Baer arracha les diamants qui brillaient encore à son cou et les jeta au loin. Ils l'avaient étouffé pendant tout ce temps. La richesse et l'aveuglement des Nobles l'avaient étouffé, et se débarrasser de ces diamants était pour elle le preuve irréfutable qu'elle ne pouvait plus faire partie de ce monde. Qu'elle ne voulait plus être l'une des leurs.

Des cris de panique et d'indignation l'attaquaient de toute part et la désorientait encore plus qu'elle ne l'était avec l'odeur persistante de poudre à canon, qui lui faisait tourner la tête.

Peut-être que c'était le destin. Peut-être qu'il lui donnait encore une chance de s'enfuir. Peut-être qu'elle avait encore quelque chose à prouver au monde.

Baer chercha l'extrémité de l'échafaud et en fit le tour, suivant son contour à l'aveuglette avec ses mains. L'escalier ne devait plus être très loin. Plus elle progressait, plus la sensation oppressante qu'elle n'arriverait pas à s'enfuir la submergeait. C'était bête, ses vieilles peurs revenaient la hanter au pire moment. Elle était persuadée que même si elle se dépêchait, St-Jospeh la retrouverait, où qu'elle soit. Il était sûrement caché dans l'ombre, attendant de fondre sur elle dans cette fumée noire, pour la faire souffrir une dernière fois. De toute façon, il était toujours là dans un coin de sa tête et elle n'arriverait probablement jamais à l'oublier. Même amnésique, ses paroles avaient continué à la tourmenter.

A cause de cette peur irrationnelle, les mouvements de Baer devinrent plus maladroits et désorganisés. Elle perdait du temps à se retourner tous les deux secondes pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas monté sur l'échafaud et qu'il s'apprêtait à se jeter sur elle. Il aurait pris un malin plaisir à le faire au nez et à la barbe de tous. Personne ne l'aurait entendue avec tous ces cris et le bruit des épées qui s'entrechoquaient.

Soudain, une main géante s'abattit lourdement sur son épaule crispée. Baer hurla sous le coup de la surprise. Elle cessa de respirer, tournant la tête très lentement sur le côté. La main en question était rouge et palmée. Ce n'était pas St-Jospeh. Á regarder de plus près, cette main appartenait à un homme-poisson. Était-ce un esclave ? Impossible, il n'aurait pas pu s'échapper sans se faire exploser la cervelle. Ou alors, c'était une rébellion. Les Nobles avaient sûrement eu très peur de l'explosion et n'avaient pas pensé à leurs esclaves. C'était un véritable chaos général, c'était tout à fait plausible. Baer aurait voulu lui poser plein de questions, mais sa gorge était sèche, probablement à cause de la fumée, et elle préférait ne pas le déranger. Il était immense et sa tête n'était pas franchement amicale. Baer voulut continuer à faire le tour de l'échafaud mais l'homme-poisson la retint fermement par l'épaule. Il la remit brusquement debout et la lança comme un vieux bout de viande sur son épaule. Elle fut sonnée par l'indélicatesse du geste. Ses côtes étaient douloureusement pressées contre l'épaule dur comme du béton de l'homme-poisson. Sans prendre la peine d'emprunter l'escalier, il sauta en bas de l'échafaud. L'atterrissage fut violent. Baer eut très mal aux côtes, et d'ailleurs, quand il la reposa hâtivement à terre, elle tituba sur quelques mètres en serrant fort sa poitrine.

« Même Ben est plus délicat » maugréa-t-elle en se mordant les lèvres.

Maintenant qu'elle était au beau milieu du carnage, Baer remarqua que la fumée noire s'était un peu dissipée et qu'il n'y avait plus de Nobles sur la place, juste des soldats de la Marine affrontant une dizaine d'homme-poissons. Celui qui l'avait délivré était en train de repousser un Marine déjà blessé à la jambe.

C'était sa chance.

Baer jeta des regards brefs autour d'elle, tentant de se repérer, ce qui était difficile car sa mémoire n'était pas entièrement revenue. Elle avait en tête des images, des bribes de souvenirs, mais le reste était encore un brouillard très confus. Tout ce qu'elle se rappelait, c'était que la maison de son père était très proche de celle de St-Jospeh. Il fallait donc qu'elle revienne sur ses pas, en face de l'échafaud, afin de retourner au Manoir et d'espérer tomber sur une maison qui lui était familière. Elle courut à perdre haleine dans la direction qu'elle avait choisie, son cœur battant si vite qu'elle en avait des vertiges. Elle piétina plusieurs corps assommés au sol, mais n'en éprouva aucune culpabilité. La Marine prétendait incarner la justice, mais à ses yeux, il n'y avait plus de justice dans le monde. Chacun était libre d'interpréter la mal ou le bien. Personne n'était en droit de représenter une notion aussi abstraite.

Baer vit à travers quelques volutes de fumée le Manoir se dresser royalement au loin. Elle y était presque. Sa robe l'empêchait de courir plus vite alors elle la chiffonna en boule en haut de ses cuisses. De toute manière les soldats de la Marine étaient trop occupés à se battre avec les homme-poissons pour se soucier d'elle.

Quand elle fut assez proche du Manoir, Baer chercha la maison de son père, certaine qu'elle n'était plus très loin. Elle la trouva en cinq secondes, ou plutôt, elle la reconnut. Elle ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un château, une petite forteresse très bien entretenue, qui trônait derrière le Manoir. Baer s'élança désespérément à travers le grand jardin qui le précédait, très stressée à l'idée que St-Joseph puisse la poursuivre. Son Manoir était tout proche, s'il était rentré se réfugier à l'intérieur, il la verrait peut-être passer. Elle essaya de faire le plus grand détour possible sans perdre de temps. La fumée la camouflait encore bien, elle était certaine que si elle traversait le jardin suffisamment loin du Manoir, il ne pourrait pas la repérer.

Seulement, malgré tous ses efforts pour paraitre discrète, une silhouette se détacha de la fumée en face d'elle. Elle semblait marcher très vite vers elle. C'était lui, elle en était sûre. Baer eut des sueurs froides et son ventre se tordit dans tous les sens. Elle chercha désespérément une cachette mais elle n'en repéra aucune aux alentours. Le jardin était immense, entièrement recouvert d'herbe, sans massifs floraux ou décorations qui pourraient la dissimuler.

Alors, prenant son courage à deux mains, Baer fonça sur la silhouette et la plaqua au sol. Elle lui décrocha un coup de poing dans la mâchoire, brisant au passage les os de ses doigts. Elle y avait mis toute sa hargne et sa colère. Baer s'attendait à voir le visage de St-Joseph lui sourire hypocritement, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Quand la fumée se dissipa, elle ne vit que le visage ensanglanté de son père, abattu, qui pleurait à chaudes larmes. Il crispait ses mains contre son torse et tremblait, comme s'il était tétanisé par son propre chagrin. Il était inconsolable. D'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvenait, Baer n'avait jamais vu son papa dans un état pareil. Elle était choquée.

« Bwha bwha bwha… Baer je bwha… bwah mère… »

Il pleurait tellement qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il essayait de dire. Le sang qui coulait de sa pommette s'engouffrait dans sa bouche, souillant sa jolie moustache retroussée, et lui conférait un air encore plus pathétique. Baer l'avait longtemps haï. Elle avait attendu ce jour avec exaltation.

Ce jour où son père serait enfin confronté à la dure réalité de ses actes.

Mais elle n'avait pas imaginé que l'amour qu'elle lui portait toujours – malgré sa lâcheté – effacerait toute sa colère et son ressentiment. Elle n'avait pas imaginé qu'elle pourrait envisager de lui pardonner un jour. Était-ce de la compassion ? De l'amour ? De la bêtise ? Pourquoi ressentait-elle autant de contradictions en elle ? Elle aurait dû se réjouir de le voir écroulé de chagrin, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Aucun sourire ne pourrait fleurir sur son visage face à une détresse si marquée.

Baer relâcha doucement son papa et se releva, son regard dur braqué sur lui. Ce n'était pas le moment de détourner les yeux. Elle ne lui pardonnerait pas, c'était encore trop tôt et trop à vif. Elle lui laissait néanmoins une chance de s'expliquer.

« Pourquoi ? »

Son père écarquilla ses yeux pleins de larmes. Baer n'avait pas été méchante comme elle aurait dû, elle ne lui avait pas hurlé dessus. Le Noble roula sur le côté et s'assit pour reprendre ses esprits. Baer le regardait toujours. Au fond, pendant toutes ces années, son père avait dû souffrir encore plus qu'elle. Elle le savait, elle l'avait toujours su. C'était de ces choses que l'on ne disait pas mais qui se voyait bel et bien. Il avait fait semblant de l'ignorer. Car ce n'était en réalité pas possible d'ignorer les cris de sa fille pendant une nuit entière. Ce n'était pas possible d'ignorer les commentaires graveleux d'un meilleur ami sadique sur sa petite fille adorée. Ce n'était pas possible d'ignorer les bleus, les larmes et les non-dits. Elle ne pourrait jamais ressentir de peine pour son père, mais elle pouvait comprendre qu'il n'ait pas eu assez de courage pour faire changer les choses. Baer n'en avait pas eu non plus. C'était Ben et Shanks qui lui en avait donné. Son père avait quant à lui perdu son soutien le jour où sa femme était morte. Sa maman avait été à son père ce que Shanks était pour elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à maman ? » demanda résolument Baer, vu que son père n'avait pas répondu à sa première question.

Elle priait pour qu'il ose enfin dire la vérité.

Baer ressemblait à sa mère, tellement qu'à chaque fois qu'il la contemplait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir sa femme au travers des traits de sa fille. Baer avait raison, son père se consumait de l'intérieur. Il n'arrivait même plus à se regarder dans la glace le matin. A chaque fois qu'il voyait son reflet, il éprouvait de la honte. Il détestait son regard fuyant, son dos courbé, cette attitude craintive qu'il avait en présence de Jospeh, son ancien meilleur ami. Comment avait-il pu devenir le monstre qu'il était ?

« Ta mère a refusé les avances de… Joespeh. » Prononcer ce nom était devenu un calvaire pour lui. « Il s'est énervé, ta mère s'est défendue et… »

« Et ? »

La gorge de Baer s'était serrée. Elle redoutait le pire.

« Il lui a tiré une balle en plein cœur. Elle est morte sur le coup. »

Baer sentit une partie d'elle-même enfler de colère. St-Joseph était donc bel et bien le responsable de la mort de sa mère. Baer se souvenait que son père et sa mère avait grandi ensemble à Marie-Joie. St-Joseph aussi. On racontait qu'ils étaient très amis dans leur jeunesse, qu'ils incarnaient la relève.

« Et tu n'as rien dit ? »

« Il me faisait chanter, je ne pouvais pas. »

« Bien sûr que tu le pouvais ! Maman a été tuée et toi tu as couvert son assassin, qu'est-ce qui était aussi important à protéger pour bafouer sa mémoire ? » s'énerva Baer au quart de tour.

Son père se mordit les lèvres.

« Ta vie, ma fille. »

Baer se figea et haussa un sourcil. Que venait-il de dire ? Elle ne pouvait pas le croire. C'était impossible qu'il ose encore dire qu'il l'avait protégée. Ce n'était absolument pas le cas, il ne manquait pas de culot.

« Ma vie ? Tu te moques de moi papa ? »

Ses larmes continuaient de couler discrètement. Mais elle l'entendit murmurer tout bas. _Désolé ma chérie, il faut qu'elle sache_. Elle vit son père sortir une photo aux coins abîmés de la poche de son costume. Il la contempla un instant puis la lui tendit en tremblotant. Baer la prit fébrilement. C'était une photo de sa mère. C'était la seule photo qui devait encore exister d'elle. Elle n'avait plus revu le visage de sa mère depuis si longtemps. C'était vrai qu'elle était son portrait craché, on ne lui avait pas menti sur ce point-là.

« Tu peux la garder, je n'en ai plus besoin. »

Baer fixait toujours le sourire rayonnant de sa mère. Elle semblait au-dessus de tout, un ange tombé du ciel pour répandre sa bienveillance sur la terre.

« Ta mère s'est enfuie tout comme toi il y a longtemps. » Il renifla dans sa manche. « On a grandi ensemble, je savais qu'elle n'aimait pas être ici, je voyais bien qu'elle s'ennuyait. Elle voulait partir à l'aventure. Comme elle avait confiance en moi, elle m'a dit qu'elle partirait le jour de ses dix-neuf ans. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit deux ans plus tard. » Le chaos régnait toujours autour d'eux, mais Baer avait l'impression qu'une petite bulle les coupait du monde. « Elle est allée se réfugier sur une petite île, très loin de Marie-Joie. Personne n'était au courant, sauf moi et… _lui_. Quand elle est revenue parmi nous, elle était enceinte de toi. »

« Enceinte de moi ? Mais je… »

Baer avait du mal à comprendre où il voulait en venir.

« Tu n'es pas ma fille biologique Baer. »

« Quoi ? » s'écria-t-elle.

« Ta mère t'a eue avec un autre homme, qui n'était pas un Noble Mondial. Elle ne m'a jamais dit qui c'était. Nous nous sommes mariés dès son retour, pour que tout le monde croie que tu étais mon enfant. C'était pour te protéger. S'ils avaient su que tu n'étais pas ma fille, ta mère et toi auriez eu de gros problèmes. Je pense qu'elle ne voulait absolument pas que l'on sache que ton père était un bandit ou un pirate, parce que je pense que c'est probablement le cas vu les goûts de ta mère. »

« Tu as accepté de te marier alors qu'elle aimait un autre homme ? » s'étonna Baer.

Son père baissa les yeux. Ses larmes s'étaient taries mais son visage reflétait encore une fatigue extrême.

« Je l'aimais bien plus qu'elle ne m'aimait. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, tu finiras par comprendre un jour. J'ai choisi de l'épouser et de t'élever comme si tu étais ma propre fille. Je n'ai jamais fait de distinction entre toi et tes frères et sœurs. »

« Je… »

« Ta mère ne voulait pas que tu le saches. Au fil du temps, ses désirs de liberté s'étaient effacés au profit de la vie qu'elle avait ici. Elle ne vivait que pour ses enfants. Mais je sais que tu as toujours été sa préférée. Je le voyais dans son regard. Tu étais l'enfant de l'homme qu'elle avait aimé. Et tu étais dotée d'un cœur bon, comme elle. »

Il esquissa un faible sourire.

« Tu as sûrement remarqué que tu ne ressembles pas à Node et Jarvis. J'ai toujours pensé que c'était pour cette raison. Tu n'aimais pas faire du mal aux gens qui ne te respectaient pas, tu le faisais juste pour me faire plaisir. Tu n'aimais pas mettre de belles robes ou avoir de beaux bijoux, tu n'aimais pas avoir des esclaves. Tu étais différente. Et malgré tout, tu recherchais inconditionnellement mon amour et ma reconnaissance. C'est peut-être pour ça que tu as toujours été ma préférée à moi aussi. »

Baer avait le souffle coupé. Elle prenait enfin conscience de tous les secrets que son père avait gardés pour lui durant toutes ces années.

« Quand ta mère est morte, il a menacé de révéler à tout le monde que tu n'étais pas ma fille. Alors j'ai tu son crime pour te protéger. »

 _Il te protégera toujours tant que la lune brillera dans le ciel_. Alors sa mère ne s'était pas totalement trompée. Son père l'avait protégée, il avait mis de côté sa rage et son désespoir pour une petite fille qui n'était même pas la sienne.

« Mais il a commencé à te… tu connais à la suite, il est même aller jusqu'à se fiancer avec toi pour te… je ne pouvais rien faire, sinon ton frère et ta sœur auraient eu aussi de graves ennuis. Je ne pouvais pas… Je regrette Baer… »

Sa voix n'était plus qu'une plainte. Baer s'agenouilla en face lui, ne sachant pas quoi dire ni quoi faire. Il se regardèrent l'un l'autre durant de longues secondes.

« Quel que soit le chemin que tu as choisi, vis ma fille, ne te laisse pas mourir… ta mère n'aurait pas voulu de cette vie pour toi, ta mère aurait préféré que tu suives ton cœur. »

Ses mots n'étaient que des râles coincés dans sa gorge trop rétrécie par des années de silence. Baer fixait son père, hébétée, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

« Pardonne-moi Baer. »

Lentement, elle le vit sortir un revolver de sa poche et avant qu'elle n'ait pu l'en empêcher, le coup de feu partit. Son père s'effondra au sol et une flaque de sang se répandit jusqu'à ses genoux. Baer avait ouvert la bouche mais aucun son n'en était sorti. Elle était tétanisée. Son papa s'était tiré une balle dans la tête. Et il était mort.

* * *

Baer était restée auprès de son père un moment. Elle n'avait pas pleuré, parce qu'elle avait besoin de garder la tête froide pour continuer à courir vers sa liberté. Alors elle s'était relevée, avait enjambé le corps de son pauvre père et était repartie en courant en direction du château. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser ici, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Baer entra précipitamment chez elle, cherchant une salle bien précise. Malgré tous ses efforts, elle pleurait comme une madeleine, essuyant sans cesse le rideau de larmes qui lui brouillait la vue. Elle trouva rapidement la salle du coffre de son père. Elle se jeta sur la porte et l'ouvrit sèchement, puis elle s'accapara le coffre, tourna la molette avec une patience infinie, et lorsque le clic retentit, elle remplit en vitesse un sac en toile qui trainait dans le coin de la pièce avec de l'argent.

« Baer ? » entendit-elle subitement dans son dos.

Lentement, Baer tourna la tête et sourit faussement à sa petite sœur. Node avait les mêmes yeux verts qu'elle et sa mère. L'inquiétude que sa sœur montrait à son égard toucha Baer plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Sa sœur était un démon, elle prenait plaisir à torturer, à dominer, mais Baer écarta tout de même faiblement ses bras. Sa sœur se jeta immédiatement sur elle. Baer n'aurait jamais imaginé que Node soit aussi contente de la revoir.

« Je dois y aller, je ne peux pas rester. »

L'étreinte de sa sœur ne faiblit pas. Elle reniflait dans sa robe et Baer jurait que de la moque coulait sur son genou déjà tâché du sang de son père.

« Ne me laisse pas ici, pas avec lui… »

La petite voix suppliante et désincarnée de sa sœur lui fit exploser le cœur en milles morceaux. Alors ce sale porc avait réellement osé s'en prendre à sa petite sœur. Baer se mordit la lèvre de haine et de culpabilité, mais réprima bien vite ses sentiments. Il était temps de partir. Si elle tardait trop, elle n'aurait plus la chance de s'enfuir.

« Monte sur mon dos, vite, on va bien s'amuser. »

Un éclair de joie illumina son petit minois. Baer resta accroupie le temps que sa sœur se cramponne à son dos, passant ses bras chétifs autour de son cou et ses jambes autour de sa taille. Baer se releva, enroula la corde du sac à son poignet gauche et elle ressortit du château à la même allure qu'elle y était venue.

Elle fit attention à contourner l'endroit où le corps de son père gisait, ne voulant pas que sa sœur le voie mort.

La panique générale lui permit de traverser la place sans être reconnue. Baer avait presque atteint un groupuscule d'esclaves qui s'enfuyait quand le porc apparut au loin, un franc sourire aux lèvres. Il était impressionné de ce qu'était devenu Baer en seulement quelques mois. Avoir le courage de revenir ici, de soutenir son regard, d'échapper à la potence et d'aider sa petite sœur à cause d'une compassion idiote. Sa fiancée était une de ces femmes dont ils raffolaient.

Baer lui jeta un dernier regard empli d'amertume et de haine, vérifia que sa petite sœur était confortablement blottie contre son dos, puis s'échappa avec les derniers esclaves et l'homme-poisson à la peau rouge qui les talonnait. Sa petite sœur était très lourde, elle avait beaucoup de peine à suivre la cadence. L'homme-poisson dût s'en agacer car il choppa sa sœur sous les aisselles et la porta lui-même. Baer le remercia silencieusement en hochant la tête poliment. Ils coururent pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Elle usa de ses dernières forces pour monter dans le bateau qu'ils étaient vraisemblablement en train de voler. Aucun soldat n'avait l'air décidé à les suivre, ils allaient pouvoir s'échapper définitivement de Marie-Joie. Baer était soulagée, même si ses poumons brûlaient de l'intérieur.

« Baer, ça va ? » couina Node, qui s'écorcha le genou sur le pont en voulant la rejoindre précipitamment.

« Oui, oui, on est enfin sorties d'affaire je crois. »

« Lui il ressemble à coque-en-pâte, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Coque-en-pâte était l'esclave attitré de sa sœur. Un homme-poisson avec une crête de coque en guise de chevelure. Le suffixe « en pâte » avait été créé par leur frère, car Node avait la sale manie de mâcher ses mains comme si elle pensait mordre dans une bonne tarte à la poire – son dessert préféré.

« Maintenant écoute moi Node, tu ne dois plus jamais parler de coque-en-pâte. Tu m'as bien compris ? Tu ne dois pas parler d'esclaves, tu ne dois pas dire que tu es une Noble. Sinon, tu mourras. Là où va, les gens comme nous sont haïs. Est-ce que tu as compris ? »

La sévérité de sa voix effraya sa petite sœur. Mais Node avait compris qu'il n'était plus l'heure de rigoler. Baer soupira gravement. Qu'allait-elle faire de sa sœur ? Si elle retrouvait un jour Shanks, que penserait-il de ce petit monstre sur patte ? Node n'avait que sept ans mais elle était déjà bien imprégnée des idéaux du Gouvernement Mondial. Elle espérait seulement qu'elle accepterait sa nouvelle vie sans broncher. Si elle devenait comme Doflamingo, elle se sentirait obligée de l'éliminer. Bien sûr, elles partageaient toutes deux l'enfer des nuits sans lune mais Baer n'oubliait pas que sa sœur était une véritable harpie.

« Tu es couverte de sang, beurk » s'exclama Node avec une grimace.

Baer hocha distraitement la tête. L'homme-poisson à la peau rouge avait pris le commandement du bateau et elle remarqua qu'il n'était pas seul. D'autres homme-poissons s'activaient autour de lui, veillant à ce que la bateau vogue dans la bonne direction. Et Node n'était pas la seule petite fille présente à bord. Une autre déambulait seule, un regard inexpressif plaqué au beau milieu de sa bouille toute ronde. Baer l'intima de s'approcher discrètement d'un petit signe de main.

« Bonjour, tu t'appelles comment ? »

La petite fille ne répondit pas. Elle se contentait de sourire en la regardant fixement. Baer la trouva très étrange.

« Hum, ça te dit de rester avec ma sœur Node un moment ? »

La fillette ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Node et elle restèrent à se dévisager mutuellement pendant que Baer rejoignait timidement l'homme-poisson à la peau rouge.

« Merci de nous avoir sauvées, ma sœur et moi » dit-t-elle en baissant la tête respectueusement.

Sa sœur prendrait certainement ce geste pour une hérésie. Baer espérait qu'il n'était pas trop tard pour lui inculquer des valeurs justes. Un séjour dans l'équipage de Shanks lui ferait certainement le plus grand bien. Baer sourit à cette pensée. Elle avait hâte de les revoir, mais elle savait qu'un enfant n'était pas fait pour embarquer sur un bateau pirate. Maintenant qu'elle devait s'occuper de sa sœur, Baer doutait de plus en plus. Est-ce qu'ils seraient réellement contents de la revoir ? Shanks n'était-il pas passé à autre chose ? Ça faisait déjà plus de deux mois qu'elle était partie. Ne valait-il pas mieux qu'elle se trouve un endroit tranquille où Node pourrait grandir en sécurité et où elle pourrait repartir sur de nouvelles bases ? Baer fut soudainement si triste qu'elle en perdit son sourire.

« Baer pourquoi je dois dormir sur ce bateau avec tous ces esclaves ? Ils devraient me servir de chaise et me pêcher tous les poissons que je veux. Pourquoi je ne… »

« Node ! » la gronda Baer en se retournant sur la couverture qu'on lui avait donnée pour faire face à sa sœur. « Tu n'as pas plus d'importance que n'importe qui ici, personne ne te doit rien, personne n'est obligé de se prosterner à tes pieds. Là où on va, _tu n'es rien_. Maintenant, plus un mot. »

Node faisait déjà des siennes. Ils étaient sur ce bateau depuis à peine six heures. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'agir sur un coup de tête pareil ? Elle ne la supportait déjà plus. L'atmosphère était tendue qui plus est, car ils n'étaient pas encore tirés d'affaire. La Marine pourrait encore tenter de couler leur bateau pour les stopper dans leur fuite. Tout le monde était aux aguets.

« Baer, tu m'en veux ? »

Cette petite voix couinant dans son oreille l'exaspérait tellement. Node ne dormait-elle jamais ? Baer ferma les yeux en espérant que le sommeil l'emporterait vite, elle était épuisée. L'homme-poisson lui avait d'ailleurs demandé où elles voulaient être déposées, mais elle ne savait toujours pas où elle souhaitait aller. Retrouver le Red Force ou repartir à zéro sur une île calme de Grande Line ? Elle avait réchappé à la mort tellement de fois qu'elle hésitait réellement. Après tout, Shanks était un pirate très recherché, il avait probablement une prime énorme sur sa tête et elle n'était pas en mesure de se défendre toute seule. Elle serait encore et toujours un boulet. Et Node, que deviendrait-elle dans un équipage pirate ? Le choix semblait être simple, mais elle avait le cœur serré. Elle avait beau se voiler la face, elle était quand même tombée amoureuse de ce fichu capitaine.

* * *

Baer n'est finalement pas morte (bien que j'ai longtemps pensé la faire mourir à ce moment-là) ! Elle a réussi à s'échapper pour l'instant, mais reste à savoir où elle va finir maintenant. Merci bcp **veryonepiece** et **Nesple** pour vos reviews, à tout bientôt ! :)


	17. Chapitre 17

Merci **Matsuri-chan** , **Alicexa** , **veryonepiece** , **Surrricate** , **Annabesse** , **The story of a rabbit** , et **Lili** pour vos merveilleuses reviews ! :D

* * *

 _Chapitre 17_

* * *

« Elle est partie. »

Lucky avait revêtu un grand manteau fait de tissu côtelé et de fourrure. Il était recouvert de neige glacée, qui fondait sur le sol gentiment. Comme Ben et Yasopp, il avait affronté la tempête qui grondait à l'extérieur pour chercher une trace de Baer. Ils savaient déjà qu'ils ne trouveraient rien, la tempête avait déjà tout effacé d'elle. Mais l'inquiétude les avait poussés à tenter leur chance quand même.

Les fenêtres menaçaient de se briser à chaque rafale de vent. Des flocons se faufilaient sous la porte et voltigeaient autour d'eux. Ils se posaient parfois délicatement sur les cheveux de Shanks, qui restait calme et silencieux, assis près de ses compagnons qui s'étaient tous agglutinés dans le chalet. Ils conservaient ainsi un maximum de chaleur corporelle.

Ben et Yasopp étaient déjà revenus, et ils avaient dit exactement la même chose que Lucky. Personne ne savait vraiment si Baer était partie ou si elle était morte gelée quelque part. Et personne ne disait rien. Ils attendaient que la tempête se calme. Lombar observait ses compagnons d'un œil sombre, très étonné qu'ils soient tous aussi moroses. D'habitude ils festoyaient encore plus lors de ce genre de tempête. Ils avaient encore de l'alcool, de la nourriture. Il ne saisissait pas la réaction contradictoire de ses amis. Ils avaient presque tous été déçus par l'attitude de la gamine, par ses mensonges et ses manipulations, ils la trouvaient naïve, inutile et faible. _Tu sais Lombar,_ _on l'aimait bien quand même. Elle était de loin parfaite mais à force, on finit par s'attacher. C'est comme les disputes entre frères et sœurs. On se fait la gueule, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'on arrête de s'aimer._

De son côté, Shanks avait rouvert les yeux quelques heures plus tôt, avec un mal de crâne prononcé. C'était l'effet du rhum. Il avait baillé, ce qui lui avait débouché les oreilles, et tout de suite, il avait entendu le vent violent qui faisait grincer les armatures du chalet. Soulagé d'être à l'intérieur, il avait voulu se rendormir, mais quelque chose l'avait interpellé. Le petit corps chaud de Baer n'était plus pelotonné contre lui. Shanks avait soupiré en se frottant les yeux, qui lui piquaient un peu de s'être ouverts si précocement. Tous les autres gars étaient encore endormis, il les avait entendu ronfler par-dessus-le vacarme du vent. Où est-ce qu'elle était passée ? Était-elle allée dormir ailleurs ? Il n'avait pas voulu l'effrayer. Quand il s'était enfin décidé à aller se coucher, avec les derniers gars qui tenaient encore debout, il l'avait vue greloter dans son sac de couchage et il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à laisser crever de froid toute la nuit. Le chalet avait été très mal isolé, il n'était pas étonné que l'île ait été désertée, surtout avec de telles tempêtes. L'alcool aidant, Shanks avait alors ôté sa chemise et s'était glissé doucement derrière elle, s'enfilant lentement dans le sac de couchage. Il n'avait pas voulu la réveiller, parce qu'il risquait de se prendre une baffe et parce qu'elle dormait bien, pour une fois. Il avait pris un plaisir coupable à l'entourer de son bras pour la réchauffer, ayant un mal fou à calmer ses ardeurs en sentant son joli petit postérieur se presser innocemment contre son entre-jambe.

Pourtant, il n'était pas de ce genre, il ne s'attachait pas aux femmes. Il prenait la vie comme elle venait, il ne liait pas d'attache avec ses conquêtes. Sa vie était trop instable et impétueuse. Il était un pirate, il profitait de la vie et ne se souciait de personne mise à part ses amis.

Et malgré tout, il n'avait jamais eu autant de scrupules à toucher une femme. Si ce n'avait pas été Baer, il l'aurait déjà fait crier d'extase avant d'atteindre Tourtouga. Mais elle était différente. Il la regardait différemment des autres. Et cela le déstabilisait un peu. Il se souciait de ce qu'elle pourrait ressentir s'il profitait d'elle et qu'il la laissait ensuite livrée à elle-même sur une île quelque conque. Baer ne lui pardonnerait sûrement jamais d'agir de cette manière. Il avait également remarqué qu'elle n'était pas très à l'aise avec les contacts physiques. C'était vraiment bizarre. Dans son regard brûlait une gêne et un désir palpable envers lui, mais son corps le rejetait inconsciemment. C'était peut-être aussi pour ce qu'elle cachait au fond de son âme, sous sa carapace de souvenirs oubliés, qu'il s'était autant intéressé à elle. D'une chose en amenant une autre, il s'était attaché à sa personnalité nébuleuse et changeante.

Cependant, tout avait une fin.

« Oui mon bon Lucky, je crois bien qu'elle est partie. »

* * *

Baer était extrêmement nerveuse. Accoudée à la rambarde du navire portant les voiles de la Marine, elle espionnait discrètement les esclaves et les hommes-poissons qui les avaient secourues. Baer était persuadée que certains de ces esclaves ne tarderaient pas à les reconnaître une fois l'euphorie de la liberté disparue. Elle-même en reconnaissait quelques-uns, dont une fille de son âge qui avait de longs cheveux noirs. Elle était très belle, si on ne faisait pas attention à toutes les vilaines marques qui maculaient son corps et à la lueur désincarnée de ses yeux magnifiques.

Ailleurs dans le monde, la rumeur enflait, se propageait partout, se déformant de bouche en bouche, jusqu'au village les plus reculés de East Blue. L'histoire n'était plus la même au fil du temps. Mais une chose était sûre, tout le monde se rappellerait du jour où Marie-Joie avait brûlé. On imaginait mal la colère des dragons célestes, qui avaient vu la majorité de leurs esclaves fuir vers la liberté. On déplorait aussi l'incompétence de la Marine. Sur chaque bouche l'histoire prenait un sens différent. Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle se révélât fausse.

Baer passa une main dans ses cheveux, savourant sa liberté retrouvée, et baissa les yeux sur l'eau bleutée de la mer. Regarder les poissons qui frétillaient dans l'eau l'apaisait. Node était agenouillée près d'elle, contemplant elle-aussi la mer d'un œil rêveur. Contrairement à Baer, Node avait des cheveux noirs comme son père. Elle était très maligne pour une fillette de son âge, souvent mesquine et parfois impétueuse.

Node rabattit les mèches de ses cheveux qui se dressaient en pique sur sa tête et tira sur la robe toujours couverte de sang de Baer. Elle avait remarqué que sa grande sœur jetait des regards soucieux de temps à autre dans leurs dos.

« Ces homme-poissons, ils te font peur Baer ? » s'enquit-elle gaiment.

Les grands yeux verts de sa petite sœur s'apparentaient à ceux d'un démon. Ils ne brillaient pas du tout de la même façon que les siens, ils n'étaient pas doux ou chaleureux. Ils n'étaient pas non plus magnifiques comme ceux de l'esclave. Cette différence effrayait Baer, qui avait toujours pris sa sœur pour un monstre déguisé en petite fille inoffensive.

Fisher Tiger. Jinbei. Octo. Aladin. Arlong. Baer répétait inlassablement ces noms dans sa tête. Malgré toute sa volonté, elle avait atrocement peur d'eux. Elle connaissait les homme-poissons brutaux, malins et gorgés de colère envers les humains. Cette haine était probablement encore plus exacerbée envers les dragons célestes.

Baer n'était pas stupide, elle avait deviné que Fisher Tiger avait été un esclave. Elle avait résidé assez longtemps à Marie-Joie pour les reconnaître au premier coup d'œil. Ils gardaient tous la trace psychologique de l'esclavage. C'était quelque chose dont on ne pouvait pas se débarrasser.

« Je n'ai pas peur d'eux » souffla Node d'un ton badin.

Baer crispa ses mains sur la rambarde et leva les yeux au ciel. Node était inconsciente du danger. Elle espérait seulement qu'elle ne ferait rien qui pourrait leur porter préjudices. Passer inaperçues était le meilleur plan qu'avait trouvé Baer. Elle n'avait même plus son pied de biche pour se défendre, juste des liasses de berry. Elle avait d'ailleurs dissimulé le sac derrière un petit meuble dans la bibliothèque, en espérant que ces homme-poissons n'étaient pas des férus de lecture.

« Bête comme leurs palmes » maugréa Baer, qui ne les aimait décidément pas.

Ils ne lui inspiraient pas confiance. L'un d'eux l'avait appelée « petite humaine » ce matin, celui avait un nez en forme de scie. C'était le pire d'entre eux. Elle fixait constamment ses dents pointues et aiguisés comme des rasoirs. Il pourrait tuer n'importe qui avec une telle mâchoire en leur arrachant un bras ou une jambe. Elle se frotta le haut de la cuisse, imaginant ses crocs se planter dans sa chair. Un frisson désagréable remonta le long de sa nuque. Et elle n'avait pas tellement envie de devenir estropiée comme Shanks. En plus, il l'était pour avoir sauvé un ami, mais elle, qu'est-ce qu'elle dirait aux gens ? Un homme-poisson avec un nez en forme de scie m'a sauvagement croqué la jambe et la manger pour le petit-déjeuner ? C'était ridicule. Tout le monde se foutrait de sa gueule. Yasopp et Lombar les premiers.

Elle eut mal au cœur en repensant à eux. Être loin d'eux était difficile, surtout quand ce genre de souvenirs refaisaient brusquement surface. C'était quelque chose qui n'était plus arrivé depuis qu'elle avait pris ce gros coup sur la tête. Repenser simplement à un événement heureux, être ivre de cette nostalgie et de cette joie passée. Baer sourit légèrement, regonflée d'espoir. Elle espérait encore vivre des moments heureux avec eux. Ce n'était pas la fin.

Subitement, Baer entendit des rires gras dans son dos. C'était ces homme-poissons de malheur. Elle se retourna discrètement, ne voulant pas s'immiscer dans leurs affaires. Elle ne comprit d'abord pas tout suite la raison de cette effervescence. Puis elle plissa les yeux et eut un sursaut d'effroi. La fameux homme-poisson à qui elle était en train de penser – celui avec sa satanée mâchoire de requin – avait refermé sa main palmée sur la gorge de sa sœur. Il la tenait en l'air en riant. Ses compagnons riaient aussi, tandis que Node battait des jambes dans le vide. Elle devenait toute rouge. Baer courut jusqu'à eux et se jeta sur le bras d'Arlong dans l'espoir de le faire lâcher sa sœur.

« Shahahaha... qu'est-ce que tu veux, la petite humaine ? »

Il se moquait clairement d'elle. Baer fronça les sourcils d'agacement, se servant de tout son poids pour tirer sur son bras. Il ne bougeait cependant pas d'un poil. Sa force était colossale. Baer le relâcha, désemparée, et dévisagea sa sœur avec effroi. Node lui renvoyait un regard déterminé et orageux.

« Tu devrais la lâcher maintenant Arlong. »

Baer se retourna et vit un gros homme-poisson se frayer une place parmi tous les autres. Il n'était pas du tout amusé comme Arlong. Baer serra ses mains contre son cœur. S'ils tuaient Node, elle n'aurait plus personne. Elle se retrouverait seule avec elle-même. C'était ce qui la terrifiait le plus, la solitude. Baer culpabilisa d'être aussi égoïste, mais reconnaître que la vie de sa sœur avait une valeur particulière à ses yeux l'effrayait davantage que la solitude.

« Shahahaha Jinbei, tu… »

La mâchoire de Baer se décrocha. Node venait de cracher à la figure d'Arlong. L'énorme glaire coulait lentement de son nez en dent-de-scie. Il ne riait plus du tout. Node quant à elle affichait un petit sourire mesquin. Elle était ravie de lui avoir cloué le bec, à ce sale homme-poisson. Seulement, Node n'avait pas prévu qu'il serrerait encore plus fort sa gorge. Elle suffoquait maintenant, tapotant désespérément ses petites mains sur celle gigantesque d'Arlong. Mais même si elle avait extrêmement mal et qu'elle était à deux doigts de s'évanouir, un sourire sournois fendit son visage enfantin de part en part. Arlong crissa des dents.

« Cette sale gamine, je vais lui passer l'envie de sourire ! »

« Arlong ! »

Node retomba lourdement sur le sol. Baer avait sursauté, comme presque toutes les personnes qui avaient assisté à la scène. Fisher Tiger était apparu derrière Arlong, son ombre menaçante s'étendant sur lui et sur Node. Baer s'agenouilla près de sa sœur. Elle était vivante mais elle avait perdu connaissance.

« Ne touche pas aux humains Arlong. »

Baer prit sa petite sœur contre elle, caressant ses cheveux et murmurant à elle-même que tout irait bien. Elle avait eu tellement peur. La main qui caressait les cheveux de Node tremblait. Baer n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Elle priait pour que Node ne garde aucune séquelle. Quelques larmes perlèrent dans ses yeux tandis qu'elle déposait un baiser au sommet de son crâne. Elle regrettait tellement que Shanks et Ben ne soient pas là. Baer commençait à se rendre réellement compte que l'influence de Shanks l'avait longtemps préservée d'un monde encore plus sauvage et hostile, un monde que St-Joseph lui avait dépeint et auquel elle n'avait pas cru.

« Ce n'est qu'une enfant » gronda Fisher Tiger.

Baer vit Arlong baisser la tête du coin de l'œil, frappé en pleine mâchoire par son aîné. Les homme-poissons se dispersèrent bien vite, retournant à leurs postes en silence. Les anciens esclaves en firent de même. Baer sentait sa haine à l'encontre des pirates grandir en elle. Elle n'avait pas cru au discours de Ben quand il l'avait ramené à Tourtouga. Elle n'avait pas cru en la bonté de Shanks. Et pourtant, il était radicalement différent de cet brute d'Arlong.

Sans Shanks, elle n'était rien.

Vraiment rien.

Et c'était terriblement humiliant.

Baer ramassa Node et se mit en boule à l'écart, la surveillant d'un regard inquiet. Elle resta ainsi durant deux longues heures, sans bouger, ses yeux braqués sur le visage crasseux de Node. Le courage de Baer ne tenait plus qu'à un fil. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de provoquer Arlong ? N'avait-elle pas remarqué ses énormes dents pointues, ne comprenait-elle pas la valeur de la vie ? Baer avait envie de secouer sa sœur dans tous les sens et lui hurler dessus comme du poisson pourri. Parce qu'elle se sentait humiliée. Elle n'était même pas capable de protéger Node.

« Comment elle va ? »

Baer sursauta, resserrant encore plus sa sœur contre elle. Fisher Tiger s'était approché d'elles et s'était assis en tailleur à côté. Il semblait réellement inquiet pour Node. Baer vit également la petite Koala qui se cachait derrière le dos massif de l'homme-poisson. Elle scrutait aussi Node avec ses yeux inexpressifs.

« Elle... »

Les bras de Baer étaient tétanisés. Elle ne cachait même plus sa peur, elle était acculée. Fisher Tiger plissa un peu les yeux et grogna faiblement.

« Tu as peur de nous. »

Elle lui jeta un regard anxieux. Evidemment qu'elle n'allait pas leur sauter dans les bras, ils avaient presque étranglé Node. Fisher Tiger donna un petit coup de menton en direction de Node.

« Ta sœur, elle n'a pas peur de nous. »

« Ma sœur est trop jeune » souffla Baer en détournant le regard. « Elle fonce tête baissée sans mesurer les conséquences de ses actes. »

« La peur, c'est ce qu'Arlong recherche dans le regard des humains. C'est ce qu'il cherche à provoquer en se comportement brutalement avec eux. »

Alors elle donnait à cet homme-poisson exactement ce qu'il voulait. Baer ressentit une vague de honte et de rébellion en elle. Mais au fond, la discrimination qu'avait subie les homme-poissons jusqu'à aujourd'hui était peut-être ce qu'il y avait de plus terrible dans cette histoire. Baer ne pouvait pas les blâmer. Elle avait fait pire que d'étouffer un enfant. Bien pire.

« Je vois » murmura-t-elle.

« La haine ne pourra jamais disparaitre… »

« Je ne ressens pas de haine pour vous » le coupa directement Baer. Elle avait appris que le mensonge ne menait rien. Autant jouer la carte de la sincérité. « Je n'ai pas confiance en vous, c'est différent. »

Fisher Tiger resta silencieux un instant. Il était interpelé par la franchise de Baer. Ses yeux verts étaient craintifs, mais il était vrai qu'il n'y lisait aucune haine. Elle ne cherchait pas à cacher ce qu'elle ressentait. C'était déjà un bel effort.

« Je déteste les pirates » sourit faiblement Baer. « Mais je sais également que beaucoup de gens me détestent aussi, c'est une sorte de cercle vicieux. » Baer planta alors son regard dans celui de Fisher Tiger. « Nous sommes des dragons célestes, mais je pense que vous le saviez déjà. »

Un voile orageux s'anima dans les yeux de l'homme-poisson. Mais ce fut éphémère. Il redevint calme et maîtrisé en une fraction de seconde.

« Je le sais. »

« Alors pourquoi m'avoir aidée ? »

« Pour briser le cercle vicieux. »

* * *

C'était un tout petit chapitre, mais qui reflète vraiment bien la situation de Baer. Elle va en baver pour retrouver Shanks. Et sa petite sœur, comment vous la trouvez ? Moi je l'adore ! Je publie ce chapitre pour clarifier aussi le fait que cette histoire continuera tant que Baer sera en vie. Donc il y a encore des chapitres en perspective ! J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop frustrés par la tournure que prend l'histoire. Baer ne pourra pas retrouver Shanks d'un claquement de doigt, même si ce serait vraiment chouette. Ah et d'ailleurs, j'insérerai sûrement un petit bout du quotidien de Shanks et son équipage dans chaque chapitre, histoire de ne pas trop les perdre de vue ! A bientôt ! :D

 _Surricate : merci à toi pour ta review, c'est super gentil, tes compliments me font toujours autant plaisir ! Pour le père de Baer, on verra bien, je note ton idée ahah. Et oui, les homme-poissons sont de la partie ! Et on peut dire que Baer ne les porte pas dans son coeur ! J'espère que la suite te plaît, bisous à toi aussi !_


End file.
